365 Story Collection
by WolfWinks
Summary: A collection of stories for the 365 drabble challenge at Hogwarts School Forum (which doesn't have a word max thank goodness ;D)
1. A Small Thing - Brilliant

**Title:** A Small Thing  
 **Summary:** Blaise wants to make his mother happy again **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise and his mother **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** A new drabble collection, this one for the 365 drabble challenge at Hogwarts School Forum

* * *

His fingers were a little chubby for what he was trying to do. Blaise thought about stealing his mother's wand and trying some magic, but that would be bad. He was really trying to be good today. His mother needed him to be good today.

"Stiffy!" he called out. The next moment a bowing house elf appeared in front of him.

"What can Stiffy do for young master?" The house elf's ears were almost touching the ground, but his eyes were scanning Blaise.

"I need help with this," he said, holding two ends of a piece of string. "My fingers can't tie the knot."

With a quick click of his fingers, the ends were tied together in a tight knot that would be almost impossible to untie.

"Great!" In his excitement, Blaise doesn't notice when the house elf left.

He ran out of the room and towards his mother's bedroom. He could hear the soft sounds of her crying and hesitated, but not for long. He wanted to make his mother stop crying, and this was going to do it.

"Mum?" He's unusually quiet when he speaks, and his mother looks up in concern.

"Blaise, hun? What are you doing in here? I told you I needed some alone time." She was looking at him with wet, red eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Her cheeks were wet with tears, but she quickly tried to wipe them away so he didn't see them.

"I made this for you." He held up the handmade necklace with childish excitement. "I know you're sad, and you always make me soup when I'm sad, but I can't make soup so I made this instead." He didn't call it a Christmas present. Christmas was tomorrow, not tonight, so it wasn't a Christmas gift, just a gift. He shuffled his feet and glanced to the ground for a moment. "Does it make you happy?"

Blaise's mother's eyes watered and another tear slipped down her cheek. For a moment Blaise thought he'd done something wrong, but then he was pulled into his mum's arms.

"Yes," she said into his hair. "Yes, this makes me very happy. This is brilliant."

Blaise smiled, but it didn't last long when he realised she was still crying. "If it's so brilliant, why are you still crying?"

His mother chuckled and pulled away, smiling in the same way he was. "Because I've just realised something important. Something I should have known a long time ago."

"What?"

Blaise's mother kissed him on the forehead before answering. "I've realised that you are the only man I'm ever going to need."

Blaise didn't really know what his mother meant, but he smiled again, recognising the compliment for what it was. "I'm glad you have me, then."

His mother chuckled again and pulled him close. "So am I."

* * *

(w.c 470)

WolfWinks-xx-


	2. Silent Sufferer - Holiday

**Title:** Silent Sufferer  
 **Summary:** Susan realises that looks really are deceiving. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Susan and Luna **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Susan struggled with the rope in her hand. The knot wasn't tying the way it was meant to—the way Hannah showed her—but she was sure she was doing everything right.

"Who takes a stupid holiday living in a stupid tent anyway?" she grumbled to herself, making sure her voice was too soft for anyone else to hear and ignoring the unattractive whine in it.

"Do you need some help?"

Susan turned and found herself staring at Luna Lovegood. Neville invited her along, saying she deserved the holiday as much as the rest of them. If Susan was honest, she didn't think Luna needed a holiday at all. She seemed very happy with how everything turned out despite all the deaths. Susan sometimes hated Luna for being able to be happy.

"It's okay," Susan said dismissively. "I'll just ask Hannah."

Luna ignored her and stepped right into her personal space making Susan's breath catch. She grabbed the rope and softly pulled it out of Susan's hands. She smiled, her white teeth almost filling Susan's vision with how close she was.

"I can help," Luna said, her smile turning almost too sweet but there was a bitter sadness there that Susan was seeing for the first time. She couldn't look away from Luna's smile, but when the rope—tied exactly right—was pressed into her hand. Susan couldn't help looking at the rope in shock.

"Daddy always took me camping to search for Humblebees. Use to take me camping, that is."

Susan felt her heart beating hard in her chest as she watched Luna walk away with her usual dreamy steps. It took her a moment to realise what she'd been told and when she did, Susan couldn't prevent the question even if she wanted to.

"Use to?" Susan had no idea whether Neville or Hannah or any of the other students that agreed to come were around, but Luna didn't seem all that concerned when she replied.

"Of course," her voice higher than usual, like she was suppressing tears. She didn't turn around and Susan couldn't help but wonder if there were tears in her eyes. "Daddy died protecting me. He always protected me."

Luna disappeared before Susan could gather her thoughts to respond, but was there really anything she could say? _Maybe Luna needs this more than anyone else._

* * *

(w.c 391)

WolfWinks-xx-


	3. Desperate Comfort - Cobweb

**Title:** Desperate Comfort  
 **Summary:** Padma is missing and Parvati is starting to give up **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise/Parvati **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It was a cobweb, Parvati realised after a moment. The cobweb had somehow survived all the destruction around it despite the odds. Rocks that should have crushed it were scattered around the cobweb with not a single one touching the web. It seemed so wrong.

Parvati tucked her head behind her arms which were resting on her bent knees. She could feel the tears spilling over her arms and down her legs but she didn't try to stop the tears. She could feel her body shaking and her heart ached in a way she never knew it could.

Her sister was missing. Not dead; no that would almost be easier. No, Padma was missing and had been since the end of the battle almost three days ago. Parvati had searched through the night for the first two days, but she couldn't keep doing it. She'd already found poor Colin's body and part of Lavender's arm—she didn't ever want to think about the condition of the arm again—not to mention the countless nameless bodies. She'd only managed to find one person alive in amongst all the rubble and the woman was not in a good way.

It all became too much.

Parvati let her tears soak her skin and clothes as she silently cried. She didn't believe her sister was still alive; she couldn't, not after finding so many dead bodies.

"Is someone there?"

Parvati ignored the familiar voice. She didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone or let anyone see her. She didn't realise that her foot was lying just outside the shadows of the corner she was tucked into so when the person who called out walked past, they could clearly see it.

"Hello?" the person said, bending down to peer into the corner and blocking Parvati's view of the cobweb. She found herself annoyed at that despite the fact that she wasn't actually looking at it anymore.

"Go away," she said, surprised at the venom in her voice. The battle had obviously changed her and her sister missing was still heavily affecting her. _Dead sister_ , she thought pessimistically.

"Parvati? Is that you?"

Parvati recognised the voice now. She remembered when she first had a conversation with him high up in the astronomy tower. The long nights where she would hide up there in the hope that she wouldn't be caught by the death eaters, and the conversations they ended up having on those nights. He'd been a comfort to her all through the night, and although he was a Slytherin, she started to fall for him.

She still didn't want to talk to him now.

"Go away, Blaise." She pulled her knees closer to her body, her foot sliding back into the shadows.

"No."

Parvati jumped at the firm refusal. It was almost too harsh at the moment and Parvati wanted to curl away from the noise.

He must have seen her jump in the shadows because he let out a soft sigh that almost sounded like an apology before softening his voice. "You obviously need someone right now and I won't leave you alone."

"Didn't you get the message? I said go away!" She didn't shout the words but she didn't need to for the sound to echo down the silent corridor.

Blaise was silent, but he didn't move either. After almost five minutes of Parvati's deep breaths and a lack of footsteps, Parvati sighed and all the defensiveness seeped out of her like a poison. With her muscles more relaxed, she moved over to make room for Blaise.

"If you're not going to leave you might as well sit."

Blaise followed her suggestion after a moment and they sat together in silence. Parvati's mind turned back to her missing sister and she felt tears pooling again. When she was about to bury her head back into her arms and let them fall, Blaise's own arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. He didn't say anything to comfort her and she was grateful that he knew her so well. He was just there, like he always was, and she found some comfort through his actions once again.

He rubbed her back and held her close. He shooed away anyone who came too close and let her cry all her emotions out until she was almost asleep in his arms. Then, as she was drifting off for the first time since before the battle, she heard him whisper words into her ear.

"I promise we will find her."

Parvati wasn't sure if she believed him, but something else in her relaxed. It was enough for now.

* * *

(w.c 774)

WolfWinks-xx-


	4. Continue on Through the Tears - Cold

**Title:** Continue on Through the Tears  
 **Summary:** Severus may hate his father but he loves his mother. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Severus, Eileen and Tobias Snape **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Child abuse, alcohol abuse, suicide **  
Notes:** Written for Jenny (Claude Amelia Song) I really hope you like it.  
Written for Herbology: Write about a character who keeps on going despite numerous previous hardships. Extra prompt: (word) crooked

* * *

Severus kept his head down and his steps light as he ran through Spinner's End. He was almost home; just a few more houses. As his feet dodged the dangerous cracks and noisy bottles on the ground, he chanced a glance behind him to make sure no one was following. They weren't.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Severus slowed down just enough to catch his breath. He couldn't afford to stop, but if he arrived home out of breath his father would know that he'd almost been caught and he couldn't take another beating tonight.

His home came into view but instead of the feeling of relief, he only felt dread. What awaited him in there was far worse than anything out here. Still, his mother was inside and he would never leave her alone. He clutched his stolen package close to his chest and opened the front door, locking it behind him with a soft click.

"Severus? That you?"

Severus glared in the direction of the voice for a moment before plastering a blank mask over his face. His father use to be a nice man. He use to play with Severus in the backyard and care for his mother like fathers were meant to do. That all changed when he lost his job.

It started out slow, but by the time Severus was eight years old, the man he knew as his father was gone and a mean drunk now lived in his place.

"Severus?" The man appeared around the corner, his pale face and eyes alit with life that only appeared for the bottle that Severus held in his hands.

"I got it." Severus' voice was completely void of all emotion, but it was a real struggle to keep the frustration out of his voice. Today was the third time he'd had to steal alcohol from the local store and it had to be the last time. He would be caught if he didn't change stores. Again.

"Thank you, Son."

Severus couldn't prevent the sneer appearing on his features when his father said that, something his father didn't miss.

"Watch your attitude," he snapped before snatching the bottle from Severus' hands and disappearing back into the living room.

Severus clenched his hands into fists, but he didn't voice his anger. Instead, he turned to the stairs and trudged up them like there was a weight pressing his shoulders to the ground.

When he opened the room that belonged to his mother cold air hit his face like a whip. Muttering a curse, Severus raced to the window and shut it. He turned to the fire place next, noticing it was almost out. He cursed again before stroking it until it was a roaring flame again. Only then did he turn to his mother.

She was lying huddled under the blankets of her bed shivering. Her lips were blue and her face almost white. Without another thought, Severus climbed into the bed with her and cuddled close. He wasn't exactly warm considering he'd just been outside himself, but he would help his mother warm up a bit and that was all that mattered.

"Severus, you're back." His mother's voice was so soft and weak that Severus couldn't stop his wince upon hearing it.

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"Oh don't be sorry, dear." His mother coughed as soon as she finished speaking, the fit lasting for almost 4 full minutes. Severus cringed the whole time.

"I told him to shut your window. I told him before I left, but I should have known he would forget," Severus said after she'd finished coughing. He cuddled even closer and tucked his head underneath her chin.

She pulled him close and started rubbing a delicate hand over his head.

"It's not your fault what he chooses to do and not to do." Her voice held contempt for her husband and Severus knew that if his mother had the strength or the money she would have left the man years ago. Unfortunately, she had neither.

"How can I go to Hogwarts and leave you in _his_ care?" Severus said after a short silence. It wasn't something he'd wanted to bring up before, knowing his mother would be devastated, but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving his mother alone with that man.

"You must go to Hogwarts," she said with a surge of strength. "You cannot ignore your birth right."

"No mother, I won't go to Hogwarts and leave you here alone. I won't even open the stupid letter when it arrives." Severus buried his head into his mother's shoulder, effectively ending the conversation. His mother sighed but complied with his wishes for now.

* * *

The bags continued to slip through his arms, but Severus just shifted them higher again. He was grateful he'd only been collecting groceries because if he'd had to go alcohol shopping, he'd have to have travelled almost half an hour for the alcohol his father desired. All the shop keepers around Spinner's End were starting to recognise him.

The grocery store he shopped at was owned by a little blind lady and her weak boned husband. They were both nice to him, and best of all, they owned a shop that was nowhere near a liquor store. The chances of him being recognised were very slim.

As he walked into the hallway and placed the shopping on the counter he spotted the letter he'd received a few days ago. He hadn't opened it despite all his mother's begging and his own desire. He didn't want to be tempted.

"Severus? Did you get some more?"

Severus froze. His father couldn't be finished the last bottle already could he?

"Severus?"

His father came around the corner and started rummaging through the bags. His search became more frantic when he couldn't find what he was looking for. When he'd been through every bag and hadn't found the bottle, he turned to Severus with a deadly fire in his eyes.

"Where is it?"

"I didn't get any." Severus tried to keep his fear hidden, but he was only eleven years old. There was only so much fear he could hide.

"Why not?" His father's voice was dangerously calm and Severus could feel his fear growing.

"I went to Mrs Brown's shop. She doesn't sell alcohol."

The slap came out of nowhere and Severus was thrown into the nearby counter. His eyes focused on a bead just tucked under the counter as his father approached him.

"Next time, don't go there," he said, practically looming over Severus' crumbled frame.

Severus prepared himself for a full-on beating but someone was apparently looking out for him as his father stalked back into the living room without another word to his son.

Severus rubbed his check and shook his head to get rid of the tears. It wasn't really the pain that had his eyes watering but the shock of the slap. He hadn't been prepared at all for it, even though he really should have been.

Feeling cold seeping into his chest, Severus dashed up the stairs to check on his mother. He wanted her warm arms around him and her soft voice singing in his ears. He appeared at her door in record time, pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Mother? Are you awake?"

He stepped inside and was relieved to see the fire still going strong. He moved to his mother's bedside and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. She didn't even flinch which was completely unusual.

Severus shook her gently and when that didn't elicit a response, he shook her harder.

"Mother," he called out as he shook her. "Mother, wake up."

He moved to the other side of her bed to look at her face. When he reached the other side, he spotted a piece of paper on her bedside table. His hand shook as he picked up the sheet and read the words.

 _Go to Hogwarts. There's nothing holding you back now._

Severus shook his head. "She wouldn't," he muttered, but even as he said it Severus knew he was lying. He felt cold wrap around his heart and he thought of the bead abandoned under the counter.

"Mother," he practically sobbed. "Mother, please, wake up." He crawled onto the bed and made her arms wrap around his frame. "Please don't leave me alone." He felt like that bead.

* * *

The station was crowded and smelly. The loud laughter of students and parents telling their children to calm down hurt his ears. There was a boy with dark hair pulling away from his mother as she fussed over him and a girl with blond hair who was sobbing into her father's arms. A flash of red hair caught his attention, but Severus didn't search for Lily's familiar face. He didn't want to talk to her today.

He approached the train with strong steps, carrying his bag without any help from anyone. He found an empty compartment easily as the other students were with their families and too busy saying goodbye. He heaved his luggage into the storage area by himself and only just managed it without dropping it on his head.

When he sat on the chair, he glanced out for only a moment. He scanned the crowds and crowds of people with a disinterested gaze knowing the only face he wanted to see wasn't there. She would never be there.

* * *

(w.c 1,575)

WolfWinks-xx-


	5. School - Stupid

**Title:** School  
 **Summary:** Piers has hated school since he started **  
Pairing/Characters:** Piers **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Piers hated school. He hated it more than he hated broccoli or peas or brushing his teeth. School was something he wished was never thought of and he wished he could go back to when he was four and didn't have to go to the awful place.

"Piers, you can do this. I know you can."

Piers sent his scariest five-year-old glare at the stupid teacher. If he could do it then he would have done it already. He couldn't do it right and it wasn't his fault anyway. He could spell fine but the letters always changed.

"My spelling is wobbly. It's good spelling but it wobbles, and the letters get in the wrong places," he tried to explain to the teacher.

There was a moment of hopeful silence as the teacher thought about what he said, but she only shook her head with a stupid smile plastered on her face. Piers glared again, upset that she didn't get it. No one ever got it.

"Maybe if you try just a little harder."

Piers gave up and pretended to listen to his stupid teacher all the while hoping her head fell off. She obviously didn't use her brains if she thought a little effort would fix everything so why would she need her head.

He hated school.

* * *

(w.c 218)

WolfWinks-xx-


	6. Misadventure - Distress

**Title:** Misadventure  
 **Summary:** Hugo has a bit more of an adventure than he wanted **  
Pairing/Characters:** Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley and Teddy Lupin **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The day was a perfect one for a visit to the park. When his mum agreed to let Teddy take him and his sister out, Hugo was ecstatic. As he clung onto the rope like his life depended on it, he wished he'd just stayed at home.

"Come on Hugo! You can climb down all on your own." Rose was standing below him with her arms out, but Hugo didn't trust her to catch him if he fell. She was only eight years old and a girl. Her arms wouldn't protect him at all. Hugo wished his dad was there or even his mum.

"I can't! I'll fall!" Hugo might have been ashamed at the way his voice squeaked if he wasn't about to die. As it was, he barely even noticed the high pitch of his words.

"You won't fall, I promise." Rose sounded exasperated.

"I will fall! I can't climb down without falling! It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible."

Hugo could almost see his sister rolling her eyes. She was too much like their mother sometimes. He was starting to despair and she was acting like it all was no big deal. Still, she hadn't left him so that much count for something, right?

"You know, people say that all the time, but I'm always doing nothing so it can't be impossible."

Relief filled Hugo when he heard Teddy's voice. Teddy would save him and he wouldn't make him climb down himself. "Teddy!" Hugo called out just in case Teddy didn't see him. "Get me down!"

"I can't reach." Teddy sounded a little too calm for the situation and Hugo would have glared if he wasn't about to have a panic attack.

"Please," Hugo almost sobbed, distressed beyond anything he'd ever felt in his six years of life. "Please get me down."

Hugo could hear a sigh and then a small scuffle before there was a hand on his ankle. Hugo couldn't help but jump, but the hand was familiar and Hugo felt himself relaxing with the touch a little (not a lot. He was still stuck after all).

"Hugo," Teddy said, finally sounding serious. "I can't reach any higher so you're going to have to climb down by yourself a little bit."

Panic threatened to overwhelm him again. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can. I'll be here the whole time and I promise to catch you if you fall."

"You promise." Teddy's arms were a lot stronger than Rose's arms, though not as strong as his dad's, so Hugo was reassured a little bit.

"I promise."

Hugo nodded but he didn't move a muscle. He wasn't sure if he could anymore.

"Hugo, I promise. Come on, one step at a time."

Slowly, with careful steps and a few tears, Hugo lifted the foot Teddy was touching and lowered it a little. Just as he was starting to panic about not finding another rope, his foot found one and he felt secure again.

"That's really good. Now the next foot."

Hugo found his steps easier to take after the first one and in no time at all he climbing down the structure almost as easily as he'd climbed up it.

"Can you reach me yet?"

"Almost," Teddy said with something like amusement in his voice. "Just a few more steps."

Hugo took three more steps and on the third one, his foot hit solid ground. Looking down for the first time since he became stuck, he found himself on the ground with Teddy standing next to him.

"What—"

"I knew you could do it." Teddy was beaming down at him and ruffled his hair.

Hugo blinked and looked around. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt silly from being tricked by Teddy. His eyes were still itchy from when he cried up in the structure and when he saw his sister's concerned frown, the distress from the whole day overwhelmed him. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

He barrelled into his sister and burst into tears. "I want to go home!" he wailed in her arms. He should have just stayed home today.

* * *

(w.c 686)

WolfWinks-xx-


	7. Letters - Husband

**Title:** Letters  
 **Summary:** Andromeda starts receiving mysterious letters. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Andromeda/Rabastan and Andromeda/Ted **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Bex (DobbyRocksSocks) for the Gift Giving Extravaganza. I hope you like it.

* * *

The first letter came after her daughter was born. There was no return address and no indicator of who sent it. It was just a simple message; one word in fact.

 _Congratulations_

Andromeda showed it to Ted but he seemed completely unconcerned by it.

"It's strange, but I don't think it's anything to worry about." Ted's voice was completely calm and distracted. Holding his new baby girl might have something to do with it but Andromeda wasn't impressed.

She let her frustration and worry go, though. It was only a few days after Nymphadora had been born so she was too tired to fight with him. She wasn't all that worried either after all. It came in the muggle post. If Death Eaters wanted to scare her, they would use owls.

She tucked the letter in her bedside table and forgot about it.

* * *

The next letter came almost three years later. Nymphadora picked it up from the letter box and ran towards her mother. Andromeda turned around just as Nymphadora went tumbling.

"Ouch," the three year old said without a hint of tears. It wasn't the first time Nymphadora had fallen over so she barely noticed it anymore.

"Mummy!" she called after pushing herself off the ground.

"What is it?" Andromeda was trying to hide her smile. Nymphadora may be use to falling over but she didn't like it when her mother laughed at her falls.

"You have a letter."

Andromeda frowned and took the letter from her daughter's hands. The moment she looked at the writing on the front she was reminded of the letter she received after giving birth. The writing was the same.

"Thank you, Nymphadora. Please go inside and wash up," Andromeda said looking at her daughter's dirty hands.

Nymphadora scowled at her mother but did as she was told, stomping all the way upstairs and slamming the door shut behind her.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her daughter before looking down at the letter and turning it over. Just like the last letter, there was no return address and no indicator of who the sender was. Andromeda figured there might be a name in the letter but she doubted it. There wasn't one last time.

The funny thing was the handwriting reminded her of another's hand writing. Someone she tried to forget about nowadays. _It can't be him_ , she thought, ignoring the way her heart jumped at the thought.

Pulling the envelope open she pulled out the small note. It was similar to the last letter as it only had one word on the paper but this time it wasn't a positive one.

 _Sorry_

Andromeda frowned. The person writing it seemed to think that she knew what they were talking about but she had no idea. It had just been a normal day, a normal week really. The only difference to any other week was the absence of her husband who was currently on an Order mission.

She tried to forget about the letter but it stayed with her for the next three days. It wasn't until Albus Dumbledore arrived and informed her that her husband was currently unconscious in St Mungo's that she finally stopped thinking about the letter.

* * *

The third letter came only a month later. Andromeda didn't want to open it. She'd spend almost a week at the hospital with her husband and it was only when she was allowed to bring him home that she remembered the letter.

She didn't know what to think anymore.

Andromeda turned the letter over in her hand a few times. She hadn't shown Ted the letter and he was out today. There was something in her that was telling her to keep them hidden but she didn't like hiding things from her husband. He was the one she loved after all.

The letter stared at her in her hands and she couldn't resist just having a look. Maybe this time there would be a name to go along with the word.

She pulled the letter open and stared at the piece of paper. It wasn't just one word this time, it was four.

 _I'm happy he's okay._

Andromeda wanted to throw the letter away. She tucked it in the draw with the other two.

* * *

The letters came regularly after that. After the full sentence arrived, the sender started writing more and more until full paragraphs were arriving. There were never any details about the sender; rather they were always about something related to her. Andromeda felt like she should be scared; she practically had a stalker after all, but there was something familiar about them. Something she couldn't place.

She found herself anxiously awaiting the next letter, sometimes waiting by the mailbox for the mailman just to see if he'd written again. The letters would usually arrive every second week, but there were some weeks they wouldn't arrive and she would worry. What if something happened to the mysterious sender and she never heard from him again?

She started writing back during a time when she didn't hear from him for almost two months.

Andromeda desperately wanted to know what happened to him and found herself grieving the loss. When the first month went past with no contact, she couldn't handle the lack of contact anymore. She wrote to him for the first time and it made her feel better.

When a letter arrived almost three weeks after that, Andromeda replied to it. She may not be able to send them, but maybe one day she could show them to him.

It was the year her daughter turned eight when the news came about the downfall of the Dark Lord. Andromeda was ecstatic and so was her husband. Nymphadora didn't really understand—they'd tried to keep her away from the war as much as possible—but she could understand that her parents were happier than they'd ever been and was happy because of that.

Andromeda's happiness faded when she received a letter with only three small words. It had been years since the last short letter and it scared her a little.

 _I love you._

She felt a strange mixture of warmth, guilt and dread well up in her when she read the words she'd only ever heard from her husband before.

* * *

Andromeda waited for the next letter but it never came. One month came and went, then two. Soon it had almost been a year and Andromeda had almost given up on ever hearing from him again. Life went on, but she never forgot.

She tried to ignore the timing of the last letter and how in coincided with the Dark Lord's defeat, but she wasn't completely successful. She refused to acknowledge what she already knew about her secret admirer.

"Andy, you're drifting again."

Ted was worried about her. It wasn't like her to be so distracted and unhappy. She should be feeling so much better, but she couldn't bring herself to completely fake it all either.

"Sorry," she muttered to her husband but she didn't miss the worried look he sent her. She ignored that as well.

* * *

"What are these?"

Andromeda looked over at her husband who was holding a letter in his hand. She didn't even need to think about what it was; she already knew.

"Andromeda, what are these?"

Her mouth went dry but she cleared her throat and answered as best she could. "They're letters." Andromeda was glad Nymphadora was at Hogwarts now. She didn't want to have this conversation with her daughter in the house.

"Don't be evasive. I know they're letters. What I want to know is why you have letters hidden under the bed and why they read like they're from some sort or boyfriend or something?"

Ted was a usually calm person; almost too calm. It was something that Andromeda liked when they started dating, but she knew he could get mad. She'd only seen it two other times: when Nymphadora ran away through the floo and ended up in Australia and when Rodolphus threatened to hurt Andromeda in the worst possible way.

She'd now seen him angry a third time and this time it was directed at her.

"He's not a boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend. I have a husband, you." Her words were strong, but she knew they weren't the whole truth. She knew she had feelings for the mysterious letter sender and despite there being almost five years since the last letter, she still had feelings for him.

"Don't lie to me," Ted yelled, throwing the letter he had in his hand to the ground.

Andromeda would have jumped if she hadn't grown up in a Black household. As it was, she just blinked her eyes in shock. "I'm not lying. I don't have a boyfriend. I don't even know his name and I've never sent a letter back." She didn't tell him about the ones she wrote that were hidden in a corner of her wardrobe.

"Then why did you keep the letters?"

Andromeda didn't have an answer to that and Ted quickly noticed. He closed his eyes in obvious pain before disappearing out of their bedroom door.

She followed him out. "Ted—"

"Don't!" he said, turning around to glare at her with wet eyes. "Just, don't."

* * *

Ted barely spoke to her after that. When Nymphadora came home they were the perfect happy family but while she was at Hogwarts they lived separate lives. Andromeda figured that she would feel hurt by this and she was, but her grief for her secret admirer was stronger.

It scared her.

When Ted finally came to her in Nymphadora's sixth year and asked to go to marriage counselling, Andromeda wondered if it would just be better if they just ended things there.

She agreed to go. She couldn't grieve for a man with no name forever.

It took a long time but Andromeda was starting to forget about the mysterious letter man. It started on Nymphadora's graduation from Hogwarts. The whole day flew past and Andromeda didn't think about the man and his letters for the whole day.

She felt both proud and sad when she realised.

After that day it became a lot easier to forget about the man that made her feel so alive all those years ago. His letters were never thrown out, although Ted thought otherwise, but there were no longer pulled out and read during Andromeda's free moments.

She no longer wrote to him either.

Before she knew it her life was back to the way it should be. Her and Ted were once again in obvious love and enjoying their time as a married couple without issues. Ted had never forgotten about the letters but he stopped bringing them up about three years ago. Andromeda could honestly say that she was happy with her life. She barely noticed the missing piece.

* * *

The letters were back.

Andromeda stared at the letter for almost five minutes when she picked it up from the letter box. Emotions clouded her mind and she couldn't hold onto a single one.

She glanced around the front yard once she came to her senses and shoved the letter into her robe pocket. She didn't want anyone, especially Ted, to see it. She brought it inside locked herself in the bathroom and stared at the letter some more. She couldn't figure out if she should just open it or throw it away.

She didn't open the letter but she didn't throw it away either.

* * *

The letters kept coming at the same rate as before. Andromeda hadn't opened a single one but she couldn't bring herself to throw them away either.

It was all too confusing, but she didn't have much time to worry about the letters. Soon the war started up completely. Albus Dumbledore was killed, Hogwarts was taken over, her daughter was fighting against evil witches and wizards and her husband was on the run.

Aurors would knock on her door and ask her questions she didn't know the answer to.

 _Do you know the location of any Death Eaters?_

 _Do you know where the Lestrange brothers are? You were close to one in school, weren't you?_

 _Where were you on the night of Albus Dumbledore's death?_

Andromeda answered all questions as honestly as she could, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something important.

* * *

Andromeda ignored the insistent knocking on her door. She'd ignored everything since the war ended.

Everything was wrong.

She was alone.

 _Not completely alone,_ she thought with guilty relief. Her grandson was still here and alive. He lived with her now, though he was with his Godfather at the moment.

That's why she hadn't got changed today. She didn't have any reason to be presentable.

The knocks were still coming but they barely bothered Andromeda. Nothing bothered her anymore. It was only when there was a soft click and the sound of the door being swung open that she decided to get off the couch and investigate.

She may not have much of a life without her husband or daughter, but her grandson needed her.

"Who's there?" she demanded. Despite her best efforts, her voice was weak with disuse and grief.

"Andromeda, do you remember me?"

Andromeda's breath caught in her throat and she stumbled back. She felt fear fill her but also indescribable desire. She raised her wand high and straightened her back. If he was here to kill her, he was going to have a tough fight.

"Rabastan, what are you doing in my home?"

The man she hadn't seen since her Hogwarts years stepped into the room with his arms raised above his head. "I'm not here to hurt you, Andy."

Andromeda growled when he used her nick name and he took a step back at the sound. "I said what _are_ you doing here not what are you _not_ doing here." She added a sneer to her words and he took another step back.

"I came to talk to you." His words seemed so sincere and innocent that Andromeda flashed back to her third year in Hogwarts and the moment they met.

" _What are you doing in the Owlery, firstie?"_

" _Sending a letter."_

" _At this time?"_

" _Um, yes?"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _What?"_

" _You don't sound so sure, so are you sure?"_

" _I'm sending a letter."_

" _Good. Remember to be sure when answering a question and don't look so innocent, the Slytherins will eat you alive."_

"Why?" Andromeda demanded, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

Confusion filled Rabastan's face and he took a slight step forward before stopping when Andromeda raised her wand at his movements. "Didn't you get my letter?"

Andromeda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I thought they were from you," she whispered in despair. "The timing was too coincidental."

"Thought it was me? I told you it was me a couple of letters ago. I also told you I was coming today." Rabastan took another step forward and this time Andromeda made no move to stop him. Encouraged, Rabastan took a few more steps forward until he was an arm's length away from Andromeda.

"I haven't read them since they started coming again after you broke out of prison," she said almost regretfully.

Rabastan looked hurt when she opened her eyes again.

"What did you expect," she snapped. "You start sending me letters and then stop suddenly after telling me you love me. I didn't know what to think or what to do then Ted found the letters and our marriage almost ended and once we'd finally fixed everything, he dies because of you and your Death Eater mates." Andromeda could feel anger swell in her and she clenched her hand not holding her wand to prevent casting a spell.

"I. . . I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything, but I never took part in the second Wizarding war, I promise."

"How am I meant to believe you?" Andromeda collapsed on her couch, now sure that he wasn't here to kill her.

"Why do you think the Aurors were questioning you about me when the Aurors were practically run by the Dark Lord after Dumbledore died?" Rabastan said with a slight sneer as he said Dumbledore's name. He never did like the man.

Andromeda had wondered about that and it made sense. If Rabastan ditched the Dark Lord after he was broken out of Azkaban, the Dark Lord would be searching for him to kill him. "Why should I care?"

"Because I sent you letters through the muggle post on muggle stationary without any magic."

Andromeda blinked at him and then his words made sense. Rabastan Lestrange, muggle hater and pureblood used muggle post to woo her. It may have been something small but for someone like Rabastan, it was a huge commitment.

She could feel something stir within her, but her grief for her broken family was too overwhelming to let it shine through. "I can't," she whispered, burying her head in her hands. "Not yet. It's too soon."

"I know. I just want you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Not this time."

Andromeda was surprised by how much that meant to her and she pulled her head out of her hands to smile at him. "Thank you." She pushed herself off the couch and then remembered all the letters she'd written to her not-so-mysterious letter sender. She dashed out of the room and came back with her hand written letters.

"Wait for me," she said, handing over the stack. "Please."

Rabastan looked down at the letters and his eyes widened when he realised what they were. With more hope in his eyes than before, he nodded his head. "Of course I'll wait. I'll wait forever," he said before disappearing back out her front door.

Andromeda went back to her grief, burying herself in blankets on the couch and letting it all out. She let herself forget about Rabastan and his sincere offer, but his words stayed with her and helped her through the grief that threatened to consume her. She had one more thing to look forward to now.

* * *

(w.c 3,048)

WolfWinks-xx-


	8. A Discovery that Changes - Dreadful

**Title:** A Discovery that Changes Everything  
 **Summary:** Arabella doesn't like the way the Dursleys treat their nephew. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Arabella Figg, Mr Paws, Harry **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : Child abuse **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She hated that she'd turned into one of those people. "Nosy neighbours," her mother had once called them. "They don't have anything better to do so they spy on more interesting folk." Arabella tried to ignore her mother's voice in her head, but it was a little hard, especially when she thought back to her last day at the house.

One of her cats brushed against her leg in comfort, pulling her from her depressing thoughts, and Arabella picked him up with a smile. "Good kitty," she whispered into his fur before turning to stare out the window again.

She hated that she was one of those people, but she had a good reason. She needed to keep an eye on the Potter child as he grew up.

He was outside at the moment, all of eight years old and he was elbow deep in dirt. The Dursley woman had him weeding the garden again.

"He enjoys the work," Petunia had once said to her when Arabella voiced her concerns. Arabella didn't believe that for a moment, but when she'd asked the child he said the same thing. She couldn't do anything if he wouldn't admit to anything being wrong.

"That poor boy." Arabella snuggled Mr Paws close and watched the boy wipe his arm across his forehead. She'd thought about going to Albus, but he seemed adamant that the child live at the home in safety.

"It's not like he's being hurt, right?" Arabella asked Mr Paws.

He just meowed in response and struggled to be let down. Arabella sighed but complied, dropping the cat only to watch as it slipped out of the slightly open door and into the street. Arabella watched in horror as it ran across the road, letting out a shriek when he disappeared under the tires of a car only to reappear safely on the other side.

"That's it," she said to the room, "he obviously can't be trusted to leave the house on his own." Arabella turned to face her other cats, looking at the biggest one. "Mr Tibbles, you're in charge."

The cat tilted his head to the side but Arabella barely saw it as she walked out the door and toward her wayward cat which was now purring next to the eight year old.

"Mrs Figg," Harry said in surprise, jumping up from the ground and away from Mr Paws.

"Hello Harry," Arabella wasn't focused on the child, but she did notice how unusually pale he looked today. "Mr Paws, what do you think you're doing?"

The cat looked up at her with determined eyes and jumped into the child's arms. Harry caught the cat and stared at it in surprise.

Arabella was about to scold the cat again when she caught Harry wince when the cat shifted in his arms.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry jumped and looked at her with wide, frightened eyes. "I'm fine," he said almost too quickly.

Taking a step forward, Arabella peered closer at the child and realised there was a fading bruise along his jawbone and another dark bruise wrapped around the child's wrist. It almost looked like a hand had wrapped around his arm and squeezed it. She would never have seen the bruise if Mr Paws hadn't pushed Harry's long sleeve shirt up.

"Are you sure? That looked like a bruise there," she said, pointing to the one on his arm.

Harry reacted as if he'd been shocked. He dropped Mr Paws, who let out an indignant screech, and pushed his sleeves down again, hiding the bruise. "That's nothing. I fell."

Arabella raised an eyebrow but she saw the curtain behind the child move and decided to leave it for now. "Oh, of course, dear. I'll just take Mr Paws home now."

"Okay, bye Mrs Figg."

Arabella picked up Mr Paws by the scruff of his neck and walked back home. She waited until she'd shut her front door before glaring at nothing.

"Those bastards," she muttered, dropping Mr Paws on the couch and stalking towards the fireplace. She didn't care what Albus said, she was going to tell him exactly what was happening across the road and if he didn't believe her then she would take the poor child in herself and call the police on his dreadful relatives.

"Thank you, Mr Paws," she said to the cat sitting on the couch. "I promise I will fix this."

* * *

(w.c 737)

WolfWinks-xx-


	9. First and Last Meetings - Menacing

**Title:** First and Last Meetings  
 **Summary:** Scorpius meets his grandfather for the first time. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Scorpius, Draco/Astoria, Narcissa, Lucius **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : One instance of child abuse **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Days like today were Scorpius' favourites. Daddy always wore a frown on these days, and Mummy was always fussing about his clothes, but Scorpius loved the days they visited Gram.

"Are we leaving yet?" Scorpius asked when he walked into their library.

Daddy's frown was darker than usual as he righted some of the books on the table. Mummy was tapping her fingers against her arm, and she turned her back to Scorpius when he entered. Scorpius hoped she wasn't mad at him; that action almost always ended with him being in trouble.

"Are you all ready?" Daddy said, barely glancing at Scorpius.

Scorpius viciously nodded his head, so much so that he almost overbalanced. Thankfully he managed to right himself; he was five not three and could walk perfectly fine now. His yellow hat did fall to the ground, though, and Scorpius picked it up and dusted it off.

"I can't wait to get there. I can tell Gram all about the ice-cream yesterday and the boy I met. I think we might be friends now," he said after he placed his hat back on his head.

"Boy?" Mummy asked, turning her eyes away from the bookshelf to face Scorpius once again. Her eyes looked a little red, but she was probably just annoyed at all the dust. It would sometimes make Scorpius sneeze so much he had to leave the room. "Oh right, this Al boy?"

"Yeah." Scorpius frowned as he thought back to the black haired boy. The boy's daddy was really nice and helped him find Mummy and Daddy again but didn't stay long enough to meet them.

"Why did we never meet this boy again?" Mummy asked, sounding more like she usually does. She had a small smile on her face and shared a look with Daddy before she frowned at him and turned her head away again.

"We don't have time for all this talk of imaginary boys," Daddy said before Scorpius could answer his Mummy.

Scorpius frowned—the boy was not imaginary—but when Mummy's attention turned to Daddy, a deadly glare on her face, Scorpius thought it was best to just forget about it.

"Okay," she said through clenched teeth. "Let's go before I change my mind."

Mummy grabbed Scorpius' hand and dragged him out of the library, leaving Daddy behind. Scorpius thought he heard his Daddy mumble something about evil parents but he didn't hear enough words to make sense of the sentence.

Scorpius shrugged off his questions and let his smile appear once again. He couldn't wait to get to Gram's house.

* * *

Scorpius wasn't happy. He barely managed to spend five minutes with Gram before Daddy told him to play in the garden while they had an adult talk. He wanted to be part of the adult talk, he was a big boy now after all, but Mummy just shook her head.

"It's a boring talk, Scorpius. Please go play outside."

At first, he'd tried to listen to the 'adult' conversation, but Daddy saw him and the next moment a house elf was leading him away and standing guard to make sure he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to. It wasn't fair.

"Hello, child."

Scorpius jumped, his arms falling to his side from where they were crossed. He looked behind him and saw a tall man standing barely a metre away. He heard the house elf yelp before disappearing with a loud pop and Scorpius couldn't help feeling a little abandoned.

"Hello," Scorpius whispered. He didn't like the way the man towered over him like a menacing super villain. The man's hair looked just like Daddy's hair but it fell down in long waves, like a girl's. He held a thin stick in his hand and one finger was stroking the top of it like it was a small animal.

Scorpius had no idea who the man was.

"Scorpius, correct?"

Scorpius nodded but he didn't speak again. He wanted to stand and move away but the man lowered himself onto a nearby chair and locked eyes with Scorpius.

"Do you know who I am?"

Scorpius shook his head this time. Scorpius pulled his eyes away from the cold grey ones and stared at the man's chin. He spotted yellow stains on the man's teeth and cringed away from the sight.

"I'm your Grandfather."

Scorpius frowned at the man, crossing his arms and forgetting his fear for a moment. "Daddy says I only have one Grandfather, though I call him Papi, and you're not him."

The man's features contorted into a sinister expression and Scorpius' fear came back worse than before.

"Your father may not acknowledge me as a grandfather, but I am still one."

"No, you're not."

Scorpius jumped up when he heard his daddy's voice and started to run to him, but the man who claimed to be his grandfather placed his stick in front of him, preventing Scorpius from reaching Daddy. Scorpius shivered and tried to pass, only to be held back once again.

"What are you doing outside, Lucius, let Scorpius go." Gram was leaning heavily against Mummy and Scorpius realised that she was shaking. She sometimes did that when she was tired, and Mummy said it was because Gram had been living for a long time.

"I'm just trying to get to know my grandson. I would like to know him now that I'm free." Scorpius cringed when a cold hand was placed on his shoulder. He tried to squirm away, but the man wouldn't let him go.

"Why _were_ you released?"

Scorpius watched as Daddy was slapped on the arm by Mummy but Daddy only tightened his grip on his wand.

"Mum said you were released on sympathy bail, but I don't believe it. You don't look sick at all." Daddy was taking small steps forward as he talked, but the man seemed to notice and tightened his hold on Scorpius.

Scorpius winced which Daddy noticed and he stopped moving.

"I am sick, I won't live more than a few months, and thanks to the new laws, I was released to spend my last few months with my family." The man stepped forward with regret written all over his features.

Looking up at Daddy, Scorpius saw pain barely hidden in his eyes, and for the first time, Scorpius wondered what happened between his daddy and this man to make them both so sad and angry.

"Well, if you let Scorpius go, maybe we could spend some time together. All of us."

The man's grip weakened on Scorpius' shoulder but he didn't dare move away yet.

"Why didn't you tell me about him? I heard about Potter having children before I even knew you were married." The man's hand fell from Scorpius shoulder, but Scorpius barely noticed.

The name the man said triggered something in his memory. He saw his mummy and Gram waving him over, calling him to them, and he saw his daddy talking to the man, but the memory refused to go away. Before Scorpius could think his words through, he opened his mouth and interrupted his daddy.

"Al Potter!" Scorpius smiled like he'd achieved something amazing, but all the adults were staring at him with varying stages of confusion. Mummy looked the least confused, but instead of proud, she was looking a little sick. Gram and Daddy were completely confused and the man was staring at him with anger.

"Don't say that name," the man snapped.

Scorpius stepped away from the man, but he turned to his mummy with the same smile. "I told you he wasn't imaginary. That's the boy's name and his daddy helped me find my way to you but didn't want to talk to you." Scorpius turned to smile at his daddy when a hand came out of nowhere and smacked him on the side of the head.

Scorpius fell to the ground with noise all around him. He couldn't concentrate on anything, but when he opened his eyes to look up, he saw what he thought was the man on the ground snarling at him. The man kept going in and out of focus but the sickly yellow colour of his teeth was constantly there staring at Scorpius.

"Darling. Scorpius, look at me."

Scorpius turned his eyes away from the animalistic sight when a soft hand he recognised as his mother's turned him away.

"Are you okay?"

He tried to nod, but the movement hurt his head and tears welled up, though they didn't fall. "Hurts," he whispered, bringing a hand up to touch the sore spot. His mummy grabbed his hand before it could make contact, but the touch helped Scorpius focus.

The noise was falling to a more normal level and Scorpius tried to glance around to see if the man was still there, but Mummy wouldn't let him move his head.

"This should make it better," his mummy said, waving her wand in front of his eyes.

A small buzzing sound appeared in Scorpius ears before a pop was heard and his eyes were able to focus like normal. His head didn't even hurt, but when his mummy moved his hand, he winced at the pressure.

"Almost as good as new," Mummy said with a watery quality to her voice. "You'll need some bruise salve, though."

Scorpius nodded and then looked around only to see Gram holding out his yellow hat.

"It fell off. I know you love it, so I thought I go catch it before it disappeared."

Scorpius stared at the hat with unseeing eyes, hearing the man's voice and feeling the pain that was gone only moments ago. He started to cry, throwing himself into his mummy's arms where he always felt safe.

"He's not my grandfather, is he?" he asked, sobbing.

"No, darling. That man could never be your grandfather. I promise you that."

"Good." Scorpius buried himself close. If he never saw the man again, it would be too soon.

* * *

(w.c 1,664)

WolfWinks-xx-


	10. A Desperate Escape - Smoke

**Title:** A Desperate Escape  
 **Summary:** Tonks and Charlie are having a nice weekend away, but it ends in disaster thanks to a man from Tonk's past **  
Pairing/Characters:** Tonks/Charlie Tonks/Amycus Carrow (one-sided) **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Violence **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Fire licked at her ankles, making her run faster. She could barely see through the thick smoke and her throat burned every time she tried to yell. She turned down the corridor only to skid to a halt when she saw the flames consuming that room as well.

"Charlie!"

The pain didn't stop her, though. In fact, it was almost the opposite when she saw the melting pictures on the walls.

"Charlie! Where are you?"

Nymphadora—call me Tonks or else—continued to run, turning into a different room which was flame free for now. She stumbled over a corner of the rug but managed to keep her footing. She screamed when the fire danced across her shoe, and she tried to pick up the pace, but it was almost impossible to force her limbs to work.

"Charlie!" her voice shrieked out, the sound being swallowed by the crackling fire almost instantly.

A figure came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. Despite being startled, at first, Tonks was grateful. Only moments after they fell, the place she'd been standing was covered in beams from the roof. There were a lot of them in the cabin and she'd been lucky to dodge all the falling ones so far.

Tonks turned in the figures arms to give them a kiss—because who else could it be but Charlie—but the dark hair startled her and a pearly white grin scared her more than the fire did.

"Hello, luv."

Tonks screeched and punched the man in the nose, scrambling out of his arms. She knew that this fire wasn't an accident. The man was startled enough to let her go, and Tonks didn't waste her opportunity to race outside, slamming open the door so hard it splintered against the outside wall.

She ran into the arms of another person and Tonks screamed again, fighting against the arms to make them let her go. They didn't and after a few seconds she could hear a very familiar voice.

"Tonks! It's me! Stop!"

Tonks stopped her struggles and looked up at Charlie with wet eyes. His face was darkened with soot, scratches and bruises covered his face and arms and there was a large burn mark on his collar bone, but he was smiling.

"I'm so glad—"

"We have to go," Tonk said in a manic whisper, glancing at the house and desperately clutching to Charlie's burnt shirt. "Please, we have to, we have to— the fire's getting closer, Charlie! And there's, inside, just, please—"

"Shh, it's okay. We'll go. Come on."

Tonks tried to calm herself as they turned away from their holiday cabin, but her limbs felt shaky and weak. She'd never felt this way before. Usually she was a pillar of strength in a disaster, it was one of the reasons she was so good at her job at the police station, but something about tonight had really shaken her.

"We need to *hic* find shelter or, or, something." Tonks could barely get the words past her lips. She found herself leaving against Charlie when he tightened his hold of her to pull her close.

"It's alright. We'll find somewhere safe." Charlie headed towards the road, but before he managed to take more than two steps, a man charged him, sending all three of them to the ground.

Tonks pushed herself off the ground with a groan, only to be yanked up by her hair and dragged away from the still form of Charlie. Tonks tried to fight but her energy was spent. She barely managed to stumble along behind him.

"Let me go," she begged. "Carrow! Please let me go!"

"Darling, call me by my first name."

Tonks scoffed and tried to yank herself away from the man, but his grip on her hair was too strong. Her hands fell limply at her side and her body sagged. She turned her eyes to her lover and saw how motionless he still was. He was probably already dead.

"You're crying," Carrow muttered when he stopped and sat next to her, releasing her hair in the process. "Are you afraid of me?"

Tonks didn't answer, only curling into herself more. She burred her head into her knees as she felt her body give in. She didn't care anymore.

"I'm not really wicked."

Tonks couldn't help the snort at his words, but her disbelief only seemed to anger the man and she shrunk away from him once more.

"If you loved me you would see! I would care for you like any man should. All I ever wanted was your love."

Tonks shook her head, but a familiar voice had her snapping her head up.

"If you truly loved her, you wouldn't be torturing her like this." Charlie raised the log in his hands above his head, but Carrow was quicker. With moves only ever seen in movies, Carrow knocked the log out of Charlie's hand and pulled out a knife.

"You're going to regret that," he snarled, charging Charlie.

They fell to the ground and Tonks watched with growing horror as Carrow started to win. Somehow she found the energy in her to stand again and approached the fight. Something inside her snapped when Carrow knelt over Charlie with the knife poised. It was the same something that snapped when she saw him so still, but this time instead of sorrow, she was filled with rage. A fire hotter than the one they just escaped burned inside her and without a thought to her own life, she tackled Carrow, catching him off guard and knocking his head hard against the ground.

Dazed, Carrow tried to stumble up again, but Tonks didn't let him, hitting him over the head with the discarded log. Carrow fell back to the ground and didn't get up again.

"Tonks! Are you insane?" Charlie said as he stood and approached her, picking up the discarded knife along the way. He swayed slightly but Tonks was there to steady him before he fell.

"I just saved your life and this is the thanks I get?" Tonks joked. Her voice was weak and shaky, but she was starting to feel a bit more like her usual self. "Is it too much to ask for a kiss?"

Charlie frowned at her and then looked at the unconscious man in front of them. "Do you think he's dead?"

Tonks winced, but she tried to make her shrug casual. She didn't quite succeed. "I don't know, nor do I care." She pulled Charlie away from Carrow and towards the road.

"Why didn't you fight earlier?" Charlie asked after they'd been walking for a few minutes.

Tonks shivered, and when she stopped to face Charlie, her eyes were haunted. "My fight lives in you."

Charlie blinked at her for a moment before he lowered his head down and kissed her gently. When he pulled back, a tear was running down his check.

"So, I guess a kiss wasn't too much to ask for?"

Charlie chuckled and started walking again, forcing Tonks to walk with him. "Tonight, you can have whatever you want."

* * *

(w.c 1,192)

WolfWinks-xx-


	11. Loo Little Too Late - Ignorant

**Title:** Too Little Too Late  
 **Summary:** Amelia loves Lily, but she doesn't know it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Amelia/Lily, James/Lily **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Amelia opened her front door to find a drenched Lily on her doorstep. Her frame shivered with her pale arms wrapped around her stomach. Rain dripped off her face, but the red-rimmed eyes told Amelia that it wasn't just rain.

"What's happened?" Amelia demanded, letting Lily inside as she spoke.

Lily shook her head not moving from the doorway to prevent dripping on the carpet.

Amelia shook her head. "Go have a shower to warm up and then we'll talk."

* * *

Lily stepped out of the shower and was instantly handed a mug of warm butterbeer.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" Amelia tried to soften her voice from its usual harsh bark

Lily sat on the couch, pulling her legs up. "James kicked me out."

"What?" Amelia stood up and moved closer to Lily on the couch so she could wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Why would he do that?"

"He said that I'm in love with someone else and he couldn't pretend to be happy anymore." Lily sobbed and buried her head into Amelia's shoulder.

Amelia was speechless, only managing to comfort Lily with her actions. "Where did he get a silly idea like that?"

Lily shrugged and didn't speak.

Amelia sighed. "You need to sleep. Stay here tonight."

* * *

Amelia woke and found the spot where Lily slept last night empty. Pulling herself out of the covered, Amelia walked into her kitchen to find a full English breakfast kept warm under a heating charm and a small note beside the plate.

Feeling unexplainably empty, she picked up the note.

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _Thank you for last night. I really needed to hear your voice and to have you let me stay the night was a gift._

 _You asked me a question, and I want to answer it probably even if it might cause more problems. You see, James thought I was in love with someone else because I am._

 _I've been in love with this person ever since I was eleven years old and they helped me out of a sticky situation. I followed them around like a lost lamb, and when I realised what I was feeling in third year, I wanted to ask them out, but they never took more than a passing notice of me._

 _Amelia, I'm in love with you. I always have been and I think I always will be, but I know you don't feel the same._

 _I've gone back to James. See, I found out two days ago that I'm pregnant with his child, and with the war, well, we need to be together._

 _I'm sorry for dumping this on you but thank you. Thank you for being you._

 _Love Lily_

Amelia didn't notice she was crying until a drop fell onto the note she had clenched in her hand. Lily loved her, and she'd never noticed. _And now it's too late_ , Amelia thought, standing and leaving the breakfast behind. How could she be so ignorant?

* * *

(w.c 498)

WolfWinks-xx-


	12. Unspoken Regrets - Loyalty

**Title:** Unspoken Regrets  
 **Summary:** Princess Fleur may not like her brother's ruling, but she must obey his rules. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Fleur and Bill **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Not a happy story! **  
Notes:** Written for Hogwarts A Study of Magical Objects: Remembrall – Write about a character who has a terrible long-term memory (note: You cannot write about Neville Longbottom). It's a Royal!AU and Dystopia!AU (I hope I showed that well enough...)

* * *

Rot on the windows, Fleur didn't look. Silence in the town square, Fleur didn't listen. Unsightly smell covering the castle like a blanket, Fleur didn't do outside.

Her hometown didn't always look like this. Her lovely hometown was once a lively sight with dancing people and smiles everywhere (maybe that was an exaggeration, but she liked to think that way). People were happy to work for the King of the land and justice was fair. She could barely remember those times now.

It wasn't like that anymore.

"Princess Delacour, please remember the meeting with the local blacksmith's eldest son. It's at the ninth hour."

Fleur ignored the guard, peeling a grape off the bunch on the table and placing in her mouth. She hated that she had to lead the meetings while her brother, the King, was trying to conquer another city. He would fail; he always did. _The kingdom will lose more pride, not that there is much left._

She chewed on the grape, letting the sweet juices fill her mouth as she drifted. Her father was a fair and just ruler, but he died almost five years ago. Fleur barely remembered him either. She did remember his death, but only snippets.

 _A flash of silver steel and a green cloak._

 _Bright red blood staining the dirt._

 _Pain echoing through her head but not granting her merciful unconsciousness._

Fleur shook her head. That was when her memory problems started. She could remember insignificant details about what once was, like the first sprout of the season when she was ten, but important details, like her father's features, were a mystery.

"Princess, your meeting has started. Have you forgotten?"

 _Still,_ Fleur thought as she apologised to the guard that came to collect her, _it does have its benefits._

She entered the throne room and spotted a man kneeling in front of the throne. He wasn't much older than herself with hair a brilliant shade of orange and dark skin like he worked outside for long hours. She wished to tell him to stand, but her brother rules forbade her. She must obey his rules if she wished to remain.

"What do you wish to discuss with me?" Fleur demanded, wincing internally while keeping an unconcerned expression plastered on her face.

"My lady, I have come to ask a favour."

Fleur's eyebrows rose as a guard stepped forward.

"The King does not give out favours to lowly commoners like yourself."

The man stayed kneeling, but Fleur saw his twitch and his hand clenched against his knee. Her brother's guards were cruel thugs that had no concept of loyalty or kindness. His reaction wasn't surprising.

"Silence!" Fleur snapped, both pleasing her unofficial babysitter (her brother didn't trust her to act accordingly while he was away) and defending the man she was starting to like.

"Why would you ask for a favour? Surely you know the King's attitude towards such requests."

The man flinched and he took a deep, stuttering breath before continuing. Fleur, again, wasn't surprised by his reaction. The last man to ask a favour had been almost five years ago—right after her brother was crowned king—and he didn't leave the room alive. If the man wasn't scared of her brother's wrath, he would be an idiot.

"We have once met before, My Lady, and you promised a favour one day. I have come to collect." The man glanced up at her and something stirred in Fleur's memory at the sight of the man's eyes, but she did not have time to think about the long forgotten memory.

"Such insolence," her babysitter, otherwise known as Lord Abraxas Malfoy, snapped, letting the guard step forward. "Contain him," he ordered.

"No!" the man yelled, standing for the first time. He backed away from the guard that was advancing and another joined the first to help contain him.

"Stop! Everyone!" Fleur snapped, feeling completely helpless in this situation.

"Princess, you cannot allow this disrespect to continue. The man must be taken to the pit and contained until he apologises for his lies." Lord was giving her a subtle threat and she knew it. The King would be hearing about this and if she gave the man a pardon he would not be happy.

"I'm not lying! It was when the previous King was killed. I saved her life and she promised me a favour one day."

Fleur's head turned to the man's in shock, his words triggering another flash of recognition, but she was still unable to remember properly.

"Insane!" Lord Abraxas snapped. "You are the most ridiculous person I've ever had the misfortune to meet." He waved the guards to move forward but they glanced to Fleur before they moved. Fleur was the highest ranking official in the room and she'd given an order to stop. They could not disobey her orders.

Fleur's eyes watered. She knew what she had to do, but she couldn't help the guilt from showing on her face. "Contain him and throw him in the pit." Fleur ducked her head and held back her tears as the guards moved forward.

"No! You were once a kind! I never thought you were like your brother, but I guess I was wrong."

Fleur shook her head and refused to raise her eyes to watch the man being dragged away.

"Well done, Princess. Your brother would be proud."

Fleur nodded and forced a smile on her face despite the tears stinging her eyes. "He was insolent and that must be punished."

When Fleur woke up the next morning with memories she didn't have before of a man not much older than herself with bright orange hair and a kind smile, she cried.

* * *

(w.c 955)

WolfWinks-xx-


	13. Lucky One - Nightgown

**Title:** Lucky One  
 **Summary:** Crack! Igor spends some time with his boyfriend **  
Pairing/Characters:** Igor/Tom (bartender) **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Snitched mini competition on the Golden Snitch forum (Grace, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw). It's crack, which I'm really not all that good at, so I hope it's okay.

* * *

He would sneak in the back. No one knew about the back door except for those who were told about it. Even if some did, but some stroke of luck, find the back door, the garden gnome wouldn't let anyone pass. He'd charmed it himself, and anyone who tried to break in through the back door was in for a nasty surprise.

"Who's there?"

Igor rolled his eyes at the question. "Who do you think it is? Do you not trust my security measures?"

"Igor," Tom said as he stepped out of the shadows wearing his nightgown, his wand still out but lowered to his side. "I trust ya, I just like ta be safe."

Igor rolled his eyes but didn't comment as he stepped up to his boyfriend and kissed his shinny bald head. "You miss me?" he asked, enjoying the red blush rising on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Course," Tom said, pulling away. "Wish ya didn't have ta go away, but it makes you coming back all the more special."

"I wish I didn't have to go as well, but my master is insistent that I search for a fabled cup that will give eternal life. Ridiculous really, but no one argues with that man."

Tom nodded like he understood before pulling Igor further into the Leaky Cauldron store room. "When are ya leaving?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest," Igor said with a small smile, already knowing where Tom was going.

"Good," Tom whispered. "That's at least nine hours before I have ta open. Any idea what we should do with that time?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Igor pulled Tom flush against his body, bringing another bright blush onto his face. He lowered his head and pressed his smooth lips onto Tom's chapped and rose coloured ones, enjoying the sounds of pleasure the man made.

"Mmm, I just can't get enough of ya," Tom whispered when Igor pulled back.

"Lucky you have some uninterrupted time, then," Igor said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Ya, Lucky me."

* * *

(w.c 341)

WolfWinks-xx-


	14. The First Step - Insane

**Title:** The First Step  
 **Summary:** Padma loves Pansy but she would never share that with anyone **  
Pairing/Characters:** Pansy/Padma **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Hogwarts Potions: Beauty Potions: Write about someone (other than Hermione Granger) wishing that they had a hair type different to what they already have.

* * *

Padma would never tell anyone her obsession with Pansy Parkinson. It was insane, not to mention dangerous to be in love with a Slytherin, but that particular Slytherin, well, Parvati would never speak to her again at the very least. She would never tell Pansy either. Padma knew how disastrous that would be. Pansy would just laugh at her.

Padma watched the girl stride into the Great Hall with a small frown on her features, and Padma couldn't help wondering what was wrong with the girl. Usually, she would be wearing a devilish smirk that would make Padma's heart race.

Not today. Today something was really wrong with the girl. _What are you going to do about it,_ she thought to herself. _It's not like you can just go up to her and ask what's wrong._

Padma sighed and turned back to her breakfast, her appetite gone. She kept an eye on Pansy while the girl ate and only left after she did.

* * *

Charms arrived quicker than Padma would have liked. Sharing with the Slytherins wasn't usually a problem, but Padma couldn't stop thinking about the girl that wasn't acting her usual self. Pansy had even ignored teasing Colin Creevey when he fell over in front of her. That wasn't like her.

"Alright class, we're going to try out the charm in pairs. Pairs must consist of one person from each house, thank you."

The class grumbled and there wasn't a single happy face in the room, but although she hid her feelings well, Padma was happy. This might be her only chance to try and cheer Pansy up.

Padma stood and walked over to Pansy. "Let's get this over with," she sneered, wincing internally as she hid her real feelings.

Pansy winced at the harsh tone and stood without a word. She kept her head lowered and her eyes turned away from Padma, almost like she was afraid.

"Sorry," Padma whispered before she had a chance to think about her words.

Pansy lifted her head and gave Padma an incredulous look. "Don't be an idiot," she snarled, sounding more like herself.

Padma rolled her eyes, but she just wanted to ask what was wrong with the girl. She'd almost sounded hurt by Padma's words.

* * *

Padma was heading to lunch when she heard it. Soft sobs coming from an empty classroom nearby. Padma moved towards the sound, tucking her tie in her robe pocket to free up her hands (she hated that damned tie), and heard a familiar voice.

"Why won't it work," Pansy whispered with a hint of desperation.

There was the sound of a muttered spell before a muffled, frustrated scream was heard.

"Useless," Pansy said again. There was a strange sound that almost sounded like a wand landing on the ground, and Padma couldn't help moving a little closer, but her foot knocked against the door—she hadn't realised how close she already was—and Pansy stiffened at the sound, turning towards the door.

Padma ducked away from the doorway, but she knew she was caught.

"Who's there?" Pansy demanded in a voice that was trying too hard to be strong.

Padma took a deep breath, and channelling her sister's Gryffindor bravery, stepped into view.

"Padma," Pansy said, horrified.

Padma's breath caught in her throat. It wasn't often that people were able to distinguish between her and her sister. Pansy didn't even glance at her robes to check the crest before saying her name.

"Are you okay?" Padma asked, deciding to ask later how Pansy knew.

"I'm fine, go away." Pansy turned her back to Padma—something most Slytherins wouldn't even think about doing—and collected her wand.

"You're obviously not fine," Padma said, still channelling her sister. "Are you having trouble with a spell?"

Pansy's hand shook and she turned to Padma with frustrated tears hanging on her eyelashes. "Yes! Does that make you happy? Yes, I'm having trouble with a spell, a simple one as well."

Padma took a step forward and closed the door behind her. She knew Pansy wouldn't want anyone else intruding on her mini break down. "What spell?"

"A hair changing spell," Pansy said, sinking to the ground, apparently giving up on Padma leaving. "I just want to change the colour and make it longer but for some reason it's not working."

Padma's heart ached to see her so defeated, but she didn't really understand why this was so important. "Why would you want to change your hair?"

Pansy looked up at Padma with a glare but she didn't bother to stand again. "I'm not an idiot. I know what everyone says about me. How I look pug-faced and ugly. I know you and your friends say it too, your sister is insistent to make sure I know how ugly I am."

Padma winced, horrified. She knew that Parvati hated Pansy, and she knew that all their friends liked to have a laugh at her expense, but she never thought Pansy noticed or knew. Padma never joined in, but she never stopped them either. That was almost worse.

"I don't think you're ugly," Padma said, sitting next to Pansy and reaching out to her.

Pansy slapped Padma's hand away. "Don't lie because you feel guilty," she said. "I will change my hair and I don't care what you have to say."

Padma looked at Pansy's stubborn features and sighed, pulling out her wand and startling Pansy. "Fine, let me help."

"What? No." Pansy moved away from Padma and eyed her wand carefully. "I'm not letting you point your wand at me."

"Look, I don't think you need to do this. You're beautiful, but if you really want to, I'll do it for you. It just depends on how desperate you are." Padma sighed again when Pansy only looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Fine," she snapped, her emotions feeling completely wrung out as she stood and moved towards the door.

"No, wait. Do it," she said, although she didn't sound completely sure.

"Alright." Padma took her time, giving Pansy a chance to change her mind, but when Pansy only nodded, Padma sighed and cast the spells.

"There," she snapped again. "All done. Congratulations, you look like a fake."Padma stormed out of the room, ignoring the guilt she felt saying what she said.

* * *

Two days later she was pulling into an empty classroom again. Pansy was standing there with her arms crossed and blonde hair framing her face.

"I'm sorry, Pansy," Padma said before Pansy could speak. "I shouldn't have said what I did. You're beautiful no matter what. I just think you shouldn't be wishing for something different."

"That's not fair," Pansy practically whined, and Padma's eyebrows rose.

"What?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and glared at Padma. "I was going to apologise to you and ask you to turn my hair back but now you've ruined it." Pansy tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "The one time I choose to be nice."

"You were?" Padma knew she was wearing a ridiculous grin on her face but she couldn't remove it even if she tried.

"Well, yeah." Pansy was almost pouting. "Will you, you know, change me back."

Padma couldn't find her voice so she nodded and said the spells that would change Pansy back to normal.

"What made you change your mind?" Padma asked as Pansy was about to walk out the door without another word.

Pansy glanced over and gavePadma her signature smirk. "You said I was beautiful." Pansy walked out the door leaving Padma speechless with her heart trying to escape her chest.

* * *

(w.c 1,272)

WolfWinks-xx-


	15. Forgetting and Protecting Her - Knife

**Title:** Forgetting and Protecting Her  
 **Summary:** Lily runs away when Albus and James forget about a promise they made and runs into a lot of trouble. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Teddy, Lily, Albus, James and other Potter family members **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Violence **  
Notes:** Written for Hogwarts Care of Magical Creatures: write about someone who is fiercely protective of another person.

* * *

Lily entered the living room in search of her brothers. Mummy was taking some lunch up to Daddy, who had been working hard despite the fact that it was a weekend, but she'd told Lily to let James and Albus they better go soon. Usually, Daddy working on a weekend would bother Lily, but not today. Today was the day she'd been waiting for ever since her brothers came home from break.

 _It's finally time,_ she thought, smiling and humming. She'd spend the whole day dancing around the house, singing a muggle song about being _so excited_ but after an hour, her Mummy told her to please sing it in her head. That was fine, Lily sang in her head.

She found both Albus and James in the living room, but she also spotted Fred near James. She frowned, confused at why he was here, but shrugged it off. He would probably be leaving soon so her and her brothers could leave.

Fred was standing next to James' head, which was lying on a pillow on the couch, dangling a piece of liquorice he was slowly eating in between talking as loud as he could. James was reading a piece of paper, his foot tapping in the air to an irregular beat and his head nodding along to whatever Fred said, but his eyes kept being dragged to the dangling treat.

Lily skipped up to them, still humming the song under her breath. She was about to speak when Fred noticed her and sent her a glare.

"You're sister's staring at us," Fred said to James in a stage whisper.

James made a non-committal sound, glancing up at Lily and Fred. He noticed how Fred's suspicious gaze was focused on Lily, so he took his change. Snapping a hand out, he snatched the liquorice from Fred's hand, leaving only a small torn piece behind, and shoving the whole lot in his mouth.

Fred stared at the inch of liquorice in his hand before lunging at James with a roar, knocking them both to the ground and letting the paper flutter down until it landed on the pillow James' head was once on.

It was Lily's turn to roll her eyes when she saw the cousins decent into their usual childish squabble. Ignoring the sound of their fight, which was slowly increasing, she turned away from the pair and bounced over to Albus, deciding to talk to him first instead of trying to interrupt James.

Albus was curled into the corner of the couch, his hands clenched around a book so tightly that the veins in his hands were showing. He was staring at the book like he was trying to burn it, but the way his eyes didn't move, Lily could tell he wasn't reading it.

"Albus," she sang with a smile, sitting next to him and placing her head on his arm, looking up at him with wide eyes. "When are—"

"Get off me!" Albus snapped, glaring at Lily and shrugging his shoulder, dislodging Lily's head from his arm. "Merlin, I hate this family!" he said as he turned his glare to James and Fred, not seeing Lily's flinch.

"You could leave!" James yelled from the ground, not glancing up and not seeing Lily standing and moving away from Albus.

"I was here first!" Albus snapped, groaning when James only made more noise in retaliation and moving his eyes back to his book.

Lily continued to move away, her smile gone. With a confused frown, she attempted to talk to them one more time. "But—" She didn't finish, knocking her elbow into a small pile of papers sitting on a side table. They fell to the ground in an unorganised mess.

All three boys looked up at the sound and Lily muttered a quiet "oops." Albus scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning back to his book, but James and Fred's eyes widened with they caught sight of the tumbled papers, Fred letting out a muttered curse.

"Oi!" James yelled as he scrambling out from under Fred's lag, tripping Fred over in the process, who was also trying to stand. "Look at what you've done!"

"I'm so—"

James didn't let Lily apologise, ignoring her as he raced up to the pile, knocking into her in the process and sending her to the ground like the papers. "Brat," he muttered, not even looking at her, "just get lost."

Lily glanced back to Albus, only to see his scowl directed at the book know leaning against his bent knees and his hands covering his ears in a desperate effort to block out the noise.

"You forgot," she said, her voice too soft to be heard by the boys. "You promised but you forgot." Lily rushed out of the room and to the kitchen. Grabbing her jacket from the hook and her shoes by the door, she spied her stuffed owl that she'd brought down this morning. She grabbed it as well before opening the back door and slipping out at a run, not shutting the door properly as she left.

* * *

Teddy entered the Potter household with a wide smile spread on his face. He may not have lived here growing up, but walking into his Godfather's house always felt like coming home. It was a warm feeling he hadn't quite managed to replicate at his apartment. _Maybe when Victorie moves in at the end of the year_ , he thought as he stepped through the flames.

He managed to notice that the house was a little colder than he was used to when James and Albus slammed themselves into his body.

"Teddy!"

Teddy laughed, hugging the Potter boys and waving to Fred who was smiling just behind the group. He soon forgot about the strange temperature.

* * *

Lily wasn't sure where she found herself, but it definitely wasn't a park. There were buildings around her that she vaguely recognised when her mummy went shopping for muggle stuff, but she wasn't familiar enough with the place to navigate it. Lily sniffed as she walked. Her feet ached, her head hurt and she wanted her daddy to save her and her mummy to hug her and sing to her.

She didn't want to be wandering around this place on her own.

"Hi, darling, you okay?"

Lily looked up at the man staring at her with a strangely hungry look in her eyes. She stepped back, remembering her father's warnings about strangers. He was always worried about strangers, and Lily thought it was a little silly, but she was glad he told her now.

"I'm fine," she said, moving even further away.

The man stepped forward. His face was covered in a untamed black beard, messy and wild hair matched his beard and his eyes were just as insane.

"Are you sure, little Lily Potter? I'm sure I could help you find your _Daddy_." His voice took on a mocking edge and he moved forward, reaching out for her.

Lily screamed.

* * *

Teddy managed to force the two boys off, only to notice that there was another small body missing from the pile. He saw Fred standing a slight step away and waved him over for a quick hug before looking around the room for Lily.

He was about to ask where she was when Ginny entered and gave him a smile.

"Teddy, we didn't know you were going to visit today." She entered the room and tugged him into a motherly hug. Teddy may never know what _his_ mother's hugs would have been like, but he'd always known a mother's hug.

"Hey Ginny," he said into her hair, smiling. "Just thought I'd pop around, see how my favourite family's doing."

Ginny chuckled and pulled back before frowning at her son's. "Where's Lily. I thought you guys would all be gone by now."

Albus and James shared a look before giving their mum a clueless one that made Teddy laugh. He remembered when he was the one giving Ginny that look. When he turned to look at Ginny, though, she was frowning.

"Have you two forgotten what you promised your sister before you left for Hogwarts?" Ginny's voice held a mild rebuke and exasperation but also a small hint of worry that only Teddy picked up.

Albus and James shared another look.

"I cannot believe you two, you're sister has been so excited about today." Ginny stormed forward and spotted Fred for the first time. She raised an eyebrow and the boy, who was starting to look a little awkward.

"Maybe I should go home?" Fred said, inching towards the fireplace.

"That would be best," she said not unkindly. She waved him away with a small smile before turning a glare onto her children again.

Teddy was staring between Ginny and her son's with his own worry. He remembered Lily talking about the boys taking her somewhere just the three of them. If that was what Ginny was talking about, Lily must be devastated.

"Oh no," Albus said, his voice wavering as he spoke. James was still looking clueless, but there was a frown on his face showing his own concern.

"Ginny, why is it so cold down here?" Harry called from the hallway.

Ginny turned, and furrowed her eyebrows, only just noticing the cold. Teddy himself just remembered how it felt unusually cold when he arrived.

"Ginny," Harry called again, this time with a note of panic in his voice. "Why is the back door open?"

* * *

When Lily screamed, almost everyone turned their heads. A large group of men moved forward immediately, and she tried to run towards them (they reminded her of her dad but younger). The man in front of her scowled but grabbed her before she could flee and pulled her against his chest. He pulled an instrument out from his pocket and Lily panicked, thinking it was a wand. There was no way she could get away if he pulled out a wand.

He didn't, he pulled out a knife.

"You're damned lucky I haven't got a wand yet, sweetie." He pressed the knife against Lily's throat and turned his attention towards the crowd. "Unless you want me to kill her, I'd stay where you are."

The men that were moving towards her, stopped, and some people in the crowd screamed. He heard something about someone calling the police but she wasn't sure what they were going to do. She needed her daddy.

* * *

Teddy didn't waste any time running. Once they discovered the back door open, Ginny and Harry raced around the house with their wands out while Teddy was told to stay with the boys.

He didn't.

He knew the whole family was worried about an intruder, but Teddy thought it might be something else. Lily wasn't here. He hadn't seen her since he arrived.

Sending the boys through the floo to Hermione and Ron's place, Teddy cast a point me spell and starting running in the direction. When he found his way to the small shopping mall just down the road, he was surprised. It was almost 4 miles away from the house. He was almost impressed Lily managed to walk this far.

Teddy entered the mall and saw a large crowd of people. There were some people sobbing and others holding each other close. There were police officers with their guns pointed at the centre of the circle.

Moving closer, Teddy spotted a man that looked like he needed a bath or many holding a girl in his arms and a knife against her throat. His blood froze.

"Lily!"

When Lily heard Teddy call her name, she started to cry. He may not have been her daddy, but he would protect her. He was always looking out for her and protecting her. Sometimes it was annoying, but today it was a relief.

"Who are you, boy?"

Lily watched as Teddy wrestled through the crowd and tried to charge towards them, but the police men held him back.

"Kid, stop, it's too dangerous. He'll kill her."

Lily watched as Teddy's features contort into something she'd never seen before and never wanted directed at her.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him!" he shouted out, trying to fight through the police officer's grip again.

"Teddy!" she couldn't help calling out, struggling in the man's arms but crying out in pain when the man only tightened his grip on her arm.

Teddy's eyes darkened and the next moment he'd punched the police officer and charged at the man, slamming into the pair before either of them had time to react.

Lily slammed to the ground hard, but the man's grip on her loosened and she managed to craw away from the fighting pair slightly. She watched Teddy fight the man, screaming when he was punched in the chin. She screamed again when someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the fight.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

"Teddy!" she screamed, still struggling.

Teddy glanced over to Lily when she screamed his name, giving the man a chance to tackle him to the ground.

"You're going to regret that, half-breed."

Lily cried out in anger at the insult to Teddy but could only watch helplessly as the man picked up the knife he dropped. She started to cry once again, closing her eyes. She jumped when the sound of apparition went off.

Lily snapped her eyes open, hoping to see her mummy or daddy here to save the day, but she didn't see anything. The police men were running everywhere and Lily couldn't see or hear Teddy at all. She fought against the man, even biting him, which made the man let go in shock. She dashed towards where she last saw Teddy, pushing her way through the crowd and managing to dodge all the hands that tried to reach for her.

She saw Teddy pushing himself away from the limp body of his attacker and she barrelled into his arms.

"I was so scared," she sobbed.

"Shh, it's over. I've got you."

* * *

Teddy was exhausted. He couldn't believe what just happened. Harry was here now and Ginny, who wanted to hold her daughter, but Teddy wouldn't let go and Lily wouldn't leave his arms. Instead, the pair were talking to the police officers and the public to gather a complete understanding of what happened. He wasn't sure how many times Teddy had checked to make sure Lily wasn't hurt, and he was going to continue to check until he was absolutely reassured.

"Teddy, you're holding me too tight again," Lily said, struggling in his arms a bit.

He loosened his hold. He couldn't get over how close he came to losing her. Harry was talking to the police officers. Apparently, the man was a Death Eater that escaped and wanted revenge on everyone that played a part in his arrest, which of course included Harry. Teddy didn't know the name of the man, and honestly, he didn't care either.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Lily nodded, but she sniffed against his shoulder and shook again. "I don't hurt anywhere and I'm not scared anymore."

"Why are you crying then?" Teddy asked. He wasn't surprised she was still crying, but maybe if she tried talking about it, she might start to heal.

"They forgot," she whispered, heartbroken.

Teddy's anger at the boys flared. He wasn't angry before, but he was now. They were partly to blame for what happened and Teddy was going to let them know as soon as he felt he could let go of Lily without losing her.

"They didn't mean to," Teddy whispered, knowing it was true but also knowing it was no excuse.

"Albie said he hated me."

"Did he now? Well, they will have a lot of explaining to do when we get home." Teddy tightened his hold on Lily again. "And they will apologise and make it up to you, I promise."

"You can't promise something for someone else," she said, though she giggled at the thought.

"You're right, but I can make them. Believe me, if they don't they will be in all sorts of trouble, and that's not even counting what your parents will do to them.

"Teddy?" Lily said after a moment. "Will you get in trouble?"

"Why?" Teddy asked, looking down at her with a frown. He didn't do anything wrong that he could remember.

"You hit a good guy. Isn't that bad?"

Teddy winced when he realised she was talking about the police officer. "Well, he deserved it," he said with strength he didn't quite feel. "He was keeping me from protecting you. No one does that."

Lily giggled again, closing her eyes and breathing a deep sigh. "I love you, Teddy," she whispered as she relaxed completely in his arms.

"I love you too Lily." Teddy watched her as she fell asleep, not moving in case he disturbed her. Anyone who came too close to the pair or were too loud around her were glared at until he felt his own eyelids become heavy. He still didn't release his hold of her, feeling secure in the knowledge that Lily was safe.

* * *

(w.c 2,876)

WolfWinks –xx-


	16. The Magic - Cousin

**Title:** The Magic  
 **Summary:** Dudley finds a clearing when he's young and he somehow feels like it's just waiting for something to happen. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ron/Dudley **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Dudley found his way to the clearing by chance when he was fourteen years old. It was a while away from Smelting, far enough that no one could stumble on it by accident, but not too far away so he would get lost when he needed to return home.

"Wow," Dudley muttered as he appeared at the clearing's edge, the sound of his voice barely disturbing the peaceful atmosphere.

There was room in the clearing for a few people, but not too many. Maybe five or six people lying down, seven or eight if they were sitting with crossed legs, and maybe fifteen standing people, but only if those people didn't mind touching shoulders.

It was a beautiful clearing. The sky could be seen if one took the time to look up, and the sound of a river not too far away could be easily heard. There was a soft breeze that ran through the trees, and despite his hatred of the word, the sound was like magic.

Dudley never told anyone about the clearing. He might have, once, told Piers, but he didn't. To this day, he wasn't sure why.

* * *

The day after Dudley's horrifying experience with the invisible beings, he visited the clearing. Before today, the clearing had been a place Dudley could hide from the world and shed his mask. Maybe once the mask had been his true face, but ever since he found out about his cousin's powers, he'd been changing. Today, though, he visited because he needed to think without his mother's worry and father's anger in his face. He needed time alone.

The day was almost too warm, but the moment he stepped into the open space, calmness invaded his body. There was a strong scent of freshly cut grass and a crispness in the air that was more of a comfort than anything he'd ever felt before.

The wind brushed through his hair, disturbing the leaves around him in a soft dance, and the tree branches covered his skin to prevent the blistering burns from the sun.

Dudley spent the whole day there. He didn't speak, lying on the grass only moments after he entered, and forcing his hands into the soft dirt to centre himself. He barely moved the whole day, skipping lunch and only leaving once the blue sky was turning black.

When he arrived home, through his mother's fussing and his father's questions, the calm feeling remained. There was something about that night which would stay in his memory forever.

* * *

Dudley visited the clearing at least once a week now. Almost three years had passed since he found the clearing. Three years of peace, quiet and a feeling he couldn't explain, and tomorrow he was going to be leaving for who-knew-how-long.

There was something in the air that told him he was going to be missed. Something in the way the wind moved through the trees and the subtle distress he could see in the leaves. Dudley wouldn't have, and probably couldn't have, explained if he was asked how he knew, but he did.

There was something else, something almost physical. It felt like a thread wrapped around his ankle, tying him to the place, tugging him to stay just a little longer.

He ignored it. His family was waiting for him. As he left, he thought he heard the sound of footsteps, though he didn't turn around to check.

* * *

Three months into their protective custody—which, really, was more like being held captive inside a small, two-story house at an unknown location—Dudley was given the chance for some freedom.

He had just finished his breakfast—a simple bowl of porridge—and was rinsing his plate off when there was an explosion outside and a scattering of screams. One of their protectors grabbed his arm, and before he could even drop his bowl, spun on the spot, sending them through the air in magical travel. Dudley fell to the ground when they landed, his stomach rebelling.

He turned to look up at the man once he gained control of his stomach and saw sympathetic eyes gazing down at him, though the man didn't offer to help.

"Stay here," he said before disappearing once again, leaving Dudley alone.

At first, he didn't have any idea where he was. It was a forest, autumn leaves crumbled under his hands and the ones that still stuck to the branches shook with the effort to stay attached. It only took Dudley a moment to recognise the path, realising that Smelting was a five-minute walk south, and his clearing was nearby.

Dudley thought about obeying the man, but a longing like nothing he'd felt before filled him, and he couldn't stop his feet from retracing the familiar steps if he wanted to.

The clearing was like it always was, but Dudley felt a liveliness that hadn't been there before. A tension in the air, like the clearing knew something he didn't. Dudley ignored it as best he could and sat on the grass, breathing in the familiar air. He'd only sat for a few minutes when a tall, young man—maybe a year or two older than Dudley—crashed through the trees and collapsed to the grass.

Dudley stood and was going to yell at the man, but noticed the blood staining the man's back. Concern flooded Dudley, and without really thinking about the consequences, he approached.

"Do I know you?" he slurred, staring at Dudley like he had two heads before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

Dudley looked at the man with different emotions and thoughts whirling inside him. He was slightly familiar; his bright orange hair being the most familiar feature, but the familiarity brought a wave of unease. There was also something mysterious about the man; like he was hiding something, but that thought only brought curiosity instead of fear. He obviously needed help, though, so Dudley put all other thoughts and feelings to the back of his mind to be dissected later.

Looking at the wounds, Dudley was glad to see no fresh blood, only dried mixed with dirt and grass. The blood was practically covering his back, so Dudley couldn't tell if he had one large wound or many small ones. He reached forward but pulled away almost instantly. He had no idea what to do and he didn't want to hurt the man more than he already was. Even now, the man's features were scrunched up as if he were having a particularly bad dream.

Dudley had no experience in first aid, and even if he did, he had no supplies. _Not to mention my_ keeper _will be searching for me,_ he thought, sneering for a moment.

Just as he thought this, the air in the clearing shimmered and became heavy. The trees shook in the sudden strong wind that picked up and the autumn leaves that were brittle on the ground became lively as they danced around him. The affect only lasted a moment, but when the leaves settled there was a small garden on one side of the clearing.

The garden was filled with plants of all types. Some he recognised, like the fruit and vegetables he'd only started to eat after realising he couldn't run if he needed too (one thing to thank the invisible creatures for) but there were also unfamiliar plants which were slightly separate from the fruit and vegetables.

Dudley ignored the common plants for a moment, turning his attention to the unfamiliar ones. They didn't look very appetising, so Dudley thought the clearing had provided him a way to help the young man heal.

Despite fear creeping into his stomach, Dudley turned his head up, staring at the sky and wondering if he was finally going crazy.

"Which do I use for pain relief?"

Dudley waited for a response, but none came. A red flush covered Dudley's checks, and he glanced to the man to see if he was awake and witnessed Dudley speaking to himself. He wasn't, thankfully, but he still looked to be in pain, so Dudley took a chance and reached for the plant with small yellow flowers. He figured that those would be easier to place in the man's mouth to help him digest.

As his hand brushed against the flowers his stomach gave a painful twinge and a sense of wrongness filled him. Flinching at the awful feeling, Dudley looked up at the sky again before moving his hand over the small green leaves. The wrong feeling went away and Dudley picked up a handful of the leaves without incident.

"Right," Dudley muttered to himself and he walked back over to the unconscious man, deciding to ignore the experience for now.

He knelt down and pried the man's mouth open. Tearing the leaves into small pieces—though he doubted he would choke on leaves, Dudley wanted to be sure—he placed them on the man's tongue. He wondered for a moment how he would make him swallow, but as if the man sensed what Dudley wanted, he did just that and the lines on his face instantly relaxed.

Dudley was surprised by how quickly the plants worked, but he wasn't complaining. He walked back to the garden and stared at the flowers. "Are these to help treat the wounds on his back, then?" he asked, unable to hold back the slight annoyance he was feeling. He hated that he didn't understand what was happening.

The wind blew the flowers around in a mini dance and Dudley took that as a yes. He picked a bunch of the small flowers and walked back to the man only to stare at the mess on his back.

"I need water," he muttered to himself, already wondering how far the river might be and if it was safe to leave the man alone. In that moment, clouds appeared above him and in the next instant, it was raining, a tree covering the area where the man was lying, keeping them both dry.

Dudley jumped and then scowled at the sky. "This is starting to become a little scary," he muttered, ignoring the fact that he was already beyond freaked out.

He heard a weird sound in amongst the rain and realised it was the sound of the rain hitting a bowl. _My cereal bowl._ Dudley was glad he'd accidently brought it along now.

Picking the bowl up from where he'd dropped it at the entrance to the clearing, becoming completely drenched in the process, Dudley waited until the bowl was almost full before returning to the man and tearing off his shirt.

"Sorry, dude, but it's pretty ruined anyway," he said, tearing the shirt into smaller pieces so he could clean the wound.

It was a slow process, and he needed to change the water more than once, but he eventually managed to finish clearing the blood off to reveal three perfectly straight lined carved into the man's back, like someone had taken a knife to it.

Dudley felt himself turn green, but he managed to hold onto the contents of his stomach and not faint (he may have swayed a bit, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that).

It was afternoon now. The sun was starting to set and the air was cooling just enough to make the temperature a little uncomfortable, but Dudley ignored it. He still had work to do.

He turned his attention back to the leaves and then the wound and back to the leaves. Shrugging his shoulders, he shoved the leaves into the once again clean rain water, crushing them together and adding more flowers when necessary until he had a murky brown paste-like substance.

"Who knows if this will work, but it's worth a go, right?" There was no answer, but Dudley didn't expect one.

He spread the paste onto the man's back with his finger, wincing every time the man did and apologising under his breath. Thankfully, it didn't take long to spread the paste over the three cuts. After feeding the man a few more mint leaves, Dudley lay back on the still dry grass and let a hysterical laugh burst from his lips.

It only took moments for his laughter to turn to tears, his whole body shaking with the sobs of a person completely out of his depth.

* * *

Dudley wasn't sure when he fell asleep on the grass, but he woke up when the man next to him started to stir. Dudley first heard moans of pain and then a small cry before he remembered where he was and what happened the afternoon before.

Looking around, Dudley realised it was late, the moon was high in the sky. He thought it should be cold, but he felt only a slight chill.

"Wha—"

Dudley snapped his eyes to the man and saw him blinking slowly, looking around like he couldn't understand where he was. He tried to push himself up, but Dudley placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent his movements.

"Who's there?" the man said, his voice harsh and wary. His whole body had frozen under Dudley's touch; it was a reaction he recognised from his years bullying younger children. He didn't like the reminder.

"Don't move," Dudley said, pushing down slightly on the teen's back. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you'll hurt yourself if you move."

The man didn't relax but he did lie back down on the ground. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Dudley said, shrugging. "I just, well, I found you, or you found me I guess. Anyway, you were hurt and I helped you as best I could."

The man was starting to relax with Dudley's words. He moved his head around until he was facing Dudley. "Okay," the man said, staring at Dudley like it was an alien. "So, what's your name then?"

"Um, Dudley, I live around here. Well, used to anyway."

While Dudley spoke, the man's eyes had widened before squinting at him. Dudley shifted at the gaze; his reaction was unusual and it scared him.

"You're Harry's cousin, right?"

Dudley jumped at his cousin's name, turning to look at the man closer. He was familiar, that was for sure, and he remembered thinking there was something mysterious about the man. It must be the man's magic. That's the only reason he would know Harry.

"I'm Ron," the man said when Dudley didn't say anything. "Harry's my best friend." There was some undertone in Ron's voice, like a threat.

"Is he okay?" Dudley asked almost as soon as Ron finished speaking.

"What?"

"Is he okay?" Dudley asked again, gesturing to the man's back. "He's not like you somewhere, is he?" Dudley was starting to panic. He didn't want his cousin to die. There was still so much more he had to say to Harry; things he still needed to make up to him.

"No. He's fine, or he was last time I saw him." Ron looked away from Dudley then, but not before Dudley saw some shame in his features.

"Right, good." Dudley fidgeted with his hands. "Wait," he said after a moment. "Does that mean you're only seventeen?"

Ron looked at Dudley again and frowned. "Yeah, I turned seventeen a few months before Harry did."

"Oh," Dudley said, looking away and frowning. "You look older."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you live through what I have."

Dudley didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

Dudley cared for Ron for almost two weeks. He did everything which was a novel experience for him. He cooked (although it wasn't all that easy to cook with nothing but vegetables), cleaned Ron's wounds and anything else that needed doing. To be honest, there wasn't all that much to do, but it was still strange for Dudley.

By the third day, Ron could walk around, but Dudley was so worried about him getting worse, that he wouldn't let him go out of the clearing.

"I need to find my friends. You know, your cousin. I need to make sure they are okay."

Dudley still wouldn't let him leave. He knew that Ron could probably disappear through the night or cast a spell and be gone in a moment—Dudley had only seen Ron's wand once and he'd flinched away from it—but every morning, Dudley would wake up and Ron was still there. It was nice.

"How did you heal me?" Ron asked one day once Dudley had finished breakfast.

"Plants," he muttered, waving his hands over at the small garden. "I don't know what they are but I managed to figure out how to use them."

Dudley didn't want to tell Ron about all the weird incidents that day, but by the look Ron was giving him, he wasn't going to be able to escape an explanation.

"The clearing, it. . .I'm not really sure how, but that garden wasn't there until you stumbled in. I was desperate to help you and the clearing, I don't know, magicked it up." Dudley blushed and looked away from Ron just in case he thought Dudley was crazy. For some reason, Dudley didn't want Ron to think badly of him.

"Huh, I've heard of magic infused places, but I've never actually seen one before. Well, not a naturally made one." Ron was smiling, looking around the clearing with a new light. "I remember visiting this place once before, I think," he muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Dudley meant to visit, but Ron obviously thought otherwise.

"There are such places that are magically infused making them almost sentient. They're called magic circles, though they aren't always circles. Some people believe that fairies make them, others think that magic itself create them when they know someone needs one, but no one really knows how they come into existence or why." Ron looked around the clearing before turning back to Dudley with a new look in his eye. "You're lucky," he said, "and so am I."

* * *

"I have to go."

Dudley snapped his head up to stare at Ron. "What? You can't." Dudley wasn't sure why he didn't want Ron to leave, but he knew that he didn't.

"I have to, Harry needs me and so does our other friend, Hermione. I've stayed here too long." Ron turned away from Dudley and walked towards the clearing edge.

"Take me with you!" Dudley said, rushing to grab onto Ron's arm. He felt like a child, but he couldn't help himself. Ron was someone he wanted to spend more time with.

"You don't like me," Ron said, pulling away from Dudley. "You're afraid of magic, Harry's told me that much."

"I'm not afraid of you, though. I like you."

Ron looked at Dudley and moved forward. His ears turned red but he reached Dudley and pulled him close.

Dudley was surprised at the movement. He'd never really thought much about why he was feeling what he was, but he understood now. It was the same feeling that Piers once talked about when he was dating a girl from school. He never understood why the girl's at school never appealed to Dudley, but he knew now.

"I like you too, surprisingly," Ron said, clearing his throat and pulling away. "But you can't come with me."

Dudley opened his mouth to argue, but Ron beat him to it. "I ran away! I ran away because it was so dangerous and I was scared. I'm not putting you into that situation."

Dudley closed his mouth, turning his eyes to the ground. "We won't see each other again." It wasn't a question, more of a statement of complete truth.

"You can't know that."

Dudley shrugged and turned away. "Whatever," he snapped, his mask forming on his face. "If you have to go, then go. I don't care," he sneered.

Dudley didn't see Ron nod, but he guessed that what happened because after a moment he heard Ron's retreating footsteps once again.

"You know Harry's forgiven you, right?"

Dudley looked up then, seeing Ron at the edge of the clearing.

"He's like that," Ron said, shrugging, a small smile on his face. "I just hope he's forgiving enough to take me back."

Dudley moved forward but stopped himself. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he didn't like the bitter resentment on Ron's features. The self-hating expression.

"We'll see each other again, Dudley. I promise."

Dudley still didn't say anything, watching Ron leave and take something of Dudley's with him.

* * *

The war must be over. Dudley was back at his house, his parents complaining about the wizards who'd spent time making sure they stayed safe and not even wondering about Harry. There were some moment when Dudley thought his mum looked worried, but those moments were fleeting and Dudley thought he must be imagining them.

After Ron left—only an hour afterwards, if that—Dudley's keeper appeared in the clearing, scowling at Dudley. It was almost like, while they were together, the clearing was a safe haven, but when Ron left, the magic (because Dudley had to admit to himself, that's what the clearing was) left with him.

He received the lecture of a lifetime, first from his keeper, then from his mother and finally his father. Dudley barely listened. They couldn't have made him regret his decision.

Now he was back home and the first thing he was going to do was go to the clearing. He tried to squish the hope that Ron would be there, but he couldn't quite manage it. Ron said they would see each other again, and Dudley really hoped he was right.

He stepped into the clearing only to find it empty.

His shoulders slumped and something in his chest ached. The clearing even felt wrong now. It was like the magic from before was gone, used up. It wasn't fair.

"Dudley?"

Dudley spun around to find Ron standing on the edge. He had a smile on his face, his cheek was bruised and there was grief in his eyes which hadn't been there before, but it was Ron alive and well.

"So, I was thinking we should have our families meet. They've met before, but I think they really need some time to get to know each other. Families important and all and I don't want you to loose your family because of me. We could even meet here if you want. I think we'll all fit, though it might be a tight squeeze."

Dudley watched Ron ramble with a strange mixture of relief and concern, but relief soon won out and he strode forward, smashing their lips together and stopping Ron's words mid sentence. The wind picked up around them like in those cliché chick-flicks, but to Dudley, it meant that the magic returned.

* * *

(w.c 3,817)

WolfWinks-xx-


	17. A Failed Escape - Scream

**Title:** A Failed Escape  
 **Summary:** Daphne is trying to get her and her sister away to safety but they are stopped. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Daphne, Astoria and Pansy **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Major character death **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

They were escaping. Pansy, the little brat, had them all sent to the dungeons thanks to her loud mouth, but before they were able to arrive, an explosion rocked the halls and the roof fell on top of them. She hadn't seen Pansy since the cave in. She hadn't seen Blaise or Tracey either, not to mention all the other students that Daphne didn't know their names.

She may not have liked Pansy, but she didn't want her to die.

Daphne was now running through the corridors, her sister's being dragged along by one hand and her wand in the other hand. It wasn't easy running from their home away from home, but they did it.

They were outside now, running across the grounds in search of a place to hide. Daphne directed them towards the Quidditch pitch but a bright yellow spell whizzed past her head and slammed into the ground in front of her, tossing her and her sister aside.

"Look at the little princess all messed up," someone cackled to her right.

Daphne turned around, moving so Astoria was behind her, to see a large man with a wicked smile and dirtied blond hair. There was a wild look in his eye that most Death Eaters had, and his wand was pointed at her.

Daphne moved backwards, her grip on her wand tightening. She had hoped they could have avoided a fight, but her luck had obviously run out.

"Leave us alone," she said, a shake in her voice that she couldn't even fault herself for. "We're no threat to you."

The man stalked forward and Daphne raised her wand instinctively. She felt Astoria shifting around behind her and Daphne moved again to try and block the man's view of her sister.

"Either you're against us and I kill you, or you're with us and fight with us. There is no in between."

Daphne's eyes darted around, searching for a professor or help of any form. She couldn't fight this man and she really didn't want to, but she refused to fight against other children like her.

"Guess I'm killing you."

Daphne watched as the man moved. The world slowed around her as she watched the wand move up and his lips form words she never wanted to hear, though not the words she was expecting.

" _Crucio_."

The light moved towards her, sickly yellow and pulsing like it was excited to cause her pain. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact but it never came. Daphne snapped her eyes open when she heard a scream she never wanted to hear.

"Astoria!" Daphne moved forward and wrapped her arms around her younger sister's convulsing body. Astoria's head snapped back and forward, her teeth clenching as screams pushed themselves through her teeth.

Daphne didn't even notice when she started crying.

"Brave, stupid girl. Should have been in Gryffindor, she should've." The man moved his wand away and Astoria dropped like a bag of bones, limp in Daphne's arms with her eyes closed

Clenching her hand around her wand, Daphne lay Astoria's head down on the soft ground and brushed a finger against her cheek before moving away. "You'll pay for that," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What, missy?" The man raised his wand again and his lips started forming the spell everyone knew and feared, but Daphne didn't let him finish.

" _Stupefy_!" She missed, but only because the man dodged out of the way, his spell interrupted.

"You're done," he snarled, his feral smile disappearing behind a mask of fury.

Daphne stood firm casting spells and shield charms faster than she ever had before. The man was becoming frustrated, but Daphne didn't relax. Frustration led to desperation and a desperate man is a dangerous one.

"I may not be able to hit you, but I can hit her!" The man screamed when she dodged yet another killing curse. He aimed his wand at Astoria.

"No! Don't hurt her!"

" _Avada Kadavra_ ," the man hissed with a cruel smile directed at Daphne.

Daphne ran forward despite knowing she would be too late only to see the green light veer to the right, missing Astoria by inches. Daphne whipped around to see a bloodied and dirty Pansy sitting on top of the man using her fists instead of magic. Daphne could do nothing but stare.

When the man fell limp, Pansy turned and smiled at Daphne, her teeth stained with blood. "Well, that was fun."

Moving forward, Daphne grabbed Pansy when she swayed; staring at her like she'd never seen her before. "You don't even like me," she said in a whisper.

"Yeah, well, no one deserves to see their sister die." Pansy shrugged and looked at Astoria who was still lying on the ground like a broken toy.

"Thank you," Daphne said with tears in her eyes. She pulled Pansy into a hug and closed her eyes. "I won't ever forget this."

"Don't mention it." Pansy's voice was shifty and her hands were hesitantly placed on Daphne's back like an awkward hug. "Just don't—"

"Don't what?" Daphne asked when Pansy cut off suddenly. She looked up when Pansy didn't reply only to see her eyes which were only moments ago bright and vibrant, glazed over in death.

"Pansy?" Daphne whispered in desperation.

Pansy's weight fell on Daphne, knocking them both to the ground. Daphne hit her head against a rock and her vision wavered. She tried to push Pansy's body off her own but her arms were too weak.

"Pansy!" she screamed, flailing in a frantic effort to free herself and wake Pansy at the same time despite the futility of the effort. Turning her head around, hoping to catch sight of someone that could help, her world spun. She caught sight of her sister lying still. Daphne couldn't tell if she was still breathing from her angle. She turned away after a moment, realising that if her sister was alive, she really needed help. It was only when she looked in the direction of the wayward spell that killed Pansy did she see a man and boy fighting.

Daphne tried again to move Pansy with a little less panic but was still unsuccessful. Her vision was fading and the spinning world was making her sick. The last thing Daphne saw before her consciousness disappeared was the boy fall in another green light.

* * *

(w.c 1,069)

WolfWinks-xx-


	18. Unknown Love - Hurt

**Title:** Unknown Love  
 **Summary:** Parvati didn't realise how much Lavender meant to her **  
Pairing/Characters:** Parvati/Lavender **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Parvati realised Lavender was hiding something the same day she was asked out for the first time. She remembers her linked arm tensing around her sister's when he approached and his nervous shuffling. She remembers her smile being so wide that day, but she remembers Lavender's frown the clearest.

"Lavender!" Parvati yelled when she entered the common room. All heads turned to Parvati and she'd blushed. She may have been a little too loud.

"Parvati, what's wrong?" Lavender had walked straight up to Parvati and ignored all the stares around her. She even glared at a few younger years that were trying to listen in. "There's nothing to see here," she'd snapped.

"He asked me out," Parvati said in a whisper, a drastic change from her volume from a minute ago. They were in their dorm room now, a place Parvati always felt safe in.

"Who?" Lavender's voice was surprisingly dangerous and Parvati wondered what she was thinking.

"Harry," she said with wide eyes. "He actually asked me to the Yule ball, can you believe it?" Parvati sighed and didn't see anything wrong with Lavender's face.

"Padma will go with Ron, who is great and all, but I'm going with _Harry Potter_ ," Parvati sighed again and looked at Lavender with a goofy smile, which faded when she saw Lavender's disappointment.

"You didn't want to go with Harry, did you?" Parvati worried her bottom lip, feeling like she'd stepped over a line but not knowing when.

"No," Lavender said with a small, almost bitter smile. "I didn't want to go with Harry."

* * *

Parvati lay on her bed in near tears. "He only danced with me that one time. He barely even looked at me." Parvati's shoulders shook but she refused to cry. "I was so excited to go with him, but he was too busy looking at Cho."

Parvati could feel Lavender run a soft hand over her back, her cool fingers soothing the hurt just a little.

"He obviously didn't know what he had," Lavender said with her anger barely concealed. "You're too good for him, Parvati."

Parvati nodded, but she couldn't help but feel that Lavender was just a little too happy about what happened.

* * *

"I met this guy over summer," Parvati said on the train to Lavender. "He was the sweetest thing, but he was only on holiday. I'll probably never see him again."

Lavender grunted and Parvati turned to see Lavender staring out of the window with a frown that looked increasingly familiar since the Yule Ball last year.

"What's wrong with you?" Parvati snapped, sick of seeing her best friend like this. "Ever since last year—"

"It's nothing," Lavender interrupted, turning to glare at Parvati almost like she blamed Parvati for her issues. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you jealous? You know that guys would be lining up to go out with you, but you never give them a chance." Parvati leant forward and placed a hand on Lavender's leg.

Lavender brushed Parvati's hand off like it was nothing. "I'm not jealous," Lavender said viciously. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine," Parvati turned away and crossed her arms, ignoring the feeling of loss.

* * *

Lavender was dating Ron, and Parvati thought there was something profoundly wrong about their relationship, though she didn't know why. She watched Ron with Lavender and knew he wasn't as into the relationship as Lavender. Then again, there were times when Parvati thought Lavender's dedication was all an act.

"He's just using you," Parvati said one day without thinking about how her words could hurt her friend.

"You don't get to say that!"

Parvati turned away from the Divination book and stared at her friend with wide eyes. It wasn't often that her friend snapped at her like that. In fact, Parvati couldn't remember a time that Lavender ever yelled at her.

"What is your problem?" Lavender continued to yell, waving her hands in the air. "You tell me to get a boyfriend and now I have one, you want me to drop him." Lavender moved away from Parvati and towards the door. "Do you want me to be unhappy?"

"No!" Parvati said, jumping up and reaching for Lavender, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I want to exact opposite but I don't think Ron is making you happy."

Lavender's shoulder's slumped and her eyes lowered to the ground. "He's not, but I can't have who would make me happy."

Parvati turned Lavender around. "Why not? I'm sure if you asked him—"

"Her." Lavender looked up and Parvati was shocked to see tears at the edge of eyes. "I don't love just anyone, Parvati. I love you, and I think I always have."

Parvati's eyes widened and without thinking she moved backwards, her hand sliding from Lavender's shoulder. Lavender's whole face fell and she ran out of the dorm room without a backwards glance. Parvati watched her go without a word.

* * *

Parvati spent the next day avoiding Lavender and the day after that. She hated the hurt that kept flashing over Lavender's features whenever they were in the same room, but Parvati couldn't understand her own feelings and needed time to think.

She couldn't help but think of the times Lavender had been there for her. How Parvati would almost always go to Lavender first to share news both good and bad, even before her own sister sometimes. She thought about how their 'boy talks' were almost always one-sided, but mostly she thought about her own feelings about Lavender's relationship with Ron.

When Parvati heard about Ron being in the hospital wing, Parvati wanted to go comfort her but didn't think she'd be welcome. When she heard about Lavender and Ron's break up not long after she searched for Lavender despite thinking she wasn't welcome.

She eventually found her near dinner time sitting by the black lake. The snow was starting to melt around the grounds, but there were still a few large clumps of the white substance around. Parvati accidently stepped in one such clump, her foot sinking into the pile and becoming soaked. She groaned, alerting Lavender to her presence, but she didn't really mind. Parvati hated snow and all her friends knew it.

"That's just great," Parvati groaned, giving Lavender subtle looks as she tried to joke. "Now my foot is going to be cold all night."

Lavender didn't even smile, just turning back to the lake and away from Parvati.

"I'm sorry," Parvati said when he joke fell flat. She sat next to Lavender and stared over the lake with her. There was silence for a few minutes until Lavender sighed and she sunk into herself.

"I guess we were both using each other," Lavender said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Ron and I. He was using me to get to Hermione and I was using him to forget about loving you."

Parvati didn't know what to say to that, so she stayed silent.

"Are you here for a reason?" Lavender snapped after another silent moment. "Because if you're not, can you leave. I want to be alone."

"I've been thinking," Parvati said, "about all my relationships and about you and I think I've figured something out."

Lavender tensed and moved away, but Parvati didn't let her move far.

"See, I've realised something. None of my relationships have worked because I've always been in a relationship without knowing it."

Lavender turned to her with wide eyes. "Don't say that if you don't mean that. You pulled away from me, remember."

Parvati winced and looked away. "I know. I don't really know why I did that, but I do know that these last few days have been hell. I can't live without you in my life and I'm only just realising that any other relationship would pale in comparison to the one I have with you. I think I've loved you ever since I met you and never knew it."

Lavender didn't say anything and Parvati bit her bottom lip but she didn't give up.

"Lavender, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lavender opened and closed her mouth before a smirk flittered onto her face. "No," she said. "Not today. Maybe ask me tomorrow."

Parvati watched as Lavender stood from her spot on the ground and strode away with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"You coming or what?" Lavender called over her shoulders.

Parvati could do nothing but laugh.

* * *

(w.c 1,409)

WolfWinks-xx-


	19. Miracles Only Happen Once - Formal

**Title:** Miracles Only Happen Once  
 **Summary:** Draco's trial after the war. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Draco/Astoria **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Debs (Debs1990) Written for Hogwarts Magical Law and Government: Write about a trial in front of the Wizengamot. You must not use a canonical trial that occurred in the novels (a.k.a Harry's hearing about the Dementor Attack in Little Whinging). Bonus prompts: (object) shackles, (dialogue) "This is an outrage!"

* * *

Draco held himself strong despite where he was sitting. He ignored the shackles hanging by his side, though he was beyond glad they weren't wrapped around his wrists like they should have been. Someone was obviously looking out for him.

He could see his mother sitting to one side, waiting for her trial, her face a mask of hidden fear. He knew she wasn't afraid for herself, only him. Draco couldn't decide if her concern brought him comfort or more guilt. Maybe a bit of both.

"We are here for the trail of Draco Malfoy. He's charged with working against the Government in alliance with Tom Riddle, aka, Voldemort.

Draco flinched at the name like most of the people in the courtroom. Draco glanced behind him in search of one of the few familiar faces in the audience. Most people here wanted to see him incarcerated—he was almost sure of that—but there was one person that wanted to best for him. Astoria, sitting with her sister, sent him a small smile when he looked at her. He felt himself calm from seeing that smile.

"How do you plead?"

Draco gulped and turned back to the front of the crowd. He knew there was no way he would get away with it all, but pleading guilty seemed like giving in. "Guilty," he said, his voice strong and weak at the same time. He needed to plead guilty if he had any chance of dodging Azkaban. It was small, but Astoria had him hoping.

 _Astoria rubbed her hands down Draco's back, smoothing out his formal robes. "You'll be fine," she said with strength in her voice that Draco wished he had._

" _You can't know that. I did terrible things. Things I will never, and should never be forgiven for." Draco pulled away from Astoria and moved to the window. "This will probably be the last time I see the sun in a long time."_

" _Don't say that," Astoria snapped, moving forward and wrapping herself around Draco. "I only just got you; I can't lose you. Do you hear me?"_

 _Draco smiled and turned around, wrapping his own arms around Astoria and holding her close. He buried his head in her light blonde hair and breathed deeply, his eyes closed to prevent the tears slipping free._

" _I don't want to leave you," Draco said after a few moments. "There is nothing I want more than to stay with you to make you happy, but I don't know if that'll be possible."_

 _Astoria slapped his back in punishment, but she didn't remove herself from his arms. Her shoulders shook slightly, and Draco knew that meant she was probably crying. He hated that he kept making her cry. Draco stared at the fireplace, fire crackling away like it was any other day as he held Astoria close._

" _I bet Daphne would be happy if I was thrown in Azkaban," Draco tried to joke, only to wince when Astoria pulled away and hit him hard on the chest._

" _She doesn't want you thrown in there," she snapped, glaring. "She doesn't hate you."_

 _Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, I've corrupted her little sister. Of course she hates me."_

 _Astoria rolled her eyes but pulled Draco back in her arms. "Whatever. Think what you want, but try to hope for a better outcome. Nothing is set in stone."_

 _Draco snorted, but the sound was weak even to his own ears. "It would take a miracle to keep me out of Azkaban."_

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when they read out the name of his witnesses. Astoria was called up, the only one of his witnesses that was allowed to speak (others being family members or awaiting trial themselves).

"He's a good man who was caught up in a war that wasn't his own." Astoria's voice was strong as she stood in front of the crowd. Her voice carried to everyone in the room, but she never looked away from Draco. "You all might think he's some evil monster, but I've seen behind the mask. I've seen his fear and his pain. I've seen what he doesn't want you to see. He doesn't deser—"

"Merlin. It's Harry Potter."

Draco whipped around to stare at the entrance to the trail room. There at the doors stood Potter with his cheeks bright red and his chest heaving. Draco winced at seeing his school nemesis. There was no way he was avoiding Azkaban now.

Looking back at Astoria, he caught her annoyed frown. He would have smiled if it was any other situation. His girlfriend did not like to be interrupted.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here, may I ask?"

Potter looked around the room, barely glancing at Draco sitting in the middle of the room, but raising his eyebrow at Astoria on the stand. "I'm here to be a witness, of course."

Draco paled. He was done for. He was going to Azkaban.

"Witness? Against the defendant, I'm assuming."

Draco couldn't help but look at Potter in morbid curiosity, which is why he caught his frown.

"No, for the defendant."

Draco let his mouth fall open. No way. There was no way that _Potter_ was going to be a witness _for him._ Draco looked over to Astoria to see her smiling widely. She couldn't believe this, could she?

"For? Are you sure, Mr Potter? This man witnessed the torture of your best friend not to mention all his other crimes."

Draco winced at the mention of Granger's torture in his mansion. He was still having nightmares about that night.

"I'm sure and after Draco's trial is over, I'll also be a witness for Mrs Malfoy."

The crowd behind Draco gasped, and Draco couldn't help but do the same. There was no way this was really happening. Someone let out an angry sound and Potter turned to look at the person with a raised eyebrow, daring them to speak.

"This is an outrage! Are you going to be a witness for every Death Eater? Who's next, Lucius Malfoy?"

"Lucius Malfoy can die in Azkaban for all I care, but these two do not deserve that. They are good people despite their mistakes and both of them have saved my life in this war. I _will not_ let them rot like my _innocent_ Godfather did."

Draco was sure he wasn't breathing. The trial continued after that with quite a few sheepish and shameful faces in the crowd.

Astoria was sent off the stand and Harry took it, saving Draco's arse in the process. Once he was done, the group convened and a unanimous decision was decided upon.

"We have decided to charge Draco Malfoy with his crimes. He will be under house arrest for ten years, with a possible appeal at five years. His wand will be taken away for the first three of those years and it will only be returned to him once he has proven himself. Case closed. Please bring Narcissa Malfoy forward.

Draco moved away from his seat in a daze. He sat next to Astoria, who grabbed his hand almost as soon as they were sitting and watched in a daze as his mother was also saved from Azkaban by _Harry Potter_ of all people.

"See, I told you," Astoria whispered through the trial.

Draco turned to her with wide eyes. "What on earth just happened?" he asked weakly.

Astoria giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "A miracle."

* * *

(w.c 1,247)

WolfWinks-xx-


	20. Love Equals Power - Power

**Title:** Love Equals Power  
 **Summary:** Fenrir wouldn't say he was in love with Bella. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Fenrir/Bellatrix **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Violence, sexual themes **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He watched her like an obsessed puppy. The woman knew about his gaze; she made sure to shine for it. Whether it was the sway of her hips or the beckoning gaze that would lock onto his own, there was always something.

He followed her one day; the first time he'd ever thought of trying to take what he wanted. He'd followed to a small bridge. The water running under it was so still; it was almost romantic in the way the autumn leaves fell, disturbing the water only slightly.

Fenrir had grabbed Bellatrix, slamming her into the handrail without any resistance from her. The wood cracked when they made contact, thrilling Fenrir. He panted at the power that ran through his blood. He'd always loved power over people, and power over the one person that always flaunted her's was exhilarating.

Her placidity didn't last long, however.

She pulled her hand free and backhanded him before pressing her whole body against his own, his back digging into the rail when she switched their positions. She pulled out a knife and dug it into his cheek, not yet drawing blood.

A warning: _I will hurt you._

Fenrir pressed his cheek further into the blade until blood ran freely. _I don't care_.

Her grip became painful and she swiped the knife down his cheek, clearing the path for his blood to run. She brought her knife up and licked it, staring at him with a hungry gaze. It was exhilarating to have power over this woman, but it was ecstasy when her power consumed his.

* * *

(w.c 265)

WolfWinks-xx-


	21. Deadly Dismissive - Ignore

**Title:** Deadly Dismissive  
 **Summary:** James couldn't make sense of anything today. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James and Lily **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Attempted suicide **  
Notes:** Written for Hogwarts Ancient Runes assignment: Task 3: Write about someone taking on a great responsibility.

* * *

James stumbled into the room like he'd lost all feeling in his limbs. His fingers tingled and the door opened without him touching it. At least, he couldn't remember turning the knob. The green and pink flowers on the walls hurt his eyes and the pink bed sheet looked like poison covering the small frame cocooned underneath them. It was all an indicator of a happy little girl and it was all a lie.

There were days in his life that he just didn't understand and never will. Today was one of those days.

It started out normal with his usual antics at breakfast that made Albus mad at him for some reason or another (the worms in his breakfast possibly being the main issue). He'd already disappeared back upstairs in a huff. His mum was already cleaning up after him and his brother, but his dad was only just stumbling into the kitchen. Lily was nowhere to be seen.

" _Coffee?"_

 _James' dad didn't say a word, but a smile reserved only for his family spread across his face and he nodded._

" _Did you hear Lily at all on your way down?"_

 _James smirked when his dad didn't look up from the coffee his mum handed him as she spoke. He did shake his head, though, and looked up when his mum huffed in annoyance._

" _Sorry, Gin, rough week at work. I feel like I haven't slept since that case came across my desk."_

 _James wondered what case they were talking about, especially when his mum's face darkened, but neither of his parents elaborated._

" _Mum! Dad!"_

 _James jumped. He'd never heard his brother sound so scared. His parents had already dashed upstairs, coffee fallen to the ground, marking the rug with murky brown stains. James wasn't far behind them._

" _Mum! Dad! Help! You have to help!"_

 _James reached the top of the stairs when his parents entered Lily's room. Something cold settled inside him and his feet stopped moving._

" _Call Hannah."_

 _James' dad's commanding voice scared James and he took a step back before he really thought about it. Calling Hannah, or as James knew her at school, Madam Longbottom, was almost as scary. Why would they need a healer?_

 _His mum ran past him, not acknowledging him at all. She was crying._

 _Embracing his Gryffindor side, James forced himself to move forward despite the chills—_

"She's going to be okay."

James jumped and looked at the door to see Hannah standing there with a small, sad smile. She must have finished talking to his parents about what happened. He wondered if Albus had been in the room. James hadn't wanted to be, though he was invited to listen if he felt up to it.

James looked away from Hannah only to realise he was now standing next to his sister's bed, her hand barely an inch away from his own. He looked away from Lily, staring at the ground, though he kept his eyes away from one corner. The corner they found her.

James was sure they'd cleaned up the blood, but he could still see the dark red stains covering the carpet like his dad's coffee.

"She _will_ be okay."

James felt Hannah move closer to him, but when he saw her hand move towards his shoulder, he backed away. He _really_ didn't want to be touched right now.

"Do you want some time alone?" Hannah asked, not the least bit offended.

James nodded, not speaking. He couldn't speak. He could barely think.

"Okay, I'll ask your parents to leave you alone for a while."

Ignoring her this time, James waited until Hannah left and the door shut to move away from Lily's bedside and sat on her desk chair. It had been moved next to Lily's bed, but he couldn't stand to be that close to her at the moment. He pushed it back until his arm was pressed against the edge of her desk.

"Why?" he whispered. His voice cracked as he spoke; his eyes prickled.

James turned away from Lily on the bed and rested his head against the desk, his forehead rubbing against a piece of parchment uncomfortably. He went to move it away when he caught some words that scared him.

 _I'm sorry_.

"No," James said, dropping the parchment and jumping away from the desk and chair like the parchment burned him. He knew what that was, and he wasn't sure if he could bear to read it. He may want to know why, but reading a note meant to be read after death wasn't something he thought he could handle.

He looked at Lily's peaceful face before looking back at the note. That note would explain Lily's reasoning. It could help him help her once she woke up.

James picked up the note.

 _Everyone,_

 _I'm sorry. I never wanted this to be my only option, but it is. I've attempted to brave it out like you all seem to be able to, but I can't keep doing it. I'm exhausted and sick of it. It's not worth it anymore._

 _I've been trying to think of the personal messages I might ask you to share, but I've realised that there is no one I want to give messages to, except for you guys, of course. I can't leave without explaining this all to you. It wouldn't be fair._

 _My friends have abandoned me ever since this guy took an interest in me, and I don't mean the good kind. He hates me, bullies me. He spreads vicious rumours that everyone seemed to just believe because he says they're true. I can't deal with it anymore._

 _I tried to tell Rose, but she told me I was being dramatic. I know how Rose can be, so I tried someone else. James, I tried to speak to you. You didn't listen. In fact, you told me to 'rack off'. I didn't try to tell anyone after that. I'm not trying to bl—_

James looked away, letting the note flutter to the ground. He couldn't read anymore. His eyes stung with the effort to hold his tears back, and he rubbed his eyes when he felt a tear slip through.

He'd done this. He drove his sister to suicide.

Sure, the boy that bullied her was the main instigator, and James was going to make sure whoever that was pay for his crimes, but James was the one that ignored her. He'd ignored her when she was in pain.

He ignored his little sister and she tried to commit suicide.

Approaching the bed carefully, James stared down at Lily. Her face was pasty white, and her lips were only just starting to gain their usual colour back. Her hair hung limply around her face, fanning out over the pillow case. He couldn't see her wrists, but he knew there were scars on them that wouldn't heal for at least a few months if they healed at all.

James collapsed to his knees next to her bed, lowering his head until it was resting against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice broken with tears. "I'm so—so sorry. I'm—" James' words turned unrecognisable as he cried, his sobs turning to muffled screams as he knelt next to his sister's bed.

"I promise I'll do better. I promise."

James didn't leave Lily's bedside. He waited with her for the rest of that day and all of the next one. He didn't leave to sleep in his room, and he only ate if someone brought food up for him. The second night his mum transfigured a bed from the desk chair. He lay in that all night not sleeping.

When Lily opened her eyes on the third morning since her attempt and looked around the room with a small, disappointed furrow between her eyebrows, James made a promise. _You'll never be alone again._

* * *

(w.c 1,320)

WolfWinks-xx-


	22. Mixed Results - Ambitious

**Title:** Mixed Results  
 **Summary:** Aidan wanted to use the potion to prove he was the best, but that didn't quite happen.. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Aidan Lynch (Irish Quidditch team's seeker) **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Aidan Lynch was a good Quidditch player. In fact, he was better than good. He was great. Brilliant. One of the best. He wasn't _the_ best, though, and he wanted to be. Ambitious, he was, but he wasn't as skilled as Krum. No matter how hard he trained, he just didn't seem to have the same natural talent that Krum had. Aiden knew what he had to do, and it wasn't playing by the rules.

He'd always known the art of subterfuge. He'd grown up learning all about deception, being able to win whatever it takes. He knew all about the art of subterfuge and he was finally going to put his skills to the test.

Sneaking into the Bulgaria change rooms was easy. They were all dunderheads that were only good at one thing. Quidditch. Trying to figure out which shirt was Krum's was the difficult part, and in the end, he had to make a logical guess. He really hoped he wasn't wrong.

* * *

Aidan stared at Krum as he waved his hand in the air, snitch in his hand. His team was cheering, and Krum didn't look all that happy by the outcome, but Aidan was furious. He'd been sure that he'd be able to catch the snitch with Krum being affected by the potion.

Too bad he'd put the stupid potion on the wrong person's shirt. Sure, the potion may have secured their victory. The Bulgaria team's keeper wasn't looking so great, but that wasn't the reason he'd risked everything. He wasn't to prove he was the best seeker. He hadn't, and now he wouldn't have another chance.

Aidan went to the celebrations with a scowl over his features. He didn't even see the green light until it engulfed his vision, sending him falling to the ground.

* * *

(w.c 301)

WolfWinks-xx-


	23. In the Mirror - Mansion

**Title:** In the Mirror  
 **Summary:** Draco reflects on who he's turned into. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Draco Malfoy and a little of Narcissa Malfoy **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : One scene of canon torture. **  
Notes:** Written for Gardening task #3: Write about someone making peace with something/someone. Bonus: (feeling) hopeful and (setting) After the battle of Hogwarts

* * *

The mirror reflected a stranger. Draco could never claim to be perfect—though he did try to claim that when he was younger—but since the war and the devastation that'd been left behind, Draco couldn't recognise his own face.

" _Draco Malfoy, do you wish to serve me?"_

 _With his lips dry and heart trying to escape his chest, it was hard to find the right word. More than anything he wished to say 'no' but he knew that wasn't possible. Not if he wanted to see tomorrow._

" _Yes," he said. He had to say it, but no one was fooled by the brave mask he forced on his face._

" _Well, you're a coward, but you might be of use. Reveal your left arm."_

 _Draco ignored the laughter at the Dark Lord's comment. It was true, after all._

Tilting his head to the side, Draco stared at the wrinkles around his eyes. They hadn't been there before the Dark Lord was resurrected.

Draco's face had once been clear of any sort of worry or stress, but now there was nothing but. He wondered what he would have looked like if the war hadn't happened. Would he have young skin and a smile on his face or would he be feeling just as bitter as he was in this moment?

He knew he made the wrong choice that day almost two years ago—anyone who he came across made sure he knew that—but what was he suppose to do? His family would be dead today if he'd said no. There wasn't really a choice.

 _Six-year-old Draco played with the moths outside. He loved getting his hands dirty and playing with the animals. He would do it all day if he was allowed._

 _Draco could see his father's house elf from a small distance away, and he pouted. He knew that the house elf was here to collect him—his father was obviously requesting his presence—but Dobby was giving him a little bit more time by approaching on foot rather than just popping next to him._

 _Utilising the last few seconds Draco had outside for the day, he pounced at a nearby moth, managing to capture it in his hands. He smiled in triumph before turning to the house elf, his hands clasped tight around the moth._

" _Master Malfoy is requesting Young Master's presence."_

 _Draco nodded a thank you, letting the house elf lead the way inside. He didn't release the moth._

" _You took your time arriving," Draco's father said when they arrived, glaring at the house elf._

" _Dobby let me catch this moth before I came inside," Draco said, taking a leaping step towards his father and opening his hands._

 _The moth, now frantic to escape, immediately took the opportunity the moment Draco's hand opened. It fluttered up towards Draco's father, and in doing so, made the biggest mistake of its life._

 _Draco watched in horror as his father brought his wand up and zapped the creature, killing it. Draco couldn't contain his gasp at the action but fell quiet when his father's furious eyes turned to him._

" _Punish the house elf," his father ordered, directing Dobby to stand next to Draco._

" _Why?" Draco said, his voice wavering._

" _Do not act like a coward. Do it."_

Draco stared at the scar just under his lip. He'd never known his father to hit him, but that one time he did. Draco's mother never let him hit Draco again, but Draco always remembered the lesson he'd learnt that day.

He didn't have a choice in anything. Not really.

It was easy to understand why he followed the path he did when thinking about that one incident, but it didn't excuse his actions. It really _really_ didn't.

Draco looked away from his scar; his mind shying away from the memory even after all this time. He turned his attention to his fingers where there was no visible mark, though a memory seemed glue to them. His mind couldn't help drifting to that evening when his worst fear (though he hadn't known it at the time) came true. Harry Potter and friends were discovered and brought to his mansion.

If Draco had to name his worst memory, that day would be it. The terrified looks, the fierce ones, the confusion and pressure and worry and fear. It was overwhelming the amount of emotions and thoughts that rushed into his head when he recognised the golden trio on his living room rug, but none of that compared to the moment his aunt demanded time alone with Granger.

 _Help me._

 _The words weren't spoken. In fact, other than screaming, Granger had barely uttered a word. Every time Aunt Bella asked a question, she would keep her lips firmly shut; only making a sound when the torture started up again._

 _Help me._

 _There she goes, mouthing those words to him again. She'd barely taken her eyes off him; staring at him like she expected his help. Why did she expect him to help? He'd never helped her before or even been nice to her. Why would he help her?_

 _Draco felt something break in him when Granger started screaming again, only to stare in shock when Aunt Bella's wand went flying out of her hand._

 _The real heroes were here, Draco realised, turning to see Potter and Weasley staring at Aunt Bella like she was the devil incarnate. They disarmed him almost like an afterthought, and Draco couldn't even blame them._

 _Draco was a coward, not a hero, so why did she expect help from him?_

Draco turned his back on the mirror. He couldn't bear to look at himself anymore. There was so much he hated when he looked in the mirror now. It was such a sharp contrast to when he first entered Hogwarts so confident that it was almost painful. There were days he wished he could gain that confidence back, but he knew he was better off the way he was now, no matter how much he hated himself.

At least he wasn't a complete arsehole anymore.

Stepping back into his bedroom, he found his mother standing by his bed, an understanding smile on her face that made Draco's whole body ache. He shouldn't have any understanding from anyone.

"Maybe apologising would help you feel better?"

Shrugging, Draco moved away from his bathroom, shutting the door behind him to block his view of the cursed mirror. He moved past his mother and opened a one of the dresser draws. He wasn't really searching for anything; he just didn't want to look at his mother.

"It's not a weakness to apologise. That's just another thing your father was wrong about."

"I know that," Draco snapped, glaring at the draw so he wouldn't glare at his mother. She didn't deserve that.

"It's quite brave to—"

"But I'm not brave, am I?" Draco turned away from the draw to see his mother's poised figure still standing by his bed as calm as ever.

"Sometimes doing the brave thing can lead to bravery."

Draco's glare lessened as he thought over his mother's words. They made sense, in a strange way. It would be something different, a change. Maybe he needed a change from his old self. Wasn't he just thinking about how much he hated himself?

Draco didn't notice his mother leaving his room. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. Maybe it would be better for him to apologise in person, but he wasn't a brave person. He couldn't bring himself to do that.

But, writing an apology and sending it out could mean something, right? Even if it was something small. Maybe one day he could face Hermione Granger and all the other people he'd hurt over the years. Draco almost smiled when he realised he was thinking about a future for himself. It made him feel peaceful in a way.

Draco looked down at the parchment, picking up his quill and dipping it into the ink pot. He just needed to make the first step.

* * *

 _Dear Hermione Granger,_

 _I know you don't want anything to do with me, and I don't blame you. If you threw this letter out right now, I wouldn't blame you, but I wanted to send this to you anyway, on the off chance that you choose to read it._

 _I want to apologise to you._

* * *

(w.c 1,407)

WolfWinks-xx-


	24. Not So Normal - Rotten

**Title:** Not So Normal  
 **Summary:** Dobby carried Winky home after she gets drunk again. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Dobby/Winky **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : drunk house elf **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Dobby's day started normal. It also ended normal, but some might think that the way dobby's day ended was anything but normal. Dobby liked not normal things and was someone that liked having crazy days and weird adventures. Dobby wished that Harry Potter and friends would take him on some of their adventures sometimes. Still, Dobby knew that normal days must happen, like today.

Carrying a drunken Winky was an adventure in itself, though a boring one. They were far away from the kitchen, and Dobby wasn't someone that liked to pop while carrying a drunken house elf. The drunken one always seemed to stuff up the pop and they went in weird directions.

Dobby wondered if it was strange that he had experience with drunken house elves. Maybe Dobby should ask friend Harry Potter about that one day. Friend Harry Potter would know what's weird and what's not.

"What is *hic* Dobby doing?" Winky swayed to the side and Dobby needed to pull Winky close to prevent falling.

Dobby wasn't very strong and Winky was not a small house elf (although Winky wasn't a big one either). Dobby did not want to risk dropping Winky, because then Winky might stay like that the rest of the night and possibly the morning.

"Dobby is taking Winky back to her bed. Winky is in need of black coffee and sleep because she was silly again." Dobby shifted around and stared at the ground. Dobby needed to pay attention to every step.

Winky giggled. "Dobby *hic* doesn't need *hic* to *hic*. Dobby! Winky has *hic* the hic-ups *hic*." Winky fell into giggles again. They weren't like human giggles, but house elf giggles. The sound would probably scare little humans and maybe even some big humans as it sounded almost rotten to their earts. Dobby just found the sound annoying.

"Hic-ups come from drinking too much. Winky drank too much again."

Dobby wondered when the crying Winky would appear. She always did, but sometimes it took longer than others. This night seemed to be the longest yet, and Dobby just wished it would come.

"Dobby is pretty smart. Pretty and smart, Dobby is. Dobby is smart and pretty."

Winky giggled again, but this time Dobby stopped to stare. Winky was saying weird things and Dobby wasn't sure what to say to back. Dobby became worried when Dobby's face warmed up at Winky's smile, but nothing really bad happened so Dobby ignored the strange sensation.

"It's like Dobby's beautiful brain exploded all over Dobby's face."

Dobby looked at Winky like she lost her mind. Brains could not explode without death coming soon and house elves were not pretty or beautiful in any way. House elves were abominations that were only good for cleaning. _But didn't friend Harry Potter say that was wrong?_

Dobby forgot all about Winky's words when she started crying without warning. Dobby sighed and started moving again, ignoring Winky's depressed rambles. It was the same words every time, and Dobby was bored of listening.

Dobby took Winky to bed and then went to bed as well. Dobby didn't sleep straight away, and thought it was because of what Winky said. After a few minutes, Dobby shrugged and rolled over. Winky was weird. Drunk and weird. Dobby shouldn't listen to Winky's words and should forget them.

Dobby went to sleep thinking of the not so normal night.

* * *

(w.c 565)

WolfWinks-xx-


	25. Unattainable - Scissors

**Title:** Unattainable  
 **Summary:** Bellatrix is unattainable, but is Lucius about to attain her? **  
Pairing/Characters:** Bellatrix/Lucius **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : mild sexual themes **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He'd never really thought of himself as a toy for someone to play with. Usually, he was the one playing with the girls; leading them down his dark web with charm and honest manipulation. He was the one doing the fooling and playing with what he wanted, but not this time.

Bellatrix, in all her ominous glory, stood before him with wicked eyes and a pair of silver scissors suspend from her pinkie finger on one hand.

"You," she said when he first turned the corner, but she didn't say anything more.

Lucius stared at her with an almost morbid curiosity, pushing his long hair away from his eyes. Bellatrix was the catch of the school, but not a single boy managed to shag her. There was something in her that turned even the most hardened boys into crying school girls, and Lucius didn't want to end up the same way.

He took a step closer to her, pride or arrogance pushing him forward. Maybe he would be the one to capture the wicked beauty.

"Don't move, Lucius," Bellatrix purred, stepping forward herself.

Lucius froze. Maybe he would be ridiculed if he'd done that with any other girl, but everyone knew that Bellatrix's orders were to be obeyed at all cost. Even if he wanted to, though, Lucius couldn't bring himself to move. The way Bellatrix purred his name sent shivers through his whole body.

Bellatrix stepped closer and closer until her nose was brushing against his cheek like a lady bug. She ran her hands down his hair before throwing it over his shoulder. "There's something I want from you."

Lucius couldn't have prevented a shiver if he wanted to. He leant in close and brushed his own nose against her exposed neck, breathing deeply. Taking a risk, he wrapped an arm around her middle and yanked her close, pressing his whole body against her with an almost desperate need.

Bellatrix chuckled and brought her arms up around his neck. She purred out inaudible words, pressing even closer to his body if that was possible and grinding down just once as she grabbed all his hair in one hand.

In that moment, Lucius both forgot everything and realised important. He forgot about the scissors in Bellatrix's hands.

Lucius wished he could say something, anything, but his tongue was caught when Bellatrix ground time a second time. He tried to back away, but he was too late.

With quick movements, like a fox, Bellatrix pulled his hair taunt and used one snip to clip all his hair off. His suddenly short hair fell around his face and he stared at the short strands in horrified silence.

"Thanks," Bellatrix said, cackling as she disappeared with his long hair, down the corridor.

Lucius blinked at the empty corridor for a minute before grabbing his short hair and staring at it. "Shit!"

* * *

(w.c 479)

WolfWinks-xx-


	26. Three Times Luna Tried - Childhood

**Title:** Three Times Luna Tried. . .  
 **Summary:**. . .and the one time they did. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Barty/Luna/Regulus **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

i

The first time she tried, it was with Regulus.

He was the first person to ever care for her, though Barty wasn't far behind him. Regulus was strong and proper. His power was unmatched and he was more protective of her than anyone else had ever been before (except perhaps her parents, but she didn't remember them). He was the one that found her all those years ago lost and scared and made her feel better again.

Luna was confident at first; she figured it wasn't much different to holding his hand or hugging. She always did that with Regulus and Barty.

Her steps were sure as she walked up to him, and hugged him like it was any other day. It was nice being in his arms, but only when she allowed it. She didn't like people touching her otherwise. She didn't know why as she didn't remember much of before she met Regulus and Barty.

It wasn't until she pulled back when she realised something was wrong. Very wrong.

She had no idea what.

"Luna?"

Frozen with wide eyes, Luna couldn't think of anything to say. Regulus was starting to look concerned, so Luna knew she had to do something.

"Um, hi?"

Luna winced and walked away before Regulus could ask any questions.

* * *

ii

The next time it was with Barty.

He was the calm one; the one that she would cry and snot all over and he would only pat her head and comfort her. Sure, Regulus comforted her too, but he complained. She liked Barty because he didn't despite the fact that he hated getting dirty.

It made her feel important.

She walked up to him a lot less confident than with Regulus. She'd already failed once; what happened if she failed again?

Barty was staring at her like she was a strange animal. Luna didn't blame him; she wasn't usually so timid.

"Hi," she said, swaying backwards and forwards to calm down.

She often did this in front of her bullies with a smile on her face that made them think she was weird. Of course, when they left, Luna would run crying to Barty while Regulus made sure they knew to leave her alone. Or else.

"Are you okay?" Barty asked, reaching out to her but not touching her yet.

Luna reached out herself and squeezed his hand; comforting him at the same time as she was comforting herself.

"I'm fine," she said with assurance she didn't quite feel.

"Okay?" Barty stepped closer and peered at her with a confused smile. "What's up?"

Luna took a step forward but an awful pain started in her stomach. It was like someone was squeezing her insides, and not the nice squeeze like Barty's hand.

"N-nothing," Luna said, stepping away. The pain lessened as she moved away, and Luna realised that something was missing this time as well. It wasn't the right time.

"Lu—"

"See you later," Luna said, practically running away.

She had no idea what was wrong.

* * *

iii

The third time she tried, she hadn't even approached them when she changed her mind.

She saw Barty down the corridor and on an impulse she decided to try again. Maybe the 'wrongness' was just a fluke. It was possible, after all.

She took two steps forward when she saw Regulus approaching Barty. His head was held high, like usual, but there was an air of worry surrounding him. Barty, Luna realised after a second, was also giving off an air of concern. She wondered if it was because of her strange behaviour.

Regulus reached Barty and grabbed his hand in a possessive grip. Luna had never seen them hold hands before, though they had hugged, but only on Luna's insistence. When Regulus, without any hesitation or nerves, pressed a kiss to Barty's lips, Luna couldn't decide if she wanted to cry or join them.

Luna turned around and left, giving up on her quest.

* * *

i

She'd been avoiding them. She knew that they weren't going to like that, and therefore wasn't surprised when she was dragged into an empty classroom and ordered to sit on the one wooden chair not rotting.

Luna didn't sit. She couldn't be ordered around like a dog, and she gave them a glare to tell them they were out of line. She didn't leave, though. She had been avoiding them after all, and she missed her friends.

"Why are you ignoring us?" Regulus demanded, standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

He left enough room between them, which Luna appreciated, but he was angry, that much was obvious. Barty hung around in the background looking more hurt than angry. His arms were also crossed, but it looked more like he was trying to hold himself together.

Luna thought about dragging it out, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was not enjoying this confrontation and she wanted it over as soon as possible.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating?"

Regulus froze, his eyes widening and he even took a step back, away from Luna. Barty's arms fell from their crossed position and his hurt expression turned to relief.

Their actions hurt.

"We were. . . the right time—"

"It doesn't matter," Luna said when Regulus couldn't seem to get out a complete sentence. She didn't want to listen to him splutter excuses at her. "I'm happy for you." She knew her voice and actions said the opposite, but as much as she was hurt, she _was_ happy for her friends. They found their special someone; too bad she wasn't part of that.

Barty stepped in Luna's path, blocking her from leaving. Luna was about to glare at him when he smiled and leaned forward.

"We wanted to wait until we felt like you were ready to join us, and from your actions these last few days, I would say you are."

He waited.

Luna felt like her head exploded in red. Her fingers clenched into her dress and she couldn't tell if the flush over her face was from anger, embarrassment or both.

"Why would you tease—"

"We're not." This time it was Regulus blocking her path. "We want you to join us, but only if you want to. We've wanted that since we found you at that park."

Luna remembered seeing Regulus and Barty holding hands that day, but she'd been so little and she didn't understand things like that. "You want me?"

Barty chuckled and moved forward. "Most definitely. So, can I have that kiss you almost gave me earlier?"

Luna nodded, unable to do anything more. Barty smiled and moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing close to her. "Just tell me if you want to stop," he whispered, his breath brushing against her lips.

Instead of answering, Luna moved forward, crushing their lips together and closing her eyes. She never knew kissing could be so amazing.

"Hey! I want a turn."

Luna pulled back and smiled, turning to face Regulus only to be swept into his arms and kissed by him as well.

Luna waited for Barty to pull Regulus off her—he always did that if Regulus was too forceful (not that she ever minded)—but nothing happened. Luna didn't mind. She loved kissing Regulus as much as she loved kissing Barty.

When they pulled back, Luna was smiling, Regulus was smirking and Barty was staring into space like he'd been stunned.

"I think you broke him," Regulus said, poking Barty, only to land on the ground when Barty lunged at him.

Luna laughed and watched as the boys tackled. There was something different about how this tackle made her feel, Luna realised after a moment, but that was a thought for another day.

* * *

(w.c 1,300)

WolfWinks -xx-


	27. Passed Down - Necklace

**Title:** Passed Down  
 **Summary:** Her mother's necklaces passed hands a few times and Amelia is lucky enough to pass it along to her niece. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Edgar, Amelia and Susan Bones **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Edgar Bones looked at his sister carefully. "We need someone to look after the children if something happens to us." His shoulders were strong and firm but there was a tension underlining his confident mask that had Amelia worried.

"Why would you—"

"We joined a group that I think will help win the war, but it comes with some risks." Edgar cleared his throat before continuing. "I know you're leaving the country for a job opportunity, but could you please promise to take them in if we're not available?"

Amelia hesitated. She was only twenty-one and always said that she never wanted kids, not to mention, she hated the idea of her brother and wife dying, but in the end, she nodded her head. "I'll take them, but please try and be careful."

Edgar chuckled but his smile didn't last very long. "Janice wants me to give this to you." He held out a small silver necklace with a periwinkle coloured charm hanging from the end.

"Is this. . ."

"Yeah, our mother's necklace," Edgar said with a sad look at the chain when Amelia didn't continue. "I know you said Janice could have it, but she believes that it would be safer with you. If we do die, you may never find it again and we couldn't bare that to happen."

Amelia nodded, reaching out for the charm but not grabbing it. "I can't take this."

Edgar nodded but still handed it over. He made sure Amelia was holding onto it properly before moving his hand away. "Yes you can," he said. "Maybe give it to Susan when she's older. Thankfully, she is the only girl we had otherwise there might be a fight."

Edgar's joke fell flat and he moved in to hug Amelia. "I promise we'll try and stay safe."

* * *

Amelia wrapped her fingers around the necklace she rarely took off. It was the day before Susan was going to leave for Hogwarts, and she knew that the right time was now. Still, she was surprised by her reluctance to give it up, especially as she promised herself she'd hand it over at this time.

"Susan, wait please."

Susan turned to look at her Aunt with a hesitant smile. "Yeah?"

"I have something to give you that I, well, it holds a lot of importance to me, and I hope it does to you as well." Amelia was never this hesitant with her words, so she knew that Susan would notice her unusual behaviour.

"Is everything okay?" Susan asked, dropping her bag and moving forward.

Amelia smiled. Susan had always been a compassionate girl, especially after learning more about her family's death.

"Everything's fine, I just want to give you this." Amelia opened her hand and revealed the periwinkle necklace that her brother had given to her all those years ago.

"Why are you giving me your necklace?"

Looking down at the necklace, Amelia fingered the small charm before answering. "It was my mum's, your grandmother, and she gave it to my brother, your dad. Your grandmother was going to give it to me originally, but I didn't want it. I never really wore jewellery as a child."

Susan's eyes had widened at the mention of her father, and Amelia winced. She rarely talked about Susan's parents; their death was just too painful. She hadn't even told poor Susan how they'd died and Susan found out from a family friend after Amelia practically begged them to tell her.

"I want you to have it now and keep it safe."

Susan looked between the necklace and her Aunt before pushing the necklace back. "You keep it. It's obviously important to you."

Amelia shook her head and forced Susan to take it. "I want to see you with it, Susan. Your mum used to wear it every day, and I think it should really be meant for you."

Susan took it gratefully and stared at it with such admiration that Amelia knew she'd done the right thing.

"Could you put it on for me?" Susan asked, holding the necklace out and turning her back to Amelia.

Amelia did as she was asked, carefully putting the chain around Susan's neck and clasping it. She turned Susan around with a sad smile, touching the necklace and making sure it was sitting straight.

"You look just like your mother," Amelia couldn't help but whisper. From the pleased look, Susan didn't mind at all. "Now, go to the train and have fun at Hogwarts."

Susan nodded and wrapped her arms around her aunt, giving her one last kiss before leaving. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Amelia called, watching as Susan disappeared into the crowd. "Be safe."

* * *

(w.c 788)

WolfWinks-xx-


	28. Just in Time or Too Late - Enemy

**Title:** Just in Time or Too Late  
 **Summary:** Lily's known nothing but war since she was fourteen years old. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lily/Scorpius **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : nothing graphic, but death, suggestions of torture etc. **  
Notes:** It's kind of an Apocalyptic!AU and a Dystopia!AU. Written for Raven of the Shadows; I hope you like it.  
Written for Hogwarts History of Magic: Write about someone leading a rebellion

* * *

Lily stalked through the forest determinedly. She could hear the soft sound of her communicator in her ear, his voice a soft, strong comfort. She would never be alone with him in her ear, despite the fact that he was never in the field with her.

"Careful," he said at one point. "There's a drop a few metres ahead of you."

Lily whispered an acknowledgement that she'd heard him, watching her step as she continued to move forward. When her foot found the dip, she lowered her gun to find out just how far down the dip was. Her communicator could only tell her there was a dip, not how large.

"I'm moving forward," Lily whispered after a moment. "The dip's only as deep as my arm."

Her communicator didn't say anything, but she could imagine him nodding his head. Faceless though he was to her, she felt like she knew him better than she knew herself. The man definitely knew _her_ better than she knew herself. That was part of his job, after all.

"Target in sight," Lily said, her words barely a breath. Thankfully, with the technology they now used, her communicator could hear her and started giving out all the details of the area that he could.

"Trees five feet above ground. Ground slippery from the rainfall last night. There is a small stream a quarter of a mile to your right. Best chance of survival, take out the target and throw a firecracker to the left to distract his _friends._ Climb a tree to your right and wait until the men are sufficiently distracted before jumping through the trees. They are close together so it shouldn't be too hard for you to manage until you reach the stream.

"And then walk the stream for a least a mile before making my way back to base, correct?"

Her communicator chuckled in her ear. "You almost don't need me," he said, giving her the go ahead.

"I'll always need you, Silver Tongue." Lily loved saying his code name. She'd given it to him herself, and every time she said it, she remembered why he'd been graced with the name. She just wished she knew his real name, but that was impossible.

Lily shook her head and turned her attention back to the task at hand. She lined up her shot at a wild haired individual ahead of her, who was about the age her parents would have been today. She waited only a moment to make sure her shot was clear, before firing, the bullet slamming into the man's head and propelling him a few metres forward before he slammed into the dirt. Their firearms were strong.

Lily threw the firecracker, watching as it landed on the ground to her left barely a second before the firecracker was set off and the men charged in that direction.

"Retreating now," Lily hissed over all the alarms. She made her escape the way they planned out, carefully avoiding the shouting people below and smiling when she lost them even before reaching the stream. She would be home soon.

* * *

Lily entered her room after a shower and walked straight to her desk. She picked up her wand, twirling it in her hand for a moment before putting it down. There was no use having that on her when there was no way to use magic without being discovered by the new government.

When the war first started, the first thing the new government did was remove the possibility of anyone against them using magic. They did this by killing anyone that used magic. There were only two types of magic they were able to use, though it was still a risk. Concealment and observation. Unfortunately, they could only cast permanent charms and therefore could only cast them on objects. That's where the communicators came from.

Lily turned her eyes to the small picture frame sitting to one side on her desk where Lily could clearly see it wherever she was in the room. A photograph; the only one she had left and the only one she really wanted.

In it was her family before the war tore them apart. Lily was only fourteen at the time the photograph was taken. Her two older brothers were on either side of her. Albus had his arms wrapped around his stomach, laughing. His eyes were lit up in joy and life. James was rubbing his knuckles into Lily's hair while Lily attempted to fight James off, the result of which was causing Albus' laughter.

In the background, observing Lily and her brothers, was her mother and father. Her mother was in the middle of rolling her eyes, a small smile only hinted at on her lips while her father was outright laughing with his son.

Lily stared at her father, seeing the large wrinkle lines marking his face and the slightly haunted look he always had no matter the situation. Lily knew that her father once fought in a war similar to this one. Her mother fought as well, but her dad was the leader, and he'd suffered the most.

She'd once asked him why he fought so hard when it made him suffer. She could still remember his smile, so full of love, and his exact words, though she couldn't remember the sound of his voice anymore.

" _To protect you and your brothers. To protect your generation from experiencing the fear and pain that we once had to."_

It was only a year after that photo when everything changed.

Lily wondered what her dad would say if he could see the world now. She was almost glad he was executed with her mother before the war really started.

"Lily? Are you home?"

Lily winced when she heard James' worried voice. She'd forgotten to let him know she'd arrived home safe and sound.

She turned away from the photograph, setting it down just as the door between her room and James' opened. James wheeled into the room with careful movements; he was still getting used to his chair.

"You didn't tell me you'd returned." James' voice was accusatory. The small worried frown that seemed almost permanently etched into his face looked deeper right now. "You have to tell me when you return."

Lily bowed her head. "I'm sorry, James. I slipped in the mud on the way home and was desperate for a shower."

"I don't care!" he snapped.

Lily winced. There wasn't much that could get an emotional reaction out of James anymore, but his family's safety was one of them. He'd always been overprotective, but Lily really couldn't blame him. Not since Albus was crushed under a falling building.

"Did it go well?" James asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Lily lifted her head and nodded. "He's dead," she said, a small smile appearing for a brief moment.

"Good."

 _Good is right_ , Lily thought. That man deserved death after killing Rose and Hugo in an attack a few years ago. He was just one of many that had killed members of their family and friends. There were a lot of people that wanted James and Lily's rebellion squashed.

"There is a meeting in two hours with all foot soldiers. As one of the rebellion's leader, and the leader of the foot soldiers, you need to be there."

Lily nodded and watched as James retreated back into his room before shutting the door between them.

Shoulders slumping, Lily turned back to her desk and glanced at the photo before turning her attention to the report she needed to write. She couldn't dwell on the past.

* * *

"Enemy targets one mile to your left. Turn right at the next crossroads to avoid them."

Lily followed Silver Tongue's instructions, turning left when she arrived at the spot. The mission wasn't easy, but it was simple in a lot of ways. All she had to do was break into one of the storage buildings around the place and steal some more medical supplies. The storage rooms were guarded, obviously, but it usually wasn't too hard to move past them.

"So, I heard you and your brother had a bit of a spat last night."

Lily scowled at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it." Lily knew that Silver Tongue just wanted to help, but she didn't want to think about last night. Living through that had been enough for her.

"Fire," Silver Tongue said with a slight rebuke in his voice. "Let me help."

Lily scowled again. Silver Tongue didn't often use her code name because he only ever was speaking to her, not to mention he knew her real name (not that he was allowed to use that when she was out in the field). When he did, though, she couldn't deny him anything.

"He didn't agree with something I said at the meeting, that's all." Lily knew that Silver Tongue must know about how James told her she was wrong. It was probably all around base now, but no one would ever say anything. Maybe once it would have been looked down upon. Lily knew that her mother would have James hide if he'd spoken to her so viciously all those years ago, but things were different now. Cruel communication was accepted as normal.

"Are you okay?" Silver Tongue sighed.

Lily was grateful that he didn't try and make her talk about it anymore. It wasn't James' fault that he was overprotective, and she really didn't want to hear Silver Tongue put him down again.

"I'm fine. You know me."

Silver Tongue sighed again but he didn't say anything more. Lily wasn't sure if she was grateful for this or disappointed. She kept moving forward but stopped when she heard the sound of a large group arriving via magical travel.

"Silver—"

"—Fire, you need to leave. Now."

Lily froze at the sound of urgency in his voice, but she didn't back away. In the end, he couldn't order her around, he only advised her. She didn't have to listen, though she'd never gone against him before.

"What is it?" she kept her voice as low as possible. She still didn't know the situation and didn't want to make it worse.

"Fire, please, trust me on this. Leave."

Lily took a step back, but then someone she wished she didn't recognise stepped into view. She froze once again. The woman was tall and slim, only a few years older than Lily. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun that made her face looked stretched and uncomfortable. Her eyes were black.

"Albus," Lily whispered, breathless at coming face to face with his murderer.

White hot anger flooded her veins. Her code name wasn't just about her fire red hair, but also her fiery temper, and that temper was all directed at one person right now.

"No! Fire, please, walk away. She's dangerous."

"I know that," Lily snapped, forcing the words out between clenched teeth. "That doesn't change anything.

Pulling her earpiece out, Lily tucked it behind her ear where she wouldn't be able to hear Silver Tongue. There was a tiny, waterproof, invisible bag tucked behind every foot soldier's ear to store the earpiece when they slept or showered. Charmed with concealment magic by her own hand, no one would be able to see it unless they knew where it was.

Creeping forward, Lily moved like a snake along the ground. She watched as the woman stepped out of the car and swap guard duty with the man standing before her without a word or even a smile. The man bowed before leaving her and her partner alone.

Her partner, a short man with sandy blonde hair and clear blue eyes, stepped forward and asked her a question. The woman snapped some words back and the man fell back, silent.

 _Trainee_ , Lily thought when she watched their interactions.

Not waiting a second longer, Lily snuck closer until she was sure about the line of her shot. Being careful not to make a sound and using all the training she had, Lily fired the trigger, only to stare in horrified shock when the bullet swerved away from the woman and hit the trainee in the chest.

Bullets, the rebellion found, were quite hard to block with magic. In fact, they were almost impossible to block and even harder to avoid. The only chance you had of avoiding a bullet was to redirect it away from your body, and to do that, you needed to be fast.

The woman turned and locked eyes with Lily, raising her wand with a sinister smirk that made shivers run down her back. _I'm sorry,_ Lily thought as a spell charged in her direction. She wasn't sure if she was apologising to James for leaving him alone or to Silver Tongue for ignoring his advice, but she didn't have long to wonder as the spell hit and she fell limp to the ground.

* * *

Lily woke up in a cold, damp, dark room, the only light showing from a torch further down a corridor.

The fact that she woke up at all was a surprise, but the room she woke up in really wasn't. She could see blood staining the ground by her feet and she scrambled away at the sight. There were marks etched into the walls of her cell, and there wasn't a single bit of sunlight shining anywhere. It might have just been night time, but Lily suspected it had more to do with the cell being underground.

Refusing to give into her fear, Lily moved her hand to her head, wincing when her hand connected with a bloodied up lump on her forehead. That spell did a number on her, but at least she woke up. She moved her hand away, knowing that touching the wound would only make it worse, and brushed her hair behind her ear, fingers touching her pouch.

Panic set in as she scrambled to open the pouch, sighing in relief when she found her ear piece safe where she left it. She put it in her ear, only to tear up at what she heard. Crying.

"Silver Tongue?" Lily whispered, glancing down the corridor to make sure there were no guards.

"Lily? Oh God, Lily! I mean, Fire. Whatever. You're alive."

Lily could picture Silver Tongue slumped over his desk, but the waver in his voice, the tears, that's something she never thought she'd hear from Silver Tongue.

"Are you okay?" Lily whispered when Silver Tongue didn't say anything more.

Silver Tongue chuckled wetly on the other end. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You don't want to ask me that, Silver Tongue."

Silver Tongue fell silent and Lily listened to him breathing, finding the sound strangely comforting. It almost didn't make sense how attached to Silver Tongue's voice she was. She almost preferred to be out in the field, listening to Silver Tongue than with her brother.

"I'm sorry, Silver Tongue," Lily whispered when her guilt started pressing down on her once again.

"Scorpius."

Lily frowned. "What?"

"Call me Scorpius. I know you're not meant to know my real name, but. . ."

Silv—Scorpius trailed off, but Lily knew what he meant. He wanted her to know him before she wasn't able to anymore. It made sense, and Lily realised that she wanted to learn everything there was to know about Scorpius before they came for her.

They came two days later.

In all that time, Lily had been left alone to talk to Scorpius like they'd never talked before. They developed a relationship that Lily never expected; one that Lily never thought she'd have with anyone, and the more she learned about Scorpius, the more she wanted to cry about the situation she'd found herself in.

She didn't even notice her hunger or thirst. She didn't notice that the cell never warmed up, and whenever there were cries of other prisoners or screams, Lily was able to painfully ignore them with Scorpius' voice in her ear, but she couldn't ignore the footsteps when they approached her cell.

"They're coming," Lily whispered, showing her fear possibly for the first time since the uprising. Her breathing picked up and her hands started shaking. A tear slipped down her cheek but she wiped it away before it could fall to the ground.

"I'm with you the whole way, Lily."

Lily closer her eyes and listened to Scorpius as he spoke nonsense words to her. She didn't actually hear what he was saying, but his voice was everything to her. She didn't listen to the footsteps as they approached and she didn't listen to her cell door open.

"I love you," Lily whispered to Scorpius as a man grabbed her arm and yanked her high.

"I love you too, Lily. I love you, so much."

Lily smiled, letting the man lead her away to whatever fate awaited her.

* * *

(w.c 2,835)

WolfWinks-xx-


	29. True to Self - Cruel

**Title:** True to Self  
 **Summary:** Lily goes through an awful time after telling her parents she's gay **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lily/Alice **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Swearing and derogatory terms for homosexual relationships and people. **  
Notes:** Written for International Woman's Day challenge at The Golden Snitch Forum: Belle Teal: Write about a character refusing to discriminate against someone. Bonus prompts: (word) courage, (word) callous, (object) Mickey Mouse costume, (object) desk. Hogwarts, Ravenclaw.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't agree with the views presented in this story against homosexual relationships! I firmly believe in equality on all fronts and I don't see the difference between women who likes men, men who like men, women who like women or any other type of relationship. This is just a story and even writing these terms hurts. I really don't want to offend anyone, and I am so sorry if I do, but that is not my intention at all.

* * *

 _The very air seemed to sparkle with magic and happiness. Lily had never been to Disneyland before and the fact that she was here now was beyond anything she'd ever experienced before. Her family was with her, of course. Petunia was running up to any princess she spotted, but Lily was more interested in a certain mouse she'd managed to spot._

 _Lily ran through the crowds, around other children, adult's legs and she even had to dodge a food cart, but Lily barely noticed anything but the large mouse she was trying to reach._

" _Mickey Mouse!" Lily screamed when she was closer to the mouse._

 _The mouse in question turned around at her scream, his face permanently forced into a smile, and opened his arms wide. She ran into them without another thought with the widest smile she'd ever worn._

" _Hello, little girl—"_

" _Lily! My name's Lily and you're Mickey Mouse!"_

 _Lily saw the mouse glance to his companion, a young woman in a dress Minnie Mouse would wear and ears on her head._

" _Who're you?" Lily asked a little rudely. She didn't mean to, but she didn't like the fact that this girl stole Minnie's dress._

" _I'm here to help Mickey. Where are your parents, Lily?"_

 _Lily turned around, expecting to see her parents behind her, but she didn't see anyone she recognised. Suddenly more scared than she'd ever been before, Lily turned back to Mickey Mouse and moved closer to him. She trusted Mickey Mouse._

" _I don't know. I thought—I thought—"_

" _It's okay. We'll stay with you until you can find them."_

 _Lily nodded, warming up to the girl. She was still scared, she'd never been away from her parents for a long time, but the girl was smiling like her mum sometimes did and Mickey Mouse was here, so she thought she'd be okay._

 _They stayed in the same area for a while. Mickey said hello to a lot of other children and sometimes he had to take photos with them. Lily would only move away when a camera was brought out, otherwise she would stand next to Mickey and hold his hand._

 _Lily was starting to think that her mum had forgot about her when she saw someone running in their direction._

" _Lily!"_

 _Lily smiled, letting go of Mickey's hand and running to her mum, slamming into her. "Mum!" Lily said, holding onto her mum like her life depended on it._

" _Don't run away like that, Lily," her mum scolded._

 _Lily nodded seriously, pulling back to look at her mum. "I won't. I don't want to be accidently left alone."_

" _Oh, sweetie, we'll never leave you alone. We love you."_

Lily wrapped her arms around her centre as her mother screamed at her. Her father hadn't said a word, but from his deep frown and twitching hands, she knew he was angry. Petunia was smiling, the bitch. When had their relationship deteriorated so much?

"How could you do this to us?" Lily's mother said for the who-knows-how-many time.

"It's not something I chose," Lily said, moving forward, but stopping when her mother moved away.

"Of course it is. You aren't born a dyke."

"Mum," Lily breathed. She felt like she's been punched.

"No! You can't be a lesbian. You just can't be; I won't allow it."

Lily blinked back tears as she was assaulted with pain like her mother was hitting her not just yelling at her, but behind the pain a kernel of anger was growing.

"You can't change this! I am a lesbian and that's not going to change just because you tell me I can't be."

"Get out."

Lily's dad's cold voice halted her anger and she turned to him. He was pushing himself off the dining room chair, his hands clenched and eyes practically dead.

"What?" Lily couldn't help saying, hoping he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"Get out. I want you out of my house right this instant. I will not have your sort living in my house and eating my foot. I will not have you contaminating my daughter with your disgusting views." Her dad never raised his voice, but that was almost scarier than her mother's screams.

"But, I'm your daughter," Lily whispered desperately.

"No daughter of mine will be homosexual."

Lily had no words to say to that; even her sister, who was taking so much joy from the situation, was shocked at their dad's words.

"You have ten minutes and then I want you gone," her dad snapped, waving a hand towards the front door like she was an unwanted bug.

Lily left the room and walked upstairs without another word, her shoulders slumped, defeated. She'd never felt so alone.

* * *

It was only a week later when she arrived at Hogwarts to complete her sixth year. She'd, thankfully, bought her supplies with her parents before the incident that Lily refused to think about. She'd spent the last week at the leaky cauldron, thankful that she thought to gain a summer job for the last two summers. She had a pretty decent amount of money saved up, but nowhere near enough for her to live off. She wasn't sure what she was going to do next summer.

Her first week was a whole load of crap. She felt like she'd been beaten down more than ever before, and she didn't know how she was going to fix it. She knew there were a lot of people that noticed, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

In the third week, Lily entered the common room only to see a group of seventh years surrounding Alice next to one of the wooden study desks. There were even a couple of her dorm mates nearby, but none seemed to be helping Alice who was looking close to tears.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, moving forward and pushing her way to the front of the group.

A few of the girl's barely even looked at her, but some glanced over and smirked.

"Alice here just admitted her feelings towards girls."

Lily's blood ran cold. She could hear the callous disdain in her voice and the cruel faces all around her. Why was the world so heartless as to shove her devastating loss in her face once again? Her whole body seemed to slump, her legs felt like jelly and her eyes itched.

"Towards girls?" Lily managed to mutter, hoping beyond hope that they were talking about something different.

"Yeah, she just told Mary here who she wants to kiss, and guess who it was."

Lily didn't respond, looking at Alice out of the corner of her eye. She was crying and she was looking anywhere but at Lily.

"You. Alice likes you, the little dyke."

Lily's eyes widened. She wasn't sure whether she should collapse into tears at hearing that awful word being used again, or run to Alice and kiss her. She settled for staring at Alice with wide, almost disbelieving eyes.

"I'm sorry," Alice said desperately, pressing herself more firmly into the wooden wall behind her. "I'm so sorry, Lily. Please."

"Go on, Lily. Tell Alice what you think of her disgusting crush. She's probably been perving on you for years."

Lily glanced between Alice and the girls surrounding her. She knew what would happen if she defended Alice. She would be prosecuted along with Alice, hounded and bullied for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. What's worst, she would be constantly reminded of her parent's kicking her out.

Still, she recognised the dread in Alice. She saw the same desperate fear that Lily had been feeling and the hope that maybe one person would stand up for her. Lily couldn't let Alice down like her family let her down.

"You're an idiot," Lily said, sneering at the group of girls. "All of you are complete idiots and if you think I'm going to follow your lead, you are sorely mistaken."

"What?" one girl muttered, but Lily didn't let them get another word in.

"If this is the honourable and loyal people of Gryffindor, I wished I was sorted somewhere else." Lily walked towards Alice and looked at her directly in the eyes. "Alice, will you let me kiss you?"

Alice's eyes widened and stared at Lily like she was some alien. When Lily didn't move or smile or joke, Alice could only nod, unable to speak.

"Are you some leso as well?" Mary practically screeched from behind the pair.

Lily turned to Mary with a stony expression. Lily actually liked Mary a lot. She was a sweet girl that could always make people laugh, but Lily had heard that her family were really strict, so she wasn't surprised by her discrimination.

"You should take a good look at yourself, Mary. You're going to lose friends over this." Lily didn't say anymore, turning back to Alice and smiling at her. "I've wanted to do this for years," Lily muttered as she moved forward and closed the gap between them.

She may not have a home anymore, she may not have any friends after today, and Alice could very well tell Lily she wasn't interested in a relationship, but Lily felt happy for the first time since being kicked out. She was being true to herself, and in that moment, that was all that mattered.

* * *

(w.c 1,562)

WolfWinks-xx-


	30. Overcoming Fears - Revenge

**Title:** Overcoming Fears  
 **Summary:** Tom is scared of caves, but thanks to an incident, he figured out a way to remove that weakness. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Tom Riddle Jr. Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Tom Riddle wasn't afraid of a lot of things. He never screamed when there were spiders in orphanage kitchens. He didn't run away from the big dogs that barked in the yard next door. He didn't cry at night when there was no light to shine in and keep the monsters away. Nothing really scared him at all, but there was one thing that did.

Caves weren't something that most children came across, but if they did, it would be a brave child to not be afraid. They were dark and gloomy with uncertain shadows and strange sounds. Tom wasn't really ashamed of his fear, but he wasn't all that happy about it.

It was a weakness, and Tom was determined to have none of those.

When the Orphanage decided to take a group trip to the cave nearby, Tom was _not_ impressed, and he told the Matron, Mrs Cole, so.

"Tom, no one will let anything happen to you," she said in a stern but understanding voice.

"I don't trust that to be true," Tom said in his most polite voice.

"Well, you're just going to have to change your mind. Everyone is required to go, so you will be going." Her voice demanded compliance.

Tom didn't like that voice, and he really didn't like it when she tried to order him around, but there wasn't much he could do about it. She was a lot older than him, and unfortunately, also a lot stronger.

"Fine. Don't expect me to be happy about it."

Tom left the Matron behind, following their guide for the day. They weren't going to go in the cave, but for Tom, they were still too close. The other children were laughing, darting around the cave like it was some sort of game, though not a single one of them went anywhere near the entrance.

"I dare you to go in, Amy," Dennis said after a lot of laughing.

Tom rolled his eyes at the two children. He hated everyone he lived with but Amy and Dennis were the worse. (Once he might have added Billy Stubbs to that list, but ever since his rabbit mysteriously turned up dead, Billy had stayed away from Tom.)

"No way! You go," Amy said back to Dennis, moving away from the cave.

Dennis quickly shook his head, in doing so, he caught Tom's eye. Tom glared at Dennis viciously before turning away from the pair. In doing so, Tom didn't notice Dennis' slight hesitation before approaching. He did hear Dennis' footsteps, though.

"Tom, do you want to have a go?" Dennis asked, his voice soft and curious.

Tom clenched his hands. "What?"

"Well you're not scared of anything, so it would make sense for you to be the first to try and enter the cave. You are definitely the bravest one here."

Tom had enough intelligence to realise that Dennis was probably just trying to include him in the group and compliment him at the same time, but to his ears, it sounded like he was being mocked. With Amy nodded behind Dennis, Tom realised he wanted to hurt them.

"No." Tom's voice was flat, or at least, he thought it was, but Dennis must have picked up some hidden fear in his voice, because his eyes widened.

"Are you afraid?" Dennis asked, honestly curious.

Tom glared at Dennis, making him take a step back. "No," he snapped, but there was definitely some tension that seeped out into his voice that time.

"You are," Amy said, coming up behind Dennis. "Don't worry. We're not judging you for it. Everyone has their fears."

Tom decided not to answer. Nothing he wanted to say would go over well with their guides, and Tom knew how to be sneaky. He just needed to wait for the right moment.

"If anything, it makes you more human," Dennis said, laughing at the end.

That decided it. Tom was going to do something about the two awful children next to him, and while he was seeking revenge, he could conquer his fear of caves. It might do him some good to make some good memories inside the cave.

* * *

(w.c 694)

WolfWinks-xx-


	31. Changes - Meadow

**Title:** Changes  
 **Summary:** Dorea loved the outdoors and Violetta never knew how much she liked spending that time with her daughter. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Violetta Black, Cygnus Black and Dorea Black. **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Sophie (Screaming Faeries) I hope you like it. Written for Hogwarts assignment History of Muggles: Write a story set in the 1920s.

* * *

There was a small meadow behind Violetta's home. She wasn't a huge fan of the place, but her youngest daughter, Dorea, loved the sun. She may only be three years old, but she would demand to be outside whenever she could.

Dorea was the only one of their children that loved the outdoors so much, and Violetta wasn't sure where the girl received it from as Violetta and Cygnus hated being in the sun. Violetta wouldn't be surprised if her daughter was a Herbology genius when she entered Hogwarts.

"Mummy!"

Violetta smiled as her daughter ran up with only one sock on (she left the house with two shoes) and a bunch of flowers in her hand. Small purple flowers that Violetta recognised as a bunch of Violets.

"What are these ones?" she asked with the wide-eyed curiosity that Violetta wished she still had.

"They're called Violets," Violetta said, smiling when Dorea made a connection to the flower's name and her mothers.

"So they're your flowers then?" Dorea asked, holding them out to her mother.

Violetta smiled, taking the flowers but plucking one small one from the middle and threading it into her daughter's hair. "Here you go," she said, smiling. "Now they are our flowers."

Dorea squealed before wandering off again to search for more purple flowers (and probably lose that last sock). It was only a few seconds after that when her husband aspirated into the meadow, settling next to his wife on the bench.

"How did the election go," Violetta asked, not really all that interested, but still curious despite herself, especially when Cygnus snorted in obvious disdain.

"That awful Ravenclaw was elected. The one that communicates using smoke."

Violetta wasn't looking at her husband, but she knew he would be rolling his eyes. Honestly, she didn't blame him. She remembered going to school with that awful man and the way he acted in class.

"You cannot be serious. Surely anyone is better than Lorcan McLaird." Violetta's voice matched her husband's in disdain.

"Well, you know what the public is like nowadays. I swear—"

Violetta never managed to find out what her husband swore because at that very moment a terrifying scream echoed through the meadow and Violetta jumped to her feet. She recognised that scream.

"Dorea!" Violetta frantically looked around for her daughter, realising that she'd lost sight of Dorea while talking to her husband. When another scream echoed around, giving Violetta a direction, she didn't hesitate.

Racing towards the bushes to her right, Violetta found her three-year-old daughter wrapped in the vines of a Venomous Tentacula. She didn't waste a single second.

Screaming out a severing charm, Violetta cut the vine holding her daughter away from the dangerous plant. Dorea screamed as she fell to the ground, knocking her head in the process and falling unconscious.

When the plant failed to leave her daughter alone, Violetta let out a vicious scream and burned the plant without casting a single spell. If it was any other day, Violetta would have been shocked at the magic she used, but this wasn't any other day, and her daughter was currently on the ground hurt.

"Dorea?" Violetta asked, collapsing next to her daughter and pulling her head close. "Dorea, darling?" Violetta started casting diagnostic charms and paled at the result. She turned to try and find Cygnus, only to not see him anywhere.

"Cygnus!" Violetta shouted, enraged and shocked that he would dare leave her daughter as she died in his arms. "Cygnus! Where in Merlin's name are—"

"Has she been bitten?" Cygnus said, appearing behind Violetta with a potion vial clutched in his hands. His face was just as pale as hers.

Violetta's anger instantly disappeared as she nodded. It made sense when she thought about it. Cygnus would have recognised the plant as soon as Violetta did, and with Cygnus being a potion master, he always knew what potions were needed.

Cygnus collapsed next to Violetta and Dorea before draining the potion vial into Dorea's mouth.

"She won't wake up today," he said when Dorea shifted in her mother's arms and her colour returned. "She'll be okay, though."

Violetta breathed a sigh of relief, holding her daughter close as she carried her inside to bed. She would need to search the rest of the meadow before allowingDorea outside again.

* * *

Violetta looked at the abandoned meadow with lines marring her face. The bench that Violetta use to sit at while watching Dorea was uncared for and shabby. Underneath the bench, wedged in a crack in the wood, was a small dead flower that Violetta knew use to be a very beautiful violet.

"Does anyone want to play outside today?" Violetta asked, turning around to face her children.

Pollux, at fourteen, had taken to ignoring his parents, so he didn't say anything while he read a charms book. Cassiopeia barely glanced away from her new wand as she shook her head. Marius wrinkled her nose, looking at her mother like she was crazy.

And Dorea, with a voice far too solemn for a four-year-old, and looking outside with such longing and fear, muttered her usual three words.

"Not today, Mum,"

* * *

(w.c 870)

WolfWinks-xx-


	32. Trespassing - Moan

**Title:** Trespassing  
 **Summary:** Sirius knew he should have listened to James **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lucius/Sirius **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Mild sexual themes **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Sirius should have listened to James. He'd told Sirius that sneaking into Head boy Lucius Malfoy's room was stupid and refused to join him. Sirius wished he'd listen.

"You entered my room without my permission. You're trespassing."

Sirius shivered as Lucius cold voice washed over him. He felt his blood rush to his stomach, and he turned his face away from the older teen. This was not the time to be indulging in his attraction for the Malfoy heir.

"I could lock you up in the dungeons, or I toss you to the giant squid," Lucius continued, stalking forward with a sway of his hips.

Sirius gulped and backed away, his knees knocking into the bed behind him. It wasn't long before Lucius was right in front of him, leaning over his flushed body.

Lucius pushed Sirius forward, watching as he bounced on the bed and stayed there. "I have a better idea, though, and I think the punishment is more than fair."

Sirius closed his eyes, unwilling to watch as Lucius contemplated his punishment, but also embarrassed with how the treatment was making him feel. _Please don't notice. Please don't notice._

"Off with your shirt," Lucius demanded.

In an instant, Sirius' shirt disappeared, leaving his chest bear and lying on the head boy's bed. Sirius snapped his eyes open, staring at Lucius like he was insane. Sirius should probably have been afraid of what might happen next, but he was only turned on. He wished his attraction wasn't so obvious, but from the older teen's chuckle, he'd already seen.

Sirius could feel Lucius' fingers run over his chest, humming appreciatively on occasion until the man's fingers were resting against Sirius' collar bone and started tracing it.

Sirius let out a moan and his face lit up embarrassment, but when Lucius stopped his movements altogether, he couldn't help but whine. Sirus leaned forward in desperation, hoping that Lucius might give him what he wanted.

"Stop," Lucius said, his voice as smooth as silk. "Wait for dessert."

* * *

(w.c 337)

WolfWinks-xx-


	33. Manipulation - Sweetheart

**Title:** Manipulation  
 **Summary:** One point Ursula. Zero points Phineas. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ursula Flint/Phineas N. Black **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The book flew past Ursula's head. She watched it crash into the wall behind her before turning to her husband and raising an eyebrow.

"Was that really necessary?"

Phineas sneered and continued his pacing. "I hate this place," he said, glaring around the room in obvious disdain.

"I know, dear. You tell me that every day." Ursula rolled her eyes when Phineas didn't even look in her direction.

"You could help me," Phineas snapped after a few minutes in silence. "I have all this paperwork and I know you're good at that stuff." Phineas waved a hand towards a pile of papers balanced perilously on one corner of the desk.

"I could." Ursula knew she would end up helping her husband, but there was no way he was receiving the help without something from him. He did throw a book at her, after all.

"What do you want?" Phineas sneered again.

Ursula smiled. Her husband knew her so well. "An apology and a salary equivalent to what an assistant would receive."

"Why do you want money? You have access to my vault." Phineas was staring at her now with suspicion. "Sweetheart," he said as an afterthought; like he thought a pet name would convince her to tell him the truth.

"I'm trying to be more independent."

That wasn't even a lie. Ursula heard from her friend that women were becoming more independent nowadays and she wanted to give it a go. Obviously, she didn't share her desire to have a vault in her own name in the event that Phineas does something stupid one day and winds up in Azkaban. With the way he goes on about the scum in his school, she wouldn't be surprised.

"Fine," Phineas said after a long moment. He wasn't happy about the arrangement; Ursula could tell that from the lines appearing on his forehead and his pulled back upper lip, but he'd agreed. "I don't know why you couldn't just do it because you're my wife. You were meant to be a free worker that actually did good work."

Ursula ignored the admission of manipulation of her husband's part and only smiled. He'd lost in the end. "If you're good at something, never do it for free," she said as one last jab at the man's ego. Serves him right.

* * *

(w.c 366)

WolfWinks-xx-


	34. Control - Season

**Title:** Control  
 **Summary:** Avery wants to find some control **  
Pairing/Characters:** Avery **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Suicide **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The shine of the knife reflected the moonlight into his eyes. The curtains pulled open from the wind, moving like it was taunting Avery with every jerk. With the cooler season, the wind coming in was just cold enough to bring goose bumps to his skin, making him want to rub his hands along his arms. He didn't do that, though. He'd been trained better than that.

Avery had never done anything like this before. Sure, he'd heard the other kids at school talk about 'cutters' but Avery never thought himself one. He hated what he'd grown up to be on some days, the amount of control that was taken away from his life. His dad always made sure to remind him of what a failure he was, while still telling him what to do. Nothing had changed, and yet, something about today made him snap. Avery never thought he'd be this low.

He pressed the knife to his skin.

Softly. He didn't draw blood yet; he didn't even press the skin down all that much. He could pull away right now and no one would be able to tell how close he came to breaking. No one would be able to see his shame marked into his skin like a proudly worn scar.

He pressed harder.

A small white line appeared just underneath where the knife was, lengthening just a bit further away from where it pressed the most pressure.

It didn't hurt. In fact, he could barely feel it, but his heart beat sped up. At the beginning of the night, it had been normal, but now. Now he could hear it in his ears. It drowned out all other sounds, including the wind outside which was starting to pick up. Dub-dub dub-dub dub-dub dub-dub. It felt good.

Avery pressed harder into the skin, still not drawing blood, but putting enough pressure to create a mild form of pain.

He couldn't really call it painful. It wasn't painful, but there was pain. He smiled at the thought, letting his hand press the knife even deeper into his skin, finally drawing blood.

Once he'd started, he couldn't stop. He pressed harder and harder until he could no longer bear the pain enough to hold the knife steady. Only then did he stop.

He opened his eyes.

He wasn't sure what he expected to see when he opened them, but he did expect to feel exhilarated. He was in control this time, and he liked it.

He didn't feel in control when he caught sight of the blood.

It wasn't really the blood—he'd seen heaps of blood before—but the amount of blood pooling onto his arm before dropping in large teardrops to the bedspread, staining the white sheets forever. He shouldn't be bleeding that much.

Cold, worse than the temperature outside, seeped into his every limb. It took Avery a few minutes to figure out it wasn't just because of the shock to his system, and he only realised this when his arm fell to his side, too weak to hold up any longer.

His vision faded and he lay back on his bed. His control of even the most simple of actions disappeared, and he closed his eyes.

He didn't open them again.

* * *

(w.c 546)

WolfWinks-xx-


	35. Fight Back - Space

**Title:** Fight Back  
 **Summary:** Penelope fights back. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Penelope Clearwater, Marcus Flint, Lucian Bole **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Implied attempted sexual attack **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

When Penelope made prefect, she was in bliss. Most students would be, and when she told her friends from Hogwarts, they were just as happy for her. She was a good student with good grades and a wonderful reporter with her teachers, so they weren't all that surprised, but there were some who were.

Now, Penelope could handle a lot of aggression. She'd been bullied in primary school and she'd never let it get her down, but there was one thing that she couldn't stand, and unfortunately, when she caught a Slytherin fifth year by the name of Lucian Bole and Marcus Flint years out after curfew, it was something she had to face.

"Like we're going to listen to you, Mudblood."

Penelope flinched ever so slightly at the derogatory word, but the boys noticed. They smirked at each other before stalking forward and cornering her against a wall.

"Stop this at once," she snapped, pulling out her wand. "I am a prefect and you will—"

Bole charged forward and grabbed her hand, slamming it against the stone wall until she dropped it to the ground. He kept her arm pinned there.

"Will what?" Flint asked, stalking into her personal space at a much slower rate. "I already told you I wasn't going to listen to you. Who's going to stop me from doing whatever I want?" As the teen talked, he slipped his own wand out and traced it along Penelope's roped like a mockery of a caress.

Penelope gulped, but she struggled against the boys. She blocked out the feel of Flint's wand against her body and managed to free her hand, which surprised both herself and the boys. Taking advantage of their surprise, Penelope used her hand to throw a deadly punch at Bole. He staggered back in surprise, releasing her at one, and Penelope watched him fall on his arse only a few metres away from her wand.

She brought her hand up for another punch, but it was caught in Flint's hand.

"Tut tut, naughty little Mudblood we have here."

Penelope didn't let him continue. With a vicious yell, she brought her knee up just like her older sister showed her, slamming it into the boy's, well, his sensitives.

Flint let out a high pitched whimper, bringing his hands down to cover his balls like that might help. She smirked and sauntered over to her wand, picking it up and staring down at the teen with a bloodied nose.

"Fifty points from you, Bole, for aiding in the attack of a fellow student, and another ten for being out after curfew."

She walked over to the boy holding his crotch and smiled with venom. "Eighty points from you, Flint, for attacking a fellow student and another ten for being out after curfew."

Penelope turned on her heel and walked down the corridor, leaving the boys behind her collapsed to the ground.

"Oh," she said, turning around just before leaving the corridor and the boys behind. "You'll also have detention with Professor McGonagall, and I'll be sure to let her know just _why_ you do."

With that Penelope left, her evil grin still in place.

* * *

(w.c 530)

WolfWinks-xx-


	36. Fear - Energy

**Title:** Fear  
 **Summary:** Rowena isn't sure why, but she doesn't fear him. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Rowena/Salazar **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Rowena walked away from the make-shift hospital room. She barely had the energy t stand, but she couldn't stand to stay in that room any longer. She'd never seen Helga or Godric look so awful; she couldn't continue to watch as they suffered in pain. Thankfully, they would both be okay, but the duel they'd partaken in was no small one.

Salazar had really done a number on them.

Before she even realised where she was going, she found herself in front of his office. Salazar's, that is. She didn't really want to see him, but she pushed the door open anyway. Something was telling her she needed to be here.

As she stepped in, she saw Salazar's whole figure shaking with sobs quite similar to the ones she'd experienced only a few weeks ago.

"What's wrong?" Rowena asked before she thought her words through.

"What are you doing here?" Salazar snapped, jumping from his seat and brandishing his wand in front of him.

Rowena didn't even flinch. She somehow knew that Salazar wouldn't, or couldn't hurt her. "I wanted. . . I mean. . . I'm not sure."

It wasn't often that Rowena was lost for words, but she just couldn't seem to find them today. The day had been one of the worst she'd ever experienced (though not _the_ worst). Two of her friends were badly injured thanks to her closest friend and the one she would have liked to take things further with.

"You should fear me," Salazar hissed, sounding almost like he did when he talked to that pet snake of his.

Rowena didn't back away. "I don't," she said, and that was the only thing she could really say. Nothing else was needed. She wasn't afraid of him. Angry? Yes. Disappointed? Yes. Worried? Yes, but there was no fear.

She didn't think she could fear him.

* * *

(w.c 311)

WolfWinks-xx-


	37. A (not) Peaceful Morning - Joyous

**Title:** A (not) Peaceful Morning  
 **Summary:** Ron just wants to wallow this morning **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ron and Colin (platonic) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Hogwarts Assignment Astronomy task #2: Write about a character finding an alternative way to solve a problem.

* * *

The frown on his face was prominent as he tore up the napkin in his hand. It wasn't something Ron could be proud of, but it was actually nice to take the time to wallow in his own misery. Maybe he did it a little too often, and maybe wallowing just because it was morning was a little pathetic, but it was something that he enjoyed (as much as you can when you wallow).

Wallowing in the morning with the awful sunlight and chirpy morning people around him was the best time to wallow because Ron _wasn't_ a morning person. Yes, Ron wallowed almost every morning and thanks to _another_ midnight adventure with his best friend, he was wallowing even more than normal this morning.

When Colin Creevey sat down next to him all joyous and bouncy, Ron internally groaned, clenching the napkin. He was not even remotely interested in entertaining the biggest morning person in the whole of Hogwarts. Colin's energy was not something he wanted to deal with.

"What's shaking, Ron?" Colin asked, practically vibrating in his seat.

Ron officially hated this morning. If it wasn't bad enough that he had to be up at this awful time of the morning while his best friend was allowed to sleep in because he managed to find himself in the hospital wing _again_ and they didn't even have any bacon this morning, he now had to actually interact with the chirpy little second year.

No. Ron wasn't going to do it. He didn't want to deal with the chirpy little second year on this awful morning. He definitely did _not_.

"If you sit here, I have two rules." Ron didn't even look up at Colin; he couldn't be bothered. "One. Don't talk. Two. Don't talk to me."

"Rule two is the same as rule one with more detail," Colin said with laughter in his voice.

Ron made the effort to snap his head up and glare at Colin. "You are breaking rule one _and_ two."

Colin laughed again and put his little annoying second year hands on his shoulder in a playful shove. Well, it would have been playful if Ron was _not_ wallowing, but because he was wallowing (or trying to at least) the shove was definitely _not_ playful.

"Rule three. Don't touch me."

Colin laughed again, but thankfully he turned his attention back to his breakfast. Ron managed one sigh—only _one sigh_ —of relief before Colin was turning his attention back to _annoying the hell_ out of Ron.

"You know, rules are meant to be broken," Colin said, poking Ron on the shoulder three times. _Three times_. Not once or twice but _three_ pokes on his shoulder like they were _friends_ or _buddies_ or something. Ron was officially ready to kill him.

Ron growled low in his throat. "You just broke rule one, two _and_ three." Ron's voice was beyond showing his annoyance. Wallowing was far from his mind. He just wanted Colin to _go away_ and _listen_ to his rules. Not ignore them like he currently was.

Colin poked Ron's shoulder another three times, laughing. "Come on, your rules are stupid anyway. You're just stressed about Harry being in the hospital wing again."

That may be a little true, but that was not why he was stressed at his very moment. He wasn't even stressed! "I'm not stressed," he repeated out loud when he realised that the annoying little second year couldn't read his mind.

"You know, when you're stressed, you should eat ice cream, cake, chocolates and sweets."

Ron was about to snap at the bratty second year that _wouldn't shut up_ when he realised what the child actually said.

"Why?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

Colin wrapped a ( _not_ ) friendly arm around Ron's shoulder. "Because stressed spelt backwards is desserts."

Ron gapped at the second year that decided that _this morning_ he wanted to sit next to Ron and _poke_ him and _talk_ to him and give him confusing sentences to think about on a morning that he _didn't_ want to think about _anything_ let alone _that._

Still staring at the second year, Ron placed the napkin on his knee, pulled out his wand and waved it at the napkin. He grabbed the transfigured napkin before it could fall to the floor and burst.

"What are you doing?

Ron looked up at the second year and smirked. It wasn't a smile—he wasn't quite ready yet to smile this morning—but a smirk was almost a smile so it counted.

"Well, you're not listening to my rules, so I have to find some other way to make you _shut up_."

"What—"

Before Colin had a chance to finish another inane question about _what_ he was doing or _why_ or any other 'w' questions, Ron brought the transfigured napkin up from under the table, revealing a bright orange balloon filled with water.

"Catch," Ron said as he chucked the water balloon right at Colin's face and watching with a muted morning glee as it burst right on target, soaking Colin completely.

Ron ate his breakfast in peace after that. Wallowing in peace.

* * *

(w.c 858)

WolfWinks-xx-


	38. Know Me - Connection

**Title:** Know Me  
 **Summary:** Dean never told Parvati that they were soul mates. After all, Parvati was looking for a Sean, not a Dean. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Parvati/Dean **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He stared at the small name on the underneath of his pinkie finger. Parvati Patil. The fun loving Indian Gryffindor he'd met the moment they'd been sorted into the same house. Dean was so excited when she introduced herself. He'd found his soul mate, but she hadn't found her's.

She was looking for a Sean Thomas not a Dean Thomas. The names were almost the same, but they weren't the same, so she didn't understand.

"Do you have a brother," she'd asked.

Dean had no idea what to say.

He went home at Christmas and he asked his mother about his name. She told him that she'd changed his name after his father ran off. Dean's father wanted him to be called Sean and his mother wanted Dean. His mother had conceded in the hope that Dean's father would stay. When he didn't, she changed his name to Dean.

So, legally his name was Dean, but magically he was Sean.

Parvati never knew she'd literally grown up with her soul mate living down the hall, and Dean had no idea how to tell her, so he didn't.

Six years he watched from afar as Parvati slowly gave up hope of meeting her soul mate and for five years he wondered if he'd ever work up the courage to tell her the truth. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, and yet he couldn't work up the nerve.

He was pathetic.

* * *

It happened at the beginning of her—they're—sixth year. It happened by chance, but Parvati saw it. Her name. Her name on Dean's pinkie finger, just like where her 'Sean Thomas' was. _Sean_ Thomas, not _Dean_ Thomas. And yet, there was her name on his finger.

He was her soul mate, and he knew that. Dean knew that she was his, that he was her, that they were soul mates and he never told her.

She wasn't really sure what to think about that. No, she knew what to think. He didn't want her. He'd spent the last six years getting to know her without telling her about being soul mates.

She lasted three months before she couldn't take suffering in silence anymore.

"Why don't you want me?" Parvati asked late one night in the common room. She'd waited until most of the others left for bed, knowing that Dean would stay up and draw until almost everyone was asleep. She knew a lot about Dean, and she'd known they had some sort of a connection, but she thought it was something to do with his long lost whatever, Sean. Now she knew that Dean was Sean and he'd ever felt the same things she had.

"What?" Dean asked, looking up from his drawing and shutting the sketchbook.

"Why don't you want me?" When Dean still looked confused, she reached forward and grabbed his hand, revealing her name on his hand.

"What do—You don't—"

"I can't understand why you don't want me." Parvati could feel tears stinging in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "I wanted you even when I thought I was meant for your long lost brother or cousin or something! How could you not tell me we're soul mates?"

Dean stared at Parvati like she was a disease and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"You know what? Forget it. I guess I wasn't meant to be happy." Parvati turned away from Dean and started walking to her room, but was stopped when Dean grabbed her arm.

"I've always wanted you," Dean said in a gasping breath, almost like it hurt to talk and breath. "I've always wanted you and watched you, and I know that sounds creepy, but it's true. From the moment I met you, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I don't know why. I don't, but I've wanted you to know who I am from the moment I met you, but my stupid father leaving and my stupid mother changing my name and my stupid—"

Parvati was smiling as she pressed her lips against Dean's. It was possibly the most perfect kiss she'd ever experienced, and she wouldn't change a thing.

"I'm so glad you're Sean," Parvati whispered when she pulled away.

"I'm so glad you know."

* * *

(w.c 714)

WolfWinks-xx-


	39. A Beautiful Thing - Revolting

**Title:** A Beautiful Thing  
 **Summary:** Molly meets her son for the first time. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Molly/Arthur and baby Bill **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : Giving birth **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The pain was excruciating. Everyone said that there was this beauty with the whole process. This natural process that has nine months of sickness and backaches and swollen feet and deadly mood swings, only to end with an excruciating fifteen hours of pain that never seemed to end, was apparently meant to be beautiful and filled with happiness.

It really _really_ wasn't.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"Push than kill, Mrs Weasley."

"You try and push!" Molly screamed at the woman with the annoying, disgusting little voice who had her hands between her legs. Her throat was hoarse and painful, and the hand around her husband's hand was white.

"I'm never doing this again," Molly said, turning to her husband and glaring at him.

They said she could have pain medication, but she refused. The pain medication was dangerous for the baby, and Molly had been determined not to do anything to endanger the baby. Now, as she screamed and the baby tried to push its fat head out into the world, it was too late, and she wanted those damned pain meds.

"Yes dear," Arthur said, pain evident in his voice.

"Are you in pain," Molly asked, her voice drastically lowering until it was barely a whisper.

"No?" Arthur said, but even the annoying little student doctor in the corner could hear the question in his voice.

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure. Why don't you try pushing out a watermelon from your arse and then tell me how sore _you_ are."

The young student doctor started smiling and Molly could suddenly feel hands where she only wanted one person's hands.

"I can see the head. Keep pushing Mrs Weasley."

Something wonderful and awful at the same time filled Molly's chest and she looked at her husband. He was smiling, rubbing a thumb over her now numb hand, and trying to peer over her lifted knee to see the currently being born child.

She started to smile, but it quickly disappeared when another contraction ran through her.

"Good. That's good. One more push, Mrs Weasley and you'll get to meet your child. Just a little more effort, Mrs Weasley."

The pain wasn't as bad as before. Or, it was, but it was more manageable. When the next contraction came, she pushed harder than she'd pushed before. She pushed to get rid of the pain, but she also pushed to finally _finally_ meet her child.

She must have blacked out, just for a second, because all she heard was a strange buzzing sound for a moment when she should have been hearing words of the doctor, but then a beautiful sound. The sound of a small, squishy little baby crying.

"He's beautiful, Mrs Weasley," the doctor said, leaning towards her with a small baby in her arms.

Molly wrapped her arms around her child, crying and smiling at the same time. She leant her head against his small one and turned to her husband.

"You did so well," Arthur said softly.

Molly smiled and curled around the baby protectively.

Giving birth really was a beautiful thing. She could do that again.

* * *

(w.c 523)

WolfWinks-xx-


	40. Moving Forward - Guilty

**Title:** Moving Forward  
 **Summary:** Lavender hates the woman she has to talk to, but maybe the woman can help her. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lavender Brown **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A  
 **Notes** : Therapy!AU Muggle!AU. Hogwarts Assignment Magical Healing: Write about someone moving past a negative experience.

* * *

The adult wasn't someone she liked to look at. The woman had a tight, thoughtful frown on her face, and she tapped her pen against the notepad in her hand. She scared Lavender, and Lavender just wanted her mummy to hold her close and tell her it's all okay, but it wasn't okay. Her mummy was never going to tell her that ever again.

"Do you want to talk about your mum?

Lavender shook her head, picking up her doll and holding her close. She didn't want to talk about her mummy or anything really. Not with this woman.

"Something awful happened, Lavender. Something no seven-year-old should experience. You shouldn't keep that all locked away."

Lavender shook her head again, huddling over the doll in her arms, almost like she wanted to protect her from the woman's stare.

"That's a nice toy you have there," the woman said after a moment of silence, indicating the doll. "Does it have a name?"

"She," Lavender couldn't help but whisper. "She's called Flower."

"What a pretty name you picked."

"I didn't name her. Mummy did," Lavender whispered, turning her eyes away from the woman. She didn't speak again that day.

* * *

Lavender hated everything today. She hated her room and hated her breakfast and she hated that she had to spend time with the woman that only ever wanted her to talk. Lavender didn't want to talk. She never wanted to talk again.

"What happened this morning?"

"Nothing."

Lavender decided to try and be a bratty little girl. Her teacher once called her bratty, and when she'd asked mum, she said that bratty was a child that was being naughty. Adults didn't like bratty children, so Lavender hoped that the woman would give up if she showed this woman that she was a naughty child. Maybe she would leave her alone.

"I know that's a lie. You threw your breakfast at the nurse this morning."

Lavender huffed and crossed her arms, turning her head away. She looked at Flower sitting on the couch. She'd put her there to make sure she didn't get hurt in case Lavender had to throw something again. She liked throwing her breakfast this morning and if this woman didn't listen, she was going to throw something again.

The woman seemed to notice where her attention was.

"How about you sit with your toy and try talking to me about what happened today."

"She's not a toy," Lavender snapped, glaring at the woman. "Are you stupid?"

The woman sighed and leant back in her chair. "I'm sorry, Lavender. Could you go sit with your doll, then?"

Lavender's hands clenched and she looked around for something to throw, her eyes landing on a nearby book. She grabbed it and lifted it above her head with one hand. "She's not a doll, either! She's my baby! Don't you dare hurt my baby!"

The book sailed through the air and missed the woman's head only because she moved out of the way. Lavender felt a little better after throwing the book. Maybe that's why daddy had hit her when he was angry.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Lavender wasn't looking at the woman on the couch. She couldn't. She felt too guilty. Her arms were wrapped around her baby; she was a comfort to Lavender.

"What are you sorry for?"

Lavender shifted on her seat, her arms tightening. She didn't want to answer, but the feeling of guilt didn't go away and the longer she stayed silent and the longer the woman stayed silent, the more it grew.

"Throwing the book." Lavender's voice was barely above a whisper, but with how silent the room was, she was easily heard by the woman.

"Why did you throw the book?"

Lavender didn't want to answer. She never wanted to answer the woman, but the guilt swayed her opinion. She had to answer.

"I was angry and that's what daddy did when he was angry."

"So why are you apologising? Your daddy never did."

Lavender started crying. She hadn't cried since the day her mummy said goodbye and she didn't want to cry either. Crying just reminded Lavender that she didn't have a mummy to hug her anymore. She didn't have anyone to hug her and tell her it was okay anymore.

"I don't want to be Daddy," Lavender wailed. "Daddy hurt Mummy and now I can't see Mummy anymore and I hate Daddy so much. I hate me now too because I'm just like Daddy!"

"You aren't your daddy," the woman said after Lavender's tears had slowed just a little. "You apologised and your daddy never did. You are not your daddy."

"I miss my mummy!"

Lavender couldn't hold back her need to be held anymore. She threw herself at the woman, letting her doll fall to the couch, and wrapping her arms around the woman. The woman was a little stiff, but she hugged Lavender back, and the feeling of a hug so like her mummy's and yet so different just set off another round of tears.

"It's okay," the woman whispered. "You'll get through this, Lavender. You will move forward, and this is a really good step to being able to do that."

Lavender wanted to smile at the woman's words, but she couldn't. She couldn't yet, but maybe one day she could again.

* * *

(w.c 891)

WolfWinks-xx-


	41. Bad Day Made Worse - Castle

**Title:** Bad Day Made Worse  
 **Summary:** The Fat Lady is having a bad day, and it's only going to get worse before it gets better. **  
Pairing/Characters:** The Fat Lady, Dean Thomas, Albus Dumbledore and a little of Seamus Finnegan. **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : Accidental disfiguration of a painting (should that even be a warning?) **  
Notes:** Written for Hogwarts Assignment Home Economics and Domestic Magic task #1: Write about an injury of some kind that leaves permanent physical scars on your character.

* * *

Being a painting kind of sucked. It wasn't the worst thing that could happen, The Fat Lady knew this, but it definitely wasn't the more enjoyable experience either. Being the painting that guarded the entrance to a common room, and the Gryffindor one at that, should feel like an honour, and it was at first. Not anymore.

She was mistreated, slammed shut, yelled at and there always seemed to be people around. Sometimes a painting needed a little peace and quiet, but The Fat Lady wasn't given that luxury, except at night, and even then there were students breaking rules and begging entrance while she _slept_.

"You couldn't hit me if your life depended on it!"

The Fat Lady sighed as she heard the shout. She saw a small boy, Mr Seamus Finnegan if she remembered correctly. He _was_ only a first year, but first years were the most active and annoying of all the students. Their first year at Hogwarts and they want to see and do everything. Every is new to them, and that makes them annoying.

 _Get over yourself,_ she thought it disgust. She must be having a bad day. She wasn't usually this bitchy about the first years. _It fact, you usually like them._ The Fat Lady scowled at the thought and let herself sink into a sulk about anything that annoyed her. _I'll be nice again tomorrow._

"Want a bet!"

The Fat Lady was drawn back into the situation in front of her when another first year turned around the corner, a water balloon in his hand.

 _Oh no._

Mr Finnegan was standing in front of her paining now, making faces at his friend, Mr Dean Thomas.

"Just try it!"

"Don't you—" But it was too late.

Mr Thomas pulled his hand back and threw the water balloon directly at Mr Finnegan and therefore directly at her painting.

Mr Finnegan moved at the last second and the water balloon slammed into her painting, bursting all over her hand, which she didn't move away quick enough (she was an old woman in a small frame; it wasn't easy for her to dodge water balloons).

"Mr Thomas!" The Fat Lady screeched, staring at her hand in horror. She couldn't move it, what with the paint running down her picture and over her frame.

"Merlin. You disfigured The Fat Lady," Mr Finnegan said, turning to stare at Mr Thomas in horror.

"Go get the Headmaster!" The Fat Lad snapped at the child, making him jump and nod, dashing away down the corridor.

The Fat Lady turned her furious eyes to the miscreant that decided throwing a _water balloon_ at a _painting_ was a good idea.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry," Mr Thomas said, wincing when The Fat Lady only let out an angry huff.

"You're sorry? You've lost me my _hand!_ Not even that awful Sirius Bl—" The Fat Lady stopped herself before she mentioned that dreaded name. After what he did, she didn't like remembering him.

"I wasn't aiming at you," the boy said weakly.

The Fat Lady's glare only heightened. "You better hope that the Headmaster can bring back my hand. I'll be lost without it, and I won't thank you, that's for sure."

Mr Thomas quivered under her glare. Maybe if she hadn't already been having a bad day, she might have felt a little bad for scaring the first year. Oh, she'd still me mad—she'd just _lost_ a _hand_ after all—but she was having a bad day and this stupid child only made it worse.

"Mr Finnegan tells me there's been an incident. My dear, why are you glaring at poor Mr Thomas?" Albus said as he turned the corner without Mr Finnegan. At their questioning looks, one harsh and one shy, Albus explained. "I sent him to the Great Hall. Lunch is about to start, after all."

"I don't care! Albus look at what that _child_ has done to me."

The Fat Lady's eye twitched when Mr Thomas moved closer to Albus at her harsh voice, almost like he was seeking protection. A small seed of guilt wormed its way into her chest. She didn't want her students afraid of her. She dismissed it when she looked back at her hand, only to see a blurred mess. He deserved to feel a little fear.

"My dear, you're scaring him."

"That child has disfigured my hand with a water balloon of all things!" The Fat Lady snapped, squashing the guilt that appeared again. "I told you, Albus, I told you to put protections on my frame to prevent this from happening. _It's just your grapes, my dear, it doesn't matter_ , you said then. Well, look at me now!"

Albus' eyes didn't even dim from their usual annoying twinkle. If The Fat Lady was able to cast spells, Albus would be regretting his amusement.

"You are quite right, though that doesn't excuse your behaviour towards Mr Thomas. I'm sure he wasn't _trying_ to hit you with the water balloon."

The Fat Lady wanted to scream. If she'd still been alive, everyone would be panicking about her loss of hand and the child would be suspended at least. But she was a painting, and just because she wasn't alive and didn't feel pain anymore, the situation was funny.

"Fix my hand, Albus, and for Merlin's sake, at least take points from the children." She didn't yell, but her tone was more dangerous than anything before it.

"An easy fix, I'm sure," Albus said, complying at once.

The Fat Lady smiled as the familiar wave of magic washed over her, focusing on her damaged hand. She opened her eyes when she could move her hand again, only to stare at it in horror.

"Oh," Albus said, frowning slightly. "It seems that this fix isn't as easy as I'd presumed." He tapped his wand against his chin, only to smile. It's not of much concern, I'm sure. You're right handed, correct, so this adjustment shouldn't take too much to get use to, and it doesn't take away from your beauty, my dear."

The Fat Lady wanted to cry. "I'm missing _three fingers!_ " she shouted down the corridor. "How is that _not of much concern?_ "

Albus' smile dimmed. "I am sorry, but I used Hogwarts magic for that spell, knowing it would have the best chance of success with a portrait such as yourself. If Hogwarts magic cannot fix the problem, I'm afraid nothing can."

The Fat Lady started crying at that point, her voice muffled through her sobs. Loud wails echoed through the corridor, and Mr Thomas stepped forward after a moment.

"Mrs Fat Lady, Madam?"

The Fat Lady looked up and glared at the child. "What do you want?"

Mr Thomas hesitated but his Gryffindor courage pulled through and he took another step forward so he could lay a hand over her frame.

"My mum always says that there are only three things a woman needs in life: food, water and compliments. You've got the food and water—"

"Its wine," The Fat Lady snapped, though the bite was disappearing from her voice. She was curious to see where the child was going with this.

"Oh." The boy deflated a little, but he didn't stop speaking. "What I'm trying to say, is that you don't need your hand, not really, because every single member of Gryffindor compliments you every single day, and I'm one of them. You love us, protect us and scold us like you're our mother and we love you for that. You are the most amazing aspect of Hogwarts, and considering I'm living _in a castle_ , that's saying something," Mr Thomas said with a small smile.

The Fat Lady started crying again, but this time her tears were one of unimagined joy. She'd always protected the students like they were her own children, and the fact that they seemed to notice, and this small boy, who'd only been here for a few weeks, thought she was the most amazing thing about the school. She couldn't even form words anymore.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry about saying all that, child," The Fat Lady managed to blurt out. "If I had arms, I would hug you!"

Mr Thomas smiled, as did Albus behind them.

"Well, now that's been sorted, I will take my leave. I am sorry about your hand, my dear and I have Filius place protections over you the next moment he can."

The Fat Lady waved her hand in dismissal. "I'll manage, Albus."

"I'm glad to hear that." Albus turned and moved away from the portrait and two boys, but turned back around before turning the corner.

"Oh, Mr Thomas."

"Yes, Sir?" Mr Thomas looked scared again, and The Fat Lady wanted to comfort him, a stark contrast to how she was feeling only ten minutes ago.

"Forty points from Gryffindor for disfiguring a painting."

"Yes, Sir." Mr Thomas' shoulders slumped and he shuffled on the spot in shame.

The Fat Lady was about to argue, thinking that punishment was too harsh, but Albus held up a hand to halt her protests.

"And fifty points for being a true Gryffindor and a real friend."

Mr Thomas' head snapped up in amazement, a smile breaking over his face. "Really? I mean, yes Sir. Thank you, Sir."

The Fat Lady smiled as she waved goodbye to Albus with her (now) bad hand. "Well, would you like to enter the common room?"

Mr Thomas shook his head. "I think I'll go down to lunch."

"Okay, have fun, Mr Thomas. Eat something healthy for once." The Fat Lady smiled at the child when he blushed and nodded his head sheepishly.

Mr Thomas started to move away, only to stop after barely taking a step. "You can, you know, call me Dean. We're friends now, right?"

The Fat Lady smiled at the child, Dean. "I think so," she said. "And if you promise to keep a secret, I'll tell you my first name."

Dean nodded his head, and The Fat Lady smiled brightly. Who knew that losing a hand could be such a positive experience?

* * *

(w.c 1,691)

WolfWinks-xx-


	42. Making a Choice - Inheritance

**Title:** Making a Choice  
 **Summary:** Andromeda knew the reaction wouldn't be good, but she hoped they might understand. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Andromeda, Bellatrix and Ted **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Hufflepuff!Andromeda AU is a Hufflepuff in this.

* * *

" _Do you have to leave?"_

" _I can't stay any longer without putting you at risk. I'm surprised my father hasn't found me already."_

" _Will I ever see you again?"_

" _Yes. And when we do, we'll be older and able to be together forever."_

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise."_

* * *

Bellatrix's foot tapped against the stone floor. Andromeda didn't cower away, though she really wanted to. She may only be a year older than Andromeda, but Bellatrix was a scary girl, even at twelve.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Andromeda glanced at the boy behind her. "I made a promise and I have to keep it." Andromeda's voice didn't waver, thankfully, but Bellatrix could practically smell fear and she was looking at Andromeda like she was a steak to eat.

"A promise? A promise put you in Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin like every other person in our family? You dismiss your inheritance for a _promise_?" Bellatrix's voice was deadly calm, and that scared Andromeda more than her yelling would have.

"Yeah, to Ted. Remember I met him a couple of years ago."

"The muggle boy?"

Andromeda winced and glanced at Ted behind her. They'd met almost three years ago to the day by chance.

Andromeda had run away from home and into the forest behind her house. She'd been yelled at by Dad again and wanted to get away. Ted had found her and his family looked after her for two days before she left them and came home. She'd been worried that Dad would have killed the family for caring for her, and Andromeda didn't want that. The day she left the Tonks family was the day she decided she hated her family ideals and there was no way she was going to be in Slytherin.

Her parents punished her severely for her stunt, but she'd only ever told her sisters who she was staying with (not where because you couldn't even trust your sisters in the Black household)

"He's not a muggle, he's a muggleborn."

"Mudblood! He's a Mudblood and you made a promise with him!" Bellatrix stalked forward and picked Andromeda up by her robe.

Andromeda flinched away from the contact, standing on her tip toes to maintain some form of balance. She saw Ted move forward, obviously wanting to help her, but she shook her head and he stopped, for the moment at least.

"You have shammed our family and shammed me. You are not my sister," Bellatrix hissed in a whisper.

She threw Andromeda to the ground and stalked away, leaving Andromeda in a broken mess on the floor.

Dromeda? Are you okay," Ted asked, kneeling down next to her.

Andromeda watched her sister disappear around a corner. "No, I'm not."

* * *

(w.c 452)

WolfWinks-xx-


	43. The Right House - Jasmine

**Title:** The Right House  
 **Summary:** Andromeda watches as Sirius takes the first, slightly reluctant, step towards rebelling against his family with her. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Andromeda and Sirius Black **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Gryffindor!AU Andromeda is a Gryffindor in this.

* * *

Andromeda sipped on her jasmine tea as she watched the sorting happen. Jasmine tea wasn't the usual drink served at dinner, but the house elves liked her and always made sure there was some near her usual seat for her.

It was always interesting to watch the sorting, but this night she was particularly interested to see what would happen. Her cousin, Sirius, was to be sorted this year.

 _He's too much like me,_ Andromeda thought in fear as the Sorting Hat sang its song for the year. There was something about fate meeting today, but Andromeda rarely listened to the thing. It didn't mean anything, anyway.

Sirius was called up soon after the sorting began, his last name being Black and all.

Andromeda's sharp eyes caught Sirius' slight wince when the hat said something, and she could just make out him saying words even though he could just think them and the hat would know. Andromeda rolled her eyes at Sirius' actions, especially when he shifted on his seat and almost fell off.

Her small amount of amusement disappeared as the hat took longer to sort Sirius; too long for a black. _I'd taken a long time to sort and look where I ended up_ , Andromeda thought, looking down to her red and gold tie.

Sirus was looking more frustrated and scared as time went on, and when the hat finally opened its mouth to announce Sirius' house, Andromeda already knew what was going to happen before it did.

" _Gryffindor!"_

Sirius did not look particularly happy, though he smiled at the cheers he received. He walked over to the Gryffindor table, and ignoring all the other first years, sat next to Andromeda in the fifth year section (there weren't any 'official' sections, but it usually ended up with the year groups clumped together).

"Mum's going to kill me," Sirius whispered, wringing his hands.

Andromeda sighed and placed a soft hand on Sirius' shoulder. "It'll be okay. You didn't want to go into Slytherin anyway."

"I didn't want Gryffindor either, but the hat refused to listen."

"Yeah, he did the same to me."

They were silent for a moment, listening to the rest of the first years being sorted. When they arrived at the Potter child, Sirius turned to Andromeda again.

"What am I going to do?"

Andromeda looked down and smiled sadly at Sirius. "Right now, you go and sit with the other first years. Everything else can wait."

Sirius nodded, though he still looked unsure and didn't stand from his seat.

"Who knows," Andromeda continued when it was obvious Sirius wasn't convinced yet. "This might be the best thing that ever happened to you."

Sirius snorted, but he did stand up. "I doubt it." He walked over and sat next to the Potter heir.

Andromeda smiled when the pair started to talk with matching mischievous smiles. Sirius wouldn't have survived in Slytherin. The hat placed him in the right place. Then again, Andromeda wasn't surprised. Playing with her red and gold tie again, she smiled as she took another sip of her tea. The hat had placed her in the right house, after all.

* * *

(w.c 526)

WolfWinks-xx-


	44. A Picnic for Two - Truffle

**Title:** A Picnic for Two  
 **Summary:** Andromeda doesn't think the Shrieking Shake is the best place for a romantic picnic. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Andromeda/Ted **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Andromeda found Ted staring at the Shrieking Shack. The Hogsmead weekend had been just started, and Andromeda couldn't wait to have her first date with Ted, but they had to be discreet. With Andromeda being a Slytherin and a prominent member of the House of Black and Ted being a Muggleborn Hufflepuff, they really weren't suppose to be dating.

Stupid rules like that never stopped Andromeda before, and they weren't about to stop her now.

"I've set up a picnic closer to the shack so we're well hidden," Ted said when he caught sight of her.

Andromeda blanched and glanced at the shack. "I don't know. Ever since that place appeared, I've been hearing weird stories about growling coming from there."

Ted rolled his eyes and pulled Andromeda forward. She struggled, but not enough to free herself.

"They're just stories," Ted said as he held up the rope barrier so Andromeda could duck through. "You don't actually believe them, do you? I mean, you're meant to be the practical one between us."

Andromeda chuckled, but she still glanced warily at the structure. "I am being practical," she said after a moment. "You're the one acting like a Gryffindor. I mean, that shack is pretty close to the Forbidden Forest. What if an animal has made the place their home? What if we get too close and a werewolf jumps out at us."

Ted scoffed. "Please, it's the middle of the day, and anyway, everyone knows that the werewolf colonies are further up north."

"There could be a lone wolf," Andromeda said in retaliation, but a reluctant smile was pulling at her lips.

Ted scoffed, stopping very briefly to give Andromeda a quick kiss before continuing on.

Andromeda walked in silence until they were almost fifty metres away from the shack and there was no sign of the picnic.

"Where exactly are we going?" Andromeda asked, already having a bad feeling about the situation.

"Inside."

Without giving Andromeda a chance to respond, Ted dashed inside, pulling Andromeda along behind him. He ran up the stairs and burst into a room with a beautiful view of Hogsmeade outside the worn window.

"Theodore Tonks!" Andromeda snapped. She was about to continue what was sure to be a scolding to remember when she caught sight of the beautiful picnic laid out in front of her.

"Oh, this is too much. Thank you, I love it, thank you."

There was a large green picnic rug spread out with all sorts of sweet and savoury food, including a small bowl of chocolate truffles, which were her favourites. There were two large goblets filled with what looked like Butterbeer and a beautiful vase of flowers in the centre of it all.

"I don't care how much effort it takes, you're worth it."

Andromeda smiled and gave Ted a long kiss as a thank you before sitting down to enjoy the picnic. Andromeda almost completely forgot about her fears of the shake while they spent the day together in the run down place, but she was sure to make them leave before night fall.

"You never know what could come out at night."

* * *

(w.c 525)

WolfWinks-xx-


	45. Think Outside the Box - Curtain

**Title:** Think Outside the Box  
 **Summary:** Andromeda wonders if she's been put in the right house. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Andromeda and The Sorting Hat **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Ravenclaw!AU Andromeda is a Ravenclaw

* * *

Andromeda sulked in her chair. She wasn't sure why she was here, but if she had to guess, it was probably to do with the little tantrum she might have thrown in front of her common room. She'd been at Hogwarts for almost two months, and she hadn't been able to answer a riddle correctly once! When stupid Antione Cormac said she was too stupid to be in Ravenclaw, she lost it.

She hadn't meant to break his leg.

Andromeda glanced around the Headmaster's office and spotted The Sorting Hat sitting on a shelf in front of a strangely coloured curtain. Taking another glance around the check for the Headmaster, Andromeda cautiously stood from her chair and approached the hat.

"Excuse me?" Andromeda whispered.

She felt a little silly for talking to a hat, but her mother had always taught her that magic never really stops, so if something's enchanted, it's enchanted for good or something. Andromeda usually blocked her mother out by this point in her rant, because the first ten minutes is all about blood supremacy, and she doesn't understand that stuff.

"Hello?" Andromeda said a little louder.

The Sorting Hat jerked up and stared at her.

"What do you want?" it snapped. "I need to rest up for the next year."

Andromeda frowned. "The next year is ages away," she couldn't help saying.

"How much magic do you think it takes to read all those little minds one after the other? I need my rest!" The Sorting Hat seemed to shift in agitation. Obviously, Andromeda had accidently insulted The Hat.

"Sorry," Andromeda said. "I just. . . Well, I wanted to know why you put me in Ravenclaw."

"Because that was the best house for you," The Sorting Hat said.

Andromeda thought that if it had real eyes, The Sorting Hat would be rolling them at her.

"But I can't answer the riddle! I haven't been able to answer it once!"

Andromeda wrapped her arms around her middle. She'd never tell anyone, not even her sisters, but she was starting to think she really wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw. _I wished I'd gone into Slytherin like I was supposed to._

"That means nothing. You are a Ravenclaw for a reason. Sometimes there are Ravenclaw students that just don't do well with riddles. If you really belong in Ravenclaw—and you do, believe me—you'll find another way in. Trust me."

Andromeda perked up at the challenge of discovering this new secret, and The Sorting Hat laughed at the action.

"See, that only proves my point. Now, I'm going back to sleep and you better place your toosh on your chair. The Headmaster is about to enter the room."

Andromeda's eyes widened and she scrambled back to her seat, just in time for the Headmaster to enter.

"Ah, Mrs Black. I apologise for the delay."

Andromeda smiled and waved the apology away, drifting away from the conversation to focus more on her thoughts. She couldn't help thinking about this mysterious other entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. She could find it; she was a Ravenclaw, after all.

* * *

(w.c 520)

WolfWinks-xx-


	46. Double Whammy - Toothpaste

**Title:** Double Whammy  
 **Summary:** James and Lily prank Albus, but James has something extra up his sleeve. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James, Lily and Albus **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

James peeked around the door and looked both ways. The bathroom was completely empty, though James wasn't all that surprised by that. No one except for James was usually up at this time (except his dad, but he was already at work thanks to a late night call out).

"Can we go in yet, Jamie?"

Looking behind him, James smiled at his little sister holding a small green tube in her hand. James woke her up just for this, and she hadn't been all that happy about it. At first, that is. Once Lily realised what was going to happen, she almost woke the whole house up with her squeals. Thankfully, James had predicted such an action from his six-year-old sister.

"Yep. The coast is clear."

James stepped into the bathroom with Lily following at his heels. He couldn't help checking around the bathroom again, even though he knew there was no one around.

"Okay, Lily, put the bottle next to the toothpaste so that they are touching on the long side."

Lily looked confused, but she did as she was told. The moment the tube touched the toothpaste, it started to change. It only took a moment before the tube to look exactly like the toothpaste. James picked up the real toothpaste and slipped it into Lily's hand.

"Now we disappear and wait for Albus—"

"Albie."

James rolled his eyes. Lily's obsession with calling James and Albus, Jamie and Albie was a little tiring, but James couldn't be bothered to fight her on the issue this morning.

"Fine, we wait for _Albie_ to wake up and then watch the show unfold," James smirked. This was going to be great.

James shared a devilish smile with Lily when Albus started brushing his teeth. It only took him half a minute to realise something was wrong. His forehead scrunched up and he spat out the fake toothpaste, only to gape at his now bright green teeth.

James cracked up laughing, Lily laughing with him. They must have been heard because Albs whipped around and glared.

"James!" Albus screamed when he managed to fund his voice, flashes of green being shown when he spoke. The sight only set James off even more.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!"

James jumped up, pulling Lily up with him, only to shove her forward. "Wasn't me!" James said, raising one arm above his head and the other pointed at Lily. "It was all Lily!"

Lily turned around to glare at James, furious with the betrayal, but as she did, the toothpaste she'd pocketed on James' orders fell out of her pocket, catching Albus' attention.

"Lily! How could you?"

James slunk away as Albus and Lily bickered, smirking and already planning his next prank.

* * *

(w.c 460)

WolfWinks-xx-


	47. The Same Man - Hotel

**Title:** The Same Man  
 **Summary:** James grieves over his scars. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Scorpius/James Sirius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He stared at the mirror, his face that looked completely wrong staring back at him. James wasn't all that vain, though he did like to look good. He never spent ages staring at the mirror (he liked how his hair looked just after waking, even if mum had always complained about it when he was a kid).

"You look handsome," a voice behind him said.

James turned around and stared at Scorpius like he was a mutant. "You're kidding, right. I look like my face has been melted off."

"Well, it kind of has," Scorpius joked with a small smile.

James turned away from Scorpius, scowling. He was usually completely ready for a joke, but today was different. In fact, it had been different ever since their holiday to America and their close encounter with fire.

"Sorry," Scorpius said in a voice much more subdued. "James, ignore the scars."

"How can I?" James snapped, whirling around to glare at Scorpius. "My face is unrecognisable as human! How am I meant to ignore that?"

Scorpius moved close and brought his hand up to trace the scars, but stopped when James flinched away like he'd been doing ever since the incident. Scorpius hadn't been allowed to touch James like he'd always use to.

"Your scars show me that you survived something that you shouldn't have lived through. They show me how brave you are and how self-sacrificing. They show me that you are still the man I fell in love with."

"I'm not!" James snapped, though his voice had a vague watery quality to it now.

"You are because you ran back into that burning hotel to save a life, and almost died because of it. Not many people would do that. I wouldn't do that."

James stared at the mirror again, not saying a word, but he watched a tear slip down his cheek.

When Scorpius lifted his hand to wipe it away, James let him.

* * *

(w.c 320)

WolfWinks-xx-


	48. At Your Own Risk - Rise

**Title:** At Your Own Risk  
 **Summary:** Rose's boyfriend dumps her and James comforts her. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James and Rose **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

James ran through the common room at a neck-breaking speed. He'd forgotten his potion text and Professor Nott wasn't known for his patience, especially for the older students that should know better. He particularly didn't like James for some reason and hadn't for the seven years James had been at Hogwarts.

He ran so fast through the common room that he didn't even notice the huddled form on one of the armchairs on his way up, but as he dashed back down the stairs, he stumbled over the last one and dropped his book to make sure he didn't fall flat on his face. The book skidded across the floor until it stopped against the leg of an armchair.

James ignored the book when he spotted just who was curled in that chair.

"Rose?"

Rose lifted her head at the sound of her name, revealing her cheeks wet with tears.

James moved forward as soon as he spotted them, his hands clenching at his sides. He might be the most annoying child in the whole Potter/Weasley family with his jokes and pranks, but if anyone hurt his family, there would be Hell to pay.

"What's wrong? What's happened? Who do I need to kill?" James shot of the questions in rapid fire, desperate to fix whatever has Rose so upset.

"No one. It's nothing."

James rolled his eyes and crouched down in front of Rose. "Don't lie to me. Who hurt you?"

Rose stared at James for a moment before bursting into tears again. "I just don't—why would he do such a thing?"

James squeezed himself onto the chair next to his younger cousin and pulled her close to him. "Tell me what happened?"

"Adrian dumped me."

James' shoulder's tensed. He'd not been a huge fan of Rose dating a boy two years her senior, worried he would hurt her. It seems he'd been proven right, not that he was going to say that to Rose (at least, not right now).

"Why?" James asked softly.

Rose sniffled and shrugged. "I didn't, well, I wasn't ready, you know. He didn't want to wait any longer."

James was going to kill him.

"Rose, your only fifteen. You _shouldn't_ be ready. Merlin, most people _my_ age aren't even ready and I'm about to graduate." James moved his thoughts away from his impending graduation. He was _not_ ready to be an adult; he wasn't sure if he ever would be.

"But he's ready, and I really liked him. I should have—"

"No!" James didn't mean to yell, and when Rose jumped at the noise, he shot her an apologetic look, but he couldn't help but be angry at the suggestion Rose do something she wasn't comfortable with.

"Listen to me. You do not have to do anything you don't want to do, and anyone who would break up with you because you're not ready is not worth your time anyway."

"But—"

"No, Rose. Adrian is an arsehole and he deserves to die in a ditch for what he's done to you.

Maybe James was being a little harsh, but he couldn't help but want to see Adrian suffer for this. He'd have to think of something truly painful to make Adrian realise that no one hurt his family and got away with it.

"James," Rose scolded, but she was smiling, so James called that a win. "Hey. Don't you have Potions right now?"

James paled but he didn't move. "I'd forgotten about that," James murmured, but it didn't take him long to shrug it off. "Oh well, the arsehole hates me anyway. Missing one class won't matter in the big scheme of things, I don't think."

Rose rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything more on the subject (which just showed how upset she truly was). She snuggled close to James.

"Thanks," she whispered into his chest.

"Rise above him, Rose. Show him you're better than him."

"I will."

* * *

By the time dinner came around, everyone in the school knew about Rose and Adrian breaking up. Rose walked into the Great Hall for dinner with her head held high and her cheeks dry despite all the whispers about her.

The next morning, during breakfast, when Adrian ran out of the room with his hands clasping his you-know-what and a bright pink, ghost-like, tiny flying person screaming insults following him around, no one was surprised.

* * *

(w.c 734)

WolfWinks-xx-


	49. One Good Turn - Heat

**Title:** One Good Turn  
 **Summary:** Lysander is being bullied and James stops it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James and Lysander **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Most people thought that the Scamander twins were exactly the same just like the Creevey twins or the Travis twins. They weren't. Lorcan was a Gryffindor in every sense of the world. He was loud, brave, boisterous, loyal and headstrong. His friends followed him because he was the obvious leader of the group, and his teachers were known to give him detentions.

On the other hand, Lysander was the complete opposite of his brother. He was just as loyal, but that was about it. Lysander was shy, quiet, wicked smart and seriously observant. He was also a little strange, and he wasn't afraid to hide that. He followed his mother's footsteps in terms of personality.

Of course, Lorcan was placed in Gryffindor when they arrived at Hogwarts, and Lysander, Ravenclaw.

The twins were the best of friends, but because of their conflicting personalities, they were often seen fighting. Lorcan couldn't seem to understand the benefit of silence and Lysander hated being on the move all the time.

Of course, Lorcan was placed in Gryffindor when they arrived at Hogwarts, and Lysander, Ravenclaw.

Lysander was also known to be bullied around the school. He was only a second year, but already his belongings had disappeared twice. James tried to help him out, but he didn't know Lysander all that well (their families were close, but Lysander's family was always travelling) and he'd never seen Lysander actually being bullied.

When James entered a corridor on his way to lunch, James came across a sight he never wanted to see (but a sight he was surprised he hadn't seen before) a second year being bullied by some Ravenclaw boys in his own year.

"Oi!" James called out, starting the small group.

"James? What—"

James didn't let him finish. At first, he'd all been prepared to let him babble his excuses for bullying someone younger than him, but when he saw the familiar face of Lysander Scamander, he was too angry to play it cool.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" James snapped, moving to stand in front of Lysander.

As a prefect, it was James' job to help and protect the younger years as well as enforce the rules, and as the oldest Potter (not counting Teddy, of course) it was his job to protect and defend the younger children in the family. He may not know Lysander all that well, but he was part of the family, his parents had made that perfectly clear.

"It was just a joke. . ." the Ravenclaw trailed off when James' glare intensified at the attempt to excuse the group's behaviour.

"I'm giving each one of you a detention for bullying a second year. Report to your Head of House to be assigned a teacher, day and time." James waited for the boys to move, and when they didn't, he took a step towards them.

"Now," he growled, and the boys fled.

"You didn't have to do that," Lysander said, staring at James' ear.

James smiled at Lysander, ignoring his awkward feelings. If there was one thing James was good at, it was faking confidence (maybe because he usually was confident). "I was just doing my job."

"Lorcan is waiting for me, though he doesn't know that yet."

James frowned. "What?"

"Lorcan and I fought again, but it's been long enough that Lorcan will be starting to feel guilty. I have to go and assure him that it's okay.

"Um, okay," James said, his confidence faltering.

Lysander walked around James and down the corridor. He'd barely taken two steps when he turned back around to face James.

"You should ask her out."

James jumped, staring at Lysander like he had two head. "Who?"

"Alicia Zabini. I've seen you staring at her and I've seen her staring at you, so you should ask her out."

James could feel his face heat up, and he desperately tried to suppress the blush from becoming visible. Although knowing Lysander, he'd probably already caught onto his embarrassment. James could feel a small kernel of excitement bloom at the idea of Alicia liking him back, though he wasn't sure if Lysander was right.

"Why would you tell me that?"

Lysander shrugged, smiling slightly. "One good turn deserves another."

James was left alone in the corridor after that, wondering about the strangeness of Lysander Scamander.

* * *

(w.c 726)

WolfWinks-xx-


	50. Next Patient - Universe

**Title:** Next Patient  
 **Summary:** Victorie, a healer at St Mungo's gets a slightly unusual patient **  
Pairing/Characters:** Victorie/Teddy **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Ned (isaacswolfsbane)

* * *

Victorie was humming as she worked on her most recent patient, a man who'd decided picking a fight with a Centaur was a _good_ idea. He wasn't dead, the Centaurs weren't stupid, but they did a number on him.

"Do I need to tell you again that you are the biggest idiot I've ever met? I mean, in what universe is fighting a Centaur a good idea?" Victorie said as she was healing the last of the wounds, making sure to disinfect them as she went.

The man just scowled, crossing his arms and looking away from Victorie's piercing eyes. When he'd first come in, he'd been trying to explain his actions. When Victorie only looked more incredulous and continued to call him stupid, the man stopped and decided to sulk instead.

 _Yeah, because that's mature._

"Healer Weasley?"

Victorie paused in her work to look at the medi-wizard at the door. She accidently moved her wand, pulling the man's skin too tight and causing him to yelp.

Victorie winced, but then rolled her eyes when the man tried to rub the sore spot, only to spread blood around the area and giving her more work to do.

"Yes?"

"You have another patient after this one."

"What?" Victorie snapped. "I'm meant to go to lunch after this. I'm meant to be meeting Teddy and I'm already late."

The medi-wizard looked at her with a weird smile in his eyes. "Trust me when I say you want to see this patient."

Scowling, Victoire nodded. "Fine, but I'm adding fifteen minutes to my lunch break that I'm not putting on my time sheet."

The medi-wizard just shrugged, unconcerned, and walked out the door.

"You're just awful to everyone, aren't you?" the man said as she continued to scowl about being even more late to meet Teddy.

"Shut up. You picked a fight with a Centaur. I think I still look better in comparison."

The man went back to scowling.

Victorie walked through the corridors to the first examination room where she was meeting her patient for some reason. That room was really only used for the more private incidents, and the medi-wizards usually let the healers know if it was a delicate situation.

Entering the room, Victoire stopped dead at seeing Teddy lying on the examination table with his eyes closed.

"Teddy!" She raced to the bed, only to knock heads with Teddy when he jumped into a sitting position at her voice.

"Victoire," he said, smiling and looking completely healthy.

"What are you. . .are you okay?" Victoire was starting to calm down now. Teddy looked healthy and normal, so there probably wasn't anything wrong with him.

"No, I'm not okay."

Victorie's heart stopped.

"My girlfriend has missed three lunch dates and whenever she arrives home, she is too tired to go out to dinner or even spend some time together in front of the fire."

Victorie's heart started again. "You scared me," Victorie snapped, glaring at Teddy and ignoring his words. They were all true, and that's exactly why she was ignoring them.

Teddy stared at Victorie with that stupid grin on his face like he'd won something Victorie didn't even know they were fighting for. Then, he got down on one knee.

"W-what are you doing?" Victorie didn't meant to take a step back, but she did and she saw the hurt flash across Teddy's face, though he hid it well.

"I've been trying to do this for weeks. Victorie, I want to love you and cherish you forever. I want to spend every minute I can with you, even if that ends up not being very many minutes with your job. I want to show you that I don't mind that we may not have many minutes in a day together, because I love you for being you and you wouldn't be if you gave up your job to spend more time for me. I want to be with you, all of you, forever. Will you marry me, Victorie."

Victorie was crying; she could feel the tears running down. She looked around the examination room in fond exasperation. This wasn't the most romantic setting, but then again, it was also perfect.

"I know it's not a romantic place, but I couldn't wait any longer, and you keep skipping our lunch dates," Teddy said with a nervous smile, almost like he was reading her mind.

"Teddy," Victorie breathed out. "I would. . .You . . .Yes! Yes, I'll marry you."

Victorie threw herself onto Teddy, knocking over a tray of potion vials (thank Merlin they had no breaking charms on them) and landing on the ground with a not-so-soft landing.

"Thank Merlin. You scared me for a moment."

Victorie planted a long kiss on Teddy's lips before pulling back with a smirk. "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

(w.c 806)

WolfWinks-xx-


	51. Falling for You - Vanilla

**Title:** Falling for You  
 **Summary:** Alice is falling for Lily **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lily/Alice **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It started with a look. Alive never knew a look to have such meaning, but when Lily looked at her, it meant everything and nothing all at once. It meant the world to have her attention, and yet it felt so natural.

It continued with a brush of fingertips as they walked down the halls together. The lightest of touch, really, but it send Alice's heart racing.

When Lily tucked a strand of hair behind Alice's ear, Alice realised she was falling in love, and that scared her.

Alice dodged Lily's questions after that. She avoided all inquiries about her health or why she was avoiding Lily. Because she was avoiding her. Alice didn't know what to think or do about her feelings.

When Lily kissed Alice, everything else disappeared. Lily's lips were soft against Alice's, and they moved in a way that made butterflies fly around her stomach. She tasted of vanilla. Alice loved the taste of vanilla.

Lily pulled back and smiled at Alice in the way that made Alice weak in the knees.

"I'm falling for you too, silly."

* * *

(w.c 182)

WolfWinks-xx-


	52. Achievement - Jealous

**Title:** Achievement  
 **Summary:** Adrian has always wanted to be a Healer **  
Pairing/Characters:** Adrian Pucey **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He'd never really connected well with the other Slytherin students. Adrian hadn't been in the wrong house, no definitely not. He'd been just as ambitious and ruthless as everyone else in Slytherin, sometimes even more so than the others, but he'd never been cruel.

Slytherin in recent years had turned into a dangerous place to be different in. It turned into this power play of connections and violence. He'd never really understood it all that well.

Adrian Pucey just wanted to be a Healer. He'd wanted to be one ever since looking after his sick mother at home until she passed away in his seventh year.

It was hard having such an ambition in Slytherin, though Adrian never gave up. Other houses hated him purely because of the colour of his tie, and his own house alienated him for not fighting to be top dog or following the current top dog.

None of that mattered now. The times Adrian would be yelled at for not going hard enough on (in other words, hurting) the other players in Quidditch or being smacked around for not participating in the bullying of a poor second year, none of it mattered.

Adrian walked through the doors to St Mungo's on his first day, smiling for the first time since his mother's death.

"Dr Pucey! Come and join your fellow Healers in Training."

"Yes Sir."

None that happened in Hogwarts mattered anymore, because he was where he wanted to be. Everyone else could be jealous of him, because he'd achieved his dream, and they were rotting away. He'd won.

* * *

(w.c 264)

WolfWinks-xx-


	53. Not a Real Escape - Cosmic

**Title:** Not a Real Escape  
 **Summary:** Lily manages to escape with her family from Voldemort on that fateful night, but there was a completely new threat waiting for her. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James/Lily, baby Harry, OC **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Mention of gore, main character death. **  
Notes:** Zombie apocalypse!AU

* * *

The first time she saw the creatures, they were ripping apart her husband. With her fifteen-month-old child clutched to her chest, Lily could only stare at the sight in abject horror. She never thought it would end like this. They were in a war; if James was going to die, he was going to die fighting Death Eaters. Not this. Nothing like this.

When they were done with James (and her mind still flinched away from the resulting gore) their eyes turned to her.

Lily ran.

There was no other option really. With Harry crying in her arms due to all the jostling, Lily ran as fast and as hard as she could. She ran away from the muggle alleyway they'd been ambushed in (right after escaping from another very real threat in their safe house). She ran away from the blood behind her but most of all she ran from the creatures.

"In here!"

Lily turned her head and came face to face with a scruffy old man holding what looked like a muggle shot gun in one hand, the other holding a back door open for her. Lily only hesitated for a moment before dashing through the open doorway, hearing the door lock behind her. She collapsed to the ground as soon as she was as far away from the door as possible.

"Are you stupid?" the man said after he'd ensured the door was locked tight.

Lily didn't answer. She couldn't make her voice work or her arms or legs. She felt frozen, and despite the strange man she was locked in with or her squirming, crying child, she couldn't break through the shock that had settled over her mind.

"Hey!" the man snapped.

Lily managed to lift her eyes up to lock onto the man's, but she couldn't move anymore. "My husband—" She didn't finish her sentence, knowing without a doubt that James was gone, but still unable to fully accept that fact.

"I'm sorry," the man said, and he truly did sound sorry. In fact, he sounded almost devastated. "I wish I could have helped more than I did.

Lily wanted to reassure him. She wanted to remind him that he'd saved not only her life but the life of her child as well. She wanted to tell him that there was nothing he would have been able to do, but no words of reassurance spilt from her lips.

"What are they?" she said in a horrified whisper.

"Zombies," he said with a bitterness that suggested a long and hate-filled relationship between the man and creatures. "Stories say they just eat your brains, but they don't. They eat anything they can get at, leaving barely anything but blood and bones behind."

Lily sucked in a deep breath, squeezing Harry even closer to her chest. "I've never—"

"Where the hell have you been, then?" the man snapped, stalking up to her frozen body and hauling her to her feet, though still being careful of Harry in her arms. "These creatures have been around for almost four months now. Everyone knows to stay indoors as much as possible."

Lily was about to snap at the man, but his words stopped her cold. "Four months?" James and Lily had been isolated even in the Wizarding World. It was no surprise that they knew nothing of the disasters in the Muggle world.

"Yeah, and they're all around the world so you can't tell me you've been away. There is no away."

She couldn't tell him she'd been inside either a magical castle or a magical house ever since her fourth month of pregnancy, but he was becoming suspicious of her. Harry let out an ear-piercing whine, and the man glared at him.

"Shut your child up! If they hear us, we're all dead."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief even as she bounced Harry to try and calm him down. He slowly did, his large emerald green eyes (her eyes) staring at her with his chubby checks stained with tears.

"Mama," he said in his soft, squeaky voice. "Dada?"

Lily started to cry, though silently so as not to piss off the man anymore. James was gone. Her husband was dead and gone, torn apart. She still couldn't get the horror out of her mind.

The man sighed. "Look, do you have anywhere you can go?"

Lily shook her head. She couldn't go back to Godric's Hollow (it was probably gone anyway) and she couldn't get to Hogwarts very easily. She'd lost her wand at some point and James was back _there_. She had nowhere to go and no one knew she was even still alive.

"Come on, then. You can join us, but you'll have to help out. You have to earn your keep." The man looked down at the child in her arms and smiled softly. "Although I think we can make an exception for the kid."

Lily forced her lips to twitch up in a smile as thanks. "Lily," she said, "and this is Harry."

"Mark. Come on, it's through here."

Lily sighed and followed the man through the small doorway she hadn't even noticed before. It was all like some cosmic joke. How did she escape one war only to join another?

* * *

(w.c 883)

WolfWinks –xx-


	54. Forbidden Fruit - Juggle

**Title:** Forbidden Fruit  
 **Summary:** Remus knows he shouldn't, but he does anyway. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus/Regulus **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Sexual references **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

It was a mistake the first time. A betrayal of epic proportions. A mistake that could _never_ be repeated.

Remus' mother had just passed after years of being sick and Remus felt relieved (which was so _wrong_ ). Later Remus would wonder what excuse _He_ gave himself, but in the end, wouldn't care. It didn't matter except to show that they'd both been miserable and very _very_ drunk.

"This is a mistake."

Remus had nodded but he didn't leave straight away. He lay naked in the motel's bed, running his hands through his dark, soft hair until the soft sounds of _His_ breathing evened out. He waited even longer than that, waiting until the morning light was just touching the tips of the horizon. Then, he left.

* * *

The next time it happened, they weren't drunk or miserable. They met one night when Remus had a fight with Sirius. It wasn't a huge one, but as he was currently living with his best friend, Remus thought it best to stay out of Sirius' way for a few hours.

 _He_ acted strange when they spotted each other, but Remus didn't notice much after seeing the red flush over _His_ cheeks when their eyes connected.

 _It's been so long_ ¸ Remus thought to himself as he followed the man with his eyes.

When Remus followed _Him_ into the back alley, he assured himself this would be the last time.

* * *

Remus couldn't stop thinking about _Him_ after the alleyway. Every night he would lie in bed and remember _everything_.

 _He_ was a drug and Remus was officially addicted.

Remus made the call, but _He_ agreed. It wasn't like Remus acted alone. In fact, _He_ shouldn't have answered if _He_ didn't want to meet again. It wasn't like they were on speaking terms in 'real life'. James would be horrified, and Remus didn't even want to think about Sirius' reaction. It would be a betrayal, and Sirius couldn't handle another betrayal after Peter.

Remus still met _Him_ at the designated time at the shopping centre. It was always so busy there; it was easy to be lost in the crowd.

"Are you sure we should do this? There's no excuse after this."

Remus gazed at the man in front of him, thinking about James and Sirius. Thinking about how he could be throwing everything away just by considering this. There was no way he would be able to juggle the two sides of his life, not for long anyway.

Then, he remembered what _He_ looked like smiling, laughing, laid out naked on the sheets, his dark hair sprawled over the pillow, so like Sirius' yet so different. His pale cheeks flushed in ecstasy and sultry words and smooth body under Remus' fingers.

"Regulus, take me home."

* * *

(w.c 461)

WolfWinks-xx-


	55. Wrong - Cranberry

**Title:** Wrong  
 **Summary:** Frank's been given the wrong password **  
Pairing/Characters:** Alice/Frank **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Frank glared at the portrait. "Are you going to let me in?"

The Fat Lady sniffed and looked down at him like he was a bug. "Do you have the password, and I meant the _right_ one?"

Franks growled and clenched his hands. He was going to _kill_ James and Sirius. They'd told him the password was Cranberry, but other that letting out a snort at the ridiculousness of the password, The Fat Lady hadn't done anything.

"No," Frank said for probably the tenth time. "I was told the wrong one."

"Then no entry."

Frank threw his hands in the air. "You know I'm in Gryffindor. I'm the one you scolded yesterday for slamming you!" Frank realised a little late that reminding The Fat Lady about that might not be the best idea.

"Oh, I remember," she said with another sniff. "That doesn't change anything. No password, no entry."

"You are an—"

"Frank? Why are you yelling at The Fat Lady?"

Frank turned and smiled at seeing Alice behind him, although it turned a little sheepish when he realised her question. "She won't let me in," he said in a whine.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Why not? Did you forget the password?"

Frank threw a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Alice, dear. I'm not the one that keeps forgetting the password. That would be you."

Alice glared and stalked forward. "Fine, I won't let you in."

Frank's face dropped, ignoring The Fat Lady behind him giggling. "No! I'm sorry, I was kidding."

"No you weren't, but whatever." Alice moved in front of the portrait and said the password. "Cranberry."

"Wrong," The Fat Lady said with a highly amused smirk on her features.

Frank's shoulders slumped. "Um, Alice? You didn't happen to receive the password from James and Sirius, did you?"

Frank watched as Alice's features moved from shock to frustration to all out anger. "I'm going to _kill_ those idiots!"

* * *

(w.c 323)

WolfWinks-xx-


	56. Doubts - Morning

**Title:** Doubts  
 **Summary:** Harry can't believe Neville doubts him **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville/Harry **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The morning light was still shining through the windows when Harry managed to grab Neville and drag him into the Library. Usually, Neville would have searched for Harry by this point, but not today. Today that stupid newspaper article about Harry and Hermione came out. Today, Neville had been avoiding him.

"You don't honestly believe it, do you?" Harry asked when they were in one of the far corners of the Hogwarts Library. He'd seen a portrait shift in the corner of his eye but ignored that for now.

Neville didn't say anything, only shrugging. He was looking at his feet, shifting on the spot and he kept looking in the direction of the exit like he was searching for an escape.

"You do? Why?"

Neville shrugged again, but this time there was an answer. "Why not? Hermione's smart and beautiful and she's, you know, a girl. Why wouldn't you be with her?"

"Because I love you!" Harry snapped, startling Neville and the portrait.

Neville stared at Harry like he'd never seen him before. He opened his mouth, but never received an opportunity to speak.

"You can't love him!"

Harry turned around with surprise written all over his features.

"You're dating that bushy haired girl. Says so in the papers."

Harry growled and stalked up to the painting like he was stalking his prey. "I don't love Hermione in that way. She is like my sister, nothing more. I love Neville and I have for a while now. I will not have anyone, even a portrait treat him like he's nothing! You hear me?"

The portrait was glancing around the Library like he was looking for a saviour. "But, the paper said—"

"Screw the paper! They lie, they always have." Harry turned his back on the stupid portrait and faced Neville again. "You know that lie. Please, believe me when I say I love you and I could _never_ want anyone else."

Neville stared for another moment before his face became bright red and he ran into Harry's arms, almost bowling them both over and to the ground.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Neville said they embraced.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes in the embrace. They may only be fourteen and haven't even kissed yet, but Harry knew that his life would not be the same without Neville in his life.

* * *

(w.c 393)

WolfWinks-xx-


	57. Rash Punishment - Boyfriend

**Title:** Rash Punishment  
 **Summary:** Regulus' punishment for James is a little unconventional and Sirius is the lucky one that gets to witness it all. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Sirius/Regulus (platonic) Regulus/James **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He couldn't honestly explain how he was feeling. Sirius was no stranger to the unusual; he was usually the one instigating the unusual situations, but he could say with a certainty he may have never felt before that the situation he'd found himself in this time was beyond anything he'd ever pulled off.

"He was pissing me off," Regulus said like it was completely acceptable.

"Pissing you off? Regulus, you turned him into a _pig_!"

Sirius watched as his younger brother looked down at Sirius' best friend in _pig_ form and shrugged. _Shrugged_! It was like he thought a complete human transformation _of another person_ was no big deal. Not to mention that James was not only Sirius best friend, but Regulus' _boyfriend._

"What in Merlin's name could James has done that was bad enough to warrant this?" Sirius waved a hand in pig James' direction.

James, who had been moving his head around like a pig with mad cow disease (that may possibly be the weirdest thought Sirius' has ever had) stopped to look up at the sound of his name only to continue to look around. Sirius was amazed at the complete lack of worry in the action. In fact, the man. . .pig. . .James seemed fascinated with his new angle on life.

"He wouldn't stop singing _stupid_ words."

Sirius wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or belt his brother until he was black and blue. "This is about one of James' stupid songs? He always sings stupid songs!"

"I know, but this one annoyed me."

Sirius stared at his brother in pure astonishment. "Why?" His voice was barely above a whisper by this point.

Regulus shifted on the stop a couple of times and Sirius realised this was about something more than James' stupid songs. James (in friggin' _pig_ form) seemed to realise this as well as he tilted his head in Regulus' direction and stopped sniffing around.

"Did you hear, you know, what he was singing?"

Sirius thought back to when he first arrived. James wasn't singing through his visit, but before he entered the apartment, James' voice had drifted out. "Yeah," Sirius drew out slowly. "Something like: 'I see you shiver in antici...pation just like I shiver for you.' Sirius drew out 'anticipation' just like James had, but he regretted saying it at all when Regulus flinched.

"What is it?" Sirus asked, moving closer to place a hand on his brother's shoulder (and almost tripping over the James-pig in the process).

"We've never . . . You know. We planned for tonight, but I. . .What if I'm not good enough?" Regulus looked up at Sirius almost desperately, and Sirius knew not to make a joke of this. Not right now, anyway.

"So what?" Sirius said with his firmest voice. "This is your first time and James knows this. He loves you and you love him. Nothing else matters."

"But James has _experience_ ," Regulus' features twisted at the word, drawing a seer from his face. He obviously didn't like the thought of James with others.

"Regulus, it won't matter. You may be the worst in the world and James will still love you because you guys will be together for the long run." Sirius paused to smile at his brother, ruffling Regulus' hair when he returned the smile.

"Thanks Siri," Regulus said, using the nick name he'd given Sirius when they'd been kids.

"Don't mention it." Sirius stood and looked at James, who was staring at Regulus with a sappy (how does a pig be sappy anyway) look in his eyes.

"Will you turn him back now?"

Regulus looked at Sirius in confusion for a moment before recognition lit in his eyes and he turned to James. With a quick wave of his wand, James turned back into a person wearing a wide smile on his face.

"You know, being a pig isn't too bad," James said, only for his body to shrink into his now familiar pig form again.

Regulus turned to look at Sirius with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

Glaring at the pig, Sirius answered Regulus without looking up. "No one deflowers my little brother."

* * *

(w.c 696)

WolfWinks-xx-


	58. Faith - Sunburn

**Title:** Faith  
 **Summary:** Hermione may not believe, but she needs to today **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hermione/Remus **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** The views of the characters are not necessarily my views. I don't wish to offend in any way.

* * *

Hermione wasn't a spiritual woman. She didn't believe in a higher power, a God if you will, and she didn't believe that someone listened to her when she prayed. No, Hermione was not interested in beliefs she found to be baseless.

When she received the phone call that night, for a split moment she did pray. It wasn't something she chose to do; it was almost instinct.

 _Please,_ she thought in irrational hope that she may be wrong about there being a God. _Let him be okay._

When Hermione arrived at the hospital, it was with a drawn face and blurry eyes. She shouldn't have driven, Hermione knew this, but she did anyway. It was late and everyone she knew would have been in bed. It would have taken too long to arrive.

The nurse directed her down the hall, past the pre-op and recovery wings and straight into ICU. The Intensive Care Unit.

Room 11 came into view, but the number wasn't really all that important. It was just a number; a stupid number. No, what was important was the man she loved laying half dead in the bed.

Tubes ran out his chest and mouth and from under the sheets. Skin that looked like it had a bad sunburn and skin so much worse. His closed eyes and dry lips almost drew a sob from her own lips, but it was his body so still; lifeless, that drew her focus. His chest that barely moved at all and the soft beeping sound in the background the only indicators that he was, in fact, alive.

 _Remus_ , Hermione thought with tears in her eyes (though she wouldn't let them fall. She couldn't break down yet).

Hermione sat down in the seat close enough to his still body that she could rest her head on the bed if she wanted, though she wouldn't in fear of breaking something. She brought her hand up, which she realised was shaking, and lay in on the one patch of visible skin she could find free of cuts and bruises and bandages, weaving around the tubes to reach it.

Then, despite her lack of faith and her logical mind rebelling, Hermione prayed. There was nothing else she could do.

* * *

(w.c 375)

WolfWinks-xx-


	59. Done - Rose

**Title:** Done  
 **Summary:** Harry never thought he could be so destroyed by such a spell **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Neville **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Character death, someone burned alive (though I've tried to keep the description to a minimum), torture. **  
Notes:** Written for Hogwarts Assignment History of Magic: Write about a painful death (to watch or experience). Bonus prompt: (object) candle

* * *

It wasn't meant to be like this.

Harry couldn't move, or speak or really breathe. He couldn't even close his eyes against what he was forced to watch. He'd never thought a spell as simple as the body bind curse could cause so much pain.

Screams echoed through his mind, but Harry could only focus on one person's screams. Neville's. The one person he'd promised to protect and keep safe from the moment they decided to start dating.

 _It's okay,_ Neville's eyes said even as he screamed pleas for the pain to stop. _I'm okay._

Tears ran down Harry's cheeks unchecked. He barely even noticed them, though he could hear the laughter around him at the sight he probably made. _How can they do this to him?_ Harry thought as Neville's voice started to go hoarse.

Harry had lost people before. So many people. He'd seen death over and over again, and despite all of that, he'd been able to smile. Only on rare occasions and they were always small, but he could smile and only because Neville had always been by his side. He was always supposed to be by Harry's side.

"We wouldn't have to do this if you'd just die like you were supposed to three years ago."

Harry didn't move his eyes (the only part of his body he could move) away from his boyfriend's pain; he wouldn't leave Neville alone like that. Even still, he couldn't help flashing back to the brilliant green light that filled his vision and the pain when he was brought back into his body.

" _The Boy-Who-Lived is dead," Voldemort had cheered to his fellow Death Eaters in the clearing._

" _What of the body, My Lord."_

" _Leave it for the creatures to feast on."_

He wasn't meant to live, and by the time he'd arrived back at Hogwarts, everything was gone. It was only months later he managed to find the small group of people that escaped, Neville being one of them.

"He's all you have now, isn't that right."

Harry wished he could struggle. He wished he could fight the hands holding him upright, but the spell prevented that. He'd been hit with at least three; he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to move again.

"What would you say if we killed him? Just like that in this dingy pub?"

 _No_ , Harry thought in desperation. _There must be something I can do to stop this._

They weren't even meant to have stopped in the Leaky Cauldron. They'd meant to sneak into the pub, break through the entrance to Diagon Alley, collect the potion supplies we needed (ones that are hard to find in Diagon Alley let alone the rest of the world) and then leave.

Harry was the reason they paused. He'd spotted a white rose hiding in the shadows of the bar, and he wanted to give it to Neville. He wanted to try and make Neville smile like Neville always managed to make him smile.

Instead, Harry would be the reason Neville died.

"I think I'd like to see your reaction."

 _No!_ Harry couldn't scream the words, but he wanted to. Merlin, he didn't want anything more than to be able to move right now.

A lit candle was placed in front of Neville's panting body, one that you might see in a muggle church. The Death Eaters had only just stopped the pain spell on Neville, and he was looking far worse for wear. He eyed the candle with confused fear, and Harry was sure his face held the same expression.

"Wh't you—" Neville didn't finish his question, but it was easy to understand what it was.

"I've always wanted to see if this worked." The Death Eater said without answering Neville's question.

" _Engorgio_ ," he said, pointing his wand at the flame on top of the candle.

Harry's eyes would have widened if they could move properly. The flames leapt into the air, enlarged beyond what a candle is usually able to handle. They licked at the area around it, searching for the nearest source of fuel, which they found in Neville.

A scream, unlike one Harry had ever heard before, ripped itself from Neville's throat. He tried to jump up, but an invisible force held him still. Like a starving beast, the flames ate at Neville's cloak and shoes, turning them to ash in moments.

Harry locked eyes with Neville and held that contact for as long as he could.

 _I'm sorry,_ he thought. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

With fear still bursting out of every pore and feature, Neville smiled; a horrific contrast to the scene.

"L've you," he said with as much emotion as the first time he'd said those words.

 _I love you too_ , Harry wanted to say back, but his lips still wouldn't work. He still couldn't move or talk or scream or sob, though he could still feel those tears running. Harry held eye contact with Neville for every moment. He stayed with Neville even when the pain became too much and the smell in the room was suffocating. He held his gaze as Neville's burned body collapsed to the ground, and even after, when it was obvious that Neville had no more life in him, Harry still stayed with him.

"He was easier to break than I thought he'd be." The laugher of the Death Eaters was nothing in Harry's ears. For the first time ever since those spells hit him, Harry didn't want them gone. There was nothing more to say or do. He had no more argument; no more fight. He was done. Voldemort won.

* * *

(w.c 941)

WolfWinks-xx-


	60. Freedom Favours the Brave - Dishonorable

**Title:** Freedom Favours the Brave  
 **Summary:** Neville goes home to tell his Gran his career choice **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville and his Gran **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : Very mild mentions of violence. **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Beautiful sunlight filtered in through the blinds of Neville's childhood home. The shadows created tattooed his skin like bars locking him in. He looked around the living room in undisguised exhaustion. He hadn't felt exhausted before stepping through the front door, but his home had always made him feel trapped. He hated it.

"Neville," his Gran said as she entered the room with a tray of tea. Her skin clearly showed her age, and her hand shook as she poured the tea. Despite this, her shoulders were straight and her lips were pinched into a firm line that Neville was intimately familiar with.

"Hi Gran," Neville stuttered, falling back into his childhood habits he'd thought he'd grown out of. He left his tea on the table, letting in cool a little before picking up as he knew he'd probably spill it at some point during this conversation; another habit of his during childhood.

He was never abused growing up; at least, he wouldn't say he was. His Gran loved him and protected him like any other guardian, but she wasn't a kind lady. She was stern and hard and unforgiving. She wasn't an easy person to like as a child, so being raised by her was downright terrifying.

"How was the gathering?" she asked with a slight sneer in her voice, taking a small sip of her tea.

Neville didn't think it was the gathering of the DA that had her upset, but the mere social expectation of small talk. His Gran _hated_ small talk.

"It was good to meet up and have our own celebration for graduating." _Surviving_ , but he didn't say that, knowing how his Gran would just scoff.

"Good." She fell silent, and Neville knew that his Gran's patience for small talk was gone.

"I know what I want to do now." Neville wrung his hands in his lap.

"I didn't realise there was anything to think about," his Gran said almost as soon as he finished talking, her eyes sharpening. "Stop fiddling, it's unbecoming."

Neville stopped wringing his hands, and then almost cursed when he realised he was letting his Gran control him again.

His Gran leant back in her chair. "You'll have to work hard for the next couple of years, but it's become obvious in the last few years that you can handle yourself in a duel. Maybe not as well as your father once could, but you'll manage."

Clenching his hands and darting his eyes away from his Gran's, Neville shook his head. "I don't—"

"It's okay to be nervous."

Neville's hard and unforgiving Gran turned into the doting grandmother with those words. Her face softened and she leant forward like she wanted to clasp his hand between her's. Neville wished she was like this all the time, and not only on those rare occasions that she thought it was appropriate.

"I'm not. I'm...I have." Neville took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before gathering his courage. "I don't want to join the Aurors." There. He'd said it.

There was a beat of silence before his Gran scoffed, leaning back in her chair and turning back into the hard Gran he was more familiar with. "Yes you do," she said with a disturbing amount of confidence. "Your father was an Auror and a very good one. Your grandfather was also an Auror and your great-grandfather. You don't want to be dishonourable to your family's traditions, do you?"

Neville cleared his throat. "Gran, I want to teach at Hogwarts, Herbology. I was talking to Professor Sprout and she—"

"That's enough," his Gran snapped. "You will become an Auror just like your father was."

Neville cowered in front of his Gran's firm glare. At that moment it didn't matter that he'd fought in the Department of Mysteries at only fifteen, or that he was one of the leaders of the rebellion at Hogwarts for almost a full year, or even that he'd killed Voldemort's snake (Harry still hadn't told him why that was so important, but that snake had been _huge_ ) all that mattered was that his Gran said no. Neville could feel the chains he'd always felt as a child crawl over his body, and he almost nodded to his Gran's words.

"Now, your application needs to be in within the next month, but that's plenty of time. Once you become a trainee—"

Neville pulled himself up to his full height without standing up, ignoring his Gran's instructions. "No," Neville said in an almost growl.

"What did you say?"

Neville could barely believe his own words, but he didn't back down. For the first time in his life, he realised his Gran couldn't hurt him. He loved her—she was practically his only family—and he would always love her, but she could not control him anymore. He'd already escaped the prison of a school; he would not remain a prisoner in his own family.

Bringing his head up to face his Gran, he glared at her for the first time. "I said no. I don't want to be an Auror and I _won't_ be an Auror."

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy."

"I'm not a boy anymore, Gran." Neville calmed himself. He didn't want to yell at her—she didn't deserve that—but he refused to take any of her crap today.

"That is quite enough from you." His Gran was steaming, her face bright red and her hands clenched tight around her teacup; so much so that Neville was worried she'd break it with her bare hands.

"No. I'm not a child and I can't be controlled by you anymore. I will _not_ be an Auror. What was meant to be my seventh year, I was dodging beatings _if I was lucky_ and watching other's being hurt. Watching friends being _tortured._ Watching first years, _eleven-year-old girls and boys_ experiencing things no adult should ever go through. Then participating in an _actual war_ which was mostly fought by _children_ and seeing people I knew and cared for being injured or _killed_."

Neville had to take a breath and calm down again. Tears prickled his eyes as he thought back to the more familiar faces lying so still in the Great Hall— _Fred, Colin, Professor Lupin—_ seeing first years lying in a pool of their own blood, hearing the screams of Seamus as the Carrow siblings laughed, pain racing through every possible blood vessel of his body.

" _Curse the little firstie, or I'll cast on you."_

" _Harry Potter is dead!"_

" _Where's Luna? I haven't seen her all day."_

" _I can't feel my legs!"_

" _Cry all you want! No one is coming to save you!"_

Neville knew his face was white, and his hands had started to shake. He hadn't had a flashback in a few months, but then again, he hadn't been thinking about the war much lately either. He usually tried to completely forget about it, actually. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision and grabbed the tea in front of him, which was now only lukewarm, to ground himself.

"I don't want to see any more death or violence or bloodshed, Gran. I don't think I'll survive it."

Neville took a deep breath and a sip of tea without looking at his Gran. He wasn't finished yet, and he couldn't bear to see her reaction to his mild break down a moment ago.

"I'm going to apprentice under Professor Sprout and then once I'm ready, she's going to retire and I'm going to take her place as the Herbology teacher if Headmaster McGonagall will have me."

Neville placed the tea on the table and stood, finally looking at his Gran, only to see her face frozen in shock, staring at Neville like she didn't know him. He walked around the table and placed a soft kiss on his Gran's cheek.

"I really hope you'll support me in this, Gran, but I'm not looking for your approval. Not anymore. I'm free from your expectations, and if you can't accept that then I'll have to learn to live without you. Please, don't make me do that."

Neville turned and walked towards the front door, leaving his Gran to think over his words. He paused for a moment with the front door open, looking down at the shadows that looked so ominous only an hour ago. He smiled as he walked away, his shoulders lighter than ever before.

* * *

(w.c 1,417)

WolfWinks-xx-


	61. Undeserved Anger - Spirit

**Title:** Underserved Anger  
 **Summary:** Luna yells at Harry when he doesn't deserve it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Luna **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Sophy (The Crownless Queen)

* * *

He found her by the window. Her slumped form, unfamiliar and unnerving in the defeat she was showing. The window was opened just slightly, just enough to let a light wind in, brushing her hair out of her face, though her face was lowered and facing away. Her whole body suggested that her spirit was broke, or at least it was close to being broken. He never wanted to see her this way.

Harry approached slowly, unsure what he was going to say to her. Despite his slow approach, Harry made sure his footsteps were loud enough so he wouldn't startle her.

"I want to be alone," Luna said without turning around.

Harry nodded but belatedly realised she wouldn't see it. "I understand," he said afterwards.

"No you don't."

Her harsh words were so unlike Luna's usual peaceful aura that Harry startled backwards before he thought about his actions. The words hurt him more than he realised, but he pushed the hurt away for now. Luna was grieving; she wasn't thinking straight.

"You don't understand what it's like to lose a parent when they've been your best friend all your life. Your _only_ friend all your life." Luna sobbed and shook her head, curling in on herself even more than before. "You don't remember your parents."

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and took another step backwards. "Luna, stop this."

"No! He was meant to be safe!"

Harry stalked forward, suppressing as much of his anger as possible, but he couldn't completely suppress it all. He'd lost so many people during the war, his parents only being the first of _so many people_. He understood Luna's situation far more than maybe anyone else could.

"He was, but it was a war." Harry grabbed her shoulder and in a surprisingly gentle movement, turned her around to face him. His heart broke at the sight of the tears staining her cheeks and the red rim around them telling him just how long she'd been sitting here crying.

"He was my _father_! He's all I had left." Luna tried to turn away again, but Harry wouldn't let her go.

"He's not all you have left." Harry took a deep breath and pulled Luna into his arms. She struggled, but Harry refused to let go just yet. "You have so many people that love you and care for you. You will never be alone as long as they are around, as long as I'm around."

Luna shuddered against him, her tears soaking into the fabric of his shirt. "Why did he have to go? Why? What am I going to without him?" She cried against him until her body went limp in exhaustion and her pleas disappeared and she fell silent.

Harry moved them back to the seat by the window. He let her lean against him as a stray tear slipped out her eyes every now and again.

"I'm sorry," Luna muttered after a long while of silence.

Harry looked down at Luna, but she had her eyes closed. "For what?"

"What I said." Luna curled up and sniffled. "You didn't—didn't deserve," she stuttered to a stop, but Harry understood what she was trying to say.

"I understand why you said it," Harry said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I don't like it and I won't try to claim that I thought I deserved it, but I understand."

Luna didn't say anything more, but she sobbed into his chest, and Harry let her. After all, he understood.

* * *

(w.c 589)

WolfWinks-xx-


	62. Long Days and Silly Fights - Vegetable

**Title:** Long Days and Silly Fights  
 **Summary:** Bill has a bad day, Fleur wants her daughter to eat her vegetables and Victoire's not having any of it. A recipe for disaster. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Bill/Fleur and baby Victoire **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Raven (Raven of the Shadows). I'm sorry this took so long and I hope you like it.

* * *

Dinner wasn't always the most peaceful of affairs. In fact, Bill was so familiar with dinners being completely chaotic that the peaceful atmosphere that Fleur and her family used to made him a little uncomfortable at first. He was use to it now, though on occasion he'd miss the chaos of the Weasley table.

"Victoire please," Fleur said next to him. "Please, you need to eat it all."

"No!"

Bill sighed and rubbed his temple. Sometimes it was nice to come home to a peaceful, quiet dinner after work, though but apparently the one day he really needed the peace and quiet, he wasn't going to get it.

"Don't speak to me like that Victoire. You will eat your vegetables like a good girl." Fleur's French accent became more pronounced with her words. Having lived at Shell Cottage and being surrounded by English speaking people since the Battle of Hogwarts, Fleur was starting to lose her accent, though it was still there.

"No!"

Bill rubbed his temples again and groaned. The goblins had him working on the higher level wards today and his whole body was rebelling at the amount of magic he'd used, not to mention the absolutely _idiotic_ intern he'd had to show around. He'd decided to 'play' with one of the doors, setting off a ward that would have killed the man if Bill hadn't intervened. As it was, the man would be spending at least two nights in St Mungo's, and Bill's arms were still stinging from the burns he'd received. He really needed to eat something and go to bed. And get rid of this damn headache.

"Victoire, please eat them. You're Daddy and Mummy just wants you to grow up healthy."

"No no no!" Victoire banged her hands against the high chair's table and her voice seemed to rise in volume with each no.

Bill winced at the loud noise. Victoire's new favourite word; the word no. He'd been warned by his mother, of course, as soon as she'd discovered that Victoire has known the word.

" _She'll never stop saying it now."_

She'd been smug about the whole thing, and Bill had decided he didn't want to know why, although he suspects his mum told Fleur thanks to the smirks she'd directed his way since visiting.

"Victoire!" Fleur screeched.

Bill's head gave a vicious throb and he snapped.

"That's enough, Fleur. If she doesn't want to eat her vegetables then she damn well doesn't have to!"

The table fell silent; even Victoire stopped, recognising the unusual actions of her dad. Bill turned his head away from his starring family and lowered it with another barely audible groan. He didn't mean to yell, but the noise and the argument were just causing his head to worsen and he couldn't deal with it right now.

Fleur, knowing her like he did, wasn't going to leave him in peace though; not after an outburst like that.

"Excuse you, but aren't you the one that told me we have to make her eat more vegetables?"

Bill knew she'd react like this. Already wound up from fighting with her daughter, Fleur would just not have the patience for his bad attitude as well. Still, he really didn't need her to snap at him like that. Not today of all days.

"Yes, but if she isn't going to eat them then who are we to force her."

"We're her parents! She needs to learn to listen to us and to eat what we give her."

"We shouldn't force her, especially if it's making her this upset!"

"Then she'll just know we can be manipulated into doing what she wants us to do if she cries!"

"We can't just force her into what we want her to do, though."

"NO!"

Bill and Fleur turned their attention away from arguing to see Victoire with a piece of cucumber in her hand. She was looking between her parents like she'd never seen them before.

"S'rry. I eat. No fight."

All the fight left Bill in that moment and he collapsed back into his seat. He didn't even remember standing up from it in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Victoire. _We're_ sorry. We didn't mean to scare you."

Bill nodded and smiled at his daughter, who was glancing between them warily. It broke his heart to see her like this. She shouldn't have seen them fighting at all, but especially not over her actions. He didn't want her growing up in a household like that.

"No eat?" Victoire said once she'd reassured herself that her parents weren't mad at her.

Fleur scowled at her daughter's words, but she didn't say anything, leaving the decision up to Bill.

Seeing Fleur's silence for the unspoken apology it was meant to be, Bill knew what he had to do. "No, Victoire, you need to eat that otherwise you won't grow up to be as beautiful or strong as your mum."

Fleur smiled at him, and he smiled back at her in relief. He hated fighting with her, and usually, he was laid back enough to contrast her temper well enough that their fights were minimal, but today had really been a bad day.

Victoire, it seemed, didn't want to risk her parents yelling again, so although she pouted about it, she started to eat her vegetables.

"I'm going to have a shower," Bill said, dropping a kiss to his daughters head before leaving the table.

"We'll talk afterwards?" Fleur asked before he left.

Bill nodded and moved upstairs. He just wanted to go to bed, but it seemed his wish was not to be granted just yet. Still, he did want to talk to Fleur. He wanted to explain his outburst because he had been in the wrong in the first place.

He stripped off in the bathroom and turned on the shower but didn't step in right away as something caught his attention in the mirror. It seemed the burns were a lot worse than he realised and covered a lot more of his body than the pain suggested. He remembered being told something about burns on his shoulder but he'd been a little pre-occupied with berating his intern, who had just been admitted to the hospital wing but hadn't quite left the exam room they'd been forced to share (apparently Fridays were busy days for St. Mungo's).

Turning away from the mirror, Bill stepped into the shower and sighed in relief as he washed. The water was only lukewarm, unfortunately, due to his burns, but the white noise of the shower and the soft pounding against his sore muscles was a great relief. Not to mention, he still felt like there was ash caking his skin despite the two decontamination showers he'd been forced to take earlier.

"Bill? Are you okay? You've been in there for almost half an hour."

He barely heard Fleur's voice he was in such a relaxed state, but her horrified gasp startled him back to reality and he turned around to face the door.

Fleur was staring at his injured side with a look filled with horror and anger but it was the overwhelming guilt that had Bill reaching out for his wife.

"I'm okay; it's just a little sore."

Fleur didn't say anything, but she stepped forward and forced him to turn around. Her fingers hovered over the burn without touching the damaged skin.

"I promise I'm fine. The healer said that two days of burn salve should have it completely healed. They won't even leave a scar."

"I'm sorry," Fleur said so softly that Bill barely heard it over the shower which was still running.

Bill turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Why? You've got nothing to be sorry about."

Cringing, Fleur picked up another towel and started to pat dry his injured skin, wincing every time he did. She found the burn salve resting on top of Bill's discarded clothes and applied a generous amount to the burns. She didn't speak until the burns had been fully cared for and a loose bandage was wrapped around the area.

"I shouldn't have. . . I mean, I know I didn't know but I should have noticed how bad you were feeling."

Bill smiled and dragged his wife out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have yelled in the first place. It's just been a long day." Bill practically collapsed onto the bed, and Fleur smiled softly.

"Victoire's in bed. I didn't worry about a bath tonight; she was already over excited and tired. Why don't you sleep now and we can talk more in the morning."

Bill sat up and eyed her. "I don't know if that's a good idea. Mum always said never to—"

"Go to bed angry? I know; my dad's always said the same thing, but we aren't. I'm not angry anymore and I suspect you never were."

Smiling a little sheepishly, Bill lay back down. "Okay, but only because I don't know if I'll make much sense tonight if we tried to talk."

Fleur let out a light laugh and sat next to him, laying his head on her lap so she could run her fingers through his hair. "Just sleep my dear; I'll be here in the morning."

Bill let Fleur's fingers soothe him into a much-needed sleep, resigned to sort everything out in the morning. He didn't even notice his headache fading away under his wife's soft care.

* * *

(w.c 1,595)

WolfWinks –xx-


	63. Nightly Endeavours - Companion

**Title:** Nightly Endeavours  
 **Summary:** Severus can't wait to get Potter in trouble for his night time stroll. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Severus Snape and Harry/Neville **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Severus stalked across the school grounds with his usual stride. Only those who knew him very well (only two people ever; only one still alive) would be able to tell that there was a slight spring in his step.

He'd seen someone sneaking out of Hogwarts grounds. Well, seen might have been a stretch. He's sensed someone brush past him and he just knew who that was. As hard as it was to follow someone invisible, Severus managed to follow them outside but quickly lost them. That is until he saw the Whomping Willow freeze.

There were only two ways to be invisible; the disillusionment charm (and he was sure he would have seen them sooner if that was the case), or the invisibility cloak.

 _Potter's in for it now_ , Severus thought with a sneer as he banished a rock at the knot of the Whomping Willow.

The moment he entered, Severus could hear Potter talking to someone. He couldn't tell who Potter's companion was, but Severus knew it would be someone he would love to get in trouble.

"No can hear us now," Potter was saying and Severus sneered at the arrogance in his words.

His companions reply was too quiet to hear, but Potter's laugh wasn't.

"Snape wouldn't have followed. We were invisible."

Severus let a small smirk flick onto his face. He couldn't wait to see the brat's face when he revealed himself.

Potter's companion replied but once again the person's voice was too soft to pick up. Severus suspected that Potter's companion wasn't all that comfortable with being in the Shack.

"No, it's perfectly safe. The Shrieking Shack isn't actually haunted."

Well, that ruled out Granger or Weasley being the companion. They already knew the place wasn't haunted thanks to their third year. Severus pushed thoughts of that year away before he let his anger control his movements.

There was another soft mumble as Severus reached the entrance to the house. He couldn't hear any more words but Severus was not disappointed when he entered the first room and found Potter. Of course, he was _not_ expecting to see him locking lips with Longbottom of all people.

Seeing Longbottom and Potter kneeling on the bed with Potter's back towards the doorway left Severus speechless for all of two seconds. It was just enough time for Longbottom to pull away from Potter with a high flush on his cheeks and a smile, only to lose that smile when he opened his eyes and saw who was standing behind them.

"P-p-professor?" Longbottom squeaked.

Potter whirled around and paled at seeing Severus in the doorway.

"I must say this is a surprise." Severus stalked into the room and grabbed Potter, hauling him off the bed.

Potter winced under his hand but he seemed to be in too much shock to really protest.

"D-d-don't hurt him, P-professor," Longbottom stuttered.

Severus shot a glare at the idiotic boy, though he was surprised that Longbottom said anything at all against him.

"Get up, Longbottom and walk ahead of me." Severus waited until Longbottom was walking back the way they'd all come before shoving Potter ahead, making sure to keep a tight grip on the boy's arm.

"I can't wait to see what the Headmaster has to say about your little escapade."

Severus had to admit he was a little surprised at what he'd found, but he couldn't wait until the next potion class. This information was way too valuable to keep on the shelf and never use again. Potter was going to regret this whole night before the week was up.

* * *

(w.c 599)

WolfWinks-xx-


	64. For as Long as Possible - Hilarious

**Title:** For as Long as Possible  
 **Summary:** Blaise may understand the pureblood customs but he doesn't have to like them. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Draco/Blaise, Draco/Pansy mentioned **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Characters smoking, slight bad language. **  
Notes:** Written for Sarah (scrumptiousinternetllama) for GGE (sorry about it being so late...)

* * *

The steps just outside Hogwarts castle were possibly one of the most uncomfortable places to sit. With a Muggle cigarette burning up between Blaise's fingers and the pain in his chest only just starting to dull, his mind was about as far away from the uncomfortable steps as humanly possible, so it didn't matter how uncomfortable they were.

Draco was somewhere in this castle. Somewhere he really didn't want to think about with someone he _really_ didn't want to think about. Blaise knew Draco was dealing with a lot right now. With the usual pressures for Pureblood children ( _you must find a nice wife and have a male heir_ ) and the unusual pressures of having Voldemort in his family home (the man was a maniac before he'd been killed and reborn or so Blaise had heard) but that didn't give him any excuse for what he was doing right now.

"Should have known," Blaise mumbled to himself as he took another drag of the cigarette.

The man Draco was turning into wasn't the person Blaise fell in love with, and yet Blaise's feelings hadn't changed.

"Mr Zabini," Professor Snape's silky voice echoed around him.

Blaise's eyes widened and he dropped the half finished cigarette into the snow by his feet. Professor Snape would surely notice the smell, but hopefully, he wouldn't mention it. That wouldn't save him from being out after curfew, but he really doesn't need two detentions.

"Sorry, Sir. I'm heading inside now."

Blaise stood and spun to face the hallway, surprised to find it empty. He looked around and couldn't see even a hint of the professor. Taking a few steps forward, Blaise noticed a pair of feet barely visible in the shadows.

"Uh, Professor Snape?"

The person in the shadows snorted and Blaise rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're hilarious, Draco."

Blaise flopped back onto the steps and stared at the place his now useless cigarette was. He didn't have many left and needed to be careful not to use them all at once and now Draco had made him waste one. Bastard. He didn't even care what Draco was doing out here; Blaise refused to run away.

"Your face," Draco laughed as he sat next to Blaise on the step. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Blaise shrugged and shuffled away from the hand Draco was trying to place on his knee. He could almost feel Draco's frown on his back, but Blaise refused to look at him.

"Blaise? What's wrong?"

Blaise growled. "I don't know; maybe Pansy's legs being wrapped around your waist."

Draco froze beside him. "You weren't meant to see that."

"Really? I would never have guessed, although I should have. I mean, usually, when someone cheats, they don't want to person they're cheating on to catch them in the act." _Screw saving the cigarettes_ , Blaise thought. He pulled another one out and lit it with his wand.

"I, Blaise surely you knew that was going to happen eventually. I mean, you're a pureblood as well."

Blaise shook his head and didn't say anything. What was he meant to say to that? Of course, Blaise knew all about the Pureblood customs, but his mother had never forced him to follow them completely. She'd had to give up the love of her life because she'd fallen in love with another female, and now she killed every husband she'd ever had. Blaise's mother didn't want that life for her son.

"Blaise, please."

"I get it," Blaise snapped, moving his leg away from Draco's hand once again. "I do, I get it."

"Your mother is the same, isn't she?"

Blaise shook his head. "Even if she was, which she isn't, I wouldn't be too scared to disobey."

"I'm not scared," Draco snapped, glaring.

"But you are." Blaise's shoulders slumped. "You don't want to be disowned, and I understand that Draco, I do. It just hurts."

Draco slumped down as well. The pair fell into silence and the only movement was Blaise smoking his cigarette.

"What is that?" Draco said after a while.

"Cigarette."

Frowning, Draco watched as Blaise brought the cigarette tip to his lips and took another drag.

"It's a muggle thing," Blaise said when he noticed Draco's confusion.

To Blaise's surprise, Draco didn't look disgusted, only a little interested.

"Can I try it?"

Blaise blinked and looked at him. "Are you sure? You did hear me when I said it's a muggle thing, right?"

Draco scowled and snatched the cigarette from Blaise's hands and taking a long drag, only to cough and splutter a second later.

Laughing, Blaise made sure to save his cigarette before Draco dropped it. "You need to be more careful."

"That is disgusting. Why do you like it?"

Blaise shrugged. "You know, if you have less on your first go you might enjoy it more."

Draco eyed Blaise but held his hand out to try it again.

"Uh uh, I'm not having you waste my second cigarette when you already made me throw my first one away."

Blaise took a long drag and then waved Draco over. When Draco came close enough, Blaise pressed their lips together and pushed the smoke through his mouth and into Draco's. After a few seconds, Blaise pulled away.

Draco was smiling a little bit, his eyes closed, but when he opened his eyes his smile turned into a frown.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Blaise shrugged again and gave Draco a half-smile. "You don't have to get married for at least a few more years. I can be your dirty little secret until then."

Draco's frown didn't lessen. "I don't want you to be a dirty secret but. . ."

"I know Draco. I get it; now come here before I change my mind." Blaise took another long drag of the cigarette and waited for Draco to lean in close.

"I love you, you know. I love you more than I could ever love any of the girls," Draco said before leaning in and kissing Blaise again.

 _I love you too, Draco,_ Blaise thought as they kissed, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud; not when he knew it wouldn't change a damn thing.

* * *

(w.c 1,039)

WolfWinks-xx-


	65. Plant Free - Customer

**Title:** Plant Free  
 **Summary:** Neville needs a book, but the shop keeper won't allow him in. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville/Harry **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Neville scowled at the shop keeper. He'd barely managed to get past the front door before the man was on him and demanding he leaves. Neville refused to budge. "I'm a paying customer. You can't just kick me out."

"I won't have that thing in my shop!"

Neville looked down at the plant attached to his leg. "But I need a book to get the damn thing off. How am I meant to get the book if you won't let me in to buy the book?"

"I don't really care. You're not welcome inside unless you're plant free."

"Neville?"

Neville glanced behind and saw Harry just stepping into the shop. His face flamed red. He really didn't need Harry to see him like this.

"Hey, ah, Harry. What are you doing here?"

"Picking up a book for Hermione. What are you, um, doing?" Harry asked, glancing down at the plant as his feet.

Neville looked down as well, but more to avoid Harry's gaze than to look at the plant that attached itself to his leg. This is what he gets for experimenting.

"Trying to pick up a book as well." Neville looked up then and glared at the shop keeper, who was staring at Harry (The-Man-Who-Conquered, oh my) with a familiar adoring look.

"Why aren't you going to get it?"

"Someone won't let me in," Neville said with an eye roll.

"You'll not walk a step further with a plant attached to you like that!"

Harry hid a smile behind his hand as the shop keeper puffed his chest up like he was trying to impress Harry with his firm stance.

"Surely it would be okay to let him in for just a second, Sir? I mean, Neville won't be longer than a minute and I'll stay with him the whole time to make sure the, um, plant doesn't ruin any books."

The shop keeper glanced between the shop, Harry and the plant of Neville's leg. "Well, I suppose if you'll be with him, Mr Potter."

Harry dragged Neville away from the shop keeper before he changed his mind. "Thank you, Sir, you are too kind," Harry said as they passed.

"Thanks," Neville said once they were away from the man.

"No problem, just don't tell Hermione I use my fame like that. I don't want her to make me feel guilty for using the one good thing about my fame."

Neville smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't dare." Neville walked to the Herbology section and scanned the shelves.

"You know, as a thank you, why don't you come over for dinner?"

Neville looked up at Harry with a smile. "It's been a while we've had an actual date without the press or random people popping in to say hi."

"Hence why I suggested you come over."

Neville laughed. "Sure, as long as I'm plant free I'll come over."

Smiling, Harry took a quick glance around to make sure there were no photographers nearby before dipping his head and planting a very brief kiss to Neville's lips.

"Hmm, I thought you said no public displays of affection?" Neville asked when Harry pulled away.

Harry blushed. "I couldn't resist."

Neville smiled and grabbed the book he was looking for. "Come on, I think my minute is almost up."

Harry glanced over at the shop keeper, who was glaring at Neville's head. "I think you might be right."

They both walked to the counter and Neville paid for the book, making sure to smile as bright as possible at the shop keeper and thanking him profusely before leaving the store.

"Hey, didn't you need to pick up a book as well?" Neville asked as they walked down the street.

Harry's eyes widened. "Shit, Hermione will kill me if I forget that." He spun on the spot and dashed away but not before yelling a "see you tonight" towards Neville.

Neville laughed, feeling his cheeks ache at the pain in them and turned for home. Now he just had to figure out how to detach the plant from his leg.

* * *

(w.c 680)

WolfWinks-xx-


	66. Ignorant - Soul

**Title:** Ignorant  
 **Summary:** Harry never knew about soul mates, but he's grateful he has one at all. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville/Harry **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Soulmate!AU – A soul mate mark, which is given to everyone on their sixteenth birthday, darkens the closer you are until it becomes permanent when you touch.

* * *

Harry's sixteenth birthday came and went with no special event. He barely even noticed when it passed, if he was honest with himself, and he would have forgotten completely if it wasn't for the Weasley's throwing him a surprise party the next day; his first ever birthday party.

He couldn't thank Dumbledore enough for letting him stay at The Burrow for the rest of the holidays.

Of course, after his birthday all the Weasley's watched him like they were waiting for him to notice something. He didn't notice anything unusual, other than their behaviour of course, and then Ron mentioned soul mates to him.

"You do know about soul mates, right?"

Harry shrugged and shook his head. "Is it a Wizarding thing?"

Ron frowned. "No. It's a human thing. When a child turns sixteen they gain a mark on their body which will darken the closer they are to their soul mate. It's always a little noticeable even if you live on separate ends of the world, and your soul mate has a matching one in the same spot. The only reason one won't appear is if your soul mate is dead. You have a mark, don't you?"

Harry's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head. "I don't know. I never knew about soul mates. The Dursleys never told me but I haven't seen any new marks, not that I've been looking for one." He didn't tell Ron, but he never really looked at his body so he could have easily missed it.

"Well, go look then," Ron said, shoving him into the bathroom.

Harry went and lifted his shirt after a brief hesitation. He spotted it almost immediately. There on his right hip bone was a small, faded design of Celtic origin if he had to guess. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was determined to learn all about it as soon as possible.

He threw his shirt back on and came back out of the bathroom to see Ron waiting on his bed, anxiously fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Well?"

"I've got one. On my hip," Harry said, waving vaguely at the spot. For some reason, he didn't want to show Ron the design just yet.

"Can I see?"

"No!" Harry snapped before he could really think about it.

Ron sat back on the bed a little disappointed but not all that surprised. "That's okay. I was just wondering. If you'd let me see then I'd know your soul mate was part of my family, but I guess they're not."

"What?" Harry sat next to Ron when he was sure Ron wasn't mad at him.

"Well, see a soul mate mark is a very personal mark. It's instinct to not let anyone but family see it. Once you turn sixteen, even if you've never met your soul mate, they become a member of your family, at least according to your instincts, just like anyone in their family would." Ron sighed and smiled at Harry. "Mum thought your soul mate might be Ginny, but I guess it's not."

"Is that why I've been getting strange looks recently?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Doesn't matter. So, do you have one?"

"Yep," Ron said with a dreamy smile. "I can't wait to meet my soul mate."

* * *

Harry spent the first week after discovering his mark researching it and quickly found a reference in a book Mr Weasley owned.

 _A Celtic Dara knot; power, destiny, wisdom, strength, endurance and leadership._

He had to admit, the meaning suited him almost perfectly (he wasn't all that wise or strong in his mind, though) and he felt a little more settled knowing that his soul mate also exhibited those qualities. It was comforting that his soul mate wasn't someone like Crabbe or Goyle.

It was just under a month until Harry could go out and actually search for his soul mate though, and by the time September 1st came around, Harry had all but forgotten about it.

That is until he ran straight into Neville on the platform and his mark flared a burning hot red, his skin feeling like it was melting off. He'd just entered through the platform and Neville was running after a runaway book. The moment he'd entered they smacked into each other.

"Shit."

Neville's almost silent curse had Harry ignoring the pain that was still coursing through his hip, though he kept his hands pressed over it, to stare at him.

"You swore."

Neville jumped and looked up at Harry, his eyes almost immediately locking onto Harry's hands pressed against his hip.

"You're. . .is that where your mark is?"

Harry looked down at his hands. For some reason, he wanted to tell Neville exactly what his mark was. Show him, even. "Yeah, a—"

"Celtic Dara knot."

Harry looked up with a confused smile. "How did you. . ." he trailed off when he saw Neville's hands pressed against his own hip. "You're my. . ."

"Yeah." Neville looked almost scared that Harry would be disappointed.

Harry had to admit he'd never thought Neville would be his soul mate, but not because he thought Neville wasn't worthy; the complete opposite, in fact. Harry never thought he would be so lucky. All Harry's fantasies had been revolved around the Gryffindor since watching him fight in the DA. To see that quiet dedication, to watch Neville's confidence grow and that intensity; it had Harry feeling warm just thinking about it.

Standing, Harry held out a hand and helped Neville to his feet. "Why did it burn?" Harry asked, unsure how to act now that he knew the person he'd started to fall for was his soul mate. "Ron said it was only meant to feel like a warm wash cloth being pressed onto the skin when the mark becomes permanent after the first touch."

"Um, I think it was because we were suddenly thrust together. The first touch between the pair is usually a soft one, like a brush of fingers or touch to the shoulder, not a, well, collision." Neville refused to look up, biting his lip.

"I didn't know that. My, uh, my aunt and uncle didn't even tell me about soul mates."

Neville gaped at Harry, finally looking up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, so you're going to have to teach me. Uh, if you're willing that is. I don't know how soul mates work but I won't force you to be with me. I mean, with Voldemort and everything it's pretty dangerous and I wouldn't fault you for wanting to stay away."

"Are you kidding? I've been crushing on you since our fourth year."

Harry stared at Neville like he'd just said gibberish. "Really? Why didn't you say anything? I've been crushing on you since last year."

Neville couldn't do anything but stare at Harry with his mouth wide open, and Harry took pity on him.

"Why don't we find a compartment and talk?"

Neville nodded and they both moved towards the train, wincing as they walked.

"Damn that hurts," Harry mumbled, rubbing his soul mate mark through his skin.

"You don't do anything by half, do you," Neville said, sending a quick grin at Harry.

Harry snorted. "Never." Harry looked behind him to check on Ron, only to see him holding Hermione tight in his arms. "It seems I'm not the only one to find my soul mate," Harry mumbled with a smile, grabbing Neville's hand as they entered the train together.

* * *

(w.c 1,250)

WolfWinks-xx-


	67. Anniversary - Cocktail

**Title:** Anniversary  
 **Summary:** Severus plans a surprise for his wife **  
Pairing/Characters:** Severus/Florence (she is a canon character, I promise. Look her up xD) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Three years. Severus never thought he'd ever be able to say he'd been married for three years. If he was honest with himself, Severus never thought he'd even survive the war. He didn't plan on surviving; he didn't even really want to. When Voldemort decided to just disarm him instead of kill him, Severus wasn't sure if he could count the act a merciful one or not.

Severus shook those thoughts from his head. He hadn't wanted to die for almost four years now; ever since running into Florence.

Merlin, he barely even remembered her from school, and yet when they ran into each other she'd remembered him. The little abused boy that'd been bullied mercilessly and dismissed by the teachers. She hadn't even been in Slytherin and yet she remembered him.

"Severus? Are you down there?"

Severus smiled, a sight that would give students panic attacks, and walked towards the door. "In the hallway," he called, opening the door to the dining room and walking into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Florence asked as she walked towards him. She held her hand out and he didn't hesitate to clasp it in his.

"Have you forgotten?" he asked with a small, annoyed frown.

"Forgotten?"

"What day it is," Severus said with an eye roll. If there was one thing Severus couldn't stand about Florence, it was her pitiful memory. He'd love to create a potion to improve it, but she wouldn't let him.

" _If you want to date me you'll date me as I am. I won't let you try and change a single thing about me. I've experienced that before and I won't go through it again."_

" _It's just a memory strengthening potion."_

" _Severus."_

" _Fine."_

Severus sneered at Florence. "Just close your eyes."

When Florence had her eyes closed, Severus led her into the kitchen and helped her to sit in one of the chairs.

"Open them," Severus whispered into her ear.

Florence gasped when she saw the decadent selections of chocolate on display in front of her. Strawberries covered in dark, milk and white chocolate, small chocolate mousses with a candied cherry on top, a large martini glass that was sure to be a chocolate cocktail, and so much more.

"But you hate chocolate," Florence said, turning to look at Severus.

Severus snorted. "Yes, but on your _wedding anniversary_ you're meant to think about your partner."

Florence smiled at Severus' annoyed sneer and pulled out a small box. "I know," she said, handing him the box.

"You didn't forget?" Severus asked, holding the box like it was delicate glass.

"How could I forget having married you?"

* * *

(w.c 439)

WolfWinks-xx-


	68. Something Worse - Battle

**Title:** Something Worse  
 **Summary:** Severus can't stand an argument that continues to circle. There's nothing worse. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Severus Snape **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Everyone's acting like astonishing idiots. Severus stares at one wall and pretends not to hear the lunatics yell words around, but he can barely contain the sneers from forming on his lips. It's a battle of the idiots, and he's lucky enough to witness it. Joy. And of course, _of course_ , all this idiocy has to be centred around Harry Potter once again.

"He's too young!"

"He needs to be told!"

"I won't have you telling him."

Severus wants to murder the lot of them. He won't. That would have him sent to Azkaban, and this time he won't have Dumbledore's protection, but Merlin he wants to.

Severus feels his lips pull up once again as the argument circles around and around until it's back to the same point.

"War is no place for children," Molly yells.

"Harry's already in the middle of it," Sirius yells back, standing to pace because he can't seem to sit still like a good little mutt.

"Maybe we should calm down," Remus tries to interject but is ignored.

There's actually something worse about this situation, though. Severus didn't think it was humanly possible for there to be something worse than an argument that continues to circle, but there definitely is. He can barely believe it's happened, and yet here he stands, staring (more like glaring now) at a wall, listening as two idiots argue and all he can think is: _I agree with the mutt._

Please, someone just kill him now.

* * *

(w.c 247)

WolfWinks-xx-


	69. No Words - Lemonade

**Title:** No Words  
 **Summary:** Severus hates his father, but he loves his mum **  
Pairing/Characters:** Severus and Eileen Snape **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Domestic abuse and child abuse mentioned **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Another day with another bruise marring Severus' skin; his shoulder this time. It didn't really matter where it was. All bruises hurt the same no matter where they appeared.

Sitting on his back step, Severus fiddled with the straw in his cup. He wasn't really drinking it, but holding the cup seemed to ground him in the reality as his thoughts drifted away.

It wasn't really the bruises that hurt the most though. It wasn't even _that man's_ enraged face or the pointless insults he yelled at Severus. Those stopped hurting after the fifty thousandth time he'd heard them.

No, it was seeing that all too familiar blue and black colour marring his mother's skin. He could barely stand looking at her when he knew he'd see bruises printed on her skin like a badly made Christmas card. He hated hearing her screaming at her husband (Severus would _not_ call him dad) and then crying later at night alone in her room because the bastard was out drinking. Again. Severus hated it all.

A finger brushed against his bruise and Severus flinched away, looking up to see his mother's beautiful brown eyes, the left one surrounded by that awful blue and black colouring.

Severus' mother sat next to him, bringing her hand to his face. She didn't say anything but gave him a sad smile which said more than any words could. Prying the cup of lemonade out of Severus' hand, she placed it by their feet.

Severus watched as his mother, keeping her hand against his face, lowered her lips to his bruise, pressing a soft kiss on the blemished skin.

Severus brought his own hand up to touch his mother's bruised skin. He didn't say anything either. There weren't any words between them. There didn't need to be.

* * *

(w.c 300)

WolfWinks-xx-


	70. Till Death Do Us Part - Celestial

**Title:** Till Death Do Us Part  
 **Summary:** Harry doesn't want the matchmaker to tell him he has a soul mate, but when has he ever got what he wanted. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Neville **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Soulmate!AU

* * *

What Harry stepped into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop he wanted to step right back out again. Unfortunately, every single six-year student needed to attend to meet the matchmaker.

Harry cringed every time someone brought up the damned matchmaker. He didn't expect to live past the next year, so what was the bloody point in finding out who his soul mate was, or even if he had one. Muggles didn't need a matchmaker to find their soul mate (if they had one) so why in Merlin's name did he need her.

Of course, not everyone had one. He knew, for a fact, that Molly and Arthur both didn't have what is traditionally called 'soul mates'.

" _But what the match maker says doesn't really matter in the end," Molly assured Harry when she realised no one informed him of the tradition sooner._

" _We may not be a perfect match, but we love each other. That's all that really matters in the end," Arthur said, staring at Molly like she was the celestial angel he'd been praying to all his life._

 _Harry left them after that, and they barely noticed. Harry didn't want to tell them that he wasn't nervous about not having a soul mate; he was more scared about what would happen if he did have one._

"Potter, if you make one more attempt to escape I will personally stick your feet to the ground."

Harry glared at Snape but did stop moving towards the door. If there was anything worse than this stupid meeting, it would be caught trying to escape it by his whole year. He could see both Ron and Neville laughing from behind him in the line, although Neville was shooting his own wary glances at Snape, the matchmaker up ahead and the door behind them all. Harry transferred his glare in their direction, but he couldn't help looking at Neville in wonderment.

 _I wonder who Neville's soul mate will be._

Harry shook his head. There was no point thinking about that because he didn't want to be Neville's soul mate, so it didn't matter who Neville ended up getting.

 _Who are you kidding? You're in love with him. Of course you care who his soul mate is._

Harry shook his head again, scowling at the ground now. He couldn't think like that. He didn't want to be _anyone's_ soul mate. He was going to be dead in a year or so; there was no way he could win against Voldemort. What would that do to his soul mate if he had one?

"Next!"

The harsh voice startled him out of his retrieve and a nudge from behind had him stumbling up to the matchmaker's table.

Sitting down he couldn't help staring at the woman behind the desk. Every matchmaker was a woman. No one was really sure why that was, but there'd never been a man with the inborn magic to see the red ties that attach soul mates.

Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail you might see an American cheerleader wearing and her hair was pale blonde (though not as pale as Malfoy's hair). Wrinkles covered her face and hands like a blanket over her skin and there was a large beauty mark under her left eye. Maybe once she'd been beautiful, but the ugly sneer on her lips and the loveless eyes prevented any real beauty from showing through. Matchmakers weren't able to fall in love, and others weren't able to fall in love with them. Something to do with the magic, though no one knew the reason for that either.

"Give me your hand."

Harry hesitated. "You know, I don't need to know—"

"Give me your hand," the matchmaker repeated.

Still, Harry didn't give his hand to the woman. "It probably won't even—"

"Potter! Give the matchmaker your hand before I make you."

Harry sunk into his chair and his hand fell into the matchmakers.

She pulled his hand up to her chest. He glanced away from her face, knowing the process usually took a little while. Most people, if they did have soul mates, didn't have them living close by. Ron's older brother, Bill, for example, had his soul mate living in France.

It was only about thirty seconds before the matchmaker's eyes flew open, but she didn't look at Harry. She looked directly behind him to where the line was.

"Bring that boy over here," the matchmaker snapped at Snape, who was still standing next to Harry as if he was waiting for the opportunity to curse him.

Harry had a brief moment of amusement when Snape sneered at the matchmaker but followed her command until he realised what the woman was saying, or not saying. He had a soul mate and they were in this room. In his year.

He turned around and followed Snape with his eyes until the Professor latched onto Neville's upper arm and dragged him forward. Harry's heart did a little skip before he realised what this meant. The person he thought he could fall in love with, his soul mate, was going to be alone within a year.

Harry couldn't force himself to smile, even when he saw the hopeful excitement completely disappear from Neville's expression and watched it fall into despair. It would be better in the end. It would.

* * *

Harry felt like he was going insane. Ron was staring at him like he _was_ insane and he was pretty sure Hermione wanted to curse him but her morals wouldn't let her. The worst was Neville, though. Harry couldn't even describe how he felt when he looked at Neville's depressed figure. It had only been a week since the matchmaker meeting!

Still, Harry refused to change his mind on this soul mate thing. He would not hurt Neville by starting a relationship with him only to die and leave Neville alone. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not the one person who was a perfect match for him.

Of course, he hadn't counted on Neville getting pissed enough about his attitude to actually confront him.

"Neville—"

"No! I know I'm not the catch of the year but surely you could give me a chance. We're soul mates, the matchmaker said so and they've never been wrong in the thousands of years they've been matching people."Neville breathed in. "I never thought you were cruel."

Harry grabbed Neville's hand as he tried to walk away, pulling him into an empty classroom and away from the few eyes in the corridors that had been watching their conversation.

"You are _The_ catch of the year. I just. . .I'm not. . .I don't. . ."

"What is it, then?" Neville stepped close to Harry but Harry backed away.

"I'll only hurt you," Harry said, giving up on avoiding the whole subject.

"What? You won't. Of course you won't. I mean, I'm sure we'll both make each other mad and we'll each make mistakes but—"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. It'd been killing him all week to watch Neville in pain and he couldn't ignore his own pain anymore either. He never realised how much it would hurt to just stay away from Neville let alone knowingly hurt him. Every. Single. Day.

"I'm going to die, Neville! I have to face Voldemort and I suspect it will be soon and I am going to lose! I am going to lose and die and then what? You'll be all alone! I didn't want a fucking soul mate because I knew I could never give them what they needed. I don't want you to suffer because some egomaniac can't get rid of his obsession with me!" Harry was panting and he could feel a tear trickle down his cheek. He hated seeming so broken in front of Neville but he couldn't keep whatever he was doing up. He just couldn't.

Neville didn't speak for a moment, only staring at Harry with slightly parted lips. When he did move, it wasn't to speak. Neville took two large, quick steps towards Harry only to clasp his hands on either side of his face and slam their lips together.

Harry didn't respond immediately. He couldn't believe that Neville wanted to kiss him after the pathetic dribble that he'd just spewed. What on earth could have been attractive about that?

Neville pulled back after a minute, though his hands remained against Harry's cheek. Harry realised a little belatedly that he didn't respond to the kiss at all.

"You're not going to die. We'll be together until we're old and wrinkled. I'll resurrect you myself if I have to."

Harry tried to pull away but Neville refused to let him move even a step back.

"No, I'm serious. I. . ." Neville bit his lip and looked away. "I've been falling for you much longer than that stupid matchmaking meeting. I didn't expect to get a soul mate, and I never expected to be your soul mate, but I am your soul mate and that means we'll be together until death parts us. If, and that's a big if, it means we only have a year then we only have a year."

Finding himself speechless once again, Harry could do nothing but lean forward to kiss Neville, this time making sure to show all the love he was starting to feel for Neville in it.

* * *

Neville ran his fingers through Harry's dust covered and bloodied hair. He made sure to be careful of the cut on Harry's forehead. Neville tried not to think about seeing his boyfriend's dead body lying in Hagrid's arms or the joy in the Death Eaters and Voldemort's faces.

"I told you I was going to die."

Neville tensed but he couldn't keep a reluctant smile from his lips when he felt Harry's very much alive heart beat against his leg.

"And I told you we'd be together for the rest of our life."

Harry chuckled. "I guess we were both right."

* * *

(w.c 1,678)

WolfWinks-xx-


	71. Tea - Honey

**Title:** Tea  
 **Summary:** Severus would ever tell Dumbledore what his friendship means. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Severus and Dumbledore **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Tea, Severus decided, was the worst drink in the world. It was just water and leaves and unless you added milk and honey (which he'd never lower himself to do) it had no flavour. Of course, Severus might be a little bias. The only time he ever drank the vile stuff was when he was sitting in the Headmaster's office, watching the man's damned twinkling eyes smile at him.

"What do you want this time, old man?" Severus snapped. When Dumbledore asked him to come up, he hadn't expected to be told to sit, given tea and stared at in silence.

"I just wanted to see how your first teaching lesson went."

"It was fine," Severus said through his clenched teeth. His fingers tightened around the tea cup in his hand.

"Really? I heard from Minerva that you almost cursed one of her Gryffindor students when he suggested you were just at the school to raise Death Eaters."

Severus turned his head away. He _had_ almost cursed that arrogant child, but he hadn't. He couldn't get in trouble for thinking about cursing student, could he?

"You're not in trouble, Severus. You didn't actually curse the boy, after all."

Severus eyed Dumbledore. Had the man read his mind?

"I know this is hard for you and I know it's not fair. A lot of these students are old enough to know about your previous position in the war and your trial, but that won't last forever. You'll move past this, Severus."

"I don't care about what some bratty child thinks of me."

"I know you don't, but you also can't stand the reminder of what you were and what you've lost." Dumbledore looked down at the desk for a moment; staring at a framed photograph Severus knew held Lily, James and their child.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Severus snapped. He put the tea back on the Headmaster's desk a little harder than he meant to, stood and moved towards the door.

"I'm always here, Severus. You don't have to come here and actually talk, but I am always here for you."

Severus didn't say anything to that; only walking out the door. He would never take Dumbledore up on his offer, and he'd never share how much the offer meant.

* * *

(w.c 382)

WolfWinks-xx-


	72. The Soul Mate Bond - Stressful

**Title:** The Soul Mate Bond  
 **Summary:** We were lucky enough to find a soul bond that's active. Experimentation starts in one week. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville/Harry **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Torture, experimentation on humans, main character deaths (kind of) **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

 _24 March 1998_

Subject One is aggressive and uncooperative. Does not respond to staff that enter his room, and will attack anyone who comes within three steps of him. He paces and rubs his forehead like his scar is bothering him, but we've run excessive tests when Subject One sleeps and his scar is just that. A scar. Subject One will not eat unless he sees it prepared and even then only eats sometimes. We've had to become creative about getting the drugs into his system to continue running tests. He talks to Subject Two through the class even after learning the glass is sound proof.

Subject Two is more co-operative, but he doesn't make anything easy. He'll eat and sleep when told but will not allow any staff close to him either. He spends his days watching Subject One through the glass and listening like he can actually hear what Subject One says. He's not aggressive but will become upset if any of the staff, even just ones dropping off food, enters Subject One's room.

We've tried to make them comfortable in their rooms. We made sure that Subject One could see the open air, and Subject Two has been given a garden to care for, but neither seems interested. Unusual as we'd been informed that Subject One loved to fly and Subject One was an avid Herbologist, but a chance like this is stressful. Maybe the stress of the situation is forcing unusual reactions. Once they settle into their rooms they might be more compliant.

* * *

 _16 April 1998_

Subject One placed three staff in the hospital wing after attacking the glass between both subject's rooms. When staff entered to stop him, Subject One when ballistic and managed to enter Subject Two's room and attack the staff conducting pain tests. We'll need to start experiments again as the subjects managed to embrace before we could separate them, giving them both more strength to fight.

We'll leave them in complete isolation for a week and start again.

* * *

 _23 April 1998_

Isolation ended for both subjects today and they acted like they could finally breathe again. Subject One is more cooperative as long as we leave the blinds between the rooms up. When we close them he loses it again, though we aren't sure if that's the soul mate bond if it's because of Subject One's character.

Subject Two has become more aggressive. Possibly a reaction to the pain tests a week ago. He'll only be aggressive if any staff come within three feet of him or they enter Subject One's room.

We have to force a reaction from them. We have to up the experimentation. They needed to be pushed to the limits.

* * *

 _27 April 1988_

The experiment was a mistake. We've learned more than we ever have about the soul mate bond but in doing so we've lost our subjects.

The experiment tested the soul mate bond further than it ever has before. The idea was to bring Subject One to the brink of death and see how the soul mate bond reacted. It did not react how we thought.

It seems both subjects have ended up in a state similar to if they'd been given the Dementors Kiss. It's like their souls have left their bodies empty shells.

Subject One was exactly where we wanted him, almost dead but not too damaged to fix, when he turned his head and locked eyes with Subject Two. Something passed between them, we are still not sure if they could communicate with their minds or something else, but something did pass between them.

In the next moment, Subject One fell limp to the ground and his eyes stared right ahead. He was breathing, and when the healers came in to fix the damage done, they deemed him perfectly healthy, yet he will not respond.

When staff entered Subject Two's room, they found him in the same state.

We're not sure what happened, but what we do know is our subjects are useless to us now. We'll be lucky to find another pair of soul mates within the next ten years. We ruined our chance.

Soul mate bond research has just taken another step back.

* * *

(w.c 707)

WolfWinks-xx-


	73. The First Time - Wool

**Title:** The First Time  
 **Summary:** Severus knew he'd have to cast it at some point but he wasn't looking forward to it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Severus Snape **  
Rating:** T+  
 **Warnings** : Strong themes of torture **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Standing in the back wasn't going to last long. Severus was already preparing for the day he was called to the front and asked to participate. He knew he'd have to succeed on his first try. Unlike some of the others, Severus couldn't bring himself to practice on his own. He couldn't go out into the world, find a girl and practice. He just couldn't.

Severus clasped his hand against his tattooed arm, his face twisting into a grimace of pain. He glanced outside as he pulled on a wool jumper and saw it was just hitting twilight once again. Why did The Dark Lord always have to call at twilight?

He took barely a moment to collect his cloak and mask before apparating out of his house directly to The Dark Lord's side.

"Tonight we see some new recruits prove their usefulness," The Dark Lord said once all the Death Eaters had arrived.

Severus' heart sunk. He knew it was coming. He knew there would be a day he'd be summoned and finally asked to torture some poor man or woman, or Merlin please not, a child. He wouldn't be able to do that no matter what the Dark Lord did to him. In another life, he could have been a teacher. He couldn't be one now, of course; he was way too bitter.

The Dark Lord stepped to the side and revealed the inner circle with their wands pointed at an already beaten down family. Two large men who looked to be brothers, a tall woman sat encircled in one of the man's arms, and Severus wanted to cry when he saw the two teenage boys in among the family; one around fourteen and another about twelve. Five muggles, five new recruits.

"Who's eager enough to go first?"

Severus gulped and stepped forward. He was the complete opposite of eager, but there was no way he could torture one of those teenagers. If he went first he could choose to torture one of the men. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be easier.

"Severus," The Dark Lord purred, smiling in a way that made Severus' teeth hurt. "Well, which bug do you want?"

Severus looked at the two men and realised that although they both looked similar, one in particular, the one wrapped around the woman, reminded him of a certain mutt. That would make this whole experience easier.

"That one," he said, letting his finger point out the man in question.

The woman whimpered and the older boy started to cry. The man, the one he hadn't pointed at, stood up and moved in front of his brother.

"No, take me. Don't touch them. Please, have mercy." His stance was strong and Severus couldn't help admiring the man for that, but The Dark Lord just laughed.

"Don't worry; you'll all get your turn. Lucius. Rodolphus"

Lucius stepped forward and ripped the woman out of the man's arms.

"Don't touch her!"

Rodolphus stunned the brother and grabbed the man Severus had pointed out, shoving him forward so he was on his knees. The teenagers now left alone in the circle started to cry. The older one wrapped his arms around the younger and closed his eyes. Severus had to look away.

"Go ahead."

Staring at the man on the ground, Severus walked forward until the man's knees were pressed against his toes. He kicked out, knocking the man to the ground.

"Well, get on with it."

Severus looked at the family. The wife was crying and the brother, after being revived to 'enjoy the show', was making sure neither children were watching what he was about to do. He looked higher to the inner circle who held varied expressions of glee and then at The Dark Lord, who was holding his wand by his side.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment and imagined the mutt inviting him to see a werewolf on a full moon. He remembered all the nicknames and hurtful comment. Remembered the embarrassment and cruelty experienced by their hand. He remembered loosing Lily thanks to them; seeing her face when she turned away from him.

" _Crucio._ "

The spell shot out of his wand and hit the man directly. His screams started immediately and the woman's screams started with his. His limbs twisted and turned and knotted together unnaturally and his fingers grasped at the dirt below his convulsing body.

He held the spell on the man easily and without breaking a sweat. He'd cast it without any trouble, and he even found himself smiling just a little. Severus heard bones crack and muscles tear. He watched at the man's screams turned to sobs and he felt an orgasmic high fill his body. He almost laughed out loud, something he hasn't done since he was five years old.

When the sounds from the man completely lapsed, Severus let the spell go. Almost as soon as the spell disappeared, his high followed. His eyes almost widened when he saw what he did and what the result was.

The fourteen-year-old was crying into his uncle's chest and the man's wife was almost comatose in Lucius' arms but that's not what him take a step back. No, it was the little twelve-year-old boy staring at his father's lifeless body. Severus couldn't even describe the look, but he knew he didn't want to ever see such a look on a child again. On anyone again.

"It's a little draining, isn't it Severus. I must say, though, you've done beautifully."

Severus bowed to The Dark Lord. "Thank you."

"You keep that up and you'll be a part of my inner circle in no time."

Severus bowed again and stepped away back into the fold of the Death Eaters. He ignored the rest of the night, unable to even watch as Barty Crouch Jr. tortured that little twelve-year-old boy. He felt pride seeping through his blood, but vile in the back of his throat. He couldn't figure out which was worse.

* * *

(w.c 1,008)

WolfWinks-xx-


	74. Free - Aspirin

**Title:** Start Anew  
 **Summary:** Severus has survived the war and now he's going to make a life for himself. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Severus and Minerva **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Minerva was tapping the table in front of her in a pattern that grated on Severus' nerves. Other than the tap tap tap of Minerva's finger, the whole office was silent. It was weird and a little unsettling. Severus hadn't realised how much he'd become used to the whirling machines of Dumbledore's when he was still here. When Dumbledore was still alive. Even when Severus was headmaster for that brief, horrifying year, there had always been the tutting of the portraits who didn't believe he was worthy. Apparently, they approve of Minerva.

"Are you sure about this, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "I'm sure. I can't be here anymore."

"I can understand that, but Severus, you're a great teacher."

Severus lifted an eyebrow at that. "I need an aspirin after every class and the children need calming draughts."

"Okay, you're an awful teacher. You're cruel to the children and I'm pretty sure you take some enjoyment from making first years cry, but you're an amazing potions master and with your position as a spy no longer an issue, I think you might surprise yourself."

Severus allowed a smirk slip onto his lips that could almost be called a smile. "I appreciate that Minerva, but I can't see myself staying here. Most of the students coming back would have been here last year. The students would be better off without me, and I would be too."

Minerva nodded and smiled at Severus. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know."

"Well, when you figure it out let me know. You may not be a teacher anymore but you are my friend."

"Thank you, Minerva."

Severus stood from his seat and walked towards the door. He mapped out every detail of the Headmaster's office as he opened the door. Turning to look over his shoulder at the woman that was his teacher, coworker and his friend, he found himself more emotional that he'd been since he realised he was going to survive all those snake bites.

"I'll miss being here," he couldn't help saying before he left. "Even if the children are complete dunderheads."

Minerva chuckled, and Severus was surprised to hear a watery quality to it. "We'll miss you being here, Severus."

Severus walked down the stairs and along the hallway towards the Entrance Hall. He mapped out all the details of the halls that he'd stalked through for all those years, even if most of them were damaged at the moment. He stared at the classrooms he recognised running towards as a child and even took the time to detour down to his old classroom and personal rooms.

When he did step out the doors and walk down the steps for possibly the last time, he felt something he hadn't felt for a very long time. He felt free.

* * *

(w.c 466)

WolfWinks-xx-


	75. Seeing the Difference - Bandage

**Title:** Seeing the Difference  
 **Summary:** Severus didn't believe it could happen and he'd be here to see it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Severus and Harry **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Severus stared at the boy. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that this was happening. It was some hallucinogenic in the potions the nurses were giving him or maybe it was a really vivid dream.

"Sir?" Potter said, leaning a little forward before wincing and leaning back again. "Professor Snape?"

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Potter smiled at Severus like they were old friend or something. "I just told you. I'm here to thank you, and show you this." Potter held out a box, but Severus didn't take it.

"Is it cursed?"

"No," Potter said, looking almost offended.

"Is it covered in a sticky substance?"

"No."

"Will it explode when I touch it?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, will you just take it. You're more paranoid than Mad-Eye." Potter seemed surprised at his words and instantly guilty.

Severus knew that look, and he also knew for a fact that Mad-Eye died during a protection detail for the boy. He would have to do something about that look if Potter made a habit of visiting. There was no way he was going to stare at the look he used to see in the mirror every single day.

"Fine," he said, grabbing the box from Potter's hands, "but I swear I will kill you if this is anything embarrassing or stupid or—"

"Just open it," Potter snapped, glaring at Severus like he use to in Potion class. The familiar look had Severus relaxing just a little more.

Severus opened the box, peering inside like he expected a mini leprechaun to jump out and bite him, but he almost dropped the box when he saw what was inside.

"They presented them to all the war heroes a few weeks ago but you were still unconscious. For bravery and sacrifice for the greater good, Severus Snape is hereby award an Order of Merlin First Class."

Severus pulled out the medal and held it in his damaged hand, the dirty white of the bandage contrasting with the shiny gold of the medal. "I can't—"

"You can and you will. Have you seen what's going on outside, the newspapers? You have literally changed the world, and I won't hear you saying anything to the contrary. I'm glad you're here to see the changes you made happen."

Severus looked down at the medal in his hands and then back up to Potter, ashamed to feel tears prickling his eyes. "Thank you for giving this to me, Potter."

"Thank _you,_ Professor."

Potter stood and walked to the door. "Oh," he said when he reached it. "Expect a few visitors now that everyone knows you're awake. I'm pretty sure anyone who ever went to Hogwarts wants to thank you, and the Weasley family is first in line."

"Joy," Severus said in his usual drawl, but he couldn't prevent the smile from forming on his lips.

* * *

(w.c 481)

WolfWinks-xx-


	76. Unexpected - Suspect

**Title:** Unexpected  
 **Summary:** Neville has accepted that he doesn't have a soul mate **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Neville **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

When Neville was born without some sort of soul mate mark, his Gran worried. Most people have soul mates, but there are those few people in the world that don't. Not having a soul mate is worse than being a squib in his Gran's mind (and in the mind of most people). Even muggles know about soul mates.

When Neville displayed his first sign of accidental magic, the joy was muted by the fact that there was no evidence of a soul mate bond along with it. That's how some people find their soul mate; with their first sign of accidental magic, a name appears in the air (of course this is only for the magical children).

"We used to suspect you had a red string of fate a long time ago," Neville's Gran told him one day after his first accidental magic. "You use to play with something no one else could see, but obviously we were wrong. You're mum told me one day you just started crying in the middle of the night for no reason and after that you stopped playing with whatever you'd been playing with. Either you don't have a soul mate or they're already dead."

Gran knew from the moment she was born her soul mates name, and Neville's mum and dad knew the first words they were going to say to each other from birth. Even Neville's uncle knew he had a soul mate from his birth, though he had a picture imprinted on the back of his hand.

Neville wondered if he just didn't have a soul mate or if his soul mate was dead. He couldn't decide which was worse.

When Neville started at Hogwarts and there were still no signs of a soul mate, he'd almost completely given up on ever finding someone. Everyone in his family knew about their soul mate by the time they were eleven.

Neville had long given up by the time he was fourteen so when Harry asked him out, Neville said yes. Sure, they may not be soul mates, but Harry didn't even seem to know about soul mates and he didn't show any signs of having one. If Harry found his soul mate while they were dating, Neville would let him go, but he wanted to enjoy his time with Harry for as long as possible. It might be his only chance at having the same relationship that everyone else takes for granted.

Harry was sweet to him and loving. There were times when Neville could barely keep his eyes off him, and there'd been plenty of times Neville had caught Harry staring at him.

Neville felt like he'd been split in two while suffering through that last year of Hogwarts alone wondering if Harry was even still alive. When he saw Harry again, he wanted to jump and cry all at the same time, and when he saw Harry's dead body he was shattered.

Neville may never have an official soul mate, but Harry was practically his life. He'd fallen in love with the man, and Neville just wanted to hold him one last time. He wanted to see him smile and touch his skin and kiss him one more time.

When Harry actually woke up, it was his dream coming true in front of his eyes, but something was different. Neville could see something blurred in the corner of his eye. Something red and thin and weaving through all the people in the courtyard and heading towards Harry.

Neville didn't have time to think about it because chaos erupted and he had to fight for his life once again. But Harry won. Harry beat The Dark Lord and won the war, and then Neville looked around for the red string he'd seen earlier.

There, right in front of him. The red string of fate that Neville was starting to think had disappeared that fateful Halloween night that everyone knew about. Neville followed it and found Harry staring down at the red string.

"Neville? I don't under—"

Neville didn't let him finish. The stress of not having a soul mate (or having a dead one) and the stress from the last year and the stress from thinking that the boy he'd fallen in love with was dead all piled up into the kiss he forced onto Harry (not that Harry was complaining all that much). They could talk about why their red string of fate disappeared and what that meant for their relationship later. All Neville wanted to do now was to kiss Harry, to touch him and hold him and look at him.

* * *

(w.c 773)

WolfWinks-xx-


	77. Problem - Enraged

**Title:** Problem  
 **Summary:** Harry's an Omega with an attitude problem. He has no future unless he learns to submit. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Neville **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Swearing **  
Notes:** Alpha/Beta/Omega verse

* * *

Harry walked down the corridor, dodging wandering hands and leering glances. He avoided the eyes of every person he met. He hated Hogwarts and all the people who watched him like he was a piece of meat. It would have been better if he'd been a Beta.

 _No, it wouldn't._

Harry sighed at his inner thoughts. He actually quite liked being an Omega. Unlike most people, when he was told he was an Omega he felt some joy seep through. That was until he was introduced to the hormonal Alphas and Betas. He hated every single person that looked at him like he was a toy used for sex and making babies. It enraged him every time eyes stared at his body instead of at him. He was more than that. He wouldn't let anyone tell him, or treat him otherwise.

It was a shame, really. Harry loved the idea of being an Omega. He'd heard that Omegas were treasured and cared for. Omegas and their children were loved by their Alpha and protected above everything and everyone else.

It was all a lie.

Alphas just wanted a sex toy. They wanted a hole to fuck and a baby machine. He wanted to be loved, not used.

"Harry?"

Harry flinched away from the voice, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground. He didn't like acting submissive, but he'd learned the hard way that it was sometimes safer to act submissive.

"I won't hurt you."

Harry still didn't lift his eyes. He could smell Alpha on the person. He was tense and alert, waiting for the moment the Alpha would try and stake his claim and the moment Harry would have to show an Alpha once again that he will not just accept defeat.

A scent drifted around him, a strong one. Harry had never smelt such a scent before. It made his heart flutter, his insides quiver, his legs weak and fingers tremble. It made the little part inside of him that was purely Omega grow and Harry almost tilted his head to the side to display his neck.

"Stop that," Harry snapped, looking up to glare at the teen in front of him. Harry was caught by surprise at the expression on the teen's face.

He almost looked shy. An Alpha shy? It was a ridiculous thought, and yet there it was right in front of him. His shoulders were straight and strong like any other Alpha Harry had ever met, but it was in the eyes. The Alpha's eyes were soft and calm, but they weren't quite looking into Harry's eyes. He wasn't even checking Harry out like every other Alpha did, rather looking at the centre of Harry's forehead like he was too timid to look into Harry's eyes.

"I'm not doing anything," the teen said, tilting his head to the side. "I just wanted to talk to you. I've seen how you act with the other Alphas and I admire you for it.

Harry snorted. No one admired an unruly Omega. Harry could already see his future, and it wasn't a bright one. All due to his attitude which he refused to change for anyone.

"I'm serious. I would be honoured if you allowed me the chance to take you to dinner."

"What's dinner code for, hm? I'm not some pathetic creature that'll let you do anything no matter what my gender says." Harry started to back away from the teen, keeping his eyes on him as he walked backwards.

"I understand why you wouldn't trust me. If you'd like to bring someone along, you're more than welcome. I just want to get to know you."

"Why? I'm an Omega with an attitude problem."

The teen shrugged and smiled. "And I'm an Alpha with a confidence problem. I think we make a good pair."

Harry snorted but he couldn't prevent a reluctant smile forming on his face. "What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Well, Neville, I think lunch first. Maybe we can progress to dinner." Harry smiled as Neville nodded rather enthusiastically. Maybe there was hope for a future yet.

* * *

(w.c 683)

WolfWinks-xx-


	78. Finding the One - Waves

**Title:** Finding the One  
 **Summary:** Since being bitten, Neville can't help wondering if he'll ever find The One. It seems his werewolf will find his mate for him. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Neville **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Sexual themes **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Stalking through the forbidden forest was the only way to settle his nerves on the full moon. At twenty-four (and a werewolf since seventeen) Neville knew his usual behaviour. The wolfsbane potion, for some unfathomable reason, wasn't completely effective. Oh, Neville still kept his mind for the most part. If he smelt a human close by, as long as they stayed away he could control his urges to kill them for example. Neville never felt sleepy like he was meant to, though. He needed to be outside and roaming. He couldn't be contained on full moon nights or he'd go insane.

A scent hit him like a solid wall, throwing him out of his thoughts and enticing his instincts. Neville halted in his tracks. A human was nearby; a human was so close he could practically taste the man. He didn't want to kill him, though. Not like that senile old man who thought it would be fun to wander into the forbidden forest on a full moon. He'd been lucky not to kill that idiot.

Inhaling, Neville felt himself harden and all he wanted was to howl up at the full moon and chase this man down. He may not want to kill him, but he did want to hunt whoever this human was and claim him as his own.

Neville might be more in control of his instincts than a werewolf not on the wolfsbane potion, but he wasn't in complete control. So, he followed his instincts, hunting this man with a single minded determination.

He found the man in a clearing picking flowers which only bloom during a full moon. Neville would know the plant name once he was human, but he couldn't recall it right now. In fact, the man's 'just shagged' dark hair and lithe form was familiar. He felt like they were friends, yet Neville couldn't seem to remember the man's name.

Right at this moment, Neville didn't even care. He growled and the man spun around to face him.

"Neville," the man whispered paling and glancing behind him like he was wondering if he'd be able to escape.

Neville didn't give the man a chance to try it, pouncing and pinning him to the ground.

"Neville, please. It's Harry. I don't want to hurt you."

Neville frowned his instincts in complete control now. He didn't want to hurt his mate, so why would his mate have to hurt him. Neville dismissed the thought, his werewolf deciding it didn't matter and nuzzled his muzzle into his mate's neck.

His mate gave a large jolt underneath Neville and gasped. He shifted so he had an arm free but his mate was yet to try and escape.

This pleased Neville, and he let out what could almost be called a purr. Neville licked along the length of his mate's neck, growling in pleasure at the taste of his mate.

His mate arched into him, accidentally rubbing himself against Neville's slowly hardening cock. The human part of Neville was a little surprised that his mate was so turned on, but the werewolf side just felt satisfied.

"N-Neville," his mate gasped, clenching his hands into Neville's fur covered arms.

Neville growled and licked up the length of his mate's neck again before moving away. He would love to move even further with his mate, but he could sense they were not ready yet. Maybe another night. For now, he'd have to be satisfied with marking his mate and scaring off other potential suitors.

"I . . . I . . ."

Neville felt like smirking when he realised he'd made his mate speechless.

"Mine," Neville said in a growl that almost wasn't recognisable as a word.

His mate sighed and smiled a little sadly. "God, Neville, I hope you remember this in the morning." Turning his back on Neville, his mate walked away.

Neville would have felt rejected if he couldn't smell the arousal coming from his mate in waves. He wondered what his mate meant by remembering in the morning. How could he ever forget finally finding his mate?

* * *

(w.c 680)

WolfWinks-xx-


	79. Red - Slice

**Title:** Red  
 **Summary:** Alice never thought the word 'red' could mean something so sinister. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Alice, Lily, James, and Neville/Harry (though they're babies so no romance) **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Violence, main character deaths, blood and gore **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The old west's renowned for death, but what's never written in the history books is it's also renowned for the soul mate words. The first word (or words) a person's soul mate will say to them is written on their arms. By the time cowboys and Indians are nothing but history, soul mates are as well. No one knows why they faded out, but it happened so gradually that one day it was like they never existed. The only difference between the Wild West and soul mates is soul mates have been forgotten with time.

Alice Longbottom's son, Neville is one of the last babies born with soul mate words. When Alice saw the single word, 'red', written on her babies arm, she couldn't figure out what it meant.

About fifteen months after Neville birth, Alice and her husband decide it's finally time to visit their once close friends at their saloon. With Neville bring ill for a long while after his birth Alice didn't want to risk his health for a social visit.

"Harry has soul mate words as well," Lily says after Alice explains Neville's been blessed with a soul mate. "It's an odd sentence, but the words could be misleading.

Before Alice could ask what the words were, shots firing outside the tavern startle everyone inside. Lily and Alice glance at their children on the ground behind the bar at the same moment a stray bullet takes out the window near them. Both mothers scream, diving towards their children as more bullets fly inside. Alice makes it. Lily doesn't.

Alice stares at her friend's lifeless body, blood seeping out of a hole in her chest, with her son sitting right behind her. Lily's saved her son, but at the cost of her own life.

"Red?"

Forgetting for a moment about the chaos happening in her friend's ( _ohgoddeadfriend)_ Alice jerks her head to look at little Harry Potter, who's staring at her Neville, pointing at his mother's blood.

"Red?" he says again.

 _Oh God._

Alice reaches for both boys, but James jumps over the counter and lands near them. His eyes immediately go to his wife, and he stumbles backwards, collapsing to the ground near her.

"Lily?" James sounds broken.

"Dada?"

James moves his eyes away from his wife and picks up his son. "We need to leave, Alice."

"Ja—"

"Go! I'm following."

Alice complies, scooping Neville up, and keeping low, she makes her way to the back entrance. She both wishes Frank is here with her instead of touring the town with Sirius Black, and is grateful he isn't in the middle of this.

Alice shakes her head and continues to make her way to the back entrance. She hopes the fight is only out the front and not spread through the whole town. She isn't sure she'll be able to make it to somewhere safe if the fight's spread out.

Glancing behind her when she reaches the door, Alice sees James stuck behind a crowd of panicked people who just realised hiding behind the bar wasn't any safer than where they originally were.

Seeing her standing at the back door, James waves at her. "Go!" he yells, only to jerk a moment later.

Alice watches in slow motion as James collapses to the ground, keeping his arms wrapped around little Harry to protect him when they land. Harry starts to cry and Alice can see James whispering words to his son before his eyes close and his body stills.

"No!" Alice darts forward but another stray bullet makes a slice in her leg, grazing her enough to cause pain but not to be dangerous. Alice glances at her little boy and the little boy who is Neville's soul mate. She can't leave Harry alone; she wouldn't be able to even if he wasn't Neville's soul mate. He's just an innocent babe. She doesn't know how to keep Neville safe and protect Harry, though.

A man enters the saloon, a gun held high in the air.

"Who wants to die?"

Alice looks at her son again and turns her back on Harry. "I'm sorry," she whispers over and over again as she leaves the saloon behind at a run. _I swear I'll find you again, Harry. I promise._

* * *

(w.c 712)

WolfWinks-xx-


	80. Lecture - Lucky

**Title:** Lecture  
 **Summary:** Ron hasn't written his Charms essay. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Ron, Harry and Hermione **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Ron scribbled on the piece of parchment in his lap. He couldn't believe he forgot about the damned Charms homework which had been set over the summer holidays. He glanced to the closed compartment door, keeping an eye out for Hermione. He'd arrived at the train late (like always) and managed to scare a few first years out of this compartment with only Harry finding him before he locked the door and darkened the window.

"Hermione's going to murder you when she finds out."

"No she won't," Ron snapped, rolling his eyes but not looking up from the parchment.

"Oh, she won't mean to, but the lecture you're going to get will only end when you're unconscious or dead."

Ron paled. "I'd be lucky if I ever heard the end of it."

"You'll go down in history as the man who died from a lecture."

Ron shivered. "You can't tell her," Ron said, looking up at Harry desperately.

"He doesn't have to."

Ron and Harry snapped their heads up to find Hermione standing at the wide open door, one hand on her hip and the other holding up her wand. Ron had never been more scared of a thirteen-year-old in his life.

* * *

(w.c 204)

WolfWinks-xx-


	81. Safe Once Again - Feast

**Title:** Safe Once Again  
 **Summary:** Minerva's first welcoming feast after the war. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Minerva, Hagrid. **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall looked over the crowds of students in front of her. She tried not to linger too long on the scars and bandages still present on too many of her students and she didn't think of all the empty seats from students unable to return.

The doors to the Great Hall opened wide and Hagrid lead in the little first years. Minerva was yet to appoint a deputy, so Hagrid offered his services for the welcoming feast.

It was odd watching Hagrid lean those tiny children into the Great Hall like she once had. The whole feast was a little odd. Minerva shifted a little in her seat as her thoughts turned to Albus. She never thought she'd sit in his chair at a welcoming feast.

Hagrid stood next to the chair and paused before he started to read the names out. He glanced back and locked eyes with Minerva, giving her a proud and sad look all at the same time. Minerva knew how he felt.

"Ashton, Ryan."

The sorting continued with children being split into the four different houses. She smiled when the houses cheered like they use to and laughed when a little Hufflepuff first year ran off with the sorting hat still on his head, reminiscent of Neville Longbottom.

There were no issues with the sorting, and Hagrid only stumbled on a few names. Minerva watched until every student was sorted and it was time to give invite everyone to eat. Standing, Minerva looked over the crowds of children with age scarred into their young faces. She wanted to say something uplifting and positive, but there was nothing to be said. After all, everyone in this room knew what she wanted to say. They knew and understood where she was coming from, having suffered through the same hell she had.

So, she just smiled at everyone. A smile that spoke of hope and promise and love. "Enjoy," she said to the crowds, spreading her arms wide like Albus loved to do, welcoming all the war scared children into Hogwarts. A safe haven once again.

* * *

(w.c 350)

WolfWinks-xx-


	82. Lost - Amusement

**Title:** Lost  
 **Summary:** Albus is lost in Hogwarts but finds a new friend. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Albus and Scorpius **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Albus scowled at the wall. He couldn't believe he got lost on his very first day. How did this even happen? No one else seemed to be lost on their first day.

 _I should have paid more attention when the prefect led us to the common room._

"Are you lost?"

Albus whirled around and spotted a familiar face. He vaguely remembered the boy being at the Slytherin table with him. The pale hair was kind of hard to forget, after all.

"No," Albus snapped because there was no way he wanted to admit being lost before classes even began.

"Sure, well I'm heading to the common room if you wanted to come with me." The boy started to walk off, glancing at Albus with a raised eyebrow.

Albus hurried after the boy. "Fine, I was lost."

The boy looked at Albus in amusement. "I know. I'm Scorpius."

"Albus."

"I know that too."

Albus scowled and glared at the ground. " _Everyone_ knows who I am."

Scorpius glanced up at Albus. "Everyone? Why does everyone know who you are?"

Albus stopped walking in surprise, staring at Scorpius like he was insane. "Surely you know who my father is?"

Scorpius shrugged and shook his head. "No, why should I?"

"Have you never heard of the war from twenty or so years ago?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Dad's mentioned it a few times. I don't know any names, though. Dad refers to all the 'heroes' and 'villains' as idiots with wands. He doesn't like to talk about the war."

"Wow." Albus started walking again and he couldn't prevent a small smile appearing on his face. "So, how do you know who I am, then?"

Scorpius eyed Albus like he was a little insane. "I paid attention at the welcoming feast," he said like everyone paid attention to those. "Well, that and I noticed you weren't too happy being sorted into Slytherin."

Albus huffed. "I'm the first in my whole family to be sorted into Slytherin, and my family is huge."

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, I was so grateful to be sorted into Slytherin. I thought I might be the first Malfoy to not be sorted there. I actually had to argue with the hat a little to convince it not to put me in Ravenclaw."

Albus opened his mouth to respond, but they turned another corner and Scorpius stopped.

"Uh," he said, glancing around the corridor.

"What?"

Scorpius shifted on the spot and glanced at Albus a little guiltily. "I may be, ah, lost."

Albus sighed and looked around. "Now what?"

Scorpius shrugged but smiled at Albus. "At least we're not alone."

"Yeah," Albus said, smiling a little. "There is that."

* * *

(w.c 447)

WolfWinks-xx-


	83. Who's Hotter? - Gentleman

**Title:** Who's Hotter?  
 **Summary:** Susan can't wait to eat, but Hannah manages to distract her with a little game. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Susan and Hannah **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Slight (very slight) sexual themes **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Susan settled into her seat at the Gryffindor table and waited for the food to appear. She was beyond starving, and the welcoming feast seemed to be going on a lot longer than she used to. After five years, Susan really should be used to the wait, but she wasn't. She leant her head in her hand and sighed, waiting for the first year students to be finally sorted so she could eat.

"Don't go to sleep," Hannah said next to her, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the sorting and poking Susan in the side. "We haven't eaten yet."

"I know," Susan groaned, glaring at Hannah for reminding her. "My stomach won't let me forget."

Hannah laughed and glanced away from Susan and down the Slytherin table. "I'll distract you. Who's hotter; Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini?"

"Zabini. Malfoy's hair is an immediate turn-off."

Hannah laughed and nodded. "I agree, and that dark skin of Blaise's looks so soft. Can you imagine running your hands over it?"

Susan laughed. "Does someone have a little crush?"

"Oh, no way. I wouldn't date him, even if he is one of the nicer Slytherins."

Susan raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Sure," she said, dragging out the word.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Michael or Ernie?"

Susan glanced at the two boys, one at her own table and the other at the Ravenclaw table. "Ernie, but only because I know him to be a gentleman."

"And he has one _fine_ arse."

Susan was saved from answering when the food appeared in front of them. "Thank Merlin," Susan said, reaching out for the potato salad. Susan saw Hannah reaching for food as well and they settled into silence as they started to eat. Susan had just taken a large bite of the potato salad when Hannah turned back to her.

"I have a good one. Snape or Dumbledore."

Susan choked on her food, glaring when Hannah only laughed at her.

"That's too disturbing to even consider."

"Come on, Susan. I'll answer if you do."

"No. Eat your food."

Susan turned back to her own food, ignoring Hannah as she begged and prodded and poked. Susan managed to eat just over half her meal before Hannah ruined it.

"I'd pick Snape. Can you just imagine his drawling voice speaking to you in bed?"

Susan turned green and pushed her food away. "I hate you," she said to Hannah as the girl dissolved into uncontrollable giggles. "Why are we friends again?"

* * *

(w.c 420)

WolfWinks-xx-


	84. My Queen - Temperature

**Title:** My Queen  
 **Summary:** Tom refuses to make Rita his queen until she graduates. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Tom/Rita **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Crack **  
Notes:** I don't know if Rita went to school with Tom in canon, but she did in this story. Also, it's pure dialogue.

* * *

"The temperature is dropping."

"I'll keep you warm, Tom."

"I highly doubt that. You look like you belong on a beach in that outfit. Are you even wearing a top under that cardigan or is it just a bra?"

"I hoped you'd notice. I wore it just for you."

"It's hard to miss. The bra is neon green after all."

"I thought you might like it, and I could keep you warm some other way."

"Don't doubt my attraction to you, my dear Rita. I may want to take over the world, but I swear I'll have you as my queen."

"Oh, Tom, I can't wait to stand by your side as your queen. Causing chaos as lovers."

"Chaos must be carefully monitored, though my love. Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling. We wouldn't want to lose control. So, I'll need you to graduate before I can make you my queen."

"What? It's only the first day of my fifth year. Surely I don't need to graduate to be your queen. You can keep an eye on the chaos I create."

"That's only two more years. I don't like this sneaking around any more than you do, but I can't allow you to become my queen if you don't have a proper education. I won't have a stupid queen who can't understand the dangers of chaos."

"Tom, please. I just want to be with you forever."

"You will, my love, but you must graduate first. I won't have my mind changed on this."

"Okay, if that's what you wish. I will do anything for you. You have no idea how much I desire your lips against mine. It's been too long since I've felt your body and felt your lips pressed against mine. I want you."

"Don't say that, my dear. I can barely control my urges around you as it is. I don't need you to describe your desire for me because I can feel the same desire pressing into my skin. I don't want to take advantage of you either. Please don't seduce me in such a way."

"Oh Tom, please just kiss me."

"As you wish, my love. Come here."

* * *

(w.c 364)

WolfWinks-xx-


	85. The First September 1st - Hummingbird

**Title:** The First September 1st  
 **Summary:** Harry sends Teddy off to Hogwarts for the first time. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry and Teddy **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Harry smiled as he walked through the barrier into platform nine and three-quarters. It was so familiar he almost felt like he should be pushing his own cart in front of him. Of course, he hadn't been on the platform in something like ten years now. Not since his last year of Hogwarts (after the war).

"Wow."

Harry glanced at his beautiful godson, Teddy. Eleven years old already; where did the time go? He'd adopted Teddy after Andromeda had to move into a wizarding nursing home about two years ago. The war really took a lot from Andromeda and she was starting to get up there in years as it was. They visited almost every week, and Andromeda was extremely happy at the nursing home.

Harry watched as Teddy darted in between people and carts like a hummingbird flying through trees, but nowhere near as gracefully. He was pushing his own cart dangerously fast and before Harry could yell out a warning, Teddy lost control of the cart (which thankfully only banged into a pillar and not any people) and went head over heels.

Dashing over, Harry helped Teddy stand and dusted him off. "What have I told you about being careful?" Harry scolded with an exasperated smile, looking over Teddy to see if he was injured. "Oh, you're bleeding. Hold on."

Teddy lowered his eyes and Harry pulled out his wand, waving it over Teddy's leg where a small graze which had blood seeping out of it. He cleaned and disinfected the graze before healing it completely. There wasn't even a mark when he was finished.

"There, all better." Harry looked up, only to frown when Teddy shifted on the spot and didn't lift his eyes from the ground. "Are you okay?"

"What if I fail?" Teddy whispered, glancing around.

"What do you mean?"

Teddy shifted again but finally looked up at Harry. "Grandma said my first accidental magic didn't happen until I was almost seven. What happens if I'm weak because of that?"

"Teddy, you were changing your eye colour by the time you were two. I don't und—"

"That's different," Teddy snapped, interrupting Harry. "That's a trait my mum gave me. It's not real accidental magic like other children have. What if I'm weak and I fail the classes?"

Harry sighed and pulled Teddy close. "You won't fail."

"How do you know?"

Harry smiled. "I went to school with a boy who didn't do accidental magic until he was about seven years old as well. He was a shy boy and everyone thought he was no better than a squib. Do you know who that was?"

Teddy shook his head.

"That boy is one of my closest friends, Neville Longbottom, and one of your future Professors."

"Really?"

"Yep," Harry said, smiling at Teddy's wide-eyed look. "Neville worked really hard and he's now one of the most skilled wizards I know. Just because you're a little late developing, doesn't mean you're going to fail. I promise."

Teddy smiled. "Thanks, Harry," he said, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"You're welcome. Now go onto the train or you'll be left behind."

Teddy pulled back, his eyes comically wide. "Bye, Harry! Love you!"

"Love you too, squirt."

* * *

(w.c 539)

WolfWinks-xx-


	86. The Final Trip to Hogwarts - Weary

**Title:** The Final Trip to Hogwarts (Finally)  
 **Summary:** Neville meets up with his friends for their final journey to Hogwarts. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Neville walked onto platform nine and three-quarters with a smile. His shoulders were pulled back and his head held high; a huge contrast to the first time he stepped on this very platform. The hunched over, shy little boy he'd once been was practically non-existent now, and Neville did not miss him one bit.

"Neville!"

Neville turned around and spotted Luna skipping towards him. Pausing, he waited for her to catch up, pulling her into a hug when she was close enough.

"Luna, how are you?"

"Good. We're going back to the happy Hogwarts."

Neville smiled a little sadly. "Yeah, it's going to be good. Come on." Neville and Luna walked over to the train and entered. Neither of them looked back as Neville's Gran was sick at home and Luna's father wasn't able to get out of bed after his house exploded during the war.

"We should see if we can find everyone."

Neville nodded, and pulling along his trunk, started searching for any familiar faces. They found Hermione and Harry in a compartment first.

"Neville, Luna, hi," Hermione said with a smile.

Neville smiled back, waving, and Luna walked over to Harry, staring at him as intently as he was staring out of the window, leaving her trunk next to Neville. He stored both in the storage space above before sitting down next to Hermione.

"Resistance is futile," Luna whispered, poking Harry when he didn't react to her intense stare.

Harry jumped at the contact and spun around to stare at the newcomers in the compartment. "Hi guys," he said with a weary smile. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Neville glanced at Hermione and saw her watching Harry with worry in her eyes. Neville decided to steer the conversation away from Harry. It was meant to be a happy day; there was no need to get into the war today.

"Are Ron and Ginny here yet?"

"Not yet," Hermione said with an eye roll. "I picked up Harry, and we told Ron we'd meet him here. The Weasley's are always late, though, so I'm not worried." The way Hermione bit her lip told Neville another story, but Neville ignored this as well. Happy day. It was a happy day.

Neville started telling Hermione all about his new plant while Hermione asked so many questions Neville could barely keep up.

Luna pulled out a small cup of jello. "Do you want some jello," Luna asked Harry.

"No thanks."

"Have some anyway. It'll keep away the Jespiries".

It was nice and peaceful to just talk about nothing important. It had been a long time since they'd had a conversation like this, but when the train started to move and Ron and Ginny were still not there, Hermione and Harry tensed.

"They should have been here by now," Hermione said, biting her lip again.

"Do you think something happened to them?"

As Harry said this, the compartment door opened and Ron stumbled in with his trunk, Ginny right behind him.

"Sorry guys," Ron said with a grin, but a concerned glance at Hermione and Harry's tense postures made it obvious he knew how he'd accidentally worried his friends.

"S'all good," Harry said with a shaky grin.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and grabbed her hand while Ginny sat across from Neville.

"It's good to see you all," she said, smiling at everyone in the compartment.

Neville smiled back and relaxed against the seat, letting the conversations wash over him once again. This is what he missed last year. This was perfect.

* * *

(w.c 592)

WolfWinks-xx-


	87. Welcome Back Conversations - Welcome

**Title:** Welcome Back Conversations  
 **Summary:** Daphne loves relaxing after the welcoming feast **  
Pairing/Characters:** Daphne, Tracey and Draco **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Sexual themes **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Daphne sat on the couch in front of the fire, laying down over the whole couch and forcing Tracey to sit in the nearby arm chair.

"You could have made some room," Tracey grumbled. She stared into the fire and let out a long, relaxed sigh. "Those feasts are always a little crazy, aren't they," she said, closing her eyes and sinking into the chair.

"Not as bad as the Halloween feasts. There's no way a welcoming feast could beat a Halloween feast." Daphne said as she closed her eyes, ignoring the soft sounds of the prefects showing the first years around.

"Especially for our generation. I swear something happens every single year on Halloween," Tracy said laughing.

"That's true, but nothing more dramatic than the troll in first year."

"Have you noticed that everything is always centred around Potter?"

Daphne groaned and opened her eyes to glare at Tracey. "Really? You're bringing Potter into this conversation. I was just starting to relax."

"What? I was just making a point."

"Oh please." Daphne shifted on the couch until she was sitting up a little more. "You're desperate to give the-boy-who-lived your v-card."

"Excuse you. I'll have you know that my v-card has already been given to a very handsome wizard who I met in Wales last summer."

Daphne's eyebrows lifted. "Really? And why am I only just finding out about this? I didn't even know you were sexually active."

Tracey shifted in her seat. "It wasn't exactly the best experience, you know. Neither of us knew what we were doing, and he dumped me the morning after."

Daphne glared at nothing. "Bastard."

"Yeah," Tracey said with a laugh, "but to be honest, I just wanted a summer romance anyway. It worked out in the end."

"I guess so," Daphne said, closing her eyes and relaxing once again.

"Still, you're right about one thing."

"What?"

"I do want to get into Potter's pants. I mean, he's got the body of a damn God."

"Urg, gross. No, he doesn't. He looks like a child who has been stretched beyond the natural limits of a person's body. How do you find that attractive? And his clothes! It's disgusting to even think about."

Tracey snorted. "Think about it, Daphne. Potter's been flying since first year. You've seen Draco's chest, can you imagine Potter's."

Daphne paused and actually thought about it, feeling her cheeks flush a little at the thought. Draco had a _fine_ chest. "I guess I could see him as attractive if he had muscles like that."

"Talking about me?" Draco drawled, walking over and planting himself on Daphne's legs.

"Get off me, you lug. And no, we weren't."

"Oh," Draco said without bothering to remove himself from Daphne's legs. "Well, you should be, especially if you're talking about muscles. I've got the best body in this school."

Daphne opened her eyes. "I don't know if Tracey would agree with you there."

"What?" Draco turned to look at Tracey with an eyebrow raised. "What poor sod do you think looks better than I do?"

Tracey snorted and rolled her eyes. "You don't want to know."

"He's hot enough to shag, according to Tracey," Daphne said, smirking at the glare Tracey shot her.

"Oh, now I really do want to know. Who does Tracey want to shag?"

Tracey shifted on her seat again, looking away from Draco. "Potter," she said almost too quietly to hear.

"I really hope I heard that wrong," Draco said flicking his eyes between the girls.

"Nope, you heard right. Tracey wants to shag Golden-Boy Potter."

"Erg. Merlin, I'm going to have nightmares."

"He's hot!" Tracey defended while Daphne just laughed.

Draco wrapped his arms around his stomach and curled over. "You'll make me sick."

"Oh, whatever. I'll get into that boy's pants, I swear it. I'll do anything it takes." Tracey stood and moved away. "It's getting late. I'm going to bed to dream about Potter kissing me senseless and ravishing me in _Draco's_ bed. I wish you similar dreams." Tracey disappeared up the stairs with those parting words.

Daphne sat up and looked at Draco, who was actually looking a little pale. She couldn't control the laughter that bubbled up her throat. "Come on, we need to sleep. It's already been a busy day."

"You think I'm sleeping after that? I'll never sleep again."

Daphne snorted and shook her head. "Come on, you baby. Who knows, you might enjoy the dreams you have tonight."

"Don't even joke!"

* * *

(w.c 749)

WolfWinks-xx-


	88. The Best Fit - Lighthearted

**Title:** The Best Fit  
 **Summary:** Luna sorts herself into her house. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Luna and The Sorting Hat **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

"Luna Lovegood."

" _Ahh, Miss Lovegood. I remember sorting your mother. A sweet little thing with passion that could light up the world in its fire."_

"It did light up the world, eventually. Well, my world."

" _I believe your mother lit up a few more people's world than just yours, my dear. She was a truly fascinating woman."_

"Oh yes, you are correct with your assumption, but I was not talking about that. I was talking a little more literal. When I was nine she lit up my world in a fiery blaze, taking her down and almost taking me."

" _You are most comfortable talking about such a sensitive topic like your mother's death?"_

"There is no need to be sad when Mum left this world leaving it more colourful. She left with a smile on her lips and succeeding in her spell creation. I can't ask for any more than that."

" _You are a strong young girl. Maybe Gryffindor would be a good fit for you."_

"Nope, I don't think that would be the right fit."

" _You don't, do you?"_

"Oh no. Not at all. I belong in a different house for sure."

" _How do you know?"_

"Because when they come for me, I disappear. I'm not brave like a Gryffindor should be."

" _You may be braver than you believe yourself to be."_

"Nope, you're wrong."

" _Aren't I meant to be sorting you?"_

"Yes, but you're doing it wrong."

" _What house should you be in, then?"_

"Well, Slytherin is wrong for many reasons. I talk before I think and I'm not a sneaky person and I don't really care all that much for self-preservation. I never have. Overall, I'm just too lighthearted for Slytherin"

 _"Don't judge the Slytherins too harshly. they can be lighthearted."_

"I'm sure they can, but they can turn it off. I can't, and I don't want to either."

 _"You're correct about all that. Slytherin would never be the house for you."_

"I know, thank you. As I said before, Gryffindor is out as well. I'm not brave like a Gryffindor needs to be. I constantly run away from bullies."

" _I don't see you running away in the memories I'm looking at."_

"That's because you're not looking in the right parts. I run away in my mind. Talk less, smile more. I find that works to help my mind escape the remarks. I can acknowledge that they only laugh at me because they're all the same, and I'm different, but I'm still too scared to face them."

" _I won't argue with you anymore. After much thought, I believe you're right about Gryffindor. It wouldn't suit your needs properly."_

"Isn't that what I've been saying, Mr Hat?"

" _Well, yes, but—"_

"So maybe you should listen to me. Hufflepuff would be a good fit. I will always defend my dad if he's insulted and when I make friends, I plan on keeping them close. I'll never betray anyone I love. I would fit in well in Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw is a much better fit for me."

" _Ravenclaw? Are you sure? I see no obsessive study habits in your memories."_

"Oh Mr Hat, you're still looking in the wrong place."

" _Am I now?"_

"Oh yes. See, you should be looking into my thoughts as I walked down the hall this very day. I could appreciate the wondrous sight of the Great Hall ceiling and the way all those lovely candles floated. In fact, I could barely take my eyes off the candles which still float above us, but I wasn't thinking about their beauty. I'm still not. No, I'm thinking about how I can find out what spell was used so I can learn it and use it in my room."

" _It's a hard incantation."_

"And I plan on studying it until I am able to cast it in my sleep."

" _Well then. It better be RAVENCLAW."_

* * *

(w.c 648)

WolfWinks-xx-


	89. An Empty Nest - Immature

**Title:** An Empty Nest  
 **Summary:** Lily's leaving for Hogwarts **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry, Lily Luna, Albus Severus, James Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Hugo **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Butter (Slytherin Buttercat). I hope you like it.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his last child was heading off to Hogwarts. His little girl was growing up too fast, and Harry felt like he could barely keep up. (He was also feeling very old, but he'd never admit that out loud.)

Kings Cross was busy this year, and James wasn't helping to keep the attention off them as he jumped around. Harry couldn't really blame the teen, though. Poor James had been separated from his girlfriend for all of two weeks; a travesty in the minds of teenagers.

Harry was on his own today, and he was finding it harder to control his children. Ginny, despite desperately wanting to come, was on strict bed rest for another day while she healed from an unfortunate Quidditch accident (she hadn't even been playing, but stray bludgers don't discriminate).

"Stop, James. You're like a five-year-old about to go to Honeydukes," Albus snapped when he almost ran over a little girl.

"He is a five year old; don't you know this by now, Albus?" Lily said with a grin.

Harry snorted when James' couldn't decide which sibling to glare at and instead glared at him. "I didn't say anything," Harry said, smiling and letting go of Lily's hand so he could raise his arms above his head. "But you are acting a little immature."

Lily wasn't too impressed by his actions (neither was James, but Harry wasn't worried about his man-child of a son) and reached up to grab his hand again.

"I don't want to get lost!" Lily was smiling, but the higher pitch of her voice suggested she was more scared than she was letting on.

Harry didn't blame her. After actually losing her when dropping James off for the first time, she wasn't a huge fan of Kings Cross station. Harry shivered at the memory of the moment he realised his little girl wasn't at his side. He shoved it to the back of his mind with all his other horrible memories he had and latched onto Lily's hand again.

"I won't lose you. Who could miss that big bird?" Harry gestured to the large owl Lily had picked out when gathering school supplies. His girl had picked the biggest one in the whole shop and she couldn't even carry it yet.

"We're here!" James said, giving up on glaring at his father, brother and sister to run straight through the platform without looking around.

Harry did a quick scan of the surrounding area and sighed when he realised no one was looking. Thank Merlin for that. He did _not_ want to call in the Obliviators today of all days.

"You're brother never learns," Harry grumbled, smiling when Lily let out a giggle and Albus rolled his eyes.

"Did you really expect him to? He's an idiot."

"Albus," Harry said in warning, but Albus was already through the portal as well.

"Albus is lucky Mum isn't here." Lily smiled up at Harry, still clutching onto Harry's hand like it was a lifeline.

"Are you saying I'm not as scary as Mum?"

Lily blushed and mumbled something, but Harry didn't need to hear the words to know what she said. He knew he was a softy, but he couldn't help it. He never wanted his children to feel like he felt during childhood, so he overcompensated a little (though never to the same extent the Dursley's did to their own son).

"Okay, Lily, your turn."

Harry pulled his hand free and Lily looked at him with wide eyes. "Aren't you coming with me?" she almost begged.

"I'll follow right behind you."

"But you always come through with me, not after me."

Harry sighed and knelt down. "Lils, you'll be fine. I'll be right behind you, and you can wait at the edge of the barrier for me if you want, but you should do this on your own."

"Why?" Lily said with a pout and the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Harry was so close to giving in when he saw those eyes, but he knew this would be good for Lily.

"Because despite how much I wish you were still my little girl, you're a big girl now."

Lily bit her lip, looking at the barrier and back to Harry.

"You'll be right behind me?"

"Right behind," Harry said with a nod. He'd never tell Lily, but the idea of letting her out of his sight was a little terrifying, but he knew he couldn't hold onto her forever. She was growing up, and in his mind, this was the first step.

Lily moved away from Harry, and after one last glance back and a deep breath walked through the barrier alone.

Harry smiled and waited half a second before following. The moment he stepped through, he looked for Lily and found her only a few steps to the side of the barrier. She latched onto his leg for a second, smiling.

"I did it! I did it!"

Harry laughed and hugged her back before letting her go. "Well done. Now, go find your brothers or cousins to help you load your trunk."

"Okay! I'll come to say goodbye before the train leaves, I promise." Lily ran off before Harry could reply, jumping on James, who was already talking to his girlfriend Jasmine Brown.

Harry laughed as he watched James complain about annoying little sisters, only to be hit over the head by his girlfriend and given the puppy dog eyes from Lily (which of course had him caving and helping her with her trunk). He turned away from the pair and spotted Hermione and Ron standing off to one side watching Rose and Hugo wander away.

"Guys," he said, waving at them.

Hermione smiled and waved back, all the while holding Ron back as he made to step forward. "No, Ron, you can't keep Hugo here."

"But he's not ready."

"He's more than ready."

Harry smiled. "It's hard, isn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Ron started nodding. "I don't want him to go. What if something happens to him? Hermione, he's more accident prone than Harry was."

Harry adopted an appropriately offended look, crossing his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly. Hugo will be fine, and no one is as accident prone as Harry was."

"Hey!"

"Mum! Dad!" Harry turned to see Hugo running up to Hermione and Ron, spotting him a second later. "Uncle Harry!"

"Hi squirt," Harry said, messing with the boy's hair before moving away and letting him say goodbye to his parents.

"I'm going to say goodbye now," Hugo said, looking at Ron like he was going to bite him.

Smiling, Hermione knelt down and hugged Hugo. "Don't forget to write, okay."

Hugo nodded to his mum, smiling then looked at his Dad.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ron asked, kneeling as well and wincing when Hermione hit him.

"Yes, Dad," Hugo said with a laugh. "I really want to go. I'll write to you every week."

"Every day?"

"Ronald! Stop it!" Hermione scolded, scowling.

"I'll be okay, Dad. I promise."

Ron sighed and pulled Hugo into a hug. "Love you, buddy."

"Dad, get off." Hugo pushed Ron away, but smiled. "Love you too," he said before taking off to where Rose was waiting for him with Albus.

"When did he grow up?" Ron asked, standing up again. "It's going to be so quiet."

Hermione sighed and grabbed Ron's hand. "It is."

Harry was smiling at the sight, turning away to give the couple a bit of privacy for their moment. He couldn't help wishing Ginny was here with him, but as soon as that train disappeared, Harry was going home to lay in bed with his wife. He'd taken the day off work specifically for that reason.

"How's Lily today?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Nervous. I had to convince her to walk through the barrier alone, but she's excited as well. She dashed off almost as soon as we arrived, though she waited to see me enter before she did."

"I'm sure she'll be fine by the time she arrives at Hogwarts."

Harry sighed, both happy and unhappy at that thought. "Knowing my luck, she'll completely forget to even write to me."

Hermione snorted and looked at Harry. "You're almost as bad as Ron."

"Hugo will write. I've made sure of it," Ron said, nodding for emphasis, and ignoring Hermione when she rolled her eyes once again.

"Dad!"

Harry turned away from Hermione and Ron and looked to where Lily was running towards him. He knelt down just in time for Lily to throw her hands around him and bury her head in his neck. Harry automatically wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Lils? Are you okay?"

"I don't want to leave you," she whispered.

Harry saw Ron scowl from behind Lily and Hermione smile rather reluctantly.

"Lils."

Lily pulled away enough to look at Harry. "I'll miss you so much, and what if something happens? What if I can't do anything right in the classes?" What if James is mean to me or Albus ignores me? What if I make no friends? What if I fall down the stairs or break my arm and you're not there to kiss it better? What if—"

"Lilly, stop. Take a deep breath."

Lily did as she was told, taking a deep breath and staring at Harry with wet eyes.

"You are going to be fine. You will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts; it's one of the safest places in the world."

Ron snorted at that but Lily didn't seem to notice, and other than making a note to hit him later, Harry ignored him.

"You'll be fine in class because you're a smart girl, and if you have some trouble, you have so many people to help you. In terms of your brothers, ignore them." Harry paused and glanced at Hermione and Ron, who were a little further away now, before looking back at Lily. "Don't tell your mother I said this, but your pranks are pretty impressive. I'm sure you could think of something," he said with a wink.

Lily giggled, but she still didn't look completely reassured.

"You'll make friends. You're too kind hearted to not make any friends, and Lily, if you get hurt I promise I will visit just to kiss it better. I promise"

Lily nodded, but she glanced back at the train, still looking unsure. "But what if—"

"Change is a good thing, Lils. I know you'll miss me, but you can write to me every day if you want and I will send you a letter back every day too. I'm going to miss you so much, but you're about to enter Hogwarts and have the best time of your life. I'll just have to learn to live without my little girl running around my feet."

Lily laughed again, looking a lot more comfortable with leaving for Hogwarts, which was good due to the whistle being blown. Panic settled onto Lily's face but Harry just smiled and pulled her into another hug.

"I'm only a letter away, and if you're really missing me, go talk to either Professor Longbottom or Headmistress McGonagall. I'm sure they'll let you floo call me."

Lily nodded and pulled away from the hug. "Okay. Thanks, Daddy."

Harry just smiling, loving the fact that Lily still called him Daddy on occasion. He missed hearing 'daddy'.

"I'll write every day."

"Just have fun at Hogwarts. That's all I can ask for."

Lily planted a large, loud kiss on Harry's cheek before running into the train where Albus was waiting for her, pulling her close when she stood next to him. Merlin bless that boy.

Harry waved as the train left, Lily waving back from the window. When the train left, Harry turned to Ron and hit him on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Harry didn't bother answering, as Ron was grinning like a loon, and Hermione was rolling her eyes once again.

"Come on, Ron. You still have to clean up that sorry excuse of a study."

Harry laughed when Ron started to complain, calling Hermione 'Mum' which of course set Hermione off. Harry left them to it and travelled home to his wife, missing his children already.

* * *

Harry and Ginny flooed to the Burrow for Molly's monthly family dinner. It was once a weekly dinner, but when everyone became busy with children and careers, it was harder and harder to find a day everyone was available every week. Even monthly dinners didn't always have everyone; today Percy and Audrey were unable to come being too busy with work. Neither were Bill, Fleur and Charlie, all three of them being overseas right now (though as Charlie lived overseas, his absence wasn't a surprise).

"Ginny, love, and Harry. You both look so well. How does it feel to have no children in the house?"

"Strange. It's too quiet."

Moll nodded. "It gets better, dears. Come and have dinner, it's all set up."

Harry and Ginny followed Molly into the dining room (having no children during the year allowed them all to fit inside instead of eating outside like they did on Christmas Day) and found Hermione, Ron, and Angelina all sitting at the table, with George carrying the last plate of food into the room.

"'Bout time you two arrived," George said when he saw them.

Ginny scowled at him, but Harry just rolled his eyes and laughed. They sat at the table and everyone served up their food while conversation flowed easily within the family. It wasn't until half way through the meal when George asked about Lily and Hugo.

Ron started pouting almost as soon as Hugo's name was mentioned, and when George raised an eyebrow in question, Hermione sighed.

"It's been almost five weeks since they left but Hugo's only sent two letters so far; one straight after the sorting ceremony to say he was placed in Gryffindor and another to let us know which class he liked the most."

"I said once a week and he promised to send them."

Hermione sighed again and turned to Harry and Ginny. "How's Lily going? Has she relaxed after arriving?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she loves it. She was sorted into Hufflepuff, which I'm not surprised with in the least, although she could have easily gone into Slytherin as well."

Nodding along, Ginny sent a smirk to Ron. "We've received fourteen letters so far."

The dinner table fell into chaos after that, with George cracking up laughing, and Hermione scolding Ron when he complained and started talking about grounding Hugo. Angelina tried to calm George to no effect, and Ginny continued to tease Ron with the information while Molly and Arthur tried to prevent a food fight.

Harry sat back and watched it all but not taking part in the chaos. He was too focused on thoughts of his little girl, and all the fun and excitement she was having at Hogwarts. And despite all the excitement, Lily still found the time to write to him at least twice a week. He hoped it lasted.

* * *

(w.c 2,531)

WolfWinks-xx-


	90. Eerily Familiar - Damaged

**Title:** Eerily Familiar  
 **Summary:** Albus is taking Care of Magical Creatures and has to buy a certain book **  
Pairing/Characters:** Albus and Harry Potter **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** (Hogwarts, Ravenclaw) Written for TGS Fathers Day challenge: Harry Potter. Written for TGS Madame Malkin's Dress Shop challenge: Studded belt: 9 Galleons: _Write about The Big Book of Monsters._

* * *

Harry knew almost as soon as Albus ran into his study with wide eyes and dishevelled hair that he would not be getting any work done today. He couldn't quite figure out why Albus looked like he'd been in the middle of a tornado as the rest of the family were out at various different places. Harry would usually be at work, but he'd been injured in a raid and given a week off for recovery. Albus hadn't wanted to leave his dad alone when injured so stayed home as well.

"What happened?" Harry asked, sighing.

"I didn't mean to!" Albus blurted out. He was frantically scanning the ground for . . . something.

"What are you looking for?"

Albus blushed and turned his eyes back to Harry, though his body was so tense Harry could almost see his veins poking out. "Uhm. . ."

"Albus," Harry warned, pushing away from his desk and standing up.

Albus shifted on the spot and opened his mouth to (hopefully) give Harry an explanation, but before he could, his eyes widened, locking onto something behind Harry.

"Dad!"

Harry spun around and saw the answer to all his questions. He jumped onto his desk chair, wincing when the move pulled the injury in his leg. He didn't pay too much attention to the wound, though, except for making sure he hadn't reopened the wound. No, he paid attention to the book that was currently attacking the chair leg.

"Albus! I told you not to release the damned book until I taught you how to deal with it."

"I know, but I was cleaning my room like _you_ told me to and the book fell off my desk. I don't know how it happened, but the belt around it loosened and before I could even attempt to pick it up and tighten the belt, it was free and biting. Its teeth are sharp!"

At hearing Albus' voice, the book turned its attention away from Harry to charge at Albus with its teeth flashing with every bite.

Albus squeaked and ran out the door when he realised the book was no longer interested in his dad, dashing down the stairs.

After catching his breath and giving his injured leg a quick rub to help with the pain, Harry followed after Albus and the attacking book. He found Albus on the kitchen bench and the book on the floor, leaning up as much as the book can to try and reach Albus. It reminded Harry of Marge's dog chasing Harry up a tree that one time. He wasn't impressed with the similarities.

Harry moved forward, trying to sneak up behind the book, but Albus ruined it when he saw Harry approaching.

"It's going to kill me!"

The book spun around at Albus' words and noticed Harry. It charged at Harry again, and Harry did the only thing he could do. He ran.

Harry could hear Albus following after the pair, but Harry focused on finding something high to get up on. He leapt onto the couch and the book slid straight under it and fell silent. Harry was having flash backs to his third year.

Running into the room, Albus skidded to a stop when he saw Harry on the couch with his legs pulled up and the book nowhere to be seen.

"Where—"

"Shh."

Albus fell silent and both listened to see if they could hear anything that would suggest the book was still under the couch. After a second of listening, they could hear an ominous breathing coming from under the couch. Harry hadn't realised the book could breathe, but he remembered that last time all he could hear was his heartbeat.

Taking a step forward, Albus knelt down.

"Careful," Harry hissed.

Albus paused for a second but continued to kneel down. When he was almost sitting on his heels, the book flew out from under the couch.

Startled, Albus fell backwards onto his bum. He was unable to escape and the book was flying towards his feet when Harry jumped off the couch and onto the book.

"Get the belt," Harry growled.

Albus bolted out of the room, collected the belt and ran back in barely ten seconds. Together they wrapped the belt around the book and sealed it shut. Both Albus and Harry breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the ground. Harry thought the similarities to his past was a little creepy.

"My finger hurts," Albus whined after a moment.

"Well, you shouldn't have let the book out," Harry said, but he sat up and held out his hand to look at Albus' finger.

Albus placed his hand into Harry's while he pouted. "I didn't!"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't mean to."

"Hmm," Harry hummed in disbelief, turning the finger both ways. "It's fine. You won't even feel it tomorrow."

Albus nodded and sat up, offering Harry a hand.

Grabbing his son's hand, Harry pulled himself to his feet, only to wince when he put pressure on his injured leg. He must have pulled the injury more than he realised.

Noticing the wine, Albus led Harry to the couch and stared at him in concern. "Are you okay."

"It's just my leg; it's fine."

"Is it sore? I'm sorry!"

Harry smiled at his son. "It's just a little stiff. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"You looked really bad when you came home injured." Albus shifted on the spot and Harry felt sympathy fill him.

"I wish you hadn't seen me like that. I don't want you to worry."

Albus shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Come here, Al."

Albus came and sat next to Harry on the couch, snuggling close.

"I'm fine, I promise. It's nowhere near as bad as it looked that first night."

Albus nodded, but he still looked at Harry in concern. "Do you want some tea?"

Smiling, Harry nodded. "I would love some."

Albus stood. "Thanks, Dad," he said before he left the room, looking at the book still subdued on the floor.

"Don't thank me yet. You have to clean up any mess the book made."

Albus groaned but smiled as he left the room to make some tea.

Leaning back, Harry smirked. He loved being a dad.

* * *

(w.c 1,044)

WolfWinks-xx-


	91. Meeting in Diagon - Immature

**Title:** Meeting in Diagon  
 **Summary:** Luna and Fred meet at Madam Malkin's while Luna shops for new school robes. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Luna/Fred George Madam Malkin **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Luna holds perfectly still while Madam Malkin's measuring tape spins around her body. She wishes she didn't need new school robes this year, but she's grown so much. She ignores the cold air coming from the fan nearby. She's anything but warm, and yet Madam Malkin insisted on the fan being directed her way. Luna can't understand it, but she's sure her lips are blue.

"My dear, Miss Lovegood."

Forgetting she's meant to be standing still, Luna spins around and finds the Weasley twins standing behind her. Luna's eyes immediately turned to the left twin, Fred, and she smiles.

"I was starting to fear you'd been seduced by mermaids."

George glances around and sees Madam Malkin approaching them. "I'll leave you two alone," he says with a smirk that makes Luna blush.

When George has Madam Malkin sufficiently distracted; Fred turns to Luna and steps closer to where she's standing on the raised platform. "Mermaids are nothing to you." He raises his hand, showing the cauldron there before putting it on a nearby table. "Mum insisted I buy it and she didn't trust me to do it alone."

"I don't blame her, Mr Immature." She giggles when Fred arranges his face into appropriately offended features.

"Are you saying I can't be responsible?" Fred asks, sticking his nose high in the air and turning his head slightly away.

Luna giggles again and grabs Fred's sleeves, pulling him closer until they're almost nose to nose (Luna being tall enough thanks to the platform she's on). "That's exactly what I'm saying." Her lips form a smirk, and Fred notices almost immediately.

"Am I amusing you, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna kisses Fred on the nose, smiling at the twitch with the contact of her frozen lips onto his skin. "Completely."

"Completely? Completely? I'm insulted, my dear. I try and act like an adult and you're only amused."

Before Luna can react, Fred's arms wrap around her waist and his fingers dig into her side. She bites her lip to stop from squealing and attracting Madam Malkin's attention, but she can't stop squirming in Fred's arms.

"S-stop," she says, begging and digging her nails into his arms in the vain hope that he'll let go.

"Never! I am _completely_ enjoying myself." Fred spins Luna around, smiling when Luna starts to laugh a little louder. He attaches his lips to Luna's neck and starts pressing kissing on her skin.

Luna's giggle turns into a small moan when Fred sucks on her neck, but before anything more can happen (not that anything _could_ happen here) Luna's legs collide with the table the cauldron is on, and it falls to the ground with a loud clatter.

"What is Merlin's name are you two doing?"

Fred puts Luna down and turns to give Madam Malkin an innocent look. George, behind her, laughs silently at the pair.

"Don't look at me like that. You boys have always been trouble in my shop. It's time you leave while I finish Miss Lovegood's robes.

George passes Madam Malkin and walks to the door, his face calm in front of the adult, but Fred doesn't follow, staring at Luna with a look that's a little too familiar.

Fred, despite knowing his mother will murder him when she finds out, doesn't want to leave Luna just yet, but Madam Malkin won't let him stay. There's only one option left.

"Of course, Madam Malkin," Fred says. He wraps his arms around Luna, giving her a hug goodbye when he lifts her over his shoulder and runs out the door George is holding open for him.

"Weasley!" Madam Malkin screeches from behind him. "Will you never learn the meaning of the word 'responsibility'?"

As Fred and George run, Luna still in Fred's arms and unable to escape starts laughing.

* * *

(w.c 632)

WolfWinks-xx-


	92. Not Forgiven but Needed - Sunlight

**Title:** Not Forgiven but Needed  
 **Summary:** Remus can't believe what his boys did last night **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus/Sirius/James **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Remus always found comfort in the library. The tombs of books stacked high up felt like a safe haven in his mind. He enjoyed the security he felt whenever he was surrounded by the books he'd become to think of as friends in his childhood. It was no surprise, then, that Remus found his way to the library the moment he was released after that full moon.

Pulling out a soft blanket from his bag, Remus lay it down on the ground in a secluded corner of the library. He loved sitting in the sun, and unfortunately the only spot that had a decent amount of sunlight didn't have a table nearby. Remus didn't mind all that much. He loved relaxing on the blanket as well. It was a source of comfort for him; something his mother bought him when he was a lot younger.

He never wanted to forget a full moon night more than last night, and that included the night he was turned. It wasn't the pain, he was actually feeling alright physically this morning, and it wasn't the fear he'd felt. No, it was the betrayal that was seeping into his skin and bones. It was like a haze of smoke over his whole body and mind.

Remus turned his thoughts away from last night and closed his eyes, soaking in the sunlight filtering through the window behind him. Usually he'd be smiling when he was in the library like this. With a book on his lap, his mother's blanket underneath him and the sunlight on his back, Remus could sit here for hours with a smile. It was even better when James and Sirius were there, either cuddled up with him or playing a game next to him.

 _Did they even care about him now?_

He hadn't seen James or Sirius since the full moon, and he was wondering where they stood. What were they _thinking_ last night? After all, they'd been through and the relationship they'd built together; was it all just a lie? If they could do something like this to him, how could they truly care about him like they said?

Remus opened his eyes when there was a small sound like someone clearing their throat. He saw James standing beside Remus switching his gaze between Remus and glaring at Sirius, who was standing as close as possible without being too close.

"Remus—"

"What do you two want? I want nothing to do with you."

James' whole body slumped and his eyes started shimmering like he was about to cry. It was a little alarming for Remus, as out of all three of them, James was the one least likely to cry at anything. James had at some point decided he was the leader in their friendship and later their relationship, and therefore decided he needed to be constantly strong. It was awful to see him like this now.

"Please, Remus. We only want to apologise."

Hearing the desperation in James' voice weakened his resolve to stay away from them. He hated how much pain James was in, and just looking at Sirius showed the same pain reflected on his face.

 _I'm in pain too,_ Remus thought. _Why do their feelings come before my own?_ His resolve strengthened once again and Remus closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Leave me alone."

He heard a shuffle and snarl from where James was standing. Remus almost stood up and hit James when he heard that. What right did James have to be angry? A hand landed on his shoulder before Remus could actually stand up, and he opened his eyes to see Sirius, his eyes also shimmering with tears.

"Don't blame James. Please, Remus, I . . . it was my fault. All of it. James only cleaned up my mess; he knew nothing of what I was planning."

Remus raised an eyebrow when James made a protesting noise.

"That's not true. I knew you were thinking about—"

"But you told me not to do it, and I did it anyway," Sirius interrupted, shaking his head. "You don't get to take the blame for my stupid mistake." Sirius turned back to look at Remus and his whole body deflated until he looked like a beaten down puppy dog. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I can't let you be mad at James. I love you both too much to allow you to throw the relationship you have together away. You'd probably work better without me to make things complicated anyway. "

Remus closed his eyes as what felt like a knife stabbed through his heart at Sirius' words. He could hear some of the defeated little boy Sirius had been once upon a time. The eleven-year-old that didn't think he deserved friends or anyone to love.

 _I'm a curse,_ that little boy had once told Remus and James.

Remus refused to believe it then, and he still didn't believe it even if he was completely pissed right now. Remus realised he'd been silent for a while when Sirius shuffled on the spot and turned around.

"Please don't blame James for my screw up."

"Don't leave," Remus blurted out, wincing at how pathetic he sounded. He hadn't realised how scared he was until he saw Sirius try to leave. He needed them here, even if they were still in his bad books. After all, this could be one of the last days he has alive if The Ministry finds out about his condition, and Remus wouldn't blame Severus for telling them if he decides to.

"I thought you—"

Remus shuffled over until he had space on the blanket for both of his boys to sit on either side of him. "I haven't forgiven you, and I don't know how long it will take until I do, but right now I need you. I need . . . This could be. . ." Remus couldn't say the words he knew all three of them were thinking if the looks on their faces were anything to go off. "I'm scared," he said at last.

Sirius and James didn't laugh or sneer at Remus' words. They sat next to him and wrapped an arm each around him. Remus leant on James' shoulder because although he wanted them here, he wasn't all that comfortable with leaning on Sirius right now, but he soaked up both their warmth's.

"I won't leave you," Sirus said, his voice filled with tears and guilt. Remus saw him look over at James and locking eyes with him before turning back to Remus. "We won't ever leave you."

Remus sighed and let the safety he felt soak into him, the sun on his back feeling just that little bit warmer.

* * *

(w.c 1,133)

WolfWinks-xx-


	93. De-stress - Violet

**Title:** De-stress  
 **Summary:** Luna helps Draco relax after he comes back from Christmas break with a new bruise **  
Pairing/Characters:** Luna/Draco **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Very mild mention of child abuse **  
Notes:** Written for Auden (DaughteroftheOneTrueKing) I hope you like it.

* * *

Draco heard the soft footsteps approaching his place in the Astronomy Tower, but he barely reacted. He recognised those soft footsteps and could even feel him relax just a little bit at hearing them. _It's nice,_ he thought as he rubbed a bruise on his thigh, _to know I can count on someone._

"Dray," Luna said as she approaching him, settling with delicate movements next to him on the blanket. She was wearing a yellow and violet woollen jumper Draco had never seen before, and he assumed she'd been given it for Christmas. Probably from her father, as none of her other friends were so . . . colourful with their gifts.

Cringing at the name Luna insisted on calling him, Draco shot a glare at her. "You're late," he snapped without looking at her.

Luna shrugged, completely unconcerned. "You knew I would come." Luna placed a hand on Draco's thigh but removed it when he hissed in pain.

"I didn't get the top mid-year marks," Draco said as an explanation, glancing up at Luna before looking down and picking up his revision cards. He didn't need to say any more to Luna. She already knew all about his father's strict views on his education and helped him whenever she could with anything she could.

"What are you working on?" Luna asked after listening to Draco shuffle through his revision cards at almost a frantic pace.

"Charms. I can't seem to get even close to first place in that class, and that's not good enough."

Luna sighed and rubbed his leg, careful this time to keep her touch light to make sure she didn't hurt him again. "You should take a break."

"I can't," Draco snapped, pausing in his shuffling to glare at Luna. "Do you not understand how important it is for me to be top of my year? I can't be beaten by anyone, but most definitely not by a Mudblood."

Luna winced at the word and turned her head away from Draco. "I wish you wouldn't use that word."

Wincing himself, Draco reached out and touched Luna's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I promised not to use it around you, but sometimes I forget."

Luna moved closer to Draco to lean her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. I just know you're better than the people who say that word."

Draco didn't argue. He didn't want to argue with Luna the first time meeting up after Christmas, and they always argued when Mudbloods came into it.

Taking Draco's silence for what it was, Luna smiled and moved close to Draco, leaning up against his side. She placed her hand over his, which were still holding the revision cards, and forced him to drop them and wrap his fingers around hers. When Draco turned his head down to look at her, Luna pushed up and their lips met.

It wasn't desperate or passionate, but it was no less amazing. Draco let Luna's hands go and wrapped them around her waist to pull her just that little bit closer. With Luna's hands trapped between their bodies, Luna just clenched them into Draco's jumper. The kiss relaxed Draco more than he'd been since before Christmas, and he realised just how much he missed being in Luna's presence.

"I've missed you," Draco whispered when they separated. He felt an ache in his shoulders from all the tension he'd been holding in them and rolled them to try and relieve the ache.

Luna must have noticed as she smiled and moved her hands from his jumper to rest on his shoulders. "Why don't we move this stuff away and you lie down so I can give you a massage? Tomorrow night we can work on our homework."

Draco hesitated, but when Luna's soft smile turned down just a little, Draco caved. He knew Luna did it on purpose, but he never wanted that slightly unfocused smile to leave Luna's face in his presence and would do anything to keep it there.

"That would be amazing," he said, giving into the desire to feel Luna's fingers relieving the tension in his body.

Luna smiled and moved into to give Draco another kiss, this one only lasting for a moment. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled back. "No matter what happens in the future, I love you."

Dismissing Luna's words about the future because he did _not_ want to think about that right now, Draco smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

(w.c 746)

WolfWinks-xx-


	94. A Scattered Mind - Towel

**Title:** A Scattered Mind  
 **Summary:** Charlie can barely remember his own name but there are things he'll never forget about his roommate. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Charlie/Draco **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Suggestion of child abuse **  
Notes:** Muggle!AU University!AU DeafDraco!AU Written for Abby (Chom). I hope you liked it. I tried my best with a character but I don't have much experience so I hope it turned out okay...

* * *

Charlie entered his dorm and heard the shower running. Turned the radio on, Charlie lay on his bed and grabbed his class schedule to check tomorrow's classes (almost a month in and he still didn't remember). He'd been lucky gaining a roommate who didn't mind the volume of his radio, though the man couldn't actually hear anything so the volume _couldn't_ bother Draco. Last year his roommate had demanded absolute silence and it drove Charlie mad.

He didn't mind Draco being deaf. One of his brothers was partially deaf due to an accident and had been for about five years now. George and his twin brother Fred were the Mad Scientists of the family, and Charlie couldn't even claim that to be an exaggeration. Charlie had no idea what caused it, but the science lab almost burned down, Fred fell into a month long coma (and lost half his childhood memories) and George lost an ear. The positive side; it was all the teacher's fault (according to the twins) and instead of getting expelled, their teacher was fired.

Of course, nowadays they were back to their experiments. Charlie could only hope they lived to see thirty.

Charlie shook his head to stop his thoughts from drifting. His mum always complained about his attention span, but she only saw him uninterred. With a hot man, for example, he was damned focused, especially in bed. Then again, Charlie's almost positive his mum thinks that all her seven children were still virgins despite Bill already expecting his second child, so that might be a good thing.

The shower shut off and Charlie realised his attention drifted once again. Scowling, Charlie placed the schedule down (knowing he'd have to check it again tomorrow) and sat up, turning to face the bathroom. He'd been meaning to ask Draco about their shared business class.

Wanting to travel, Charlie was a few years older than Draco, but they were in the same year at the University. Although their degrees were nothing alike, Charlie was completing a few business classes as electives. He wanted to open his own exotic animal vet one day.

The bathroom door opened, bringing Charlie's attention back to the room, and Draco walked out wrapped in a towel. Wrapped. In. A. Towel.

Charlie had known the moment Oliver Wood came into his life that he was gay. He hadn't had many relationships, but he could recognise a fit body, and _man_ , Draco was _fit._

Draco never wore anything shorter than long sleeves. Charlie wasn't all that bothered by it, but he with how often he'd surprised the poor boy, Charlie was surprised this hadn't happened before.

While Charlie had been drooling at the bare-chested Draco, the man had turned his back to Charlie (still without noticing he wasn't alone) and all of Charlie's lust disappeared. The scars, all old, littering Draco's back were everywhere. Draco had the reputation of The Ice Prince, but this. . . Charlie couldn't even put it into words.

Draco turned around again and locked eyes with Charlie's horrified ones. His own eyes widened. They stayed frozen in place, neither knowing what to say. Charlie realised this was his mistake and therefore it was up to him to fix it.

 _I'm sorry I didn't let you know,_ Charlie signed to Draco, looking down. He was meant to press the button by the door that would cause every light in the room to flash once. It was such a simple thing to remember and yet every time Charlie entered the room he forgot.

 _Please don't ask,_ Draco signed back, not displaying even a hint of the annoyance he usually showed at Charlie's forgetfulness.

 _I won't . . . are you safe?_ Charlie had come to like Draco, and he couldn't stand the thought of Draco going back home every summer to be abused. He suspected Draco hadn't been abused, at least, not by his current family, but he had to check.

 _I am. She's in jail._ Draco didn't elaborate, but that was okay.

Charlie nodded and smiled in relief before his smile turned into a smirk. _You've got a damned fine body._

Draco's whole face turned tomato red and he scowled; an expression that Charlie was surprisingly relieved to see.

 _Shut up,_ Draco signed, but there was a small smile on his face.

Charlie lay back on his bed feeling unusually pleased with the result, completely forgetting about the question he needed to ask Draco.

* * *

(w.c 744)

WolfWinks-xx-


	95. Goodbye - Milk

**Title:** Goodbye  
 **Summary:** Harry was meant to go first **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Neville **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Character death **  
Notes:** soulmate!AU: Soul mate's name is written on your wrist. Written for One Character Only Challenge (HPFC) prompt: Write about your character's first or last. I wrote about Harry's last kiss. Optional prompts: (character) Neville Longbottom, (colour) Lime Green, (word) Teacup

* * *

Harry held onto Neville's hand, ignoring the wrinkles of old skin and limp fingers. He couldn't bring himself to look at Neville's face and see the pale tinge which had never been there before. It didn't matter if he didn't look up anyway. Neville hadn't woken up in almost thirteen hours this time.

"Harry?"

Harry still didn't look up. "I'm not hungry," he said to Hermione, lowering his eyes to look at Neville's wrist where the lime green words marked his skin, still looking as clear as the day they appeared.

"You have to eat. We can't have you getting sick as well."

"I'm already sick," Harry answered, waving to the medicine box on his bedside table. Harry had been sick for a while, and yet here he was watching Neville waste away. Harry wasn't going to survive for many more years but hadn't really been living since Neville fell sick.

"You know what I mean." Hermione sighed and placed something on the dresser behind him.

Harry heard some rattling before Hermione's form was standing next to Harry, a teacup in her hand. Harry couldn't help looking over and seeing Hermione's own eyes rimmed red and face pale. He could see the stress he was causing her, but he couldn't seem to build enough guilt to say sorry.

"Just try and eat," Hermione said when Harry still didn't say anything to her, "or at least drink the tea. It's just how you like it; no sugar and a dash of milk. Please, you need to have more liquid; your lips are all dry."

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Harry turned back to face Neville's soul mate mark. He thought about the previous days when his children and grandchildren had tried to talk to and feed him. He could feel the guilt eating away at him when he saw his children's devastated faces, but he couldn't talk to them. He couldn't help anyone when he was losing the one person that meant his world. He wanted to be selfish this time.

Hermione shuffled again before sighing and picking up the teacup. She forced the tea into his hand. "Drink. Just one sip and I'll leave you alone."

Harry grabbed the tea automatically and took a sip but he barely wet his lips with the liquid. He just couldn't seem to handle anything more. He heard Hermione sigh again making a retreat. The tension Harry hadn't realised he was holding in his shoulders released a little when she left him alone.

"You were meant to survive me," Harry whispered to Neville, his hands tightening around the teacup when there was still a lack of movement from his husband. "I can't survive losing you as well."

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes snapped up to see Neville's beautiful eyes looking at him through a haze of pain. He put the teacup down and grabbed Neville's hand again. "Hey sleeping beauty."

Neville let a small, weak smile slip through his lips but his eyes closed again before long. "Please don't ask me to stay," he whispered with his voice as weak as a fallen leaf. "I'm _tired_."

Harry choked back a sob and shook his head. "I know, love. I won't ask you to stay." Harry never thought he'd never have to say something so painful.

Smiling, Neville opened his eyes again and lifted his hand off the bed, though he couldn't lift it very high. He turned his hand over until his soul mate mark on his wrist was on display; Harry's name written in that lime green colour he loved so much.

"You're always here."

Harry laughed with tears slipping free. He revealed his own mark, Neville's name on display in that same lime green colour. "You're always here as well."

Neville turned his hand to the side until it looked like it was cupping a cheek that was too far away. He opened his eyes to look at Harry, and they said it all. There wasn't much time.

Leaning forward, Harry moved Neville's hand so it could cup his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. He stared into Neville's eyes before moving further forward and pressing his dry, chapped lips against Neville's pale ones. The kiss was slow, soft, careful. A goodbye.

When Harry pulled back, Neville smiled. "Taste like tea," he whispered, his hand falling to the bed next to him.

Harry laughed and lowered his head so it was rested against Neville's chest, listening to the weak heartbeat. His eyes stayed open, staring at the marks on their wrists pressed together and he held all his tears back. He kept his head resting over Neville's heart as the beats slow until they stop altogether. Only then did Harry let a few tears slip free.

* * *

(w.c 794)

WolfWinks-xx-


	96. Simple Secrets - Daughter

**Title:** Simple Secrets  
 **Summary:** When Neville notices Harry has a headache, he realises he's missed a lot. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville/Harry and OC baby **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Neville couldn't take his eyes of his husband. It wasn't an unusual position he'd find himself in; Harry was a handsome man, and he was all Neville's. It was hard to pull his eyes away from Harry, especially when he was holding their sixteen-week old daughter in his arms like he was now, but that wasn't why Neville was staring this time.

No, Harry was in pain. Every step he took he winced and despite how hard he was trying, Harry couldn't completely hide his pain. Neville's eyebrows furrowed. Why wouldn't Harry tell him? The man was beyond stubborn, but surely he was smart enough to realise that if Neville took away a fraction of the pain through their soul mate bond then he'd feel a lot better.

Neville watched Harry sing to little Grace while he poured his tea. Grace loved her daddy's voice. When she was still waking up through the night Harry seemed to be the only one able to calm her down with his songs. Neville was relieved that she'd been sleeping through the night the last two weeks.

Harry put a teaspoon of sugar into his tea before using the same spoon to stir it. Harry never did that, and often was annoyed with Neville when he forgot to use a different spoon. When Harry finished with the spoon he just left it on the counter, another thing that pissed Harry off when Neville did it.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Neville asked after Harry finished singing.

Harry jumped and turned around, careful to not disturb Grace with the quick change of direction. "Of course," Harry said like he wasn't sure why Neville was asking. He picked up the tea and leaned against the counter, taking a careful sip and acting like he wasn't in any pain at all, but Neville wasn't fooled. Harry was lying to him.

"No you're not."

Harry shook his head, but the motion only seemed to increase his pain level and he let out a small moan. The teacup in his hand slipped and smashed on the ground by Harry's feet, not that Harry seemed to notice.

Startled, Neville moved forward and wrapped his arms around both Harry and Grace lifting Harry away from the glass and lowering them into a nearby seat. "Harry?"

"It's just a headache," Harry assured, but Neville noticed Harry move his head away from Neville's hands like he was worried Neville would try and take some of Harry's pain. Considering that was exactly what Neville was going to do, he scowled at the movement.

Neville turned around and waved his wand at the smashed cup. " _Reparo_ ," he said before turning back to Harry. "Let me help."

"I'm fine. It's just a headache." As Harry said this he looked behind to see his teacup repaired but empty and sighed before looking down at Grace. "Haven't been sleeping," he mumbled like he didn't want Neville to hear.

"Well, this is going better than I expected," Neville said with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Don't be sarcastic. It doesn't suit you." Harry rolled his eyes but even that seemed to hurt his head and he moaned again.

Neville sighed glanced at his watch. Seeing it was time for Grace's nap, he leaned forward and scooped Grace up from Harry's hands and carried her to her bedroom. "Hello darling. Your Daddy's being a stubborn fool. One day you'll be the one arguing with him."

"I can hear you, Papa!"

Neville chuckled and kissed Grace on the head as he placed her down to bed, frowning when he saw the blanket his Gran knitted Grace thrown on the ground instead of on the back of the rocking chair. He quickly dismissed the thought when he remembered his stubborn husband suffering downstairs.

He turned and walked back to the kitchen only to find his husband with his head in his hands. "Please let me help."

Harry sighed and looked up. "I don't need—"

"Why do have a headache?" Neville asked and he knew he found the problem when Harry winced.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said but his eyes flickered upstairs and Neville's mind flashed to the blanket on the ground.

"Does this have something to do with Grace?"

"Grace is perfect," Harry snapped, but there was a flicker in his eyes again and Neville frowned.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything," Neville said carefully, and he saw Harry look away. "Please, Harry, tell me what's wrong?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "I've had a headache for almost three days now. It started as a dull ache but now it's closer to a migraine."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Neville was horrified that he hadn't noticed Harry being in pain for _three days_.

"I didn't want you to feel guilty," he mumbled. "I . . . Grace hadn't been sleeping through the night but you're not waking up and she always wants me to sing anyway, so I just get up and sing. I usually fall asleep in the rocking chair with her, but I don't really sleep that well. I think it's catching up to me."

Neville's mouth was wide open. He had no idea what to say. He couldn't believe he'd slept through Grace's cries. He knew that Harry was a light sleeper, but usually Neville woke up when Harry started moving from the bed. Why hadn't he woken up recently?

"Harry, I . . . I'm so sorry."

Harry looked up and shook his head, wincing as he did. "Don't feel guilty. You've been so busy at work and you've been exhausted."

" _I've_ been exhausted?" Neville couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You have a _migraine_ because _you_ are exhausted."

Harry didn't say anything, waving his hand like Neville's words and therefore Harry's pain meant nothing.

"Stop that!" Neville snapped, standing up. "You deserve more than a dismissive wave. Please, let me take the pain away and from now on, when Grace wakes up in the night, you wake me up as well."

"But—"

"No! I won't have you suffering when you don't need to. So what if I'm a little extra tired if it means that you're not suffering every single day. You'll kill yourself if you keep going like this." Neville sighed and collapsed onto the chair next to Harry. "If you let me take some of your headache away I'll let you have one of the last snickerdoodle cookies you love so much," Neville tempted with a smile, though his concern still shone through.

Harry's head lifted at that and he smiled a little weakly. He obviously recognised what Neville was trying to do and was thankful. "Okay, you win. But I want two cookies."

Neville rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. "I can't believe I have to bribe you about this," he grumbled, putting his hands to Harry's head and taking some of the pain away until they both had a dull headache.

"Better?" Neville asked, smiling.

"Much." Harry leaned in close and pressed a chaste kiss on Neville's lips. "Thank you. Now, about my cookie."

Neville laughed and collected the container of cookies Neville had locked away from Harry's reach. The man could eat fifty a day if he wanted to. "You're impossible," Neville said with a smirk, handing over the cookies.

"You love me anyway."

* * *

(w.c 1,227)

WolfWinks-xx-


	97. Defile - Blend

**Title:** Defile  
 **Summary:** Severus _will_ kill them **  
Pairing/Characters:** Severus Snape **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Severus stared at the blackboard with red tinted vision. Someone had defiled his blackboard with that vulgar image, and he had no idea who did it. The classroom was empty, curfew started almost three hours ago, and the only reason he was even awake was because he heard some strange noise in his classroom. He now knew what it was.

"I'll kill them," Severus muttered to himself over and over. "I'll kill them and blend them up for ingredients."

It wasn't really the image that pissed him off, but rather the disrespect it showed him. No one shows Severus Snape disrespect. Vanishing the image, Severus turned for bed. He'd find out who desecrated his black board and then they'll wish for death.

* * *

(w.c 122)

WolfWinks-xx-


	98. Miss It - Feud

**Title:** Miss It  
 **Summary:** Harry and Ginny watch their children complete homework. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry/Ginny and Potter children **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Ginny watched Harry as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching over their children. They were slaving away at their summer homework with the occasional frustrated grumble or question thrown into the mix. Ginny noticed Harry wore a small smile, but she couldn't help feeling it was a little sad.

"Do you ever miss it?" Harry asked her as he looked over his shoulder to glance at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to sneak up on Harry; she never could.

"What? The irritating essays and impossible potion tasks? No, not really."

"I do," Harry said, turning back to look at the children. "I miss it a lot."

"Even though you almost died every year?"

"Shut up. I don't miss that part." Harry held out a hand and pulled Ginny close. "I just miss, I don't know, I just miss it."

Ginny sighs and looks at their children, watching as Lily shoves James when he tries to steal her quill, only to elbow Albus as well, which of course, created a small feud to see who won the battle of the quills. She noticed the insults and shoves and all three of her children smiling and laughing.

"Okay, maybe I miss it a little."

"I knew it."

* * *

(w.c 214)

WolfWinks-xx-


	99. Always in Pain - Nurture

**Title:** Always in Pain  
 **Summary:** Neville's always been in pain, but it's not his own. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Neville/Harry **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : child abuse **  
Notes:** Soulmate!AU where soulmates feel each other's pain.

* * *

Neville spent his life in pain. His body ached almost constantly from the time he was fifteen months old. Usually, it was hunger pains or nappy rash pains (without actually having a nappy rash) but when it was older it started becoming more serious. Broken bone serious.

His Gran had no idea what to do. She kept him inside as much as possible and she refused to let him play with anything dangerous, but she couldn't do anything about the pain. It wasn't his pain, after all.

Neville wasn't sure why he was in pain so much when he was younger. He didn't understand soul mate bonds or how they work, but as he grew older, he recognised what the pain was, and he hated it. Every single second of his life he spends in pain and worrying about his soul mate. He'd have nightmares about the horrors his soul mate must be going through and he'd cry almost every day, but the worst was the fear. Neville was terrified he'd never meet his soul mate. With the amount of pain Neville was suffering from, his soul mate must be in a highly abusive environment. His Gran nurtured him, but because it wasn't his pain she couldn't do anything about it.

At six years old, Neville was an emotional wreck. He could barely sleep, and he'd throw up if he ate too much. He was exhausted. His Gran had to take him to St Mungo's more times than he could count just so they could help him do the things most people in the world have no problem with.

When Neville turned seven, he'd met at least three wizard child protective workers. They'd been at his house with suspicion of abuse, and once they'd even taken Neville away from his Gran (they quickly learned how stupid that was, and they hadn't come back since then). Apparently, his behaviour was almost textbook to an abused child's behaviour. When the workers learned it was his soul mate that was being abused, they were sympathetic but useless. Everyone was useless.

By the time he was ten, Neville was seeing a mind healer once a week. Neville just couldn't deal with the pain by himself anymore, and his Gran only wanted him to smile and not be so scared of everyone and everything.

Hogwarts was a reprieve in a way. His soul mate must go to Hogwarts, as the pain started to dull throughout the year. Oh, he was still in pain on occasion, but it wasn't every day, and Neville was one step closer to his soul mate. He kept an eye out for injured students when he felt the pain, but he couldn't pinpoint injuries that well. They weren't _that_ specific after all.

By the time his fifth year came around, Neville felt like a complete idiot. Why couldn't he find his soul mate? He'd been so focused, and he'd almost thought it was Harry at one point, but when he asked Harry a few questions, the boy had brushed him off with a smile. Neville was a little disappointed by that.

It wasn't until potions class half way through the year that things took a turn for the better. Of course, it started with Neville being a complete fool and tripping over the blackboard up front. He'd been asked to write down which ingredients were used in the pepper up potion (a question a second-year student should know, apparently). For once, Neville actually did know the answer. He might have been a little enthusiastic about it though, and the next thing he knew he was waking up in the hospital wing.

"You're awake."

Neville tilted his head, his vision swaying a nauseatingly, to see Harry sitting next to his bed, a hand against his head.

"How are you?" Harry asked, moving his hand away from his head to clutch at Neville's hand.

"Headache," Neville said when he realised his head was practically holding a marching inside it with the amount of pain it was in.

Harry seemed a little surprised and he raised his hand to his head again.

Narrowing his eyes, Neville felt something connect. "You've got a headache?"

"Yeah?"

"Started after I hit my head?"

Harry shifted and looked away, staring at the navy blue blanket covering the bottom of the hospital bed. Neville remembered Luna having one like it, and he took a brief moment to wonder if it was hers before he turned his attention back to the situation.

"It did?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Must be a coincidence."

It wasn't a coincidence, but just to be sure, Neville pinched the back of Harry's hand. Both Neville and Harry flinched at the slight pain.

"What was that for," Harry demanded, but he didn't get a change to say anything else.

Neville, ignoring his dizzy head, pushed himself up and pulled Harry close, rubbing his back where he knew there were old scars and new bruises. He didn't talk; that could be done later when Neville's head wasn't about to split open and he could actually think, but he needed to hold Harry. He'd finally found his soul mate, and now neither of them would be in constant pain.

* * *

(w.c 871)

WolfWinks-xx-


	100. Breakup - Reflect

**Title:** Break Up  
 **Summary:** Lily breaks up with her boyfriend and Albus comforts her **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lily/Scorpius and Albus **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

"I've never felt so stupid before in my life."

"Lily? Lils, are you okay?"

"Oh, Albus, I didn't see you there."

"Mum asked if you were sure about not eating."

"I'm sure."

"Do you want to talk to me about anything?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't sound all that sure. Come on, I'm not James. I won't tease you, even if it turns out you are being stupid."

"I don't—"

"Lils."

"Fine. I broke up with Scorpius just before summer break."

"What? Why? I thought you loved him?"

"Ugh, I wish I knew. I. . .He's been sneaking around and hiding in corridors, and I asked him about it and he couldn't give me a proper answer."

"He's cheating?"

"Yes! Well, I mean, maybe. I don't really know for sure."

"Okay, well, you know that if he _has_ been cheating on you, I will break his jaw, friend or no friend, but you do tend to dramatise things. Maybe he's not cheating and you're just being a little dramatic."

"Don't call me that! I thought you wouldn't tease me."

"Sorry! I don't mean it in a bad way, and I'm in no way teasing, but Lils, come on. You once told me that a butterfly was going to eat your toes. A butterfly."

"I. . .You. . .I told you to never mention that again. And anyway, I was a child."

"It was last year."

"Oh shut up, you're no help at all. Anyway, I asked him."

"Wait, you asked him directly if he was cheating."

"Yeah, and he said no, obviously, but he looked so guilty, so I started asking around to see if he was spending any extra time with some of the other girls or if they'd heard anything. I hoped they would tell me they knew nothing."

"Guess it was the other way around, huh?"

"No, all the girls said he seemed, if anything, to be spending more time with the guys from his year."

"Well, isn't that good."

"Albus, I think. . .I think Scorpius is gay."

"What? Lils, you can't just say that about someone, especially someone with a father like Scorpius. Anyway, Scorpius would tell me if he was, and he hasn't told me anything like that."

"I know, and that's why I haven't said anything, and that's also why he may not have told you."

"Ugh, good point."

"But if he is gay then that means I've just been his stupid beard."

"Lils. . ."

"I know it's not a big deal, but I feel so stupid. Hence the breakup."

"It _is_ a big deal. If he is gay and has been using you as his beard, then he'd been using you. A broken jaw might be a little harsh for that, but I'm sure a broken nose is in his future. But Lils, you know this might not be true."

"I know! I felt stupid for being his beard, so I broke up with him, but now when I reflect on my decision, I feel stupid for not asking him before I broke up with him. I don't know what to do."

"Come here, Lils."

"Al, you're the best."

"I know."

* * *

(w.c 532)

WolfWinks-xx-


	101. Blast from the Past - Teenage

**Title:** Blast from the Past  
 **Summary:** Emmeline never wanted to enter that house ever again. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Emmeline, Alice and Lily **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Horror **  
Notes:** Written for Hogwarts Assignment Muggle Music: Write about someone whose past is having an impact on their actions in the present.

* * *

Emmeline can't believe she's in this situation again. Lily starts walking around the room looking for something while Alice wraps her arms around her body and shivers, but Emmeline doesn't move.

"It's got to be here," Lily mutters as she continues to look. "You two could help."

Alice and Emmeline move to help Lily search for the diary Sirius claims to have hidden here. He claims he found it at school and hid it in this house that afternoon. A dare, he said. Something about finding it before he told James all of Lily's secrets and Lily's been almost frantic since.

" _I dare you both to go into Gaunt house for an hour."_

 _Emmeline looked at her sister. "But it's haunted."_

" _A dare is a dare."_

" _Why both of us?" Romilly asks but she's smiling._

" _You're twins. Aren't you meant to do everything together?"_

Lily slams her foot into a wooden box. "I can't find it," she cries, slamming her foot into the box again. "I can't believe a teenage boy can be so cruel!"

Alice snorts. "Really? I can."

Emmeline sighs, grabbing the small button she's found and fiddling with it as she looks towards the nearby window, only to freeze. She tries to force her limbs to move, but she can't. She wants to comfort Lily or make her laugh. She wants to tell her that they'll convince Sirius to keep his mouth shut about her crush. She wants to tell her that they'll come back when it's light out. She _really_ wants to walk out the front door with her friends and never look back, but she can't. She can't move.

"We'll find it, Lils," Alice soothes. Her voice always has a calming effect on anyone she speaks to, but right now Emmeline can't feel anything but the fear creeping over her skin.

 _What's that_? Emmeline thinks. Is she hallucinating now? _PleasebenothingPleasebenothing._

"Em? You find anything?"

Emmeline barely hears Lily's words so when a small hand rests on her back, Emmeline can't prevent the small scream erupting from her lips as she spins around to face the monster.

"Woah, sorry?"

Emmeline breaths out once when she sees Alice with her hands up like she was in front of an armed robber.

"Emmeline, are you okay?"

Emmeline sees both Lily and Alice watching her now. "Yeah, okay. I'm okay. Let's just," Emmeline trails off and glances at the window. She doesn't need to finish her sentence, though, as her friends know exactly what she's saying.

"Yeah," Lily's says as her shoulders slump. "Maybe Sirius will have mercy and not tell James.

Emmeline keeps her opinion of that hope to herself and promises silently to have a talk with Sirius before morning. _I wonder if Mrs Potter would like an adopted son with a broken nose_.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way out?" Alice asks. They've been walking for a few minutes now and they can't seem to find the front door. They never went upstairs, and there're only a few downstairs rooms, so they should have found it by now.

"It wasn't that far away. Sirius said the diary was in the front room. We didn't go any further than that room. The door should have been just down this hallway, but the hallway isn't ending.

Emmeline isn't panicking. She isn't. Her heavy breathing is due to leftover adrenaline from earlier and her shaking limbs have everything to do with the cold. She isn't panicking at all. She isn't.

"The hallway wasn't this long before, was it?" Lily asks.

Seeing Alice shake her head, Emmeline's breathing picks up just a little. This can't happen again. It can't. It can't. It—"

"There it is!" Lily races forward and Alice breathes a sigh of relief.

"I was starting to freak out a little there."

"Fear will get you killed, dear Alice. If you panic then you'll lose your concentration."

Emmeline doesn't relax. It's still feeling too familiar to a previous experience. She follows after Alice and Lily carefully. She watches Lily starts to pull the front door open.

 _Running down the never-ending corridor, Emmeline almost cried when she saw the front door in front of her._

" _There!" her sister yelled from behind._

 _Wrenching it open, Emmeline screamed when it only slammed shut without the aid of any wind._

" _Emma!"_

 _Emmeline didn't hear her sister's yell as her arm had been pulled from its socket at the sudden movement and the pain made her screams louder._

"Lily!" Emmeline rushes forward and forces Lily's hand off the door handle just as the door slams shut without the aid of any wind.

"What—what was what?"

Lily can't answer, Emmeline can see, as she's too busy staring at the front door which just slammed shut on them.

"How did you know?" Alice asks when no one answers her first question.

"I've been here before. I . . . I thought I imagined the incidents, you know, when I was a kid. I thought I made it up. I didn't. That happened before and I . . . It didn't end well with me. I just, I. . ."

"It won't open," Lily mutters with her hand on the doorknob but her fingers lose just in case. "It won't, it won't. What do we do?"

Alice moves forward so the three of them huddle together. Emmeline notices how Alice's fingers shake as she grabs onto Emmeline's arms, how Lily can't pull her eyes away from the door in front of her, how they both seem to be waiting for Emmeline to talk.

"I don't remember much—"

"Whatever you remember is more than what we know. Please, Em, what do we do?"

" _We have to go, Emma. Emma. Come on, get up. We need to get out of here."_

" _Romi, it hurts," Emmeline sobbed_

" _I know, but we have to go. We need to run. Now."_

"Don't run." Emmeline's not sure why she says that first, but she knows it's the right thing to say. "What Lily said before is true. Fear will get us killed. We need to be calm about this."

" _Calm!_ " Lily snaps out of whatever state she'd been in before. "How are we meant to remain calm right now? _We're locked in!_ "

"Lily," Alice snaps, which brings all the attention to her. Alice never snaps. "We need to listen to Emmeline, and she's right. Panicking will not help right now."

"Okay, okay, okay." Lily takes a deep breath, and Emmeline can see the bravery and fire that Lily's known for makes an appearance. "I'm calm. Sorry, I'm calm. How do we get out?"

Emmeline wishes she remembers. "One step at a time; we turned down this corridor last time so we'll start there."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Emmeline's impressed with her friends and herself. They've been walking for at least half an hour by now, and it's pretty obvious something strange is going on. They still haven't left the bottom floor, and the house is not big enough to become lost in. At least, that's what you'd think when looking from the outside, but no one is panicking yet.

They haven't talked much since they started moving, and Emmeline's a little glad about that. She knows she doesn't want to talk; she's too busy trying to simultaneously remember what happened last time without falling into a flashback of that time.

"How are you?" Alice asks, linking their hands together.

Emmeline is surprised by how much comfort that simple action brings her. "I'm okay. I'll be better once we're free."

"You and me both," Alice says.

Lily's up front but starts to slow down as they talk. She stays in front of them but grabs Alice's hand so they're all connected together. She clears her throat and glances back at Emmeline before turning to face the front again.

"Before, at the front door, you said we."

Emmeline thinks back to her words and realises Lily's right. She curses internally. No one knows about her sister, and she doesn't really want them to either.

"I did," she says, hoping her voice will deter any more questions.

"You don't have to explain," Alice whispers when she feels the tension in Emmeline's hand. "But it might help."

Emmeline's not sure if she's referring to the situation or the fact that it might help Emmeline to talk about it, but before Emmeline can say anything, Lily stops moving in front of them, and they run into her back.

"Lils?"

"There's a light up ahead. Like, a TV screen."

Emmeline and Alice look over Lily's shoulder and see that she's right. A doorway is up ahead and there's light coming from inside the room. It flickers like a TV screen does when the shows are running.

"I didn't think there'd be power coming to this house anymore."

"There isn't," Emmeline says.

" _Emmeline, you know there's no possible way for the lights to flicker in that house."_

 _Emmeline glared at her therapist. "They_ did _flicker. I remember. It was right before. . ." she trailed off, not wanting to talk about what happened next._

 _The therapist sighs. "It's an abandoned house. No one is paying for electricity so there is none."_

Emmeline's breathe catches. "We can't look into the room."

Lily and Alice turn to look at her. "What?" Lily asks. Alice glances back to the doorway as her hand tightens around Emmeline's.

"Don't look in. We're going to walk straight past the doorway and no matter what happens you can't look into the room."

Alice nods, but Lily looks back at the room. "What if there's an open window or something. Shouldn't we check?"

"No," Emmeline says, feeling her heart rate pick up just at the thought. "Please, I don't want to—I can't explain, but just trust me. Don't look into the room."

"What if Emmeline is right and something comes out and starts attacking if we look," Alice adds.

 _Emmeline feels a breeze pushing her hair back. She looks up from her damaged arm and sees an open door not far in front of her._

" _Romi, I think there's an open window in there."_

 _The sisters creep forward and look inside. They are pushed back against the wall and the whole house starts to shake._

"Fine." Lily's voice snaps Emmeline out of her memory. "You're captain, Emmeline, I'll listen to you."

"Captain?" Emmeline asks, trying to keep her voice light as they start to move forward. "Why am I captain?"

"You have more information," Alice whispers, also trying to keep her voice light, but her hand has moved up until it's gripping Emmeline's upper arm, and Emmeline's pretty sure she'll have bruises the shape of fingers there. She can see Lily's hand where it's holding Alice's also going a little red from the tight grip.

They're almost at the door now, and Emmeline forces a small, strained chuckle past her lips. "I didn't know that made me captain."

They move past the door opening and Emmeline keeps her eyes locked onto Lily's bowed head. Alice turns her head so it's facing Emmeline and away from the door. Emmeline can feel her trembling. A soft breeze and the smell of freshly cut grass drifts through their small huddle and Lily stiffens.

"Keep moving," Emmeline whispers as she ignores her own desire to turn towards the room.

Lily nods and keeps moving, her head still down. Alice breathes a sigh of relief, and Emmeline can't help copying her. They move past the door without incident.

"I hope you're right about this," Lily says as they all take a moment to breathe.

"So do I," Emmeline says, dropping her brave, captain-like, mask and showing Alice and Lily exactly how terrified she is.

* * *

"Is that a door?" Alice asks after another ten minutes of walking. "Please tell me that's a door."

Emmeline looks up and sees a simple wooden door with a small window in the top half. A window which shows some trees and "I see the moon," Emmeline whispers.

"You're right. This must be the back door." Lily moves forward but she stops. "Will this one slam as well?" she asks, pulling her arm closer to her body.

" _I'm not touching any more doors."_

 _Romilly sighed but nodded, moving towards the door on her swollen ankle. She reached out a hand and grabbed the doorknob, flinching when she makes contact._

" _Are you okay?" Emmeline asked, seeing the flinch._

" _Just cold."_

" _Will it open?"_

"No, this one's safe. I think. . . I think this was how we got out last time."

Alice smiles and her grip on Emmeline's arm relaxes just a little.

"Thank God," Lily says as she moves forward and opens the door.

Emmeline notices that Lily's fingers are still loose around the handle, and she wonders if Lily will ever grip a handle tight ever again. Emmeline doesn't, but her shoulder had been dislocated so maybe Lily could move on from this easier than Emmeline did.

The door swings open, and after a brief hesitation, Lily moves into the night air. She shivers but when she turns around to face Alice and Emmeline, she's smiling.

It only takes another moment of hesitation before Alice and Emmeline move forward and step into the night air. As one, the three girls move onto the grass and take a few deep breaths. "No more horror for us," Lily practically yells to the night sky as Alice starts to giggle.

Emmeline smiles along with her friends, but something is nagging at her. Before she can really think on it, she feels a prickle of unease on the back of her neck; like someone is watching her. Spinning around, Emmeline freezes as she stares at the doorway they just came from.

"None of us a free from this horror," Emmeline says, making Alice and Lily turn to look at her. Emmeline knows from Lily's gasp and Alice's whimper that they see what she's seeing.

A man stands in the door. He's shrouded in the night, and Emmeline can't see any of his features, but there is a soft glow coming from his body. He doesn't seem to be wearing anything except a ratty pair of pants and his feet are also bare. His form flickers like a bad signal, reminding Emmeline of the room they didn't look into, but most importantly, there's an axe leaning against the doorway.

"Oh God, what do we do?"

The man brings his hands up and he starts to clap. Slow, careful claps; half as fast as a cheering crowd would clap. A smile flickers onto his face, showing his teeth as he claps, the moonlight reflecting off the pale white. Every time he claps, his form flickers again. The sound echoes around them.

"Emmeline," Alice begs.

" _Romi! Behind you!"_

 _Emmeline watches as Romilly turns and screams at the man standing in front of them._

" _What do we do? What do we do?_

 _Emmeline grabs Romilly's hand and they start to back away. They trip. They fall. He's standing right there. Towering. Axe in hand._

"It was a dare. Last time it was a dare and there were people around. They arrived, and I don't know, scared it—him, whatever, away. I don't—"

"But we're alone!" Lily says, stumbling back and dragging both Alice and Emmeline along. All three of them fall to the ground.

"Nonononononono," Emmeline mutters over and over, the words merging into one sound which resembled a pained moan.

"Oh God," Lily says again.

Alice screams and they all look up to see the man towering over them, axe in hand. The clapping continues despite the man no longer clapping his hands, but Emmeline can only concentrate on the scarlet red edge of the axe which the moon reveals.

"Did someone scream?"

As one, Lily, Alice and Emmeline's heads snap to the right to see three forms appearing from around the house.

"I didn't hear anything, but is that the girls on the ground over there?"

Emmeline turns back to where the man is, and there's no one there. He's gone. They've escaped. She's survived once again.

"I never thought I'd be happy to hear Sirius' voice," Lily breathes out, her voice weak and shaky. Emmeline can't help but agree.

* * *

Emmeline nods at the front desk nurse as she walks past. They know her a little too well here. Walking down the corridor, Emmeline reads off the numbers despite knowing exactly where she's going.

112 . . . 113 . . . 114 . . . 115

She stops outside room 116 and knocks three times before entering. A teen Emmeline's age lies on the bed and stares at the wall. She doesn't speak as Emmeline enters or even when Emmeline sits on the bed. She doesn't even look at Emmeline, but that's not unusual.

"You're not crazy," Emmeline whispers. It's the first words she always says when she comes to visit, but this time is different. She says them with conviction this time.

"We're not crazy," she says after a moment, and the teen still doesn't react. Emmeline's used to that.

Digging through her pockets, Emmeline finds the little button she'd forgotten all about after finding it at the house. She brings her hand up to wrap around the teens still one, opening it and presses the button into the teen's hand.

It's a simple pink button with blue spots over it. It still has some threat attached to it, like someone tore it off or was ripped off by something. It looks like a button a ten-year-old girl would have on a jacket.

The teen jumps when the button is pressed into her skin, and she moves her eyes to look at it, only to jump and move her eyes so they're staring at Emmeline.

"We're not crazy, Romilly," Emmeline says again, and this time the teen reacts. She starts to cry.

* * *

(w.c 2,995)

WolfWinks-xx-


	102. Male Lover - Shower

**Title:** Male Lover  
 **Summary:** Draco Malfoy is apparently cheating on his wife. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Draco/Daphne **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Daphne hates mornings. She hates eggs and sausages. She hates porridge and toast. She hates yoghurt and muesli. She hates the sunrise and morning showers. She hates morning breathe. She hates the fact that letters arrive, but most of all she hates that the newspaper arrives.

 _PARDONED DEATH EATER SPOTTED WITH MALE LOVER_

 _Yesterday pardoned Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, was spotted entering the Leaky Cauldron with an unknown male individual. The man was seen laughing with Mr Malfoy and playfully slapped him. They were seen eating a meal together before collecting a key. Then they were both seen disappearing upstairs and according to witnesses, they didn't come back down that night._

 _Draco Malfoy is the boyfriend of Daphne Greengrass, eldest. . ._

"What's attracted your ire?" Draco asked as he placed a bowl of berries next to her.

Daphne shoved the paper away and pulled the bowl towards her, picking out a ripe looking raspberry. "Trash," she snapped. "Apparently you're gay now."

Draco choked on the coffee he'd just taken a sip of. "What?" He grabbed the paper and pulled it towards him. He groaned as he read. "Do you think your dad will believe this?"

"He's not an idiot," Daphne snapped, grabbing another raspberry and throwing it in her mouth. There was something soothing about crushing a berry between her teeth.

"Do _you_ believe it?" Draco asked after a moment.

Daphne contemplates the benefits of throwing her bowl of fruit at him. "Do _I_ look like an idiot?"

"Then why are you so pissed off?"

Daphne huffed and stood, grabbing the paper as she did so she could burn it over the sink. "It's been five years, Draco, and you're still referred to as a 'pardoned Death Eater'. When's the world going to forgive you for trying to protect your family?"

Draco sighed and approached Daphne, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't care about that. I did a lot of awful things and deserve to be punished for them. I'd rather be remembered as a pardoned Death Eater than forgotten in Azkaban." He massaged his fingers into her back and Daphne couldn't help leaning into his touch.

"I know," she said with a little desperation seeping through, "but why can't they forgive you when Potter and Granger can? I mean, you watched Granger's torture and she's forgiven you."

"The public are idiots?" Draco says, and Daphne finds herself smiling despite it still being a morning and the damned paper still being in one piece in her hand.

"You're right. The public are idiots." Daphne looked down at the paper in disgust.

Draco chuckled into her ear and pulled Daphne close. "Burn the rag and we'll share a shower."

"A bath. I hate morning showers."

"Sounds perfect," Draco whispered as Daphne set the paper on fire.

"Who are you having an affair with anyway?" Daphne can't help asking as they walked to the bathroom.

"I'm sure you'll find out as soon as we receive the howler."

* * *

(w.c 498)

WolfWinks-xx-


	103. Talk To Me - Mosaic

**Title:** Talk To Me  
 **Summary:** Dean only wishes Harry felt he could talk to him **  
Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Harry **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The word wasn't easy or fun. It was never going to be, and Harry hadn't expected it to be, but he hadn't realised just how hard it would be to force his way through the broken down doors of the once magnificent Hogwarts. The work needed to be done, though, and Harry was seen as a leader now. He couldn't avoid the place no matter how much he hated walking into what was once his home.

Harry sighed and lowered the next piece of broken wood into the small pile he started to create. There were people all around him doing the same, their wounds and scars still clearly visible on their bodies and their face. Looking around, Harry could only think the whole place looked like a mosaic of destruction, desolation and distress.

"You're here early again."

Harry glances to the side and forced a small smile on his face that was clearly faked. "I didn't wake you this morning, did I?"

Dean shook his head and waved his wand at a piece of rubble, this one stone, and watched it lift for a moment. "I only woke about half an hour ago." Dean moved guided the rubble to Harry's pile of stone next to the wood pile, lowing it to join the rest. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yeah," Harry said without elaborating. He didn't need to say he only had about an hour before the nightmares started. Dean already knew.

"You could talk to me, you know."

Harry hunched his shoulders and turned away. " _Accio_ ," he said, spotting a book which looked relatively unscathed next to one of the nearby doorways. They were just down the corridor from the library, so it wasn't a surprise there were a few books littering the area.

Dean took a deep breath behind him, and Harry winced at hearing a sound resembling a sob. "Looks like nothing is gonna change."

"What?" Harry asked, turning around to look at Dean.

"You. You're not going to change."

"Do you want me to? Do I have to change to be with you?" Harry clenched his hands around the book, but the sharp pain in his chest at the thought of Dean leaving him made it clear it wasn't anger he was feeling at that thought.

"No. I don't want you to be anything but yourself. I'm lost without you here, Harry, and that means I'm lost without you being you, but right now I'm lost anyway." Dean ran a hand through his hair and sunk to the ground. He stared at the rubble pile with an intense stare that suggested he was trying not to cry.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm right here, Dean. We spend almost all day together and we sleep in the same bed every night. You have me. I'm right here."

"But you're not."

Harry wished Dean had yelled those words because the defeated tone almost broke him. He stretched the kinks out of his body before sitting down Dean and stifled a yawn.

"Ever since the battle and whatever happened in the clearing, you haven't been here." Dean shook his head. "I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything. I don't _want_ you to do anything." Harry couldn't stop the yawn this time. "I just . . . don't leave me?"

Dean turned around and looked at Harry. His eyes were wet with unshed tears but he smiled. "I won't leave," Dean said, but he quickly lost his smile. "I just wish you'd talk to me. You don't have to tell me everything, but just about how you're feeling or what you think about when your thoughts drift. Anything, really."

Harry looked at Dean for a moment, taking in the tears still being held back and the lines on his face. Dean looked like he aged years in the last few weeks, and even as Harry looked, Dean seemed to continue to grow older. There was an all-consuming sadness about Dean's posture, but more than that, it was the loneliness in his face that caught Harry's attention.

Shuffling closer, Harry laid his head on Dean's shoulder. He wanted to wrap his arms around Dean, but if Harry was going to talk about anything, he was going to need Dean's arms around him. Maybe tomorrow Harry could hold Dean instead.

"I'm sorry," Harry said first. "I didn't realise how I was making you feel, I just. I feel like I have to be this amazing and strong leader, and I just don't know how to do that."

Dean's shoulder relaxed under Harry's head, and his arms came around to wrap Harry in their embrace. "You don't have to be anything you don't need for yourself."

Harry snorted. "Please. I could set this world on fire and call it rain and the whole world would believe it to be the truth and then they'd copy me. You know I actually saw a couple of children in Diagon Alley with drawn-on lightning bolt scars on their foreheads. The scar that symbolises everything I lost and they're using it as some sort of, Merlin I don't even _know_."

Dean tightened his arms around Harry and started to trace a pattern on his upper arm but he didn't try to speak. Harry appreciated the silence.

"I feel like a soldier who's been sacrificed and a war hero and a failure all at once, and I don't know how to handle it all alone." Harry fell silent and stared at an abandoned cauldron. He wasn't even sure why that was up here.

"You know you don't have to do it alone. I don't understand how you're feeling; I don't think anyone can understand completely, but you're not alone."

Harry shook his head. "You're battling your own demons. I don't want to add to that."

Dean snorted and Harry could almost see him rolling his eyes. "You're a self-sacrificing idiot, you know that," he said, but it was with a chuckle, and all the tension and sadness drained out of Harry just enough for him to chuckle with Dean.

"It's not my fault," he muttered. "It was how I was trained."

Dean's chuckle disappeared but Harry decided he had enough of the serious mood. "Now, I'm exhausted so I'm going to sleep."

"Right here?"

"Yes, right here. I'm comfortable."

"You'll freeze," Dean said, but Harry could already hear Dean waving his wand. A blanket appeared above Harry's body before falling and covering Harry and Dean completely. " _Incendio_ ," Dean whispered and the pile of wooden rubble burst into flame.

Harry shifted and realised he was still holding the book. Glancing at the author, Harry grimaced and held it up to Dean. "Burn this too. We don't need anything of Lockhart's in the new Hogwarts Library."

Harry felt Dean shudder before grabbing the book and throwing it into the flames. "Right where it should be," Dean said.

Harry snuggled close and Dean shifted the blanket to make sure it was completely covering Harry. "Wake me for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Just sleep," Dean said, threading his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry could do nothing but just that.

* * *

(w.c 1,195)

WolfWinks-xx-


	104. Careful Steps - Chestnut

**Title:** Careful Steps  
 **Summary:** Draco can only relax once he's in the arms of his lover **  
Pairing/Characters:** Draco/Charlie **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Medieval!AU Spy!AU Written for Hogwarts Assignment Muggle Music extra credit: Write a Spy!AU

* * *

The castle's interior wasn't exactly pretty, but Draco found it far safer to stare at the chestnut brown walls than at his King. King Riddle wasn't the most forgiving or merciful King, and through personal experience, Draco knew the punishment for accidental eye contact.

"We'll ambush the knights here," Riddle said.

Draco looked at the map laid out on the table in front of him. All Riddle's Lords and Councilmen were standing around the table. King's Riddle's most trusted. Draco didn't trust a single one, but he was the youngest. He'd only started coming once he became of age. His father wasn't sure about initiating him into the councilmen, but Riddle had insisted. Not even Lord Lucius Malfoy, King Riddle's right-hand man, would disobey a direct order. Therefore, here Draco stood staring at a map and listening to intricate details about the King's plan to attack and kill the King Dumbledore from the west and the Potter Prince.

Draco internally scoffed at the idea that the King Dumbledore would die so easily, even with an ambush. King Dumbledore wasn't a man to be held down, even if he was only the acting King until Prince Potter was ready to take over. The boy was Draco's age and was still learning all about ruling a kingdom. Apparently, the boy had disappeared after the murder of the previous King and Queen and was found ten years later in some peasant village. It wasn't a surprise that he wasn't ready to rule. Draco wouldn't want an incompetent king if he lived in that kingdom and he was sure no one else did either.

"They'll be travelling through the forest in three days time. Everyone better be ready by then to attack." Riddle stabbed his dagger into the table before turning his back on everyone, a clear sign of dismissal.

Draco turned and left as quickly as possible without attracting any unwanted attention. The light was starting to dim outside, and Draco needed to arrive back before dinner set or he'd be missed. No one could suspect he ever left the castle.

Walking down the hall, Draco kept his head high and his shoulders back. He knew not to run or make any commotion that would be remembered by the servants he passed every so often. He continued until he was almost to the front entrance of the castle before veering right and entering a secret tunnel he'd found. This would lead to their clearing, and Draco knew he'd be waiting.

* * *

Draco stepped into their clearing and spotted him almost immediately. Leaning against one of the thicker tree's, Charlie Weasley played with a long strand of bright orange hair, twirling it around his finger like a girl would, though his hair wasn't quite long enough to be called girly. When Draco took a step forward, Charlie spun around, raising his sword.

"It's just me," Draco said, raising his arms up to show his lack of a weapon.

Charlie lowered his sword. "You came."

"I told you I would."

Charlie shrugged like Draco's words meant nothing. "Doesn't mean you'll actually come," he said. Moving forward, Charlie reached Draco in three strides and pulled the man into his arms. "I've missed being able to hold you."

Draco sunk into the embrace and closed his eyes for a moment, letting his muscles relax and his body fall limp. He could never relax around King Riddle or his father. Even while sleeping, Draco felt tense and alert. The spying he did for Charlie was stress filled and thankless as no one knew what he was doing, except Charlie of course.

Draco did have a Godfather once upon a time who knew about Draco spying. The man had been the other side's first spy, but Riddle discovered him and Severus had paid dearly. The man was a hero in Draco's eyes and the reason he wanted to help the other side out.

"They'll be attacking in three days time. About two days into your journey there's a small clearing. Riddle mentioned it wasn't the most stable of ground to manoeuvre on and there's a large oak tree near where you'll enter."

"I know the place."

Draco looked up at Charlie and smiled before his features fell again. "They'll be attacking from a distance, using the tough terrain as much as possible. They'll be using crossbows mostly, but they'll have their swords prepared just in case."

"Thank you, Draco," Charlie said, pulling him close. He placed a kiss on Draco's head, and Draco couldn't help closing his eyes once again and relaxing against the man.

"You're losing weight."

Charlie didn't phrase it as a question, and Draco didn't feel the need to answer. He didn't even nod or move his body away, letting Charlie take most of his weight.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Draco. I know the situation is dire, but I—we can't lose you."

Draco pulled away and frowned. "I can't relax no matter what I do. Eating makes me sick because and sleep is almost an impossibility."

"They don't know you're spying. How could they know?"

"I just. . ." Draco pulled completely out of Charlie's arms and wrapped his own around him. "There's something I want to say, but . . . I'm afraid of how you'll react."

Charlie frowned. "You're not backing out of spying, are you? Because I might have to kill you if you are." Charlie said this with a smile, but Draco knew he wasn't lying.

"No. I'm on your side and the side of your King, God help me. No, I just, I sometimes feel guilty about keeping this a secret from a few people."

"Who?"

"My friends for one. They don't want to follow Riddle anymore than I do, but we don't have a choice and if they disappear, I'll be under suspicion so I can't even suggest they leave. I also . . . I feel bad about lying to my father."

Charlie startled and stepped back. "He's Riddle's right-hand man, Draco. He's evil."

"Maybe to you, but to me, he's a father who wants best for his son. He's doing what he thinks is best, and I can't blame him for that even if he's wrong. He's just trying to protect me and mother." Draco sighed and looked at the ground. "I can't hate my dad, even if I hate what he's doing."

Draco didn't look up again, but he heard when Charlie sighed and moved forward. Charlie didn't speak again until he'd wrapped his arms around Draco once more. "I understand what you mean. I don't like it, or even agree with you about the man, but I understand."

Draco's whole body lost all the tension it'd regained. "Thank you," he whispered.

They stayed in that clearing for a few minutes in complete silence. Draco took the time to relax his muscles and enjoy the relative safety he could enjoy here.

"It gets spooky here when the sun starts to set, doesn't it."

Draco snapped his eyes open and pulled away. "I need to get back," he said in a rush. "I'll be expected at dinner soon, and if I'm not there some people will become suspicious."

Charlie's shoulders slumped but he nodded. "I won't be back here until after the attack," Charlie said. "Too much to do." He brought Draco into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Stay safe," he murmured, "and try to eat more."

Draco forced a smile and waved Charlie away. His shoulders seemed to gain back all the weight it lost with Charlie there. One day he wouldn't have to keep such a huge secret, but that day wasn't today.

"Goodbye," he whispered to the empty air as he turned back to the castle he'd once called home.

* * *

(w.c 1,309)

WolfWinks-xx-


	105. Asking for Help

**Title:** Asking for Help  
 **Summary:** Remus doesn't know how to help Harry **  
Pairing/Characters:** Remus/Harry **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Reference to undefined trauma, physiological problems associated with that. **  
Notes:** Written for One Character on HPFC – (emotion) paranoia, (dialogue) "How long, do you think, before you break?", (random prompt) Include an LGBTQA character, (word) Moonlight, (random prompt) Your character must be in a cross-gen pairing, (dialogue) "That bastard.", (random prompt) Write a pairing that has less than 100 fics on ffn (34 fics)

* * *

When Remus approached Harry, it wasn't with the intention to startle him. The man practically threw the door shut when he'd entered only moments ago, and his feet were heavy against the floor as he approached. Still, when Remus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, Harry jumped out of Remus' arms, slamming his hip into the counter in the process, and spun around with his fists raised.

"Whoa, just me. Sorry," Remus said as he raised his arms and backed away a couple of steps. He knew if he was too close to Harry, he'd be attacked. There were times Harry just couldn't completely control his reactions.

Harry lowered his arms and guilt painted itself over his face. He lowered his eyes to the ground and shuffled on the spot, nibbling on his bottom lip. "When did you get home?" he asked.

"Only a few minutes ago. I thought I made enough noise when I come in to let you know I was here." Remus took a careful step forward, and when Harry's only reaction was to look up and bite his lip again, Remus closed the distance between then and pulled Harry close. He started rubbing soothing circles into Harry's shoulder blades just like he knew the man liked.

"I was thinking."

 _Remembering,_ Remus corrected in his head, though he didn't say anything out loud. He knew how Harry would react to the correction, and Remus didn't want to upset him anymore tonight.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out to dinner on my way home, but after actually arriving home, I think it's more a takeaway night," Remus said as he pulled away for a moment and looked down at Harry to see what he thought.

The guilt was back, but the relaxation of Harry's shoulders was evident. Remus wished he could help Harry more, but sometimes it was best to just distract. This would work itself out. Remus would make sure of it.

* * *

Remus wasn't sure when he realised there was a problem, but it wasn't anywhere near soon enough. He should have realised earlier, but it wasn't until almost three months after the incident that Remus noticed a disturbing pattern emerging.

"Would you like to go for a picnic today?" Remus asked that morning. He'd been up almost all night thinking about what he'd realised the night before and wanted to test his theory. He hoped he was wrong, but everything pointed in that direction.

Harry's shoulders stiffened at the suggestion, but he sent a smile Remus' way. "Maybe another day. I'm feeling like cuddling with you on the couch today."

Remus almost let himself sag at the confirmation, but he didn't want Harry to feel guilty about something he had no control over. So, instead Remus smiled and placed a kiss on Harry's head. "Sounds perfect," Remus said. "Should I set up a movie for us?"

"I'll make the popcorn." Harry stood and started to prepare the snack while Remus disappeared into the living room.

Once he was sure Harry could see him, Remus collapsed against the wall. How had he not realised Harry's problem sooner? What type of fiancé was he when he couldn't even recognise his lovers fear? Harry couldn't leave the house, or wouldn't. Either way, as Remus thought back over the last three months, he realised Harry hadn't left the house once. Every time Remus suggested a night out, Harry would suggest an alternative night in. With how many hours Remus worked, they didn't spend much time through the day together, but Remus should have realised sooner. He should have started to fix this sooner.

"No horrors or thrillers, Remus," Harry called from the kitchen.

Remus wanted to cry.

* * *

Remus stared at the moonlight reaching into their bedroom. The beam of light barely touched the bed, and as the light was coming through the curtains, the shadows it was creating was a little disturbing but Remus couldn't pull his eyes away.

Harry shifted on the bed, letting out a small cry.

Still unable to pull his eyes away from the moonlight, Remus listened to Harry as he whimpered like he was in pain. The nightmare wasn't a large one, Harry probably wouldn't even wake himself up from it, but Remus hated to hear the small cries as Harry slept.

He wished he could wake Harry, but Remus knew from past experience how that would turn out.

"Remus, no."

The words were so soft that Remus almost missed them. Finally, Remus felt the need to look away from the moonlight; or rather he felt the desperate need to close his eyes to prevent tears from slipping free.

These nightmares were probably some of the easiest for Harry to handle, but they were the worst for Remus to listen to. He hated hearing Harry say his name with so much fear.

 _If that man wasn't dead, I'd kill him,_ Remus thought as he listened to Harry beg Remus to spare him.

* * *

Harry was staring out into the garden when Remus came home. He was shaking like a leaf that had just separated from its tree, and his legs looked ready to collapse.

"Harry?" Remus whispered as he approached. He didn't yet touch Harry, unwilling to startle him.

"There's someone out there," Harry said in an almost manic voice. "I fell asleep on the couch and I woke to a noise. He's out there. He's out there watching me." Harry hadn't once turned away from staring into the backyard, and Remus used his distraction to come closer.

"Do you want me to check?" Remus asked once he was standing next to Harry, though he still wasn't touching him.

"No, he'll kill you!" Harry said, taking a moment to glance up at Remus with a frantic gaze. "You can't go outside. He'll kill you."

Remus, seeing that Harry knew who he was, reached forward and pulled him close. He looked outside and only saw the back garden how it always was. "Its okay, Harry. He can't get you in here."

Harry spun around and buried his head into Remus' shoulder, sobbing like crazy. Remus just held him, unable to do anything more for him.

* * *

"That bastard!"

Remus dropped his work things and raced into the living room to see Harry staring at the TV. There was a crime show on and a man with silver hair staring down at a woman with a bullet hole in her head.

"He killed her. Just like that, he killed her!" Harry threw the remote at the TV, missing the appliance by at least a metre.

"You can't just kill someone to hurt someone else!" Harry kept yelling.

Remus didn't let Harry know he was there. He knew Harry would be embarrassed or he might start to cry. He may even release his rage out on Remus, and if Remus was honest, he wasn't sure if he could deal with that right now. He was too tired.

"How long, do you think, before you break?" Remus murmured like Harry could hear him. Of course, Harry couldn't.

Remus left the room and entered their bedroom, pulling out pamphlets he'd been collecting for the last month. He didn't want to admit Harry, but he needed help that Remus couldn't give. Remus wasn't ready to lose Harry any more than he already had.

Picking up one, Remus dialled the number.

"Hello, St Mungo's Psychiatric Ward, how can I help you today?"

Remus let a few tears slip from his eyes. "My fiancé needs help and so do I."

* * *

(w.c 1,261)

WolfWinks-xx-


	106. Breathe

**Title:** Breathe  
 **Summary:** Albus can't breathe through the pain of betrayal. Lily just can't breathe. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Albus, Lily, James, Ginny, Harry. Past Albus/Scorpius and Lily/Scorpius **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Asthma attack **  
Notes:** Written for Hogwarts Magical Healing assignment: Write about a person who finds a way to breathe again.

* * *

He knew it wasn't just about him. The whole idea of the trip was to try and come together as a family once again, but Albus couldn't bring himself to enjoy the trip. He glanced over at Lily as she jumped around before watching James chase after Dad, who was laughing like another child. His mum was watching them with a smile, but when she turned to look at Albus, her smile fell.

"Why aren't you playing with them?"

Albus shrugged, unable to find the enthusiasm to even pretend to be okay.

His mum's face fell into an annoyed grimace. "I know things have been hard recently, but you could at least try to get along with your siblings."

Albus turned his head away. His mum didn't seem to think he had a right to be upset by what happened. She'd never liked Scorpius, and when Albus found out he'd been cheating, she had barely resisted an 'I told you so'.

"Fine, be that way. You could at least talk to your sister. She's worried you hate her."

Albus couldn't help the snort that erupted at that idea. He did her, at least a little. And he believed he had every right to.

"Albus," his mum scolded, but she didn't get any further when the wayward members of the family approached.

"What are you two doing?" His dad asked once he was standing in front of the mother and son. "Come and run around with us."

James shoved Albus a little, purely in a playful manner, but Albus wasn't interested in acting like a child. He moved away from James, barely looking at him long enough to glare.

Albus knew he was hurting his family, but he'd decided to be selfish at the moment. They may be hurting from his actions, but, Albus hadn't felt like he could breathe since that day two weeks ago. The pain in his chest never lifted and he felt like he was breathing through a straw.

It wasn't even Scorpius' betrayal that truly pained him. Scorpius was just a boyfriend, and they'd only been dating for a few month. Sure, Albus might have pinned after him for almost a year before working up the nerve to talk to him, and sure Albus felt like he'd never find another person to love ever again, but Scorpius' betrayal wasn't as painful as his sisters.

Lily shuffled over to Albus and lifted her hand up like she was going to touch his arm. Her movement were so timid and wrong for the usually confident and almost brazen girl, but she'd been like that a lot around Albus recently. "Alb—"

Albus dodged her hand and ignored her voice. "I'm going for a walk."

He hadn't been able to breathe since walking in on his sister locking lips with his boyfriend.

* * *

Albus found a small patch of flowers and settled himself among them. They were brightly coloured and happily swaying in the slight breeze. The pollen surrounding him made him sneeze a little, but not enough to pull away from the small patch of ground.

He leaned back on his hands an lifted his head to the sky, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy the peace and quiet. Unfortunately, the peace didn't last very long as he soon heard the familiar beat of his sister's footsteps running towards him.

Albus stood and prepared to move away from Lily when he sneezed, being reminded of the pollen.

"Albus!" Lily said as she arrived.

Turning around, Albus locked eyes with Lily just as she took a deep breath after her run, breathing in all the pollen he'd just disturbed.

Almost instantly Lily started to cough and wheeze, clutching her chest like she could force herself to breathe from touch along. She looked up at Albus and her wide eye stare let him know she didn't have her puffer.

Lily's asthma had been a constant fear since Albus was five years old and Lily almost died after falling through the ice of a frozen lake. She was really bad in winter, but summer was usually her time to be a little more careless. She still had to be careful, though, and running after Albus and then inhaling pollen wasn't being careful.

"Where?" Albus asked, darting over to Lily and pulling her away from the pollen. It wouldn't do much good now, but she shouldn't inhale anymore. He settled her against a tree and knelt in front of her.

"Mum," Lily said in a breathless whisper. Lily's eyes were wild and her hand on her chest was convulsively clenching and unclenching at her shirt.

Albus didn't waste another second. He turned and ran faster than he ever had before. Everything he'd been brooding over for the last two weeks disappeared. His anger and resentment and hurt all vanished under the fear for his baby sister's life.

His breathing was starting to become wheezy like his sisters, but he didn't stop until his mum's handbag was in his hands. He could see James moving towards him and his mum and dad staring at Albus like he was insane, but he ignored them all.

"Albus! Stop that!" his mum yelled when he started throwing everything out of her bag onto the ground.

She grabbed his arm, but he only tore himself free and grabbed the puffer once he found it before darting back to his sister. He heard their footsteps following him, but Albus didn't stop until he was in front of his sister and forcing the device between her blue-tinted lips.

Lily frantically grabbed Albus' hands and followed the familiar actions of breathing in the lifesaving medicine until her wheezing wasn't nearly as bad and she offered a small smile.

"Thanks, Albus," Lily whispered, her hesitant actions reminding him of how mad he was at her.

Albus pulled away but offered his own smile to Lily. He didn't comfort her, and when the rest of the family arrived, he didn't have to. He was still pissed and hurt, but for the first time in two weeks, he felt like he could breathe again. He felt like maybe this could be fixed.

* * *

(w.c 1,050)

WolfWinks-xx-


	107. Chapter 107

**Title:** Real Fairytales  
 **Summary:** Daphne never thought making a dare as a child could turn out like this **  
Pairing/Characters:** Daphne, Astoria and Blaise pre-Daphne/Blaise **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : One swear work right at the end. **  
Notes:** Written for Hogwarts Duelling Lessons assignment: Write about someone's back-up/second in command (it's more like a partners in crime thing because this was rushed and I totally wrote for the wrong lesson but it still works, I think...)

* * *

The well wasn't in a popular area of the park. It was hidden behind a small section of large trees and surrounded by thick bushes, but Daphne found the place once when playing hide and seek with her sister. She hadn't been found and the next time they went back to the park, she'd shown Astoria the place. It became their spot.

They'd go to the park at least once a week. Their parents would enjoy some time alone while Daphne and Astoria disappeared to the well. There were always frogs around and they'd dare each other to catch one to kiss.

"Whoever doesn't catch one has to kiss one," Astoria dared one day.

They hadn't caught one by the time they Daphne was fourteen. It was around that time when they stopped going to the park.

Their parents started to fight. It started slow, but eventually, the park visits became monthly, then only every two months. Then, their mother vanished. Astoria was sure she'd been kidnapped, but Daphne knew better.

They stopped going to the park after their mother disappeared. Their father turned into a workaholic and Astoria became the wild child of the family. Daphne found herself becoming the perfect child. She hated it, as did her sister, but despite their many fights over Daphne's new role as fill-in-mother, the sister's bond never broke.

Daphne had only just turned nineteen when their father died. No one was able to find their mother, so Astoria legally became Daphne's responsibility. At seventeen, Astoria practically looked after herself, but when she didn't come home one night almost a month after their father's funeral, Daphne became frantic.

She was missing for two days before turning back up at home with the first genuine smile on her face since their mother left. The police department wasn't impressed, but Daphne was just ecstatic to see her, wrapping Astoria in her arms before pulling away with a vicious scowl on her face.

"Where have you been?" Daphne demanded.

"I want to show you something," Astoria said instead of answering, grabbing Daphne's hand and dragging her towards Astoria's car.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Daphne thought about arguing, but shrugged her shoulders at the thought. She just didn't have the energy after the last two days of not sleeping or really eating.

It was only five minutes later when they arrived at the park and Astoria was dragging Daphne towards the well.

"Most of my best memories are with you in this place," Astoria said almost to herself.

Daphne stayed silent, but she couldn't prevent her small smile.

They walked towards the well and the first thing Daphne noticed was a butterfly net with something moving inside it.

"Is that a frog?" Daphne said as they walked closer.

"Yep, I caught it." Astoria's grin was downright criminal.

"No," Daphne said breathlessly when she realised where Astoria was going.

"Yes."

"You don't honestly expect me to kiss that frog, do you?"

Astoria didn't say anything, but her grin said it all. Daphne was going to be kissing that frog, even if Astoria had to force her lips onto the slimy thing.

"Oh God, fine. Did you honestly spend two days trying to catch this thing?"

"Almost." Astoria's grin faded a little and a haunted look appeared for a moment.

Daphne promised herself to ask Astoria about that later, but for now, Daphne sighed and approached the frog like it was going to bite her. "Well, a dare's a dare, right?" Looking down at the frog, Daphne couldn't help wondering what in the world her younger self had been thinking to agree to this dare.

"Go on then."

Grabbing the frog, Daphne closed her eyes and took a deep breath before leaning close and pressing her lips against the frog's skin. She stayed there for thirty seconds exactly before pulling away with a grimace.

"That's disgusting."

Astoria didn't say anything and when Daphne turned she say her sister staying at the frog. "I was hoping it would turn into a prince," she sighed when she saw Daphne looking.

"Don't be daft; that's just a story."

"But you totally need a prince."

A fond chuckle slipped past her lips. "All I need it you, brat. Come on, let's go home. I have to wash my mouth out."

* * *

The next morning, Daphne woke to someone pounding on their door. She glared as she came down the stairs, seeing her sister approaching from behind.

"Who the hell is that?"Astoria demanded.

Daphne shrugged and opened the door, frowning when she didn't recognise the man on her doorstep.

"Can I help you?"

The man smiled and shuffled a little. "Yes, you see my name is Blaise Zabini. I. . .this might sound strange, but I'd like to take you out. On a date."

"What?" Daphne said blankly. Looking down at herself, she saw her rumbled sleep closed and bare feet with peeling nail polish before looking over at her sister, who was staring back equally bemused.

"Is this some prank show?" her sister asked, turning to face the man.

Daphne was about to scold Astoria on the ridiculousness of that theory before turning to the man to wait for his answer. Surprisingly, that was the only theory that made any sense.

"Heh, no. I, well." The man shuffled again glanced to the ground before straightening his back and looking at Daphne straight on. "I was the frog you kissed." There was nothing but truth in the man's eyes, but Daphne couldn't believe their story. She couldn't.

"Prove it," Astoria said, and Daphne turned to her incredulous.

"You were wearing green apple and caramel lip balm yesterday and I've never tasted anything more amazing."

Daphne's eyes widened, and Astoria, seeing Daphne's reaction, sat down on the stair behind her.

"No fucking way."

Daphne thought about scolding Astoria for her language, but for once decided to let it slide. After all, she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

(w.c 995)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
